Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia
by Booh
Summary: Varios estudiantes de Hogwarts tienen que participar en un juego secreto un poco... especial... Esto provocará consecuencias inesperadas que meterán en líos a los estudiantes de todas las casas.
1. Reglas y jugadores

A ver, varias cosas:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a JK Rowling. Tema zanjado.

**Advertencia**: Este ff puede llegar a convertirse en una lectura no muy conveniente para lectores menores de edad (sobre todo por temas de lenguaje). Si llegamos a ese punto, avisaré.

Esta trama está ambientada en el quinto libro de la saga.

Este fic sólo pretende haceros pasar un buen rato. Predomina el humor, aunque también habrá ciertas pinceladas de romance. Es muy posible que los personajes, llegados a cierto punto, pierdan ciertas características de su personalidad (aunque esto todavía no lo tengo muy definido, pero podría llegar a ocurrir).

¡Gracias por leer!

Empezamos…

Por Booh-

Who ever loved that loved not at first sight? -Christopher Marlowe

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-Reglas y Jugadores-**

-¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!! ¿Qué diablos significa esto? -Hermione Granger, sofocada, congestionada, estaba agitando un pergamino en el aire. Apresurando el paso, se acercó hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos sentados en la sala común.

-Oh, oh… Creo que lo ha descubierto -le susurró Ron a Harry, mientras cambiaba repentinamente su gesto para poner carita de inocente.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es todo esto? -el resto de los estudiantes que estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor se había girado, curiosos, para contemplar la escena que se estaba montando.

-Vamos, Hermione, baja la voz -le apremió Ron, que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué es esto, Ron? -repitió Hermione, agitando de nuevo el trozo de pergamino.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto. Es sólo un juego…-defendió Harry a su amigo.

-¿Así que tú también estás involucrado? -prosiguió la morena, cada vez más sulfurada. –Harry, no esperaba esto de ti…

Harry, de repente, empezó a sentirse culpable. Se quedó callado y bajó los ojos para mirar al suelo. Entonces fue Ron el que salió al rescate de su amigo.

-¡No ha sido idea nuestra! Nosotros sólo…-el pelirrojo cortó su discurso, consciente de que nada de lo que fuera a decir iba a ser suficiente para una Hermione Granger en su labor de prefecta.

-¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me comentó esto antes? -preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Estáis hablando del juego? -Ginny, que había estado observándolos desde lo alto de las escaleras, ahora se había acercado para hablar con los tres amigos. La pequeña de los Weasley tomó asiento en otro de los sillones y había formulado la pregunta con una tranquilidad impasible.

-¿Es qué tú también lo sabías? -se desquició Hermione, a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Sí, claro! Fred y George me invitaron el otro día -dijo inocentemente Ginny, ajena a la situación tan extraña que se estaba formando.

-Escucha, Hermione -intervino de nuevo Harry, -no te lo dijimos porque… porque…-vaciló.

-…porque si te enterabas lo ibas a echar todo a perder, como siempre -acabó la frase Ron, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza con su amiga.

-¡No estoy enfadada porque quiera prohibirlo! -gritó Hermione, captando de nuevo la atención de todos los Gryffindor de la sala. Sus amigos se quedaron helados ante aquella afirmación de la morena. Era lo último que esperaban en ella.

-¿Entonces por qué estás enfadada? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry, un poco confundido.

-Pues porque… -parecía que a Hermione le había asaltado un ataque de timidez, -porque yo también quiero participar…-confesó.

Harry, Ron y Ginny, desencajados, se miraron unos a otros, perplejos por la confesión que acababa de hacer su amiga ¿Aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Hermione Granger rompiendo las reglas?

-Y me ha molestado mucho que nadie me invitara -concluyó la morena de pelo despeinado, poniendo morritos.

Harry, dejando escapar una sonrisilla entre dientes, la invitó entonces:

-¡Pues no se hable más! ¡Hermione también participa!

-¿Y cómo es que a ti te han invitado? -Ron se giró para encarar a su hermana menor, horrorizado con la idea de que ella también fuera a asistir.

-Tengo más hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y he de decir que ellos son mucho más comprensivos que tú muchas veces -le espetó la pelirroja, levantándose y dejando a los tres amigos allí colgados.

* * *

En ese preciso momento, en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts, una entusiasmada Cho Chang entraba en la sala común de Ravenclaw pegando estúpidos saltitos. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Marietta, su amiga, se acercó a ella tan pronto la vio entrar:

-¿Lo has conseguido? -le preguntó a la buscadora de Quidditch.

-¡Síííííííííííííííiíí! -dijo ésta, todavía pegando brinquitos y abrazando a su amiga. -¡Me acaba de llegar el pergamino! ¡Estamos las dos invitadas! -Marietta había cambiado de repente su cara.

-¡Ah, no! Yo no…

-Oh, vamos, Marietta. Será sólo esta vez ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa! -le suplicó Cho a la chica de Ravenclaw. Ésta que sabía muy bien cuáles eran las intenciones de Cho y no le hacían demasiada gracia, todavía se resistió un poco.

Aunque la buscadora de Ravenclaw insistió:

-Eres mi mejor amiga. Y Harry seguro que va a estar allí… Y ya sabes lo triste que estoy por lo de…

-¡Vale, vale! No sigas… Lo haré -se resignó Marietta. Cho, a la cual casi se le había revuelto todo el cuerpo al haber estado a punto de recordar la muerte de su ex novio, Cedric Diggory, se lanzó contra su amiga y la estrujó de nuevo en un abrazo.

* * *

-Oye, Justin, ¿tú también has recibido uno de éstos?

-¿Qué es, Hannah?

-Este pergamino… ¿Tienes idea de lo que es?

Justin Finch Fletchey examinó un pergamino que parecía de lo más común.

-Es un simple pergamino. No es un incunable. Data de hace más o menos cuatro meses y está impreso… -teorizó el estudioso Hufflepuff.

-¡Que no… el mensaje, lo que dice! ¿Has recibido uno de éstos?

Finch Fletchey, que ya estaba a estar cansado de la interrupción en su estudio hecha por Hannah Abbot volvió a echar otro vistazo al pergamino, esta vez leyendo con desdén el mensaje que contenía.

-Sí, efectivamente. Lo he recibido -contestó el chico, repeinándose el pelo y devolviendo la mirada a su libro.

-¿Y piensas ir? -quiso saber, intrigada, Hannah.

-Creo que sí. Aunque todavía no lo he decidido. Puede ser una buena manera de relacionarse con las… otras casas -sentenció, carraspeando.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón -comentó la insegura Hannah, guardando de nuevo el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

* * *

Lechuza para Parvati Patil:

_¡Oye, gemelita! Fred y George ya me han dicho que estás invitada (han hecho una excepción por eso de que somos hermanas) ¡Qué bien! ¡Me he puesto muy contenta al saberlo!_

_Creo que Cho Chang, Marietta y Lunática Lovegood también irán. Lo sé porque he visto cómo sobresalían los pergaminos de sus túnicas. Sólo espero que nadie haya invitado a ese idiota de Roger Davies. Después de haber salido con él a escondidas, ahora no quiero verlo ni en pintura. _

_Bueno, ya sé que se supone que no podemos hablar de ello… pero… espero que te decidas a venir ¡Y también Lavender! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue el día!_

_Un besito vía lechuza_

_Tu gemelita, _

_Padma_

* * *

Mensaje para Padma Patil:

_Querida hermanita: _

_Sigo diciendo que Roger Davies está como un queso. Fuiste un poco tonta al dejarlo escapar. Bueno… pero cambiando de tema ¡Sííííííí! ¡Lavender y yo estamos invitadas! Sospecho que los Weasley y compañía también, aunque no lo puedo asegurar, pero ya sabes… por los lazos familiares y todo eso. _

_Bueno, nos vemos pronto ¡Yo tampoco puedo esperar!_

_La otra gemela, _

_Parvati_

* * *

-¡Pist, pist! ¡Eh! ¡Neville, aquí!

Neville Longbottom, despistado por naturaleza, iba cargado con todos sus libros cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas lo llamaron desde detrás de una estatua de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Asustado, Neville giró la cabeza y se encontró cómo los dos gemelos Weasley le apremiaban con gestos para que se acercara a ellos:

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Neville, bajando la voz, pensando que se trataba de algo muy importante.

-¿Quieres participar en el mejor juego de tu vida? -preguntó Fred, con una sonrisilla maligna.

-Vamos, Neville, anímate. Nos falta sólo un jugador -le incitó George.

-Yo no… No sé… -dudó Neville.

-Ven aquí. Te lo vamos a explicar rápidamente. Te haremos una oferta que no podrás rechazar -le dijo George, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro.

-Pero recuerda… tanto si aceptas como si no… esto no lo puede saber nadie…-le advirtió Fred.

-… especialmente Hermione -detalló George, rodando los ojos hasta las cuencas.

A la mañana siguiente, una atmósfera de inquietud dominaba las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor. Los profesores, ajenos a lo que se estaba cociendo en las mentes de algunos de sus alumnos, comían pacíficamente, sin sospechar lo que dentro de pocos días iba a tener lugar en los salones de Hogwarts. Puntualmente, el correo matutino hizo su entrada en el comedor del castillo y, como siempre algunas lechuzas, en su desequilibrado aterrizaje, volcaron varios boles de comida, así como algunas jarras. Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Ron, fue la primera en recibir su lechuza. Pidgeon había derrapado, llevándose por delante la tostada de su hermano. En su pico tenía apresado un trozo de pergamino. La pelirroja se dio prisa en agarrar a la lechuza y abrió rápidamente el mensaje, en el cual se podía leer:

_Ginny Weasley:_

_Como miembro de la casa Gryffindor, has sido invitada a la participación de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. Reúnete con el resto de los jugadores anónimos este sábado, a las nueve, en la puerta que hay enfrente de la estatua de Ignatia Wildsmith. ¡Buena suerte y que la Magia te acompañe!_

_Atentamente,_

_El C.O.J.E.M (**C**omité **O**rganizador de **J**uegos (no)**E**xclusivamente **M**uggles)_

_Advertencia: esta carta es personal. Sólo su destinatario será capaz de leerla_

-¡Ha llegado! -comentó Ginny eufórica, en voz alta.

-¡Déjamela ver! -se exaltó Ron, arrebatando a su hermana el pergamino de sus manos. Pero cuando Ron tocó el mensaje, éste automáticamente empezó a desprender una humareda de color morado y acto seguido cayó sobre la mesa, envuelto en llamas, hasta que no quedó nada de él.

-¡Ya lo has conseguido! -se quejó Ginny, agarrando con sus dedos las cenizas en las que se había convertido el pergamino.

-Oye, Ron… Estás… estás -comenzó a decir Harry, señalando la cara de Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? -preguntó el pelirrojo, asustado, palpándose la cara.

-Nada, que ahora tienes un femenino color morado -le dijo Ginny, impasible, pensando que se lo tenía merecido.

Ron salió corriendo hacia los servicios en medio de las risitas de algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Poco después, otra bandada de lechuzas aterrizó en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Un chico bastante guapo abrió el mensaje que traía una lechuza parda:

_Michael Corner: _

_Como miembro de la casa Ravenclaw, has sido invitado a la participación de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. Reúnete con el resto de los jugadores anónimos este sábado, a las nueve, en la puerta que hay enfrente de la estatua de Ignatia Wildsmith. ¡Buena suerte y que la Magia te acompañe!_

_Atentamente,_

_El C.O.J.E.M (**C**omité **O**rganizador de **J**uegos (no)**E**xclusivamente **M**uggles)_

_Advertencia: esta carta es personal. Sólo su destinatario será capaz de leerla_

El mismo mensaje fue cayendo en varios puntos de las distintas mesas de las casas de Hogwarts. Una expresión de excitación se dibujó en algunos de los estudiantes, aunque la mayoría intentaba borrarla rápidamente para que el resto no se diera cuenta. Parvati y Lavender se abrazaron entre risitas. Marietta estuvo a punto de escupir su desayuno cuando leyó la carta, aunque no pudo porque Cho Chang casi la ahoga con un abrazo. Padma Patil le guiñó un ojo a su hermana cuando recibió su lechuza y Luna Lovegood simplemente bostezó y regresó su mirada hacia un nuevo número de _El Quisquilloso_, que había llegado junto con el mensaje.

Algunos de los que habían sido invitados, pasaban la vista por las diferentes casas, intentando localizar a aquellos que habían recibido alguna lechuza especial del C.O.J.E.M.

-¿Y por qué yo no he recibido ninguna? -se quejó Hermione cuando a ella lo único que le trajo el correo matutino fue su eterna y aburrida copia de _El Profeta_.

-Fred y George todavía no saben que vienes -le dijo Harry en susurros.

-¿Qué es lo que todavía no sabemos? -preguntó Fred, que estaba sentado muy cerca del grupo de amigos.

-Hemos invitado a Hermione -le informó Ginny.

-¡Hey! ¿Podéis ser todos vosotros un poco más discretos? No queremos que todo el mundo se entere, ¿recordáis? –les llamó al orden George, estirando su cabeza y haciendo un corro con las de los demás, como si así consiguieran ser mucho más discretos.

-¿Tú qué dices George? ¿La aceptamos? -le preguntó su otra mitad, mirando directamente a Hermione.

-¡Eh! -se quejó ésta. –Voy a ser una buena participante.

Los dos gemelos se miraron, buscando en los ojos del otro la aprobación. Entonces fue Fred quien tomó la palabra:

–Por nosotros no hay pega. Pero, pase lo que pase allí, tú no sabías nada… Ni siquiera como prefecta…

Hermione captó la advertencia y ofendida por la falta de confianza que los dos gemelos demostraron en ella, se limitó a asentir, poner cara de enfado y a abrir el periódico para esconderse detrás de sus páginas y comenzar a leer.

Sábado. Ocho y media de la tarde. Los cuatro amigos estaban en la sala común, esperando a que llegara la hora. Todos ellos hacían que estudiaban, pero en realidad sabían que era imposible concentrarse en aquellos momentos.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de fingir y hablamos de ello? -propuso Ginny.

-Sí… ¿y quién demonios se ha echado un frasco entero de colonia? ¡Esto apesta! -protestó Hermione, molesta por el fuerte olor que le había estado atacando todo el rato.

Ron se puso muy colorado al oír estas palabras. El resto de la pandilla lo miró, pero nadie dijo nada.

-¿Quién creéis que está invitado? -preguntó Harry.

-Tranquilo, seguro que Fred y George habrán pensado en ti y habrán invitado a Cho -contestó Hermione despreocupada, sin importarle demasiado que Ginny estuviera presente.

-Sí, seguro que sí -contestó la pelirroja, a la cual parecía tenerle sin cuidado el comentario. –No te preocupes, Harry…

-Yo creo que estarán los de siempre, ¿no? -propuso Ron. –Es decir… Ningún Slytherin y algunos de otras casas. De Ravenclaw seguramente Davis, Cho…

-….Michael Corner -le cortó Ginny.

-¿Quién es ése? -preguntó Ron, el cual todavía no sabía que Ginny había empezado a flirtear con el miembro de Ravenclaw.

Hermione, que ya estaba enterada de la situación, le lanzó una mirada a Ginny para que se callara y cambió rápidamente de tema:

-¿Sabéis qué? Creo que deberíamos ir yendo. Hay un buen trecho hasta allí y no pasa nada si tenemos que esperar un rato -propuso la morena.

En ese momento, cuando los cuatro amigos ya se estaban levantando para ponerse en marcha, se abrieron al mismo tiempo la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y la de los chicos. De una de ellas salieron Parvati y Lavender, riéndose tontamente entre dientes, muy excitadas por la aventura. De la otra salió un tímido Neville, que se había echado algún tipo de potingue en el pelo porque daba la sensación de que estaba peinado hacia atrás y muy mojado. Neville se sonrojó al ver a sus amigos. Parvati y Lavender se congelaron al pie de las escaleras e inmediatamente recobraron la compostura, suponiendo que todos estaban allí para lo mismo.

Hermione, intentando romper el hielo que se había formado entre los compañeros de casa, comentó:

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Los siete Gryffindor se pusieron en camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba en silencio por lo que todos caminaban intentando no armar demasiado ruido. Harry, que había tomado el mapa del merodeador antes de salir de la torre de Gryffindor, iba delante, abriendo paso al resto de sus compañeros y dando órdenes para esquivar a Filch, el celador, o a cualquier profesor que todavía estuviera despierto.

Por fin llegaron al corredor donde estaba la estatua de Ignatia Wildsmith. Tal y como ponía en el pergamino, enfrente había una puerta. Los siete chicos de Gryffindor se quedaron mirándola, intentando decidir quién sería el primero en entrar por ella.

-¿Quién quiere ir primero? -preguntó Ginny, que había tomado el mando de la situación.

-Yo lo haré -dijo Parvati, echando un pie al frente.

La muchacha de Gryffindor se acercó hasta la puerta, tomó el pomo y comprobó cómo se encendía un mensaje que apareció grabado con letras doradas en la madera:

_Bienvenida, Parvati. Recuerda que al cruzar esta puerta aceptas todas las consecuencias por voluntad propia. _

Parvati respiró hondo y giró el pomo. Rápidamente cruzó el umbral. Los demás, comprobando que no había ningún peligro, fueron pasando uno a uno. Cuando ya sólo quedaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, el chico que sobrevivió miró de nuevo el mapa del merodeador y vio cómo dos puntos negros, etiquetados como Cho Chang y Marietta, se estaban aproximando. Al buscador del equipo de Gryffindor le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando leyó aquel nombre.

En el interior de la sala, ya había bastante gente congregada. La mayoría se había sentado en círculo, sobre unos cojines que había en el suelo. Aparte de los siete Gryffindor que ya habían llegado, estaban Hannah Abbot y Justin Finch Flitchey, dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff que a ninguno de los tres amigos les extrañó descubrir. Es más, su presencia les resultó bastante agradable.

También Padma Patil, la gemela de Parvati, la cual intentaba sentarse lo más lejos posible de otro Ravenclaw, Roger Davis, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa.

Pronto hicieron su aparición en la sala Cho Chang y su inseparable amiga Marietta, la cual exhibía su inconfundible cara de pocos amigos.

Los estudiantes iban cotilleando unos con otros al ver entrar a la gente. Por fin se estaba desvelando la identidad de los jugadores, tras varias semanas de incertidumbre.

-Aquí está esa presumida -le susurró Parvati a su hermana Padma cuando hizo su entrada Cho Chang.

-Parece tonta, pero es una chica muy maja -le contestó su gemela, la cual estaba en la misma casa que la buscadora.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Terry Boot y Michael Corner, ambos de la casa Ravenclaw. Misteriosamente, Ginny se puso muy contenta con la entrada de éste último. Ron, que había estado observando a su hermana durante todo ese tiempo, alzó una ceja y le pegó un codazo a Harry, intentando que éste le diera alguna pista de su comportamiento. Pero Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, encogió los hombros y siguió pendiente de la puerta, para ver si alguien más la abría.

Lo único que se podía oír en la sala eran murmullos.

Todos estaban atentos al movimiento de los demás, como si hablar con integrantes de otras casas estuviera prohibido. A los cinco minutos de que la atmósfera se tiñera de este extraño sentimiento, la puerta se volvió a abrir y los estudiantes contuvieron la respiración. Pero quien entró allí fue Luna Lovegood, con su característica cara soñolienta y actitud de que nada de aquello podía levantar en ella la más mínima emoción.

Luna buscó un hueco en los cojines y vio un espacio libre al lado de Ginny. Antes de que ocupara ese asiento, Ron, que se había llevado las manos a la cara le comentó a Harry:

-Perfecto. Han invitado a la Lunática…

-No te quejes, Ron, al menos alguien va a estar loquita por besarte -bromeó Hermione, con ojos brillantes y llenos de maldad.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de contestar, pero tuvo que quedarse callado porque en ese momento los dos gemelos Weasley abrieron la puerta y pasaron a la habitación.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. El único que habló, en voz baja, fue Ron, que se acercó hasta Harry para susurrarle:

-¿Ves? Ningún Slytherin.

Fred y George se colocaron en el centro, con los demás rodeándolos. Los dos gemelos extrajeron entonces un pergamino y se aclararon la garganta para leerlo. Pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar, se oyó un golpe en la puerta y ésta se abrió.

-Deberíais aprender a hacer _fermaportas_ mucho más resistentes, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta. Detrás de él Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, sonreían maliciosamente entre dientes.

-¿Quién te ha llamado a este entierro, Malfoy? -se encrespó Fred, agarrando con furia su varita.

-Digamos que hay gente que no puede soportar la presión y confiesa fácilmente- contestó el integrante de Slytherin.

Terry Boot, sentado en uno de los cojines, se puso muy colorado al oír estas palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Malfoyrmado_? -se encaró con él George.

-¿No se nota? Queremos participar…-comentó Malfoy, haciendo oídos sordos a aquel insulto y señalando a sus esbirros.

-¿Y qué pasa si no aceptamos? -preguntó Fred, todavía asiendo la varita en su mano derecha.

-Pues… Creo que a cierto miembro del profesorado le interesará mucho saber lo que estáis tramando- chantajeó el rubio de Slytherin.

Fred y George, al oír esto, se fueron aparte para deliberar la cuestión. Malfoy echó una sonrisita falsa hacia la zona donde estaban los tres amigos de Gryffindor. Ron, irritado, tenía apretado el puño. Los tres estaban bastante enfadados, pero el resto de los asistentes también parecían molestos por aquella intromisión de los Slytherin.

-¡De acuerdo! -gritó George desde el otro lado. –Pero si te quedas, aceptas todas las consecuencias -le amenazó.

-Hecho -aceptó Malfoy.

Fred, entonces, lanzó otro hechizo hacia la puerta y allí se materializaron cuatro candados de seguridad que impedirían la entrada hasta al más brillante de los magos. Los cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin ocuparon sus asientos en el círculo, aunque la gente les estaba haciendo el vacío. Nadie quería que se quedaran allí, aunque sabían que ahora no quedaba más remedio.

-Muy bien. Éstas son las normas. Todos vosotros acabáis de aceptar participar en el juego _Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia_ -empezó a explicar Fred. –Los miembros del _C.O.J.E.M_, es decir, George y yo, no nos responsabilizamos de lo que aquí pueda ocurrir.

-Para nada -apuntilló George.

-Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es ingerir esta poción -continuó Fred. –Hermano, explícales de qué va.

-Encantado -siguió George. –Ésta es la conocida poción _Unigrupus_. Ella impedirá que todo lo que ocurra en esta sala sea divulgado. Es como un contrato para que mantengáis la boca cerrada. Por favor, Fred…-le cedió la palabra a su hermano.

-Pero además -continuó éste- otro efecto de esta poción es que os obliga a hacer lo que el grupo ha ordenado... Como ya os hemos explicado, todos tendréis que pasar por tres pruebas. Nosotros no podemos asegurarnos de que no abandonéis la aventura. Pero ésta poción si puede hacerlo.

Los dos gemelos Weasley hicieron una pausa para clavar la mirada en Malfoy, el cual había sido informado, pero no BIEN informado y ahora estaba pálido, atrapado en aquel juego al que realmente no quería jugar. Los Slytherin empezaban a estar muy inquietos.

Fred y George conjuraron un hechizo mediante el cual apareció una bandeja. En ella había unos tubos que contenían una poción verdosa.

-Cada uno tiene que ingerir la poción para participar. A partir de ahora ya no hay marcha atrás –les advirtió Fred, mientras George pasaba por el círculo repartiendo los tubos. –George y yo seremos los moderadores del juego. Tendréis que pasar tres pruebas, aunque podéis elegir el orden en el que queréis hacerlas. Las pruebas se desarrollarán en tres días. Ahora vamos a explicarlas. La primera es la prueba del _beso_. Tendréis que besar a alguien que se os ordene ¿A quién? Es un misterio. Lo sabréis con el tiempo.

-La segunda -siguió George explicando-, _Verdad_. Se os formulará una pregunta. Pero ya haremos que contestaréis con la verdad -dijo el gemelo con tono misterioso.

-Y la tercera -siguió Fred, ante las miradas expectantes de todos-, la _Consecuencia_. Nosotros os plantearemos un reto. Puede ser de muchos y diferentes tipos… pero tendréis que intentar completarlo.

-Y recordad -siguió el otro gemelo- todos estáis obligados a someteros a las tres pruebas. La particularidad de este juego es la siguiente: durante el primer y tercer día tenéis la opción de elegir entre la prueba del _Beso_ o la de la _Consecuencia_. Pero al final pasaréis por las tres.

-La prueba de la _Verdad_ se desarrollará durante el segundo día, en esta misma sala. Se os citará para ella -aclaró Fred.

-¿Cómo empieza este juego? Mañana, durante todo el día, nos informaréis por lechuza qué prueba escogéis cada uno para empezar, si la del _Beso_ y la de la _Consecuencia,_ -siguió explicando George.

-Mañana por la noche todos recibiréis instrucciones para completar el primer día -dijo Fred.

-Es decir, hoy es sábado, por lo que el juego comienza este lunes -aclaró George. –Todos los días, por la noche, os llegarán instrucciones para el día siguiente. Así, hasta que se acabe el juego.

-¿Y qué pasa si conseguimos resistirnos a la poción y no lo acabamos? -preguntó desafiante Malfoy.

-Eso es imposible. Pero si fuera así, la poción que acabas de tomarte hará que escribas una carta al Ministerio de Magia y a Dumbledore, confesando el mayor…

-….y el peor…-remató Fred las palabras de George.

-…de los secretos que guardas…

El grupo allí reunido estalló en murmullos. Algunos se arrepentían ahora de haber aceptado jugar y a otros aquello les parecía, simplemente, una idea apasionante.

-¿Alguno tiene más dudas? -preguntó George.

Al ver que nadie levantaba la mano, ni hacía ningún comentario, el gemelo se frotó las manos y comentó:

-Pues empecemos…


	2. Precalentamiento y precalentados

**NdA**: Lo primero de todo es daros las **gracias** (ahora es cuando me quito el sombrero y hago una reverencia) por la acogida de este fic. No esperaba tantos _reviews_ en un solo capítulo!! Y eso siempre hace ilusión .

En cuanto al emparejamiento de este fic (y esto va especialmente para ti _Danna-potter_) no puedo ponerlo por varios motivos. Pero te explicaré el de más peso: si me pongo a emparejar, no me dan las cuentas para todo lo que va a pasar aquí, je je.

El resto de vosotros: gracias por leer y por criticar! Cuantos más comentarios dejéis, más puede progresar un autor. Intuir que te están leyendo es agradable, pero aún lo es más saberlo… Gracias…

Pues allá va…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Precalentamiento y precalentados-**

**Domingo. Pre- calentamiento y pre- calentados **

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Hermione miraba el reloj y se mordía las uñas compulsivamente.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac

Harry echaba miradas de vez en cuando hacia su reloj de pulsera, aunque fingía estar muy interesado en los deberes de transfiguración que estaba realizando.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac

Parvati Patil, sentada también en la sala común de Gryffindor, simulaba estar muy interesada en una de las encuestas de la revista _Corazón de Bruja: ¿Tienes corazón de bruja? ¿Eres una profetisa? ¿O eres una quisquillosa? ¡Descúbrelo!_

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac

Lavender Brown echaba ojeadas a la encuesta de su amiga, pero veía cómo ésta no atinaba ni en una de las casillas. En lugar de eso, su pluma marcaba erróneamente los bordes de la página.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac

Neville Longbottom aparentaba estar buscando una fórmula para una de las pociones de Snape, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac

Ginny Weasley fantaseaba con besar a Michael Corner en su prueba, aunque los demás la creían muy concentrada en un pergamino para Herbología.

Y… Ronald Weasley…. Bueno… Ron simplemente estaba tumbado en una butaca, chupando ingenuamente una pluma de dulce de _Honeydukes_.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a seguir fingiendo todos que estamos tranquilos! ¡Esto es patético! -estalló Hermione, cansada de destrozarse las uñas. El resto del grupo se la quedó mirando.

-Pues, hija, como no pretendas que hagamos terapia de grupo… No sé...-dijo Parvati.

-No os vendría nada mal a todos -afirmó Ron distraído, ahora chupeteando la pluma de dulce de manera bastante obscena. Entonces, todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección a Ron. -¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho ahora? -preguntó, mirando especialmente a Hermione.

-¿Y tú por qué diablos estás tan tranquilo? -inquirió la morena, con sospecha.

-No lo sé… pero estoy relajado…-dijo el pelirrojo tan campante.

-Claro, como Fred y George organizan el juego…-ironizó Parvati, estrujando la revista.

-¡Un momento! Yo también soy su hermana y sí que estoy nerviosa -confesó Ginny, -así que eso no es una excusa…

-Oye, Ron… ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con los demás? -preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Ron, ¿dónde está el gato encerrado? -preguntó Lavender considerándose muy lista, como si acabara de descubrir un fraude.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Tú sabes algo de las pruebas! -afirmó Ginny, sulfurada.

Al oír esto, el resto se puso en pie de golpe, clavando la mirada en el pelirrojo.

-No… no… yo, yo sólo…-tartamudeó Ron, que también se había levantado y ahora estaba retrocediendo para alejarse del grupo.

-Ron, ya estás _cantando_ -dijo Harry, con tono imperativo, golpeando su varita en una mano como si fuera a flagelarle.

-¡Ésta no te la perdono, Ronal Weasley! -le dijo su hermana.

-¡Eres un cretino! -reaccionó Hermione, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Qué falso eres Ronald…… -le acusó Parvati.

-Mentiroso… -la apoyó su amiga Lavender

-¡E… E…Eso! -titubeó Neville alzando su dedo índice porque no sabía a qué insulto unirse.

Pero de pronto Ron, que realmente se había asustado, se quedó clavado en el suelo, proyectó sus brazos al frente para que éstos hicieran de barrera contra las fieras y exclamó:

-¡Oíd! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Yo sé tanto como todos vosotros! -la voz le había salido firme, sin ningún tipo de duda.

-¡Eso no se lo traga nadie, Ron! -respondió una iracunda Hermione, agitando su varita.

-¡Pues es verdad! -El pelirrojo dijo esto con tanta sinceridad y frustración en sus ojos que sus amigos, que ya estaban casi abalanzándose sobre él, vacilaron y le dejaron hablar. –Vamos, chicos, tenéis que creerme. Estoy tranquilo porque son mis hermanos. Conozco a Fred y a George… Seguro que lo de ayer era cerveza de mantequilla. Siempre están con sus bromas ¡Nah! ¡Que no va a pasar nada malo! ¡Relajaos! -dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

* * *

-Oye, Justin.

-Dime Hannah.

-¿Crees que lo de ayer era realmente una poción mágica? -la rubia estaba mirando hacia la ventana nerviosamente.

-¡Qué va! ¡Si eso de poción _unigrupus_ no se lo traga nadie!

-Entonces, ¿para qué nos la hicieron tomar?

-Hannah, querida, a veces pareces un poco… -(_subnormal)_, pensó Justin, sin llegar a decirlo -…adormilada… ¿Pues para qué va a ser, encanto? ¡Para meternos miedo! ¡Para que lo hagamos!

-Aaaaaaaah. ¿Hacer qué?

Pero Justin no contestó. Sólo meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y Hannah Abbot, todavía con la boca abierta, se volvió a sentar en el sillón que había al lado de la ventana y se quedó mirando al horizonte.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis mandado la lechuza a los perdedores esos? -preguntó Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, Draco -respondieron Crabbe y Goyle al unísono, como cadetes que saludan a su coronel.

-Yo también -afirmó Pansy, a quien nadie había llamado a aquel entierro.

-¿Y qué habéis elegido?

-Beso -dijo Goyle

-¿Tú beso? -preguntó Crabbe, imaginándose cómo quedaría Goyle con los ojos cerrados y besando a alguien.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué? Es… romántico -respondió Goyle, suspirando.

-Yo también he elegido beso -dijo Pansy.

-¿Tú también? -preguntó Goyle, con la baba colgando.

-Sí, me apetecía ¿pasa algo? -respondió Pansy cortante.

-Eso es… tierno…-resumió Crabbe.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a todos vosotros, imbéciles? -inquirió Draco, tras haber escuchado lo suficiente aquel discurso de lerdos. -¡Estoy rodeado de una panda de _mariposas_! ¿Y vosotros sois Slytherin? ¡Tú…! -aseguró, señalando a Pansy- porque eres una chica… ¡Pero vosotros dos parecéis dos brujas de guardería! -y dicho esto, un Draco sulfurado se puso la capa alrededor de la espalda y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Necesitaba aire.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? -refunfuñó Marietta.

-No sé, lo estarán preparando todo- comentó Roger Davis con lógica.

-¿Conociendo a los Weasley? ¡Ja! Esto lo tienen preparado desde hace meses -dijo una chica con aire oriental.

-Sí, Cho, yo estoy contigo -asintió Michael Corner, que se acababa de acercar hasta la chimenea, alrededor de la cual estaban cuchicheando los participantes de Ravenclaw.

De pronto, Padma Patil y Terry Boot, que habían estado en la biblioteca tragando libros, entraron en la sala corriendo, abrieron la puerta de golpe y casi sin respiración Padma preguntó:

-¿¿Han llegado ya?? -Al ver que ninguno contestaba y que la única respuesta a aquella pregunta fueron las caras de preocupación de todos, la gemela de Parvati dijo sin aliento: -Vale… (suspiro)… captado -y tanto ella como Terry hicieron ademán de sentarse con el grupo, a esperar.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo porque fue entonces cuando una lechuza que parecía llevar un reactor en el culo se estrelló contra uno de los cristales de la sala común de Ravenclaw:

-¡Demonios! ¡Espero que esté viva!- exclamó Roger Davis, saliendo disparado hacia la ventana.

-¡Qué más da! ¡Tú agarra el mensaje, Davis! -le gritó Cho Chang con el tono que emplearía para disputar un partido de Quidditch.

Curiosamente, aquel pergamino iba dirigido hacia la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

-¡Es para ti, Cho! -le dijo el capitán de su equipo, mientras intentaba desenganchar algo de la pata de la lechuza. –Venía con esto.

Roger Davis le dio una caja achatada y marrón a Cho, a la cual estaba pegado un mensaje.

-Bueno… ya veo que has elegido consecuencia -le susurró Davis mirando fijamente la caja, -una lástima… yo esperaba que nos pusieran juntos y me dieras un besito…-coqueteó con ella jugador de Quidditch.

Pero Cho Chang ya no oía lo que decía. La muchacha se fue hasta un escritorio de la sala, se sentó y abrió primero la caja, haciendo caso omiso al pergamino. De ella sacó una especie de ropaje extraño que no conocía.

-¿Pero qué cuernos es esto? -dijo en voz alta.

-¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué te ha tocado? -curioseó Padma, cual abejorro zumbón, como si estuvieran en una tómbola. Pero la morena no le hizo caso.

En su lugar, para encontrar la clave del misterio, desenrolló el pergamino pegado a la caja:

_Estimada y excitante Cho Chang:_

_Has elegido la consecuencia ¡Felicidades! Creemos que tú eres la persona indicada para llevar a cabo una tarea que las féminas han desempeñado durante milenios. Por eso te proponemos que mañana --es algo que las chicas muggles hacen en muchos países, así que sólo tienes que --Deberás hacerlo a la hora de la comida. No nos falles, no nos decepciones. Aunque sabemos que no lo harás._

_¡Que la magia te acompañe!_

_El C.O.J.E.M (**C**omité **O**rganizador de **J**uegos (no)**E**xclusivamente **M**uggles)_

_Este mensaje serás incapaz de comunicárselo a tus demás compañeros. Inténtalo si quieres, pero no lo conseguirás. _

Cho se puso morada al leerlo. Padma Patil, que todavía estaba esperando su lechuza, se acercó aún más a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Pero tan malo es?

* * *

**Lechucería. 9.55 p.m.:**

_A los lentos Weasley:_

_¿Qué pasa con esa lechuza? ¿La has mandado a la aduana o qué? Son las diez de la noche y mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano. _

_¡Mandad ya las dichosas instrucciones!_

_Con cariño,_

_Luna Lovegood_

-¡Qué violenta es esta mujer!

-Violenta no, Lunática… ¡Venga, espabila! ¡Agarra a esa lechuza o no vamos a acabar en toda la noche!- le ordenó George a Fred, tan pronto éste se leyó el pergamino de Luna.

Los dos gemelos Weasley se encontraban en la lechucería y continuaban mandando mensajes a todos los jugadores, aunque todavía no habían acabado. Uno de ellos llamó especialmente la atención de los gemelos:

-No puedo esperar a que el _pequeñín_ lea esto -comentó Fred a su hermano, mientras ajustaba un mensaje a la pata de una lechuza blanca.

-Y yo no puedo esperar a que mamá lo vea -se mofó George maliciosamente, dibujando también una sonrisilla en la cara de su hermano.

* * *

-¡¡Me cago en 旅行女性読書!!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Ron había leído el mensaje que Pidgeon le había traído y se estaba poniendo púrpura.

-¿Qué pasa?- se interesó Harry.

Todos hicieron corro a Ron.

-¡Esos bastardos! ¡Pues no pienso hacerlo! ¡Ni hablar!

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te han puesto? -reclamó Ginny.

-Léelo tú misma -dijo, pasándole el pergamino a su hermana. –¡Me van a oír! -comentó el pelirrojo sulfurado, -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que eran hijos del butanero? ¡Pues ahora ya lo sabemos! ¡Esos hijos de la gran 旅行女性読書!

-Léelo tú, yo no puedo. Me aparece en blanco -se rindió Ginny, pasándole el pergamino de vuelta a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que hagas, Ron? -preguntó, el apacible y tímido Neville.

-¡PUES QUIEREN QUE (……………………)!

Pero los labios de Ron se inmovilizaron, haciendo que pareciera un burro comiendo heno. No era capaz de articular palabra.

–¡ELLOS PRETENDEN QUE YO (………………………)! -seguía intentándolo, con su cara cada vez más colorada. Cuanto más intentaba explicarlo, cuanta más furia ponía en el asunto, más horripilantes eran las muecas que gesticulaba el varón de los Weasley.

-Conque… cerveza de mantequilla, ¿eh? Conque no iba a funcionar la poción ¿eh? Muy astuto, Ron, muy astuto -le dijo, sarcásticamente Ginny dándole cuatro golpecitos en la espalda. Luego se dejó caer en un sofá, derrotada e imaginando lo peor, para aguardar allí su pergamino.

En otro extremo de la sala dos amigas se miraban horrorizadas:

-Te… tengo miedo, Parv…

-Yo también, Lav…

* * *

_Desestimado Draco:_

_Has elegido la consecuencia. Nos cautiva que te hayas hecho el valiente, aunque ya nos lo esperábamos. Pero ya que has decidido participar en el juego, seremos benevolentes y te propondremos un reto que te viene como anillo al dedo..._

_Durante todo el día de mañana vas a ser la persona más honorable de este mundo. Sólo dirás la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Serás honesto con todos. Es más, amablemente les dirás a las personas que te cruces lo que realmente opinas de ellas. ¡Anímate, hombre! Ahora que ya eres "Mister Hijo de la gran…. bruja", a lo mejor consigues ganar también el título de "Mister Sinceridad". Nosotros casi te recomendamos que te encierres en tu habitación. Sólo que no podrás ¡Qué lástima! Pero mañana estamos seguros de que será un auténtico placer encontrarnos contigo, Draco el honesto. _

_Atentamente, _

_El C.O.J.E.M (**C**omité **O**rganizador de **J**uegos (no)**E**xclusivamente **M**uggles)_

_Este mensaje serás incapaz de comunicárselo a tus demás compañeros. Inténtalo si quieres, pero no lo conseguirás _

-¡JA! -se burló Draco. -Pobres ilusos, si creen que voy a hacer esta estupidez… Estos retrasados pretenden que ( ………………… )

-¿Que qué? -preguntó Pansy Parkinson a Draco Malfoy.

-Quieren que (…………………………………)

-¿Es que no piensas acabar la frase? -se exasperó Pansy.

-¡Sí, espera! Ahora te lo cuento…

Draco se giró en redondo y empezó a agarrarse la lengua con el dedo índice y el pulgar, como ajustándosela o intentando reanimarla.

–Ya…ya está. Los idiotas Weasley me han retado a que (……………………)

-¿QUÉ? -se desesperaron también Goyle y Crabbe.

-¡No puedo acabar la puñetera frase! ¿Vale? ¡Dejadme en paz! -dijo el rubio, tirándose en un sillón verde de la sala común de Slytherin. –Quiero estar solo… –les advirtió, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero cariñín…-insistió Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Aire! -ordenó el rubio, apuntando a la dirección contraria con su dedo índice.

Cuando los tres Slytherin se estaban alejando, Crabbe le preguntó a Goyle:

-¿Entonces esa poción realmente funciona?

Pero Goyle simplemente se encogió de hombros.

¿Realmente funcionaba?

Sí… y no sabéis cuánto…

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOO! -gritó Marietta en la sala común de Ravenclaw al desdoblar su pergamino.

-¡Ah, no, ni hablar! -se escuchó a Ginny quejarse en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Están locos? -se preguntó a sí misma Hannah Abbot junto al fuego de la chimenea de Hufflepuff.

-¡Síiíííí! ¡Yujuuuu! -exclamaron Goyle y Crabbe emocionados, cerrando el puño en señal de victoria y reposando más tranquilos en los sillones de Slytherin.

Todas las lechuzas habían llegado ya a sus destinatarios. Fred y George, todavía en la lechucería, se estrecharon las manos, sonrieron y se encaminaron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, dispuestos a premiarse con un largo (larguísimo) descanso aquella noche.


	3. Lunes Día uno ¿Beso o consecuencia?

**Importante: **como ya dije anteriormente, lo advierto para que luego no haya problemas: a partir de este capítulo este ff puede ser calificado como adulto debido a su lenguaje y a algunas escenas que aparecen en la historia. Por otro lado, también quería aclarar que es más que probable que os encontréis con bastantes OoC en este fic. En mi defensa diré que las cosas se van a complicar tanto que los personajes estarán un poco fuera de sus casillas. En otras ocasiones, serán meros apuntes cómicos de la historia. Dicho esto, seguimos ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-Lunes, día uno. ¿Beso o Consecuencia?-**

-Buenos días, Harry

-Buenos días, Ginny ¿Vas a bajar al Gran Comedor?

-¡Qué remedio! Tengo que…

Ginny se detuvo como si recordara algo. Sintió de pronto una fuerza inexplicable en el ombligo. Era parecida a las ganas de vomitar, sólo que se ubicaba en el punto más bajo de su barriga. La muchacha pelirroja casi se mareó y Harry lo notó, aunque dejó que ésta continuara hablando:

-tengo… tengo clase de Pociones. Si no voy no sé lo que Snape será capaz de hacer -e nuevo la embargó aquella sensación en el bajo vientre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Harry esta vez, ahora que Ginny había dejado de hablar.

-Sí, sí. Creo…. No sé, he notado una sensación extraña. Será que no he dormido mucho…

-Serán los nervios por…

-¡No! No me lo recuerdes, por favor…

Harry se quedó callado, consciente de que a nadie le agradaba la tensión que les había provocado el comienzo del juego, pero al menos le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga y los dos descendieron por la escalera que conducía hasta el Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la puerta, ambos dudaron, aunque al final decidieron cruzar el umbral. Su presencia fue avistada por el resto de los participantes en aquel descabellado reto, los cuales se les quedaron mirando a medida que atravesaban el comedor para llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Soy yo o es que nos están mirando? -le susurró Harry a Ginny.

-No, créeme… no eres tú -le confirmó la pelirroja, mientras los dos amigos pasaban ahora al lado de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules, con sus típicas coletas prendidas en dos lazos, ya estaba allí desayunando:

-¡Hola, Hannah! -la saludó la pequeña de los Weasley, parándose a hablar con ella. Ginny se acuclilló a su lado para hacer unas sutiles comprobaciones y susurrarle discretamente:

-¿Elegiste beso o consecuencia? ¿Te han puesto una prueba muy dura?

-¡HOLA! ¡SOY HANNAH ABBOT! -comentó la chica muy emocionada, estrechándole la mano a Ginny.

La pelirroja dejó que le apretara la mano, aunque no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Hola! ¿Te he dicho que me llamo Hannah? Ji, ji. Yo no lo sabía, pero ése chico tan guapo de allí me lo acaba de decir -comentó ésta, apuntando con un tenedor hacia Ernie McMillan.

-¿A qué es guapo? ¿Tú también estudias aquí? ¿Y en qué bando estás? Creo que yo soy de _Happyplas_ -siguió diciendo -Ji, ji ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Ginny estaba muy aturdida y no era capaz de responder.

-¿Beso? ¿Qué decías de un beso? ¡Hey! ¿Nos dimos un beso? -le preguntó la rubia y tímida Hannah con cara de sospecha.

–Entonces… Entonces… -Hannah rodó los ojos hasta las cuencas superiores y se quedó pensando algo, como intentando recordar. –Entonces… ¿¿eres mi novia?? -le espetó a Ginny, muy asustada.

Ahora la pelirroja también se estaba asustando.

-¡¡Oyeeeeee, Erniiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!! -le gritó a éste, con ánimo de consultar, -Ernie, ¿por qué nadie me ha dicho que soy lesbiana?- dijo Hannah muy consternada, haciendo que toda la mesa de Hufflepuff se girara y el nivel de ruido del comedor descendiera al escuchar aquella declaración espontánea.

Ernie McMillan, avergonzado, se había escondido tras el inmenso cabezón de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Susan Bones, que estaba sentada al lado de Hannah, pareció despertar de repente. En su cara tenía la sonrisa más grande que había tenido ocasión de experimentar. Era como si hubiera visto la luz:

-¿¿Lo eres?? -le preguntó a su amiga, casi muerta de alegría, presa de una de esas sonrisas que usamos para hablar por el Messenger.

-¡Ahora te lo digo! ¡Dame un respiro! -le rogó Hannah- ¿No ves que estoy intentando acordarme? ¡No puedo pensar con tanta presión! -y devolvió sus ojos hasta el cielo, tratando de recordar, todavía con Ginny a su lado.

Pero al ver que no había manera, Hannah volvió a reclamar la ayuda de su amigo:

-¿Ernie? ¡Eo! ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¿Lo soy? -dijo con cara temerosa, esta vez casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

La gente del comedor aguardaba la respuesta conteniendo la respiración.

En la mesa de los profesores, Minerva McGonagall tiró disimuladamente de la capa a Pomona Sprout y le susurró al oído:

-Yo te dije que ésa chica me miraba… _rarito_.

Pomona Sprout, alzando una ceja con incertidumbre, le respondió, también por lo bajo:

-¿A ti, colección de arrugas? ¡Ja! Espera, que se me ha olvidado reírme porque estaba intentando tasar una de tus rugosidades ¡A mí es a quien mira extraño! Siempre me ha…

-¡Sssshhhh! ¡Señoras, cálmense! No me dejan escuchar y esto está muy interesante -les pidió el profesor Dumbledore con un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

-Pero profesor Dumbledore, con todos mis respetos…-comenzó a decir el pequeño Flitwick, -¿No le da la sensación de que hay algo extraño en el comportamiento de la señorita Abbot?

-Nah… yo estaba esperando a que por fin saliera del armario…-aclaró Sprout.

-Apuesto 20 galeones a que pierde aceite -afirmó Seamus, dominado por su faceta más ludópata.

-Aquí van mis 20 a que cocina tortillas -dijo Dean sacando todo el dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos y poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

-Pues yo digo que sí lo es -afirmó Parvati con cara de jugadora de póquer obsesivo-compulsiva - poniendo más dinero sobre la mesa.

-¿Te animas Ron? -le preguntó Seamus al pelirrojo.

-No, déjalo…-contestó con cara de deprimido, consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por fin, Justin, sentado al lado de un pobre y desconcertado Ernie McMillan, consideró que ya era hora de echarle un cable a su amiga y excusarla, así que le gritó de vuelta:

-¡No, guapa, tú eres la más hetero de todo Hogwarts!

Pero en el Gran Comedor siguieron los murmullos.

-Yo creo que Justin sólo la está encubriendo -comentó un chico rubio de Ravenclaw.

-Estaba cantado que lo era –afirmó una Slytherin.

-Pues a mí me parece una noticia súper interesante… Bueno… Hannah es muy guapa- confesó una estudiante de tercer año de Hufflepuff, a la que todos clavaron la mirada.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor, Fred y George estaban partiéndose de risa, recibiendo las miradas asesinas del resto de los jugadores.

-¡Hannah! ¡Ése! ¡Ése de ahí es tu novio! -le gritó George Weasley a la chica de Hufflepuff, señalando a un chico desde el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

La rubia le clavó la mirada a George, como preguntándose quién era ese chico pelirrojo que estaba berreando en medio del comedor.

Se giró en su asiento.

Divisó a su presa: un rubio medio adormilado que pasaba por allí, dispuesto a disfrutar de su desayuno. Pero lo que el chico no sabía era que ELLA iba a ser su desayuno.

Hannah se levantó escopetada, casi llevándose a Ginny por delante, agarró por la solapa de la túnica al pequeño Colin Creevey y se pegó como una ventosa a sus labios.

-¡Ufff! ¡Qué alivio! -exclamó Hannah cuando se despegó de sus morros, haciendo que toda la mesa se riera. –Mmm… no besas mal. Me alegro de que seas mi novio -le dijo a un petrificado Colin, haciéndole caricias en la mejilla y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. El pobre chico no sabía cómo desprenderse de la muchacha.

-¡Je! Y tú haciéndote ilusiones…-se burló McGonagall de Sprout.

-Perdona, pero ¿quién empezó con esa tontería de a ver quién era la profesora más atractiva, eh?

-¡TÚ!

-¡De eso nada, uva pasa!

-¡Vuelve a insultarme otra vez, vegetal! -la retó McGonagall, agitando tanto la cabeza que su inmenso sombrero de punta estuvo a punto de caer sobre la reducida constitución física del profesor Flitwick y costarle al enano una muerte instantánea por asfixia.

-¡Oh, qué miedo me da que _Cat Woman_ se haya enfadado! ¿Piensas llamar a _Batman_ para que venga a rescatarte? -le endosó Sprout, cada vez más rabiosa.

La cara de McGonagall se puso púrpura. La directora de la casa Gryffindor volvió a sacudir su cabeza, dispuesta para saltar sobre Sprout como una verdadera gata. Pero ahora estaba tan colérica que su sombrero salió despedido, girando como un _frisbee,_ y aterrizó sobre el café de Dolores Umbridge, tiñendo de marrón su chaqueta rosa de encajes.

-¡Voy a llamar al Ministro! ¡Esta actitud no la tendría nunca un profesorado realmente cualificado! -se quejó la arisca profesora.

-Pomona…-dijo Dumbledore con una voz cargada de autoridad, cortando la discusión entre las dos profesoras y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Umbridge -quizá vaya siendo hora de que tengas una charla con ciertos alumnos tuyos…-le aconsejó, regresando con tranquilidad a sus tostadas.

-Quizá sí que esté un poco rara, sí…-reconoció la profesora Sprout, un poco más calmada, pero todavía lanzándole una mirada asesina a McGonagall.

Hannah por fin dejó a Colin tranquilo, permitiendo que el muchacho se dirigiera hasta la mesa de Gryffindor tambaleándose, todavía muy aturdido. En la mesa de Hufflepuff todos se estaban partiendo de risa menos Susan Bones. La pobre chica había regresado a la apasionante tarea de remover cereales, olvidándose del tema.

–Entonces, ¿tu nombre era? -siguió Hannah, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Ginny. –Perdona si tengo que rechazarte. Eres muy guapa y todo eso, pero ya has visto que tengo novio…

Además de tener un ataque de alzheimer, Hannah parecía sufrir de verborrea crónica:

-¡Aunque lo he conocido esta mañana! ¡Pero a ti te acabo de conocer ahora mismo! Ji ji ¿A que es guapo mi novio? Ayyyy… ¡Si te cojo, te canso! -le espetó a Colin en la distancia, lanzándole un beso.

Harry, que todavía estaba de pie al lado de Ginny, no podía dejar de reír. Trataba de ser discreto tapándose la boca con la mano, pero intuía qué era lo que le había pasado a la pobre Hannah y tenía que reconocer que aquello era todo un espectáculo.

Ginny no sabía qué decir, así que optó por la salida más diplomática y correcta de todas: -Bueno, Hannah, pues… nos vemos luego. Que pases un buen día.

-¡Gracias! Oye.. pero y entonces ¿cómo era tu nombre? Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. Estoy muy olvidadiza. Pero dímelo y así, si algún día descubro que prefiero a las chicas… ¡pues te envío una lechuza!

-Ginny, Ginny Weasley…pero yo no…

-¡¡Anda!! ¡¡Pero a ti sí te recuerdo!! ¿Tú no eras la novia de uno con una cicatriz? Nada, tranquila -le dijo a la pelirroja agarrándola del brazo, -me habré equivocado de persona. Ji Ji ¡Qué tengas un buen día tú también!

Ginny y Harry se alejaron lo suficiente para que el muchacho pudiera soltar una carcajada sin correr peligro de que Hannah lo oyera.

-¡Harry no tiene gracia! ¿Cómo han podido hacerle algo así a la pobre Hannah?

-¿Hacerle qué? Yo creo que se lo ha hecho ella misma…

-¿Un hechizo _desmemorizante_ a uno mismo? ¿Quién iba a ser tan tonto?

-Pues… ¿alguien que ha pedido la consecuencia en el juego y ha injerido la poción _unigrupal_? -propuso Harry a modo de pregunta.

-Pues si es así no tiene gracia. Si le han hecho eso a la dulce y pobre Hannah, imagínate qué pueden haberles obligado a otros como…

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo va tu mañana, culito lindo?

Ginny se dio la vuelta y para su asombro se encontró con un conocido chico rubio, mirándola de arriba abajo, con los ojos en órbita y pequeños espumarajos asomando por las comisuras de su boca. El chico dio un chasquido con su lengua, soltó un silbido y luego se dirigió a Harry.

-¿Qué tal, Potter? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Siempre rodeado de preciosidades! Tío… eres mi ídolo- le dijo el muchacho, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Pero de repente el rubio cambió de expresión, como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante o un rayo hubiera partido su cabeza. Luego se alejó sin más, camino de la mesa de Slytherin, dándose golpes en la cabeza y repitiendo para sí mismo: _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Estúpido! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Vergüenza de los Malfoy! ¡Ojalá te deshereden! _

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Ginny, muy sorprendida.

-No tengo ni idea… pero no estoy seguro de querer saberlo...-dijo Harry muy extrañado.

-Oye… ahora que lo pienso… ¿y tú por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-Es que no me han mandado ningún mensaje ¡Todavía no sé lo que tengo que hacer!- reconoció Harry, muy contento con aquella situación.

-Qué suerte… ¿Crees que se les habrá olvidado?

-No lo sé, pero visto lo visto mejor no se lo recuerdes, por favor…

* * *

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se había sentado al lado de Pansy Parkinson y ya se había servido unos fantásticos huevos con jamón para empezar su desayuno:

-¿Acaso no es fabulosa la comida que hacen estos entrañables y trabajadores elfos domésticos? -sugirió el rubio, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Pansy Parkinson tenía la boca abierta. Goyle y Crabbe intercambiaron miradas. –Simplemente fantástica. Esos pequeños y cariñosos bichitos mágicos son de gran ayuda para todos los magos del mundo. Creo que luego bajaré a las cocinas a felicitarlos.

-Draco… ¿Te encuentras bien? -dudó Pansy.

-Fantásticamente -respondió Draco, con una sonrisa grapada de oreja a oreja. -Y por cierto, Pansy, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te huele el aliento? Tendrías que cuidar más tu higiene dental. Apestas un poco, amor.

* * *

-¿Qué os estaba diciendo Malfoy? -les preguntó interesada Hermione a sus dos amigos cuando Harry y Ginny por fin alcanzaron la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Sí, eso, ¿qué os decía? -comentó Fred, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-A mí me ha llamado _culito_ y a Harry le ha dicho que es su ídolo porque siempre está rodeado de chicas -aclaró Ginny.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó George. –¡Ja! ¿Te lo dije o no? Me debes 5 galeones -reclamó a su hermano Fred.

-¿Es que habéis hecho una apuesta? -reclamó Parvati, sumamente enfadada.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¡No nos tenéis ningún respeto! -Lavender miró a su amiga para que ésta la apoyara, pero rápidamente retiró sus ojos de ella. Igual hizo Parvati, presa de una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su vientre.

-Sólo apostamos con Malfoy- comentó George llevándose el tenedor a la boca. –Yo sabía que siempre ha tenido envidia de Harry.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le habéis mandado? -Ron por fin había hablado. Llevaba todo el desayuno callado, presa del enfado que tenía hacia sus hermanos, pero estaba demasiado interesado en este asunto para seguir manteniendo su voto de silencio.

-Digamos que hoy Draco Malfoy va a ser el hombre más vulnerable de este mundo…

-Sí, hacedle todas las preguntas que queráis. Hoy está muy… receptivo -apuntilló Fred con picardía.

El desayuno terminó sin mayores sobresaltos y los cuatro amigos se pusieron en pie, todavía en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡¡EH!!

Alguien le había tocado el culo a Harry.

-¿Pero qué… qué…?

Al girarse, el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Lo siento mucho Harry! -se disculpó su amiga Hermione, todavía masajeando sus nalgas.

La cara de Harry se encendió.

-¡He intentado dejarlo! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Es como una droga! -siguió diciendo Hermione, sin poder apartar la mano del trasero del muchacho.

-Oye… ¡pues lo tienes bien puesto! -comentó la morena, intentando ser amable.

-Gra…gracias, supongo -cuando por fin reaccionó, Harry dio unos pasos disimulados hacia delante, alejándose un poco de ella y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, donde Ron los estaba esperando.

Ginny casi se ahoga de un ataque de risa, pero cuando se calmó y Harry ya se había alejado le dijo a Hermione:

-¿Y qué? ¿Cómo lo tiene?

-Respingón y duro como una roca. Mejor que el de tu hermano -le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso tiene buena pinta…

-Oye, Gin, ¿tú te has dado cuenta de que con la excusa del juego podríamos hacer lo que nos viniera en gana?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que si a ti te apeteciera besar a alguien… Sólo tendrías que decir que te obligó el juego y bueno… hacerlo. Ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

-Me voy, que me están esperando. Te dejo sola para que… recapacites…-y con una sonrisilla pícara pintada en la boca, la inteligente Gryffindor se dio media vuelta, dejando a Ginny con una increíble ensalada mental.

Tras aquel pequeño shock, Hermione alcanzó a sus dos amigos y el trío salió del comedor y se puso en marcha, camino de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaban atravesando el recibidor de la entrada, cuando Ron, que llevaba aguantando la humillación desde que se habían levantado, estalló:

-¡HERMIONE ÉSTA ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE LO HACES! ¿Puedes dejar mi trasero en paz por favor?

-¡RON, NO ME ESTRESES, EH! -rompió a gritar la morena. -¿O acaso crees que estoy disfrutando con esto?

-Oye, Hermione -empezó a decir Harry, a una distancia considerable de la morena (todavía no se había repuesto del susto), -¿y por qué no lo has hecho cuando estábamos en el comedor?

-Se ve que sólo funciona………………

**¡Plas!**

-¡Hey!dijo Roger Davis al sentir el apretón de Hermione al pasar a su lado)

-…………cuando estoy de pie

**¡Plas!** (Palmada espectacular sobre las posaderas de un Ravenclaw de primer año)

-Mejor será que nos demos prisa… Cuantos menos chicos me cruce, mejor…

Los tres empezaron a correr, aunque alguien se les estaba acercando por detrás y **¡Plas!** (Palpada descarada a Neville, que los acababa de alcanzar)

-¡Perdona, Neville!- dijo la morena poniéndose aún más colorada que el pobre muchacho. –Espero que no te importe- comentó, con su mano aún grapada a su nalga derecha–Ya sabes…

Neville no sabía qué decir, pero lo dijo todo cuando se apartó diplomáticamente unos centímetros.

Los cuatro Gryffindor continuaron andando, con Hermione en el centro del pasillo y los tres asustados muchachos pegados contra las paredes. Y de pronto… sucedió lo peor que podía pasar:

**¡¡PLAS!!**

-¡Buenos días profesor Snape! Precioso día, ¿verdad?

Le dijo Hermione intentando disimular, después de haberle propiciado un sonoro cachete en el culo a su profesor. Los cuatro chicos pasaron de largo casi corriendo y el fúnebre Snape se quedó allí, clavado a una baldosa del suelo, totalmente descompuesto.

-Este día va a acabar muy mal…-apuntó Ron, que se lo había pensado mejor y empezaba a acortar distancias con Hermione, haciéndose el despistado.

Los otros tres amigos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron en dirección a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

**Mientras tanto… La Madriguera. 10:00 a.m**

Molly y Arthur Weasley se disponían a tomar su desayuno matutino cuando de pronto Pidgeon se estrelló contra una de las ventanas de la cocina.

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu… ¡Plof!_

-Querida, definitivamente estamos condenados…

-¿A qué, Arthur?

-A que todas nuestras lechuzas tengan problemas de orientación- comentó el señor Weasley, acordándose del caso Errol. Y mientras Arthur Weasley se lamentaba y agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado, resignado, la señora Weasley, que estaba sacando unas tostadas del fuego, fue hasta la ventana, la abrió y reanimó a Pidgeon hasta que la pobre lechuza le dejó agarrar el pergamino que llevaba prendido a la pata.

-¡Oh, qué encanto! Arthur no te lo vas a creer…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? -preguntó el señor Weasley.

-¡Una lechuza de Ron! ¿Desde cuándo no hace eso?

-¿Desde que se volvió un adolescente? –dijo, escéptico, el señor Weasley.

-Ya… bueno… pero por fin se ha acordado de sus padres…

-No lo tengo yo tan claro. Seguro que es para pedir dinero, pero ábrela, a ver qué dice…

-Sí, ya voy. Te la leo en voz alta, ¿de acuerdo?

Molly Weasley se dio prisa en desenrollar aquel pergamino para leer las palabras de su queridísimo, entrañable y detallista hijo Ronald:

-_Queridos papá y mamá…_ ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué encanto! -comenzó a emocionarse la señora Weasley al leer en voz alta, adjuntando de vez en cuando sus comentarios a las letras de Ron. –_Hay algo que quiero deciros_…… ¡Escucha, Arthur, que esto es importante! ¡Tu hijo quiere decirte algo! -le reprendió Molly a su marido por estar leyendo el periódico sin prestar demasiada atención. El señor Weasley no le hizo demasiado caso: fingió que dejaba el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa, pero en realidad estaba echándole ojeadas de vez en cuando.

-_Hay algo que quiero deciros_- repitió –_y voy a ser muy directo_… ¡Qué valiente! ¡Qué bien lo hemos educado! Mira, sigo…… _y voy a ser muy directo: ayer Hermione y yo tuvimos…_Espera un momento, que hay un tachón aquí y no se lee bien -dijo la señora Weasley, pegando sus ojos al pergamino.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya está! _…Hermione y yo_ _tuvimos…._

……………_…_¿¿la noche sexual más salvaje de nuestras vidas??

Molly Weasley palideció.

Arthur Weasley dejó caer la taza de café al suelo.

Pidg agitó las alas como si estuviera aplaudiendo.

Nadie sabía qué decir. El señor Weasley se levantó rápidamente y juntó su cabeza a la de su esposa para seguir leyendo aquella reveladora carta:

_Queridos papá y mamá: _

_Hay algo que quiero deciros y voy a ser muy directo: ayer Hermione y yo tuvimos la noche sexual más salvaje de nuestras vidas. Sí, ya sé que cuesta creerlo dados los problemas que he tenido con mi… ejem… bueno, ya sabéis todos los problemillas de desarrollo que he tenido….¡¡Pero por fin soy un hombre y a Hermione la he convertido en una mujer!!_

_Ya sabéis cómo es esto de las hormonas y, bueno, anoche no pudimos controlarnos más y lo hicimos en el armario que hay al lado de la oficina de McGonagall ¡Fue muy excitante saber que la profesora estaba dentro de su despacho y podía oírlo todo! Pero tranquilos, que vuestro hijo no es tonto y ya me ocupé de taparle la boca a Hermione hasta casi ahogarla para que dejara de gemir como una loca (¡Es que nadie me había dicho nunca que las chicas multiorgásmicas son tan indiscretas!). _

_Bueno, total, que ella no quería que os dijera nada acerca del… trabajito… que me hizo anoche, pero yo creí que era necesario escribiros para reconocerle el mérito a la chica. Porque papá… no sabes cómo se mueve ¡Es una fiera! Claro… por algo siempre está despeinada…_

_Y mamá, tú no te preocupes por nada que aún no hemos pensado darte un nietecito Weasley. La verdad es que tampoco estamos juntos. Simplemente queremos… juntarnos de vez en cuando. Así que por ahora olvidaros de aumentar la familia: sólo vamos a practicar todo lo que podamos. Como vosotros decís: ¡La perfección sólo se alcanza con la práctica! (ya veis que sigo vuestras enseñanzas). Resumiendo, que hay más armarios en Hogwarts a los que les hemos echado el ojo. Ya os contaré si son confortables o no._

_Espero que al recibir esto os pongáis tan contentos como yo._

_Se despide vuestro chiquitín._

_Atentamente… vuestro adorable hijo, _

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**NdA:** Sólo quiero deciros que me han divertido mucho vuestras preguntas y tanta expectación. Únicamente pido calma: todas vuestras dudas las irán desvelando los personajes… poco a poco.

Excepto por el tema de Draco: bueno… ¡aclaración!… Draco ha elegido consecuencia para el primer día y por eso tiene que ser honesto con la gente. Es decir, tiene que decir lo que piensa en todo momento. Algunos habéis creído que tenía que ser amable. No es exactamente eso. Quizá me he expresado mal. Quedaos con que simplemente tiene que decir lo que está pensando, sin reservas.

Bueno y esto lo hago para mantener la salud mental de **Nella Lupin**, ya que lo ha pedido especialmente en el apartado de _reviews_: gracias por tus palabras. Me he reído mucho con tu crítica. Ten cuidado con esa conciencia, a veces hay que escucharla y a veces… no… o

¡Un saludo a todos!

Booh


	4. Continúa el día uno

**Capítulo 4**

**-Continúa el día uno-**

-Otra apasionante clase con esta rana…

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Desea hacernos partícipes de sus comentarios? -preguntó Umbridge, cerrando el libro, con su timbre de voz estresante.

-En realidad no…-respondió el rubio algo confundido, desde las primeras filas de la clase.

-Estoy segura de que tiene algo que decir a los demás -le sugirió la profesora Umbridge, frotando los anillos de su mano derecha contra su todavía manchada chaqueta rosa.

-No, de verdad… yo…-dijo Draco, tartamudeando.

-¡No me haga perder más tiempo, Malfoy! -se desquició Umbridge rápidamente, aunque en unos segundos volvió a su estatus original de cortesía ficticia. -Ejem-carraspeó y con su falsa cordialidad continuó:

–Querido, ¿por qué no comenta con nosotros lo que estaba pensando?

¡¡Zas!! La petición mágica: ¿qué era lo que Draco Malfoy estaba pensando?

El estudiante de Slytherin sintió una presión inusual en su bajo vientre. Tenía que decir algo. Intentaba controlarse, pero no había manera. Era como si sus labios se movieran solos. Estaba tratando de contenerse, pero entonces la presión en su barriga alcanzó niveles críticos y Malfoy comenzó a sentir la misma sensación que tendría alguien que se hubiera tomado un laxante de efecto instantáneo. Esa premura de quien tiene una cita ineludible con Mister W.C.

Tenía que hablar. Tenía que hablar…Tenía que…

-¡Esta clase es una mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda! -dijo con todas sus fuerzas, respirando profundamente al haberse deshecho de la carga. -¡UF! ¡Dios! ¡Qué gusto!- suspiró el rubiales, sacando de su túnica un pañuelo de puntillas y secándose con delicadeza extrema las gruesas gotas de sudor que rodaban por su pálida frente.

-¿Pero sabe qué es lo más curioso? -continuó el ya imparable Malfoy. –Es tan asquerosamente aburrida como la del profesor Binns, que es tan idiota que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que está muerto… Pero usted está viva… aunque con esa cara de sapo destripado casi lo pondría en duda...

Presas de aquellos comentarios, los demás sólo fueron capaces de guardar silencio y de mirar a Malfoy con ojos desorbitados.

Umbridge se puso del color de su chaqueta.

Aunque no podía negar que estaba aliviado por haberlo dicho, Malfoy dibujó en su cara una sonrisita inocentona, casi idiota, pensando que a lo mejor así se salvaría del castigo. Luego entrelazó las manos y empezó a mover sus pulgares en círculos.

-¿Desea añadir algo? -preguntó retóricamente Umbridge entre dientes, plenamente convencida de que el muchacho no se atrevería a decir ni una insolencia más.

-No, gracias, por ahora eso es todo -respondió el rubio. Pero acto seguido comenzó a tirar de la chaqueta de su amigo Crabbe y le dijo en voz perfectamente audible, señalando con el dedo:

-Tiene una mierdecilla en la chaqueta, ¿te has fijado?

-Señor… MALFOY… -dijo Umbridge, cubriendo de perdigones de saliva a los alumnos que tenía delante, provocando que éstos se cubrieran el rostro con sus manos para taparse de aquella lluvia de babas.

Umbridge estaba lívida, se controló como pudo, respiró hondo y le dijo a su alumno:

-Le recomiendo que salga de esta clase ahora mismo y vaya a ver al profesor Snape…

Draco Malfoy se alzó en toda su estatura y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Caminaba despacio, dejándose ver por las filas, con la cabeza tan alta como un modelo de pasarela. Pero de pronto Hermione, que estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres que limitaban con el pasillo, le pegó un tremendo pellizco en su nalga derecha:

-¡¡HEY!! -protestó el rubio volviendo sus ojos grises hacia su trasero, -¡¡Granger!!... Pero…¿tú? ¿Qué…?

Ron, descompuesto ante aquella visión, le reprochó por lo bajo a la morena:

-¿No decías que sólo lo hacías cuando estabas de pie?

-Pero es que lo tenía tan cerca que… no sé qué me ha entrado…

Pero a Ron no le valía esa disculpa y seguía insistiendo:

-¿Y por qué Malfoy? -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo pucheros, intentando pegar sus posaderas cada vez más a las caderas de la chica para ver si ésta también sentía ese impulso con él.

-Ron… ¿no ves que yo no controlo…

-¡Señorita Granger! -la interrumpió Umbridge, que los había cazado hablando. -Quizá quiera unirse al señor Malfoy y ausentarse también de la clase.

-No… pero yo…

-Salga de clase, muchacha impertinente…

Hermione, resignada, se levantó y siguió los pasos de Draco, intentando mirar hacia todos lados menos a su posadera. "_No mires, no mires, no mires…" _Pensaba la morena, pero sus ojos se clavaron en el redondo trasero de Malfoy y comenzaron a bailar al mismo ritmo que marcaban las nalgas del rubio al caminar.

Una vez fuera, el chico se apartó un poco de ella. Hermione comenzó a preguntarse qué encerraba el comportamiento tan extraño de Draco y entonces unió cabos. Intuyendo la prueba a la que debía someterse el rubio, intentó sacar ventaja de esta situación y presa de un arranque de lujuria incontrolable le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Es que no te ha gustado?

De nuevo aquella sensación en el bajo vientre.

-Vamos, acércate… si lo estás deseando- le animó Hermione. -¿O es que crees que no soy atractiva? ¿Las Sangre Sucia no tenemos derecho a tocarte el culo?

Hermione se iba acercando cada vez más a él. Draco se había pegado contra una pared e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas morderse la lengua. Se estaba poniendo morado. Hermione no dejaba de acosarle para que confesara. Draco, que deseaba soltar hiel por la boca, apenas babeaba y hacía intentos inhumanos por mantener sus labios sellados porque sabía que si los abría cometería el mayor error de su vida.

La morena contraatacó de nuevo:

-¿Entonces te ha gustado o no? –le preguntó, a escasos centímetros de él. La morena se lo estaba pasando tan bien que hasta estaba empezando a amar aquel juego. –Vaaaaaamos… confieeesa. Sabes que lo estás deseando…-le susurró melosa, cual gatita en celo.

Esto fue demasiado para él.

-………sííííííí………-dijo tímidamente, estreñido, contraído, con gotas de sudor asomándose por su frente debido al intento de contener las imposiciones de la poción mágica.

-Ya me parecía… -y dicho esto Hermione se dejó llevar y le regaló otro pellizco que hizo que Draco diera un respingo. Después, la morena se giró y salió en dirección contraria, con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

* * *

Clase de Herbología. Una lechuza mareada aterrizó en las manos de Sprout delante de toda la clase. En ellas depositó un pergamino que decía:

_A la lechuguita de Hufflepuff_

La vergonzosa profesora Sprout se puso colorada, esbozó una sonrisa y sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que intentaba desenrollar aquel mensaje, cuando todavía no había concluido la clase.

_Mi preciosa Pomona: _

_Durante todos estos años, he sido fiel testigo de tu belleza natural. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí, pero yo no he conseguido olvidarte. Día tras día, asisto a tus clases con el corazón tan arrugado como una pequeña mandrágora. Te observo en el invernadero. Veo cómo crecen tus… bulbos, cómo cuidas de tus esquejes y los guías hasta que crezcan y alcancen la madurez._

_Pomona: yo soy uno de esos esquejes. Y ahora quiero ser parte de tu jardín para poder regar con mi manguera tu selvático césped. _

_Prometo ser un buen jardinero y trabajar contigo, mano a mano, bulbo a bulbo. Puedo llevarte al huerto y plantar todas las semillas que quieras ¡Así tendremos una gran plantación!_

_Reúnete conmigo a medianoche, amor mío, te estaré esperando en la puerta de tu despacho. _

_Firmado, _

_Tu verde brócoli_

* * *

Severus Snape, que acababa de terminar una clase con los de cuarto año, se encontraba ahora en su despacho con un tremendo ataque de ansiedad.

En un libro buscaba desesperado alguna poción que remediara sus desvelos ¡Hermione Granger le había tocado el culo! ¡Una Gryffindor! ¡Una Sangre Sucia! _¡Qué humillación!_ (pensaba) Pero la verdad era que el pobre profesor de Pociones no era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. Se estaba negando a sí mismo que aquello le había gustado sobremanera. Alguien lo deseaba. Alguien se había dado cuenta de su innato _sex appeal _¡Por fin! ¡Después de tantos años a la sombra de sus mazmorras! Había sido demasiado tiempo de encierro en aquellas túnicas de cura y ahora se abría una nueva esperanza, un nuevo rayo de vida en la triste existencia del profesor de Pociones.

Y como Severus estaba desacostumbrado a esta sensación, se encontraba un tanto inquieto, sobre todo al saber que diez minutos más tarde tendría que impartir otra clase de Pociones y se encontraría frente a frente con la Gryffindor.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Dos gotas de sudor se asomaron a la frente de Snape ¿Y si fuera ella?

Snape salió disparado hacia uno de los armarios de su oficina, lo abrió, rebuscó en el fondo y encontró lo que estaba buscando: _Eau de Troll_ (una esencia de colonia que no había sido usada desde 1920, cuando la Revolución de los enanos). El profesor de Pociones hizo "flis, flis" sobre su cuello, carraspeó y respondió a la llamada con un tono de voz que era una mezcla de esperanza y miedo:

-A… adelanTE (en la última sílaba había conseguido recuperar su tono tenebroso).

-Profesor Snape…-Draco Malfoy asomósu rubiacabeza por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

-¡Ah! Señor Malfoy… es usted. Pase…-dijo Snape, desinflándose como un globo.

-¿Esperaba a alguien? -preguntó el rubio extrañado, consciente de la improbabilidad de que alguien visitara a Snape en su oficina o en cualquier parte…

-¿Acaso es de su incumbencia? -contestó cortante el profesor, recuperando su carisma habitual. -¿No debería estar usted en clase?

Draco Malfoy, cuyas fosas nasales empezaron a aletear, preguntó mirando hacia el techo:

-¿No nota usted un olor muy extraño? Como si alguien estuviera quemando a un troll vivo…

-No sé de qué me está hablando. Yo no he notado nada –dijo, cortante, Snape. -Le he hecho una pregunta: ¿Por qué no está en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -la pregunta la acompañó con unos descarados movimientos de su mano que tenían por objeto remover el aire enrarecido que había dejado el perfume.

-Umbridge me ha echado… Por decirle la verdad…

-¿Decirle la verdad?

-Sí, ella me preguntó qué estaba pensando y se lo dije.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué más? -dijo Snape,con total falta de interés hacia los detalles de la historia.

-Y luego Hermione Granger me ha tocado el culo y a ella también la ha echado de clase…

-¿¿A usted también le ha… -Snape estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se dio cuenta en el último momento-……echado de clase, entonces? -finalizó la frase, bajando el tono.

-Sí, ya le he dicho que sí. A mí me ha echado primero y luego a ella, por tocarme el culo.

-Creo que eso suman diez puntos menos para Gryffindor -y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el contador de puntos de la casa bajara.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No va a quitarme puntos? –le rogó Draco, aunque acto seguido empezó a darse golpes de auto-castigo en la sien.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Snape, extrañado, mirando fijamente a su alumno. –Ya que lo señala… quizá haya que quitar también cinco a Slytherin…

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Que sean diez como a ella! -suplicó Draco, incapaz de controlar su verborrea.

El profesor Snape, muy extrañado por el comportamiento de su alumno, agitó la varita para complacerle (no sin estar fastidiado) y le pidió a Draco que se marchara.

Estaba muy consternado por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Snape llegó entonces a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger era una…ejem… alumna que estaba deseando meterse en problemas. Preso de la ira, Snape agarró papel y pluma y empezó a escribir.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place. 11:45 de la mañana.**

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Una lechuza ha cruzado la línea de seguridad!

-¿Sabemos de quién es, Remus? -preguntó con cierta inquietud Dumbledore, mesándose la barba con una mano y ajustándose sus gafas de media luna con la otra.

-No tiene firma, pero la lechuza tiene un lazo rojo en la pata…

-Así que es urgente…-dedujo el director del colegio Hogwarts. –Dámela, la leeré ahora mismo. Puede que contenga información de suma importancia.

Lupin le tendió el pergamino al profesor Dumbledore, el cual lo abrió con sumo cuidado y comenzó a leer con calma.

_Estimado director del colegio Hogwarts:_

_Su eminencia ya sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por usted. Pero esto no hay quien lo soporte. He sido sometido a la mayor de las torturas que un ser humano como yo puede aguantar. Sabe usted que mi lealtad hacia su causa es total, pero Severus Snape también tiene un límite. _

_El caso es que esta mañana su… esplendorosa estudiante de la casa Gryffindor (Ya-sabe-usted-de-quién-estamos-hablando) ¡me ha tocado el culo con todo descaro!_

_La……. susodicha, no contenta con la burla, no sólo no me ha pedido perdón, sino que además me ha dado los buenos días._

_Sé que usted comprenderá mi frustración ¡Yo no he pasado tantos años sin lavarme el pelo para que ahora suceda esto! Pensaba que era evidente por qué vivo en las mazmorras y llevo una sotana de cura, pero se ve que ahora hay a los jóvenes les da morbo cualquier cosa._

_Con todos mis respetos: así no hay quién pueda trabajar._

_¡O me suben el sueldo o dimito!_

_Atentamente, _

_Severus Snape_

* * *

-¿Sabes? Creo que cada vez lo haces mejor. Aunque la parte derecha la tienes un poco abandonada… La izquierda se está viciando…

-Ron, ¿puedes dejar de pegarte a mí durante un rato? -le preguntó Hermione, cansada de manosear el culo de su amigo. –¡Me sé tus nalgas de memoria, tanto la derecha como la izquierda!

-¡Aún encima que lo hago por tu bien! -se quejó el pelirrojo, todavía pegado a la morena, -Te estoy prestando una parte de mi cuerpo SÓLO para que no tengas que pasar por situaciones tan incómodas como la de antes ¡Nunca se sabe quién puede aparecer!

De pronto, los tres amigos percibieron cómo Flitwick los pasaba de largo. El trío dirigió su mirada al suelo y saludó con una mano.

-¿Lo ves? Le llegas a dar una palmada y lo matas. Su cuerpo no está preparado para recibir esos sobresaltos- le dijo Ron, sonriendo.

De pronto, los tres amigos vieron a lo lejos un grupo de gente apelotonada. Parecían estar pasándolo muy bien porque ninguno dejaba de reírse.

-¿Qué será eso? -preguntó Harry, que aún estaba pegado a los ventanales, intentando mantener una línea de seguridad entre Hermione y él.

-No sé, pero me suena a jugarreta de Fred y George ¿vamos? -propuso Hermione.

-Sí… Acerquémonos. Oye… pero por seguridad tú quédate a mi lado, ¿si? -le sugirió Ron a su amiga, mientras ella rodaba los ojos con desesperación.

Una bandada de estudiantes de Hogwarts se había congregado enfrente de una chica rubia, de ojos azules, que estaba detrás de un mostrador, lanzando un discurso. Algunos de ellos llevaban chapas luminosas:

-¡Atención, atención! -gritaba Luna Lovegood. –Sólo tres sikles, señores, tres sikles y conseguirán esta magnífica chapa.

Harry se abrió paso entre todas aquellas personas, llegó hasta una bolsa que yacía sobre la mesa y agarró una de las chapas luminosas.

_"Luna Lovegood es una quisquillosa"_

Pudo leer en ella. Cada cinco segundos, la chapa cambiaba de mensaje y de color:

_"Yo veo a los muertos y también a los thestrals"_

Harry se quedó mirando todos mensajes, con la barbilla colgando:

"_Yo love Luna"_

"_¡Orgullosa de ser del club de fans de Luna!"_

"_¡Ya puedes encontrar El Quisquilloso en tu lechuza habitual!"_

"_Contigo estoy en la Luna"_

"_Visita www.lanarcolepsiaesbuena.hp"_

"_¡Me pido la Luna por Navidad!"_

"_Ésta es la cara oculta de la Luna" (la chapa incluía una fotografía móvil del trasero de Luna)_

"_No me llames Lunática, llámame Luna"_

"_Demente bien, gracias"_

"_No molestar: estoy durmiendo"_

Pero la que más le sorprendió a Harry fue una que decía:

_¡Chocho Chang las tiene postizas!_

-¡Hey, Ron! -se dirigió Luna al pelirrojo, poco antes de descubrir la mano derecha de Hermione masajeando la nalga izquierda de Ron. –Mmmm… ¿quieres ser miembro? -le dijo, tendiéndole la chapa que en ese momento decía: "_Luna necesita un Sol que la caliente"_. -Tu… amiga… también puede -pero a Hermione le ofreció una en la que se iban formando las palabras poco a poco:

"_Mi……_

_Padre…_

_Es…_

_Un…_

_Famoso…_

_Editor…_

_J…_

_O…_

_D…_

_E…_

_T…_

_E…"_

-Luna, ¿de qué va todo esto? -preguntó Harry, bastante desconcertado.

-¡Es mi auto-club de fans! ¿Te apuntas? Tres sickles una chapa. Con ella tendrás derecho a un ejemplar diario de _El Quisquilloso_, una lechuza con todos los avances del club, una foto especialmente firmada por mí y esta camiseta -sacó algo de la bolsa- en donde se puede leer parte de mi biografía y orígenes, por no hablar de las fotos que van apareciendo en ella.

-Ehm… bueno, dame una -aceptó Harry, intentado ser amable.

_-¡Sonorus! -_comentó Luna en ese momento apuntando hacia su garganta con su varita. –Atención, atención, la nueva sección de miembros VIP del Club de fans de Luna acaba de aumentar su lista: ¡tengo al niño que sobrevivió! Sed tan guays como Harry. Venid aquí a pedir el ingreso. Y recordad el lema del club: Las de Chocho Chang son postizas, las de Luna se alzan con naturalidad.

–Toma, creo que ésta es la que mejor te va a ti- le dijo Luna a Harry, tendiéndole la chapa donde aparecía el mensaje permanente de "_¡Chocho Chang las tiene postizas!"_

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

McGonagall se acababa de acercar hacia donde estaba la multitud.

–¡Vamos, dispérsense! ¿Qué despelote es éste? ¡Vuelvan de inmediato a sus clases! ¡Señorita Lovegood, haga el favor de explicarme qué es todo esto!

La presencia de McGonagall hizo que mucha gente continuara su camino hacia sus clases. Ginny Weasley, que acababa de salir de Pociones, se unió a sus tres amigos cuando los vio allí:

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó la pelirroja a Ron.

-Nada… A Luna le ha dado un ligero ataque de egocentrismo y se ha montado su propio club de fans -contestó Harry, consciente de que Ron estaba demasiado embobado en aquel momento, recibiendo las nalgadas de Hermione.

Empezaba a ser habitual que la gente los viera en aquella posición y pocos dijeran algo. Esa reacción de la gente a Hermione le molestaba bastante, pero Ron no parecía dar señas de que le fastidiara en absoluto.

-Qué lástima -comentó Ginny- yo le hubiera comprado una chapa.

-Pues toma, ya tienes una -le dijo Harry, acercándose a ella para ponerle la chapa en la solapa de su túnica.

La cercanía de sus dos cuerpos estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Ginny. El muchacho se aproximó con suma delicadeza y con un movimiento bastante sensual prendió la chapa en su túnica. Luego alzó sus ojos verdes para que éstos se encontraran con los de Ginny.

Entonces la pelirroja ya no pudo resistirlo más. Se quedó mirando los ojos de quien había sido su amor platónico durante todos esos años y decidió tirarse a la piscina. La pequeña de los Weasley se abalanzó sobre Harry, tomó su rostro entre susmanos y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios para luego salir corriendo mientras decía:

-¡Lo siento!

Hermione, que era consciente de lo que había pasado, ahora estaba sonriendo delante de un Harry embobado que no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

-Bueno, amigo, no es que me emocione que andes besando por ahí a mi hermana. Pero tengo que reconocer que Fred y George han elegido al candidato perfecto para esa prueba- dijo Ron, un poco amargado por el hecho de no poder frenar el desarrollo adolescente de su hermana. -¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione?- le preguntó.

-Creo que Ginny es muy lista…-comentó con cara misteriosa, aunque antes de que Ron pudiera objetar algo emplazó a sus amigos para que siguieran su camino hacia la clase de Pociones. –Vamos, Harry, ¡reacciona!

* * *

-¡Siéntense!

Severus Snape acababa de hacer su entrada en las mazmorras.

-Esto va a ser divertido -le susurró Ron a Harry, mientras Hermione hacía todo lo posible por ocultarse tras el libro de Pociones.

Los estudiantes hicieron caso a las órdenes de Snape y todos ocuparon sus asientos rápidamente. El profesor de Pociones hizo lo debido, caminó entre las filas, con su capa surcando el viento cual Adonis tenebroso. Severus se colocó detrás de su mesa, como siempre, y encaró a la clase.

En la última fila estaban sentados Ron, Harry, Neville y Hermione. La muchacha de Gryffindor todavía tenía su rostro parapetado tras su libro, aunque llegados a este punto decidió bajar el tomo lentamente y fue asomando sus ojos por encima del libro para descubrir lo que estaba pasando más allá de sus hojas. Snape tenía los ojos fijos en ella. De pronto sucedió algo muy extraño:

-Oye… ¿estoy alucinando o te acaba de guiñar un ojo Snape? -le susurró Ron a Hermione.

La muchacha, que se había puesto sumamente colorada, retomó su hábito de ocultarse tras el libro. El resto de la clase estaba mirando hacia ese punto.

Entonces Neville, envalentonado y pensando que el gesto cariñoso había sido dirigido hacia él… le devolvió el guiño a Snape. Y en ese preciso momento, como si una fuerza maligna lo hubiera poseído, el muchacho de Gryffindor se levantó escopetado, cruzó el pasillo a zancadas, pegó un salto, voló sobre cuatro mesas (sin importarle lo más mínimo que su amado Trevor hubiera salido disparado de su bolsillo y hubiera ido a parar al pechugón de Parvati Patil) y finalmente se deslizó en plancha por los primeros pupitres donde estaban sentados los Slytherin y al grito de

"¡ERES MÍO!"

aterrizó sobre el cuerpo de Snape, tumbando al profesor de Pociones en el suelo.

Los Slytherin, creyendo que se trataba de un atentado perpetrado contra su profesor, alzaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia al unísono.

* * *

_Abuelita: _

_Hago esto porque me siento obligado, aunque confío en que lo que voy a decir no cambie mucho tu concepción sobre mí ¡Sigo siendo tu nietecito de siempre!_

_De todos modos, antes de que Dumbledore se ponga en contacto contigo para contarte lo que ha pasado, prefiero decírtelo yo: ….acabo de besar a mi profesor de Pociones... Sí, Snape, al que le tenía tanto miedo. Pero es que ahora ha cambiado, abuela, y hoy hasta me ha guiñado un ojo. Así que no he podido contenerme más, he saltado sobre él y le he plantado un beso en los morros. Por poco no lo consigo porque un mechón de pelo grasiento se interponía entre nosotros, pero al final fue sólo cuestión de despegarlo y nuestro amor se ha impuesto. Además, ha sido muy sencillo contener la respiración para no notar su podredumbre bucal. _

_Es que, abuelita, cuando me imaginé a Severus con tus ropas para conjurar el hechizo contra los Bogarts, mi concepción sobre él cambió… ahora lo veo como una persona muy tierna, muy familiar._

_Por favor, no te enfades conmigo y no agites tu bolso porque sé que siempre haces eso cuando estás enfadada. _

_¡Ah! Otra cosa: mándame una recordadora para que pueda acordarme de hacer esto cada semana… Soy tan feliz…_

_Tu pastelito,_

_Neville_

* * *

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué pasa contigo? -le preguntó Ron a su amigo, cuando ya había finalizado la clase de Pociones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -respondió Harry haciéndose el despistado, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Ron.

-Pues que llevo toda la mañana viendo cómo la gente se está volviendo loca, pero tú todavía no has tenido que hacer…

Ron no pudo acabar la frase. En ese momento Hedwig, que se había colado por uno de los patios que daban al interior del castillo, había hecho su aparición, portando en su pico un pergamino que a todos les resultaba familiar. Harry dejó que la lechuza se posara en su antebrazo y cuando estaba recogiendo el pergamino que Fred y George le acababan de enviar se dirigió a su amigo y le dijo: -¿Te referías a esto?

Entonces Ron, comprendiendo que ésa era la respuesta a todas sus dudas, prolongó su silencio y se quedó expectante para ver la reacción que tendría Harry después de haber leído la carta.

Pero al acabar de leer, Harry Potter simplemente suspiró hondo, volvió a enrollar el pergamino y con una actitud impasible les preguntó a sus amigos:

-¿Ya es la hora de comer?

* * *

**Grimauld Place. 12:30 de la mañana**

_Estimado director: _

_Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo en el castillo._

_A continuación le relataré los hechos que se han producido esta mañana: _

_Se rumorea que Hermione Granger le ha tocado el culo a Snape. Luego se la ha visto manoseando a Ronald Weasley por los pasillos. No he podido confirmar lo primero, ni lo segundo. Los P.I.E.S (Patrulla Interna de Enanos Secretos) lo estamos investigando._

_Umbridge ha echado de clase a nuestro… simpático muchacho de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Por lo visto éste no ha sido capaz de contener su lengua y le ha dicho a Umbridge unas cuantas verdades incontestables ¡Bien por la rana del Ministerio! _

_La señorita Granger también ha sido echada de clase debido a un arranque de lujuria descargado sobre las nalgas del rubio ¡Esa arpía del Ministerio!_

_McGonagall ha desmantelado una peligrosa red secreta: acaba de pillar a Luna Lovegood en un intento de montar su propio club de fans. Por desgracia, Cho Chang confiscó una chapa de este club y le ha declarado la guerra a la señorita Lunáti(tachón) Lovegood por una desagradable mención a los pechos de la señorita Chang. Personalmente no creo que sean postizos. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Chang gasta una buena talla, aunque desde aquí abajo todo se ve increíblemente grande y no puedo ser objetivo... Ya me despejará usted la duda si sus lentes de culo de vaso se lo permiten. Como las dos son estudiantes de Ravenclaw, me temo que tendré que luchar yo sólo contra la tempestad._

_Asimismo, me han informado de que Neville Longbottom salió volando en medio de la clase de Pociones y aterrizó sobre Severus (parece una exageración, pero se lo cuento como ha acontecido). Se ve que no llegaron a las manos. El muchacho sólo le ha dado un beso. Severus lleva haciendo gárgaras desde entonces. Se ha encerrado en uno de los servicios del profesorado y hemos tenido que mandar ya a cuatro elfos domésticos a comprar más pasta de dientes. Creo que anda un poco deprimido por los últimos acontecimientos, aunque gracias a tanto lavado he de decir que al poner la cabeza debajo del grifo a nuestro profesor le ha quedado una melena increíblemente sedosa._

_Ahora la señora Longbottom está de camino. Vendrá para mantener una… charla familiar con el señor Longbottom._

_La única buena noticia es que por fin la pequeña Weasley se ha decidido a besar al niño que sobrevivió. Tampoco he sido capaz de verificar esto, pero hemos tenido que auxiliar a la Señora Gorda porque se estaba asfixiando con una pancarta que le había puesto encima algún estudiante de Gryffindor. En ella se puede leer: "Ginny y Harry ¡Ya era hora!"¿No le parece sospechoso? Sólo espero que ese mensaje no haga referencia a temas sexuales ¿No cree usted que aún son muy jóvenes para eso? Y si lo han hecho…¿dónde ha sido? ¡Tenemos todos los armarios encantados con fermaportas!_

_¿Qué hacemos?_

_La situación es insostenible. Algunos alumnos de primero han empezado a tocar el culo a sus profesores porque piensan que es una muestra de cortesía._

_¡Sus hormonas están descontroladas! _

_Flitwick_

* * *

Antes de la comida, los pasillos de Hogwarts se habían vuelto un caldero donde se cocían los cotilleos más diversos:

-…Sí y Hannah está con Susan Bones y me han dicho que Snape anda flirteando con Neville Longbottom…-le comentaba un chico Ravenclaw de segundo año a una Gryffindor de primero.

-…Me han dicho que Draco Malfoy le ha regalado una chaqueta a Umbridge…

-….Snape lleva una hora lavándose los dientes, Neville ha sufrido un shock traumático y ahora está en la enfermería, aunque su abuela ha conseguido reanimarlo a golpes. Parece ser que no le ha gustado mucho que Neville esté enamorado de Snape…

Pero lo mejor de todo fue el efecto en cadena que se formó en torno al caso Hermione:

-Adivina qué me han contado: ¡Hermione Granger le ha tocado el culo a Snape! -le comentó Parvati a su hermana Padma, con tan mala suerte que un chico del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff lo oyó.

A partir de ahí comenzó una cadena incansable de versiones:

1.…y entonces Granger le dio un masaje a las nalgas de Snape……

2. ¡Me han dicho que Hermione Granger tiene agarrado por las… a Snape!

3. Cotilleo, cotilleo: Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter, está saliendo con Snape

4_…_Y se acostaron anoche… sí, qué fuerte, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Con Snape!

La profesora McGonagall, que acababa de terminar su última clase de la mañana, estaba cerrando la puerta de su despacho cuando dos chicas pasaron por su lado susurrando algo que llamó su atención:

-Oye, ¿Tú crees que es cierto eso de que Hermione Granger está embarazada de Snape?

-Yo creo que sí. Me han dicho que Snape le ha guiñado un ojo hoy en clase -dijo la otra.

Minerva McGonagall, sobrepasada por la información que acababa de escuchar, volvió a abrir la puerta de su oficina y al entrar se quedó pegada contra ella, meditando qué debía hacer.

* * *

_Al director de la casa Slytherin: _

_Tienes un problema muy severus. Fuentes muy fiables me han dicho lo que te traes entre manos con una de mis alumnas. Si no moderas tu comportamiento me veré obligada a llamar al Ministerio de Magia. Dumbledore ya lo sabe y dice que por ahora se lo vamos a ocultar a Umbridge._

_Madam Pomfrey ya lo tiene todo solucionado para… abortar la situación._

_¿Pero es que no puedes guardar tu… varita ni un ratito?_

_Minerva_

* * *

_Querida amante de las plantas: _

_Bandera blanca. Voto por la paz entre nuestras casas ¡Nos la han pegado! Resulta que ni tú ni yo somos las más deseadas ¡Ese cura remilgado se nos ha adelantado y hasta ha marcado gol!_

_¿Pero qué le verán? ¡Si su cabeza resbala tanto que en ella se podrían celebrar los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno!_

_Minerva_

* * *

_Min:_

_Perdona por lo de Cat Woman. También lo siento por lo de tu colección de arrugas. En realidad pienso que te dan un toque muy sexy y maduro. No serías tan entrañable sin esas dunas faciales. Aunque tengo una cremita que… bueno, si quieres te la paso…_

_Ya he oído la noticia. _

_¿Qué crees que será? ¿Mago o bruja? ¡Realmente es entrañable esta comunión entre las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor! ¿No crees?_

_Acepto la paz, pero te sigo ganando. Ya te enterarás cuando quede con mi admirador secreto. Me llama lechuguita, ¿a que es tierno? No sé…¿Crees que será de los que tienen pepino o pepinillo? Él se hace llamar verde brócoli ¿Puede que eso encierre un doble sentido? ¡Ah! Y es un amante de la herbología. Eso le da más puntos… ¡Es tan romántico!_

_Mona_

_P.D: ¿De qué juegos hablas? ¿Los olimpios esos se juegan aquí en Hogwarts?_

* * *

_Mona: _

_¡Me importa un cuerno que tu brócoli esté verde! Ya tendrás tiempo de calentarlo en otro momento ¡Y ni comunión de las casas ni nada! ¡Éste es un asunto de suma importancia! Tenemos una menor que está embarazada y no ha sido por arte de magia, créeme. Todo es culpa de nuestro potion-lover, que nunca sabe dónde mete la varita. _

_¿Qué crema dices que tienes? Si la has vuelto a hacer con Mandrágora déjalo, no funciona._

_Minerva_

_P.D: olvídalo…_

* * *

Media ahora más tarde, en un lugar muy muy remoto de Hogwarts, un ente, apenas una persona, acababa de recibir una lechuza. Con sus manos decrépitas, Voldemort abrió el mensaje y siseando algo comenzó a leer aquellas líneas:

_Mensaje en clave para "Darth Vader":_

_Señor, ha ocurrido lo que esperábamos y ya no soy un enviado seguro aquí. _

_Debido a mis encantos naturales vamos a tener que abortar en la misión "Guerra de las Magias" . Repito: necesito un aborto en la misión "Guerra de las Magias" ._

_Le informaré de la situación, aunque será la última vez que lo haga por carta, ya que nada es seguro en estos momentos: _

"_Luke Skywalker" sigue en su lugar, aunque ahora hace cosas muy extrañas como ir besando a pelirrojas por los pasillos, ya me entiende usted._

_Se dice que la "Princesa Leia" está preñada. Creo que la noticia no ha sido bien recibida por "Han Solo", que está más solo que nunca…_

_La que espera un hijo ha dicho que es mío, señor, pero prometo que a mí sólo me tocó el culo. Y, bueno… ciertos alumnos afectados-por-la-tendencia-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada también me han acosado y en mi propia clase._

"_Obi- Wan Kenobi" está como siempre. Tengo la certeza de que se encuentra oculto en el cuartel secreto de la Orden de Félix. Yo creo que esto es una estrategia suya para desequilibrar nuestras fuerzas._

_Espero una contestación pronto._

_No aguanto esta tensión sexual a la que me están sometiendo._

_¡Que la fuerza del mal nos acompañe!_

_Firmado, _

_R2-D2_

_Saludos a C-3PO_

-¡Lucius! -bramó Voldemort desde el otro lado de la sala.

El mortífago llegó corriendo adonde se encontraba su amo, agachó la cabeza y se quedó a la espera hasta que éste habló de nuevo:

-Snape te envía recuerdos…

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Que no cunda el pánico! No he podido actualizar en todo este tiempo porque me he mudado de país… y como comprenderéis eso lleva unos días… Luego que si la Navidad, la familia, los amigos, las bienvenidas… Bueno, ya lo imagináis… Así que siento la espera. Gracias a aquellos que habéis sido tan insistentes y habéis pedido la continuación. A ver si este capítulo es tan bien recibido como el anterior, aunque la inspiración no siempre nos acompañe…y en esta entrega a mí no me ha acompañado mucho... En fin... ahí va...¡Un saludo a todos!


	5. La comida

**Capítulo 5**

**-La comida-**

**Día: lunes**

**Protagonista(s): dos malcriadas. Una de ellas en celo. La otra, celosa.**

**Ubicación: Escaleras del hall**

**Hora: alrededor de la una del mediodía**

**Humor: agitado, con tendencia a la zoofilia **

Por fin la hora de la comida había llegado. Cho Chang y su amiga Marietta se dirigían al Gran Comedor por la escalera central. Cuando ya estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta de entrada, algo llamó la atención de las jóvenes Ravenclaw:

-¡Ah, no! ¡Marietta no! ¡Para! ¡Llevas haciéndolo toda la mañana! -gritó Cho Chang, agarrando a su amiga por el brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí se giraron al escuchar las súplicas de Cho.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, que estaban a punto de hacer su entrada en el Gran Comedor, se detuvieron para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Pero no te da vergüenza? ¡Llevas todo el día haciéndolo! ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?- seguía gritando la buscadora al oído de Marieta.

Marietya estaba tremendamente obsesionada con ir a algún lado y por eso Cho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar frenar a su amiga. El cuerpo de la chica hacía palanca para que se frenara, pero Marietta seguía arrastrando a Cho por el hall, haciendo que sus pies resbalaran.

Un lindo gatito pasaba por allí. Marietya tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. No podía dejar de mirar cómo se balanceaba el majestuoso felino en dirección al Gran Comedor. Un fuerte dolor de barriga se había apoderado de ella.

Su amiga Cho no dejaba de intentar que se contuviera:

-Tranquila, tú puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes resiiiiiiiiiiiiistiiiiiiiiiiiir… -dijo Cho, tirando de su túnica para que no se moviera.

Pero la muchacha ya no podía escuchar nada. Con un movimiento bastante brusco, Marietta consiguió desprenderse del apretón de Cho y salió disparada en dirección al gato.

-¡Contrólate! -le gritaba Cho Chang usando sus manos como embudo. La muchacha se había quedado sola al final de las escaleras mientras Marietta corría desesperada en dirección al gato.

-¡Como sigas haciendo esto te juro que me voy!

Pero Marietta estaba fuera de control. Con sus manos al frente, estiradas como si estuviera a punto de atrapar una snitch, la chica siguió la senda del despistado gato. Cho Chang pataleaba y lloraba al contemplar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaakkkkkk!!

Un sonoro beso se oyó en medio del hall de entrada. Los estudiantes allí presentes estallaron en carcajadas. Marietta todavía tenía pegados sus labios a los bigotes del gato cuando su amiga Cho estalló:

-¡Te dije que si lo volvías a hacer me iba! -gritó Chang de forma malcriada. Pero al ver que Marieta no le hacía ni caso, pataleó de nuevo y con voz ofendida dijo:

-¡Me voy!

Dándose la vuelta, la buscadora rehízo el camino de regreso a su dormitorio

Marietta todavía tenía alzado al gato entre sus manos. Estaba muy ocupada acariciándolo, aunque sacó tiempo suficiente para girar la cabeza y comprobar cómo su amiga la abandonaba.

Harry ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Ron sofocaba malamente su risa gracias a los codazos que Hermione le estaba dando para que se controlara.

Pero de repente pasó algo bastante extraño. Los bigotes del gato dejaron de ser bigotes. Su boca empezó a transformarse en una boca muy diferente, completamente llena de arrugas y, aunque sus ojos siguieron siendo los mismos, el felino estaba creciendo a un ritmo muy poco natural. Marieta, asustada, debilitó el apretón de sus manos, dio un paso hacia atrás y en unos segundos se alzó delante de ella una silueta que le dijo con cara de pocos amigos:

-Espero que tenga una buena explicación para su comportamiento, señorita Edgecombe -le espetó una forma humana, clavándole la mirada a la muchacha.

Ron ahora estaba llorando de la risa:

-¡¡PUAAAAAAAAJ!! ¡El gato era McGonagall! ¡Ha besado a McGonagall! -gritaba entre las lágrimas provocadas por la risotada.

La profesora de Transfiguración entonces se giró:

-Señor Weasley, usted y sus amigos harían mejor entrando en el Gran Comedor- sugirió bastante enfadada.–Y en lo que respecta a usted, señorita Edgecombe, creo que debería moderar su comportamiento y tener un poco más de respeto hacia sus superiores. Quince puntos menos para Ravenclaw -con un movimiento de su varita, los números del marcador de la casa redujeron su puntuación.

* * *

**Día: lunes**

**Protagonista: Porque Snape lo vale**

**Ubicación: Gran Comedor. Mesa del profesorado **

**Hora: la que les marcaba el estómago**

**Humor: sedoso y brillante**

**-**¿Qué tal se encuentra, profesor Snape? ¿Ha pasado una buena mañana? -preguntó Rubeus Hagrid inocentemente, mientras separaba su silla para sentarse a comer.

-Grrrr…-un gruñido fue toda la contestación que emitió Severus Snape, quien también estaba ocupando su sitio en la mesa de los profesores.

-Pero profesor Snape… ¿Qué se ha hecho en el cabello? -preguntó Hagrid con asombro.

–Se ve… ehh….diferente…

-¿Diferente? Ja… ja… Limpio… que ya es decir mucho… ja, ja, ja -se rió Madam Hooch, la cual le guiñó el ojo a Hagrid que hacía esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada.

El profesor de Pociones se encontraba taciturno; había estado a punto de decir aquello de "Porque yo lo valgo" al más puro estilo de un anuncio de L'Oreal, pero tenía las comisuras de la boca tan en carne viva por el frotado que les había pegado tras del incidente con Neville que decidió hacer caso omiso a los comentarios sobre su pulcra y bien peinada cabellera.

-¡Inaudito! ¡Están todos locos!

La profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar hasta su asiento, justo al lado de la silla de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Minerva? -preguntó Hagrid, asombrado por la actitud que estaban demostrando sus colegas aquella mañana.

-Nada… cosas mías -contestó la directora de la casa Gryffindor, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, como intentando limpiarse algo.

McGonagall estaba tan avergonzada con lo que acababa de pasar, que decidió no contarle nada a nadie… al menos por el momento.

-¿Y tú a quién has estado besuqueando, pillín? -le preguntó McGonagall a Snape con picardía. Tenía la piel tan enrojecida que parecía que se hubiera pasado una hora besando a la mujer barbuda.

-Grrrr…-volvió a murmurar Snape, mirando a su plato.

Como el director del colegio Hogwarts todavía no había hecho su aparición, Minerva aprovechó la situación, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró al profesor de Pociones:

-En buen lío estás metido, Severus…

-¡Mira, vieja loca -se sulfuró. Snape comenzó a gritar, incapaz de contenerse más-, puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana pero ya te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Aquí la víctima soy yo! -e inconscientemente se acarició su lacia cabellera con un movimiento muy delicado de su mano.

-Claro, claro, y supongo que también tendrás una buena explicación para lo ocurrido con el pobre Neville Longbottom -le espetó la profesora de Transfiguración, al tiempo que desdoblaba su servilleta y, airada, se la colocaba sobre su regazo. –Si al muchacho le está creciendo la barba no me extraña que tengas la piel como la tienes…

-Minerva, te estoy diciendo que…

-¡Buenas tardes, queridos colegas! ¿Acaso no es éste un día maravilloso? -interrumpió una feliz Sprout, que acababa de hacer su aparición. Snape giró la cabeza en dirección a ella, acto seguido le clavó su fría mirada y preguntó con repulsa:

-¿Y al bubotubérculo podrido este qué le pasa?

-Está contenta porque tiene un admirador secreto -le desveló McGonagall, alzando las cejas y mirando al cielo, como pidiendo auxilio a la providencia.

-Ya tenías tú que ir con el chisme, ¿verdad? La gelatina viviente no es capaz de guardar un pequeño secretito -se quejó Sprout, dejándose caer tan bruscamente en la silla que su sombrero se tambaleó sobre su cabeza y le cubrió por completo el ojo izquierdo.

-Escucha, Pomona, creo que no estamos en situación de andar jugando al amante bandido con nuestros alumnos. Después de lo que ha pasado con…

-¿Y quién ha dicho que sea un alumno? -protestó Sprout. –Algunas tenemos más clase que un simple profesor de Pociones. Estoy segura de que mi verde brócoli…

-¿Verde brócoli? ¿Verde brócoli? ¿Tienes un admirador que se hace llamar verde brócoli? Ja ja ja -Snape se estaba riendo tanto que los miembros del cuerpo docente allí presentes se asustaron. Definitivamente, al profesor de Pociones no le favorecía nada la risa.

-Yo ya lo había predicho en mi bola de cristal -dijo apaciblemente Trelawney, sirviéndose agua en su copa.

-¡¡Escucha, asaltagryffindors!! -estalló Sprout haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de la profesora de Adivinación. -Por lo menos algunas no vamos violando por ahí a pequeñas jovenci…

-¡Señores, por favor! -ordenó tajantemente Dumbledore, con una voz muy profunda, salida del fondo de su garganta.

El director del colegio llevaba todo el tiempo allí de pie y había presenciado la discusión entre los tres profesores. El pequeño Flitwick estaba justo detrás de él, esperando cordialmente a que el director tomara asiento en la mesa y le dejara el camino libre.

–No sé qué está ocurriendo en este castillo, pero desde luego la situación se nos ha ido de las manos. Quiero convocar una reunión de urgencia en mi despacho, esta noche–comentó Dumbledore, bastante enojado. -Profesor Snape -sus ojos azulados se clavaron en los del profesor de Pociones-, he recibido su lechuza y se hablará a su debido tiempo de las cuestiones que nos afligen a todos. Profesor Flitwick -en ese momento Dumbledore giró su cabeza y la inclinó para dirigirse al diminuto mago-, le digo lo mismo. Y ahora… vamos a comer.

* * *

**Día: lunes**

**Protagonista: la-abuela-que-no-debió-ser-sulfurada**

**Ubicación: Gran Comedor. Mesa de Gryffindor**

**Hora: cinco minutos después de la aparición de Dumbledore**

**Humor: tempestad morada **

Recuperados del descubrimiento que acababan de hacer, el trío tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Entonces… ¿tiene que besar a cualquier animal o sólo a los gatos? -preguntó Ron, que había vuelto a su estado normal.

-Creo que a todos -comentó Parvati Patil, que ya estaba sentada a la mesa. Curiosamente Lavender no se encontraba con ella en esta ocasión. -Antes he visto a Marietta persiguiendo a Trevor como una loca, desesperada por alcanzarlo…

-Y hablando de Trevor, ¿qué ha pasado al final con Neville? -preguntó Harry, que acababa de acordarse de la escenita con Snape en la clase de Pociones.

En ese momento un chico con un ojo morado se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Ho… hola, chicos…

-¡Neville! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Hermione se asustó al comprobar lo hinchado que tenía el ojo. El muchacho casi no era capaz de abrirlo.

-Mi abuela… no se ha tomado muy bien lo que pasó en la clase de Snape -aclaró Neville, tomando asiento junto al resto de participantes del juego.-Menudo gancho tiene…

-¿Y cómo se ha enterado? -quiso saber, ingenuo, Ron.

Cuando Neville estaba a punto de explicarlo, al pelirrojo se le encendió la bombilla y una luz brilló en su cerebro:

-Déjalo… Me lo puedo imaginar…-comentó taciturno, acordándose de la carta que había tenido que enviar a sus padres.

* * *

**Día: lunes**

**Protagonista: tetorras-Chang y su fan número uno**

**Ubicación: seguimos en la mesa de los profesores**

**Hora: no la he mirado**

**Humor: ni pu… gracia **

-…algo muy raro está ocurriendo, Albus -comentaba la profesora McGonagall en ese momento, mientras Sprout sintonizaba la antena parabólica para saber qué estaba diciendo. –Quiero decir que -Minerva bajó la voz en este punto- no es normal que Marietta me haya dado un beso cuando estaba transfigurada.

-¿Marietta? ¿Marietta Edgecombe? -preguntó Sprout, carcomida por los celos. –Bueno… yo tengo a mi verde brócoli y…

-…un mal augurio está a punto de caer sobre el castillo…-dijo sin venir a cuento Sibyll Trelawney, dando un bocado a un mendrugo de pan.

El resto de profesores la ignoraron.

Entonces, algo llamó la atención de Dumbledore. Un muchacho de Ravenclaw se había levantado de la mesa y se dirigía hacia los servicios. En la solapa de su túnica había algo que brillaba. El director del colegio se ajustó sus gafas de media luna y leyó en el objeto: _Soy un lunático orgulloso_.

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que me comentaste en tu lechuza, Filius? -le preguntó el director a Flitwick, mientras señalaba al muchacho.

-Sí, exactamente -intervino McGonagall. –Luna Lovegood ha creado una asociación secreta que…

-¡Minerva, por favor! -exclamó Sprout. -¡No es para tanto! ¡No saquemos las plantas del tiesto!

-¿Ya estás tú otra vez con tus plantas? -se alteró McGonagall.

-Señoras… Calma –trató de apaciguar los ánimos Flitwick, que en su intento por acomodar el cojín que había conjurado para que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de las demás, perdió el equilibrio, llevándose con él el mantel, los cubiertos y los platos en su afán de detener la caída.

-¡¡PLAF!!

Todos los profesores miraron al suelo.

–Es tan sólo un inofensivo club de fans -continuó Filius mientras Dumbledore le quitaba el cojín encantado de la cara y lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. -Es más… -dicho esto Filius retiró un poco su túnica y dejó al descubierto algo, -… a mí me parece muy ingenioso.

En el pecho del pequeño profesor brillaba una chapa del club de fans de Luna. Pero Flitwick la había retocado ligeramente y ahora en la chapa se podía leer: _Cho Chang las tiene grandes, pero Luna Lovegood también_. Los profesores se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué? Pensé que sería justo empatar la situación -alegó éste.

* * *

**Día: lunes**

**Protagonista(s): la traumatizada por Voldemort, el rubio de sangre limpia y pensamientos sucios, y la desmemorizada**

**Ubicación: Gran Comedor. Mesa de Gryffindor**

**Hora: en la que alguien llega tarde a la comida…**

**Humor: culpabilidad…**

Mientras tanto, una cabeza pelirroja de cabello largo acababa de llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Llegaba tarde, pero lo había hecho adrede:

-Ho… hola, chicos -saludó la pequeña Ginny Weasley, tomando asiento junto a sus amigos. La muchacha estaba muy colorada y se notaba que intentaba por todos los medios mantener su mirada lo más alejada posible de Harry.

-¡Ah! Hola, Gin, ¿qué tal tu mañana? -preguntó Hermione, intentando hacer menos tensa la situación. Harry, embobado, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en la pelirroja.

Ginny podía notar su verde mirada observándola. Pero Harry, al comprobar que Ron estaba siguiendo detenidamente sus movimientos, rápidamente dirigió los ojos a su plato y dejó de mirar a la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Bi… ¡bien! Muy interesante… Las clases… sí… muy interesantes -respondió Ginny bastante nerviosa.

Hermione, que todavía tenía una pequeña duda sobre lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, se propuso despejarla y metió a la pelirroja en un aprieto:

-Y, entonces, ¿qué prueba te ha tocado? Ya sé que no podemos hablar de ello, pero ¿ha sido muy dura? La mía es horrible…

-Bueno… todavía no he tenido que hacerla -respondió Ginny inocentemente.

Sólo un segundo después fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Acto seguido se puso de color escarlata y se llevó una mano a la boca, como intentando retener las palabras que se acababan de escurrir entre sus labios.

A Hermione comenzaron a brillarle mucho los ojos. Harry no sólo se ruborizó, sino que también sus orejas se pusieron incandescentes.

Y Ron, siempre menos perceptivo, tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño y entonces inquirió con voz temblorosa:

-¿¿Tu… tu prueba no era besar a Harry??

Pero antes de que el resto pudiera ingeniar alguna contestación, una lechuza se estrelló contra el plato del pelirrojo. En el pergamino que transportaba estaba escrito su nombre. Temiendo lo peor, Ron lo desenroscó con manos temblorosas. El muchacho suspiró al darse cuenta de que tan sólo era una carta de Charlie, el cual trabajaba con dragones en Rumanía:

_¡Bien hecho, pequeñín!_

_¡No puedo creer que te hayas desvirgado!_

_¡Ya sabía yo que eras un dragón con cola peluda!_

_¡Estás hecho un monstruo! ¡Es increíble que nuestro pequeño bichito se haya convertido en un viril domador de dragoncitas!_

_Ahora que ya has apagado tu fuego, saluda a la fiera de mi parte. Ya sabes a quién me refiero… _

_Y recuerda: las mujeres son como los dragones… difíciles de domesticar, pero cuando lo haces son como gatitas ardientes._

_Un beso,_

_Charlie_

_Domador y domesticador profesional de dragoncitas_

_P.D: estate siempre vigilante. A las dragonas no les gusta que les pongas los cuernos..._

Al leer esto a Ron se le escapó una sonrisilla de alivio. Al menos aquel pergamino no había sido de sus padres.

-¿Es del C.O.J.E.M?- preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

-No…-respondió Ron, algo más tranquilo, todavía con esa risilla tonta en los labios. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de soñar despierto. Se estaba imaginando cómo sería si lo que les había contado a sus padres fuera real, cuando una inmensa y organizada bandada de lechuzas entró en el comedor y fue arrojando, como si fueran misiles, cientos de proyectiles por todas las mesas.

Como buen buscador que era, Harry Potter agarró al vuelo uno de aquellos objetos. Se trataba de una publicación, la desdobló y pudo ver en la portada:

"¡¡MI HIJA TIENE UN CLUB DE FANS!!

AHORA OFERTA ESPECIAL PARA LAS PRIMERAS 1.000 SOLICITUDES

HÁGASE MIEMBRO DEL CLUB DE FANS DE LUNA LOVEGOOD".

En el centro de la portada de _El Quisquilloso_ se podía ver a Luna sonriendo, agarrando una de sus chapas con una mano y haciendo el gesto de la victoria con la otra.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Roger Davies en la mesa de Ravenclaw, desplegando _El Quisquilloso_.

-Es un regalo de mi padre -le informó Luna Lovegood, guiñándole un ojo desde el fondo de la mesa.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson resopló al ver la oferta:

-No me puedo creer que esa loca haya caído tan bajo -comentó la rubia malhumorada.

-Pues yo encuentro a Luna una persona muy interesante… con esos ojazos azules- argumentó Draco, babeando con la fotografía de la Ravenclaw e inspeccionando la publicación. –Mira, hasta viene un cupón que puedes enviar vía lechuza para que te cobren el ingreso directamente en Gringotts.

-¿Pero estás planeando hacerte socio del club? -preguntó desconcertado Crabbe.

-¿Y por qué no? Creo que Luna es una chica digna de admiración -la defendió el rubio. –Es más… voy a hacer socios a toda mi familia. Puede que éste sea el regalo de Navidad que estaba buscando para mi padre…-comentó, agarrando uno de los cupones, en donde se podía leer:

_Nombre__:_

_Apodo__:_

_Apellido__:_

_Estado civil__:_

_Número de cuenta bancaria en Gringotts__:_

_Pago con VISA Magic__:_

_Ocupación__:_

_Cargo mágico__:_

_Nivel de estudios mágicos__:_

_Publicación favorita__: El Quisquilloso (nos hemos permitido seleccionar esta opción por usted)_

_Marque aquí con una X si está interesado en recibir otras ofertas de El Quisquilloso:_

(Y más abajo, en letra pequeña se leía):

_Advertencia__: la familia Lovegood no se hace responsable del uso y manipulación de datos que pueda darse a raíz de esta oferta. Las señas personales podrán ser utilizadas para futuras campañas publicitarias insertadas en El Quisquilloso._

_Política de descuentos:__ Los miembros del Ministerio de Magia dispondrán de un descuento especial del 30 si solicitan su ingreso en el club de fans durante el transcurso del próximo mes._

_Asimismo, se le hará una rebaja específica a Ronald Weasley por deseo expreso de mi hija Luna._

_Los mortífagos, los seguidores ocultos de Ya-sabéis-quién, los implicados en las muertes acontecidas en los últimos 20 años, los fanáticos de las Artes Oscuras, los profesores de Pociones de Hogwarts, los miembros de la familia Malfoy, la autora de este fanfic, los portadores de la marca tenebrosa y/o magos huidos de Azkabán con forma de perro no tendrán derecho a ningún descuento especial. _

_Fantasmas (ordinarios, llorones, decapitados y/o semi-decapitados) troles, enanos, elfos domésticos y objetos muggles encantados dispondrán de una reducción en el precio del 5, mostrando su tarjeta de la seguridad social mágica._

-Entonces, que yo me aclare…-comentó Hannah Abbot, muy consternada al intentar rellenar ese cupón para el club de fans de Luna. -Esto es para un club de fans de una chica de _Ravenflash_.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos…-la complació su amiga Susan Bones. –En realidad es Ravenclaw. Y nosotros somos de Huffleppuf, no de _Happyplas_.

-Ah, bien, bien… A ver… nombre- dijo, con afán de rellenar el cupón. -¿Hannah era, no?

-Sí…-se desesperó Susan. Era la quincuagésima vez que se lo recordaba en toda la mañana.

-Apodo… ¿tengo apodo? -se interesó Hannah.

-No, que yo sepa…

-Vale… Apellidos: _Abba_, ¿no?…

-No, no… Abbot. Tu apellido es Abbot -le corrigió su amiga, haciendo que ésta pusiera un nuevo tachón en el cupón.

-Bien, Abbot entonces. Es que no me acuerdo de nada, ¿sabes?

_No me digas… no me había dado cuenta…_ pensó Susan sin llegar a decirlo.

-Entonces… sigo… estado civil ¡Ésta me la sé! -comentó la rubia, que parecía haber desarrollado una extraña capacidad para recordar idilios y enredos amorosos - Pro…me…ti…da…-Hannah estaba escribiendo con su pluma, con la lengua de fuera, muy concentrada en rellenar el cupón, bajo la mirada desesperada de su amiga, -…de Creevey…¡Ya está! ¿Seguimos?

* * *

Mientras todo aquello se iba desarrollando en el Gran Comedor, Harry Potter no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Estaba muy inquieto comprobando cómo las manecillas del inmenso reloj que estaba colgado justo encima de la entrada se iban moviendo. Casi era la hora… Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez el mensaje que le habían escrito los gemelos Weasley en el pergamino de su prueba:

…_.Tu caso ha sido muy difícil de decidir, Harry. Pero como has escogido la prueba del beso, al final hemos encontrado algo para ti. Alrededor de las dos del mediodía, algo va a pasar en el Gran Comedor. No te desesperes. Cuando lo veas sabrás que ha llegado la hora de actuar y también descubrirás en ese preciso momento a quién te ha tocado besar. Permanece atento, amigo…_

Pero las manijas parecían muertas. Todavía era la una y veinticinco, y aunque en el Gran Comedor estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas, nada parecía indicar que aquello estuviera preparado para que Harry actuara.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? -le preguntó Hermione. –Pareces nervioso…

-No… no… sólo estaba pensando…

-No me extraña que esté nervioso después de las cerdadas que nos están haciendo mis queridos hermanos…-dejó caer Ron.

-¿Y tú de qué te quejas? Si a ti todavía no te ha tocado hacer nada -razonó Hermione, algo molesta por la tranquilidad con la que se lo estaba tomando el pelirrojo.

Pero Ron estaba muy lejos de estar tranquilo. Intentaba disimular, pero se sentía apresado por un fuerte presentimiento. Fue entonces cuando otra lechuza hizo su aparición frente a las manos del pelirrojo. Ron volvió a suspirar al desenroscar aquel pergamino:

_¡Y yo que pensaba que nuestro Ronnie era tímido!_

_Ya me han contado papá y mamá. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ahora que has entrado en el mercado de transacciones sexuales, tendré que comprarte también a ti acciones de Durex. Papá y yo las tenemos hace mucho tiempo, pero no le digas nada al reprimido de Percy. Él está convencido de que el culo de una mujer tiene forma de caldero. Como siga así el pobre no va a meter su "cucharón" ni en uno de los "calderos" del Ministerio._

_¡Así se hace, campeón!_

_Bill, el mayor accionista de condones._

Aunque todo aquello provenía de una mentira, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Al pelirrojo se le hinchó el pecho involuntariamente. Sus compañeros se miraban desconcertados:

-¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa? -preguntó una Hermione cada vez más sulfurada con el secretismo que se traía su amigo entre manos. -¿Ahora por qué te pavoneas como un gallo de corral?

* * *

**NdA:** lista de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en el juego al final de este capítulo. Si estás perdido, ve hasta abajo y encontrarás un breve resumen ;)

Como veo que algunos estáis algo perdidos con la historia voy a ayudaros un poco. Creo que ha llegado la hora de explicar lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en este fic. La siguiente lista os aclarará qué es lo que tienen que hacer los participantes y qué prueba han elegido:

Hermione (consecuencia): evidentemente, a Hermione le han obligado a tocar los culos de todos los chicos con los que se cruce.

Ron (consecuencia): el pelirrojo ha tenido que escribir una carta comprometida a sus padres, contándoles una mentira acerca de sus experiencias sexuales con Hermione.

Neville (beso): el beso de Neville ha sido una pequeña putadita porque los gemelos Weasley (es decir, el C.O.J.E.M) le han obligado a besar a Snape (Nadie dijo que los besos tenían que ser únicamente entre los participantes, ¿no?)

Hannah (consecuencia): Hannah eligió la consecuencia y el reto que le propusieron fue aplicarse a sí misma un hechizo desmemorizante. Por eso la pobre Huffleppuf no es capaz ni de recordar su nombre.

Draco (consecuencia): la consecuencia de Draco consiste en que tiene que decir lo que piensa en todo momento. Es como una versión de Mentiroso Compulsivo, para quien haya visto esa película.

Ginny: ¿?

Harry: ¿?

Con respecto al resto de jugadores… pues todavía no sabemos mucho, pero en este capítulo se aclaran las pruebas de algunos. Otras dudas que tenéis: Alguien me preguntó si yo era una chica o un chico. Pues soy una chica y soy española.

Respecto a quien que no sabía quién es "Mona"… bueno, así es como me he imaginado que sería el diminutivo de Pomona, que es el nombre de la profesora Sprout. También uno de vosotros me ha pedido que incluya más a Remus Lupin… es un poco difícil, pero si se me ocurre algo lo haré..

Y nada más.. esta historia cada vez se complica más. Creo que voy a tener que hacer recuento de todo lo que está pasando. Espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews. No sabéis la ilusión que me hacen… Ojalá os animéis a dejar más. Me encanta leeros. Besitos a todos!!


	6. El postre de la comida

**Capítulo 6**

**-El postre de la comida-**

**Día: el mismo**

**Protagonista(s): dos cerdos alados y una rubia de bote**

**Ubicación: Gran Comedor. Mesa de Slytherin**

**Hora: la una y media**

**Humor: pesado**

Las manecillas del gran reloj se movieron una vez más hasta arrastrarse a la una y media. Justo en ese momento, una revolución empezó a gestarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Tan pronto el minutero rozó el filo de la media hora, Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban sentados enfrente de Pansy y Draco, saltaron en su asiento como movidos por un muelle; los dos en la misma dirección, los dos volando hasta su objetivo, los dos al unísono surcando los aires mientras una Pansy Parkinson muy asustada comenzó a gritar como una grulla al ver venir esos dos inmensos cuerpos planeando en su dirección.

La iban a aplastar, la iban a asfixiar entre aquellos dos cerdos voladores… por eso Pansy, en cuestión de segundos, horrorizada, echó su silla hacia atrás y se hizo una pelota para protegerse de la órbita voladora de los dos Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle, que mientras volaban sus labios habían adoptado forma de morro de botella, se dieron un sonoro cabezazo uno contra otro cuando llegaron a un punto intermedio.

Los dos gigantes cayeron inconscientes al suelo, tras darse un tremendo golpe en sus frentes.

Pansy Parkinson se agarró a Draco Malfoy y comenzó a pedirle auxilio a su querido Slytherin:

-¡Socorro! ¡Haz algo! ¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡Vienen a por mí! ¡Muévete, Draco!

Pero el rubio estaba disfrutando de su postre y no hizo ademán de moverse, mientras la muchacha tiraba desquiciada de sus túnicas para que reaccionara.

Los dos esbirros de Malfoy se recuperaron en seguida, no sin cierto dolor de cabeza... Y como si una fuerza sobrehumana impulsara a Crabbe desde su ombligo, éste se levantó, agarró a Pansy a modo de un Rodolfo Valentino cualquiera, la dobló y le dio un beso en medio del Gran Comedor.

Cuando Crabbe rompió el beso, Pansy empezó a escupir para deshacerse del mal sabor de boca que le había dejado. Pero algunos espectadores, extasiados por la función, rompieron en aplausos.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Maravilloso! -gritaba Hagrid, aplaudiendo como un loco.

-…y mi bola ya dijo que dos cerdos verdes besarían a una rubia…-insistió Trelawney.

Goyle, que había tardado un poco más en alzar su peso del suelo, cuando vio el beso se sulfuró, apartó a Crabbe de un manotazo, se colgó a Pansy en el hombro para alejarla del otro Slytherin, la volvió a bajar y entonces también le dio otro beso. Este nuevo besuqueo fue aplaudido por el propio Draco, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con el acoso al que estaban sometiendo a la desagradable Pansy. La pobre Slytherin rompió a llorar al haberse visto atrapada por aquellos dos devora-McDonalds.

-¡Puaj! –dijo Ron desde la mesa de Gryffindor. –Por un momento esa Parkinson hasta me está dando pena… -confesó, apiadándose de la vejación a la que estaba siendo sometida la muchacha.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Esto es aún mejor que un partido de Quidditch! -comentó Seamus, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Neville, el cual estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pastel de manzana.

En la mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape tenía la piel cetrina. El director de Slytherin consideraba que aquello estaba siendo un comportamiento indigno por parte de los miembros de su casa, y como intentando arreglar el lío en el que él mismo estaba metido comentó:

-Profesor Dumbledore, le insto para que haga venir a mis tres alumnos a la reunión de esta noche…

-No creo que sea necesario, Severus. Un beso adolescente no parece una razón de peso para citarlos. Sin embargo, sí me gustaría que estuvieran presentes el señor Longbottom y la señorita Granger, dado su comportamiento de esta mañana y… los rumores que corren sobre ellos…-con esta frase los ojos de Dumbledore se posaron con picardía en los de Snape. Pero lentamente subieron hasta la reluciente cabellera de Snape y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-¡Caramba, Severus! Tendrás que decirme qué champú estás usando…

Todos los profesores se rieron con ganas, provocando que los alumnos les miraran.

* * *

**Día: lunes...**

**Protagonista(s): el que sobrevivió, la colgada por el que sobrevivió, el niño que mintió, la de las pechugas postizas y el que se metió donde nadie lo llamaba.**

**Ubicación: en algún lugar de la Mancha… (mentira: todavía en el comedor de Hogwarts)**

**Hora: ya casi son las dos…**

**Humor: confusión**

_Estimado hermano,_

_No puedo negar que la noticia sobre tu despertar sexual me ha sorprendido sobremanera. Me han llegado rumores sobre ti y cierta… amiguita tuya, encerrados en un armario. Creo que está de más decirte que esa actitud barriobajera no conviene en absoluto a la familia. Si deseas tener una carrera de éxito, te convendrá llevar tus asuntos personales con un poco más de discreción. Yo, que estoy trabajando en el Ministerio, sé cómo funcionan estas cosas y tu actitud está encaminada a un fracaso profesional seguro. _

_También convendría que te plantearas tus prioridades y te alejaras de ciertas amistades que no te convienen en absoluto. Ronald, sé que siempre has estado muy unido a tu amigo Potter, pero ahora es momento de que recapacites y tengas en cuenta hasta qué punto las ideas locas de esas compañías te convienen. _

_Estoy seguro de que la tentación de la carne es fuerte y difícil de soportar, pero si en algún momento ves que Potter te convence para volver a hacer alguna cosa así, no seas débil, recapacita y persuade a Hermione de que debéis esperar hasta que el Ministro y el matrimonio os den su mágica bendición. De todos modos, si yo fuera tú me aseguraría de que no te la están pegando, ya que fuentes fidedignas me han informado de que tu amiguita ha tenido un desliz con cierto profesor y está en estado de buena esperanza._

_Espero que pienses en lo que te he dicho._

_Con cariño, _

_Percy_

_Más conocido como: Yosiemprehagolocorrecto_

Cuando Ron acabó de leer la carta, aparte de ruborizarse, se quedó mirando a Hermione con cara de mafioso y le preguntó súbitamente a su amiga:

-Oye, Hermione… Mmmm… ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

-Nada en especial, ¿qué quieres decir? -se extrañó la morena, alzando una ceja.

-Eh… nada… ¿Pero has tenido más… encuentros de prefecto con algún profesor en especial o ya no va a haber más este mes?

-Ron, ya te dije que no había más hasta que pasaran las vacaciones…

-Ah, ya… claro. Entonces… no has hablado con Snape ni nada, ¿no?

-Ron, ¿a dónde pretendes llegar? -preguntó la morena, algo molesta por aquel interrogatorio.

Ron estuvo a punto de continuar con la conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento y decidió guardar silencio, con la intención de hablar con Harry más tarde y preguntarle a él qué sabía.

Llegados a ese punto, Ginny y Harry no eran capaces de despegar sus ojos del reloj. Tanto uno como otro se daban cuenta de que los dos estaban pendientes de la hora; Ginny empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que sus hermanos le habían mandado hacer al chico que sobrevivió para que éste estuviera tan nervioso. Hasta el momento, todas las pruebas y besos habían sido divertidos…pero para los demás… no para quien tenía que padecerlas. Y Ginny era un caso de esos. Aunque no le molestaba del todo lo que le habían encomendado, no le hacía ninguna gracia que los demás estuvieran presentes en el momento que ocurriera.

Pero entonces las manijas del reloj se volvieron a mover. Eran las dos menos cinco. Ginny empezó a sentir una punzada en su barriga, una sensación incontenible de tener que hacer lo que le habían ordenado. La pequeña pelirroja se levantó, pero estaba dudosa. Se mordió el labio mientras, de pie, recorría nerviosamente el Gran Comedor con sus ojos.

En ese mismo momento, un chico de otra de las casas también se puso en pie y parecía que iba a su encuentro. El muchacho acortó la distancia entre las mesas, se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un cálido beso delante de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-¿PERO ESE TIPO QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO? -se sulfuró Ron al ver que Michael Corner tenía sujeta a su hermana y le estaba dando un apasionado beso. -¡EH, TÚ! ¡SACA TU SUCIA LENGUA DE MI HERMANA!

Ron se puso en pie. Los gemelos salieron corriendo a su encuentro para retenerlo y lo agarraron por debajo de los brazos mientras éste se explayaba, soltando las mil y una profecías malignas sobre Michael Corner:

-¡SOLTADME! ¿PERO QUÉ OS PASA? ¿ES QUE NO VÉIS QUE LE ESTÁ COMIENDO LA BOCA A NUESTRA HERMANA! -gritaba desesperado para que alguien le ayudara, -¡RAVENCLAW DE LOS DEMONIOS, APÁRTATE DE ELLA O…

Hermione tenía la boca abierta. Jamás hubiera esperado que aquello acabara así ¿Era por la poción del juego o es que estaba sucediendo en realidad?

Y entonces… Harry lo supo. Supo que aquella era la señal que había estado esperando toda la comida. Al ver cómo Michael Corner estaba besando a Ginny Weasley, Harry comprendió las misteriosas instrucciones del pergamino del C.O.J.E.M:

…_alrededor de las dos del mediodía, algo va a pasar en el Gran Comedor…Cuando lo veas sabrás que ha llegado la hora de actuar y también descubrirás…a quién te ha tocado besar…_

El chico que sobrevivió estaba apretando los dientes y los puños. Estaba tremendamente celoso y casi tan agresivo como Ron, que todavía no había dejado de soltar improperios contra el pobre chico de Ravenclaw, que seguía besando a su hermana.

De pie al lado de Hermione, Harry hizo algo que a todos los dejó anonadados. Con zancada firme fue hacia donde se estaba produciendo la romántica escena, agarró a Michael Corner por un hombro, lo empujó para dejarlo de lado y rodeó con sus brazos a Ginny, apretándola contra su pecho.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE, HARRY! ¡DALE SU MERECIDO! -aulló Ron, moviendo el puño excitado.

Ginny estaba muy confundida. Como todo había sido en milésimas de segundo, se encontró con que de repente estaba apretada contra el pecho del chico al que había deseado desde que tenía conciencia de lo que eran las relaciones.

La pelirroja tenía su barbilla pegada al pecho de Harry. El resto del comedor, que había presenciado la escena, estaba en silencio, alucinando con lo que había pasado.

Harry, entonces, se despegó un poco del cuerpo de Ginny y se quedó mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos… Su mano derecha, temblorosa, se desprendió de la espalda de Ginny y fue a parar delicadamente a su mentón, el cual sostuvo por unos segundos. Harry se inclinó despacio, acortando la poca distancia que ya quedaba entre ellos dos y doblando su cuerpo dejó caer sus labios sobre los de Ginny.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Hermione se había llevado las manos a la cara, conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse por sus ojos.

Ron se había quedado callado. Por un momento había esperado que Harry le diera su merecido a Michael Corner, como un buen amigo, como un hermano… pero no había sido así.. En lugar de eso era él quien estaba besando a su hermana, aunque por alguna razón no era capaz de reaccionar.

Fred y George se dieron un apretón de manos disimulado y en la mesa de los profesores un brillo parecido al de una estrella fugaz lució por un momento en los ojos de Albus Dumbledore.

Los presentes seguían en silencio. Era como si nadie quisiera romper la mágica atmósfera que había creado aquella escena. Hasta el cielo encantado del Gran Comedor parecía haber cambiado su tonalidad y ahora simulaba los colores rojizos y etéreos de una puesta de sol.

Cuando Harry y Ginny rompieron su beso, ambos se miraron lentamente a los ojos y en sus caras se dibujó una sonrisa complacida.

Pero el silencio pronto quedó roto por una visita inesperada.

Las dos puertas del comedor se habían abierto armando un tremendo estruendo.

Tanto los estudiantes como los profesores giraron sus cabezas para saber qué demonios estaba pasando y qué o quién había provocado aquel ruido.

Cho Chang, montada en su escoba y ataviada con una extraña indumentaria, acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y estaba surcando los aires señalando con su dedo a Ginny Weasley:

-¡SUÉLTALO, PERRA! ¡ES MÍO!

-¡Por Merlín!… ¡Esto es lo más emocionante que ha pasado jamás en Hogwarts! -comentó Ernie McMillan, el cual acababa de conjurar un bol de palomitas en su mesa, como si estuviera en medio de una película de cine muggle.

La vengativa Cho Chang estaba intentando agarrarse a su escoba como podía, puesto que llevaba dos descomunales pompones atados a las muñecas.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTES! -seguía gritando la buscadora de Ravenclaw, señalando a la pobre Ginny, que ahora estaba muy asustada. -¡VUELVE A TU MADRIGUERA, WEASLEY!

Harry y Ginny, que se habían separado presas del susto, estaban mirando el vuelo de Cho Chang por el cielo del Gran Comedor. Ahora la buscadora parecía estar intentando una maniobra peligrosa, como si quisiera ponerse en pie sobre su escoba. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, la muchacha de Ravenclaw empezó a agitar los pompones que tenía fijados a las muñecas y sobre su escoba comenzó a corear el nombre de Harry.

–¡HARRY SOBREVIVIÓ, VIVA LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ!

Gritando como una loca, Cho agitaba los pompones y no dejaba de entonar cánticos que alababan a Harry:

-¡EL PROFETA MIENTE, HARRY ESTÁ CALIENTE!

Lo que no había calculado la buscadora de Ravenclaw era que, subida en su escoba con aquella faldita de tablas, los de abajo le estaban viendo todas sus intimidades: unas braguitas rosas de encajes en las que se podía leer "Welcome to Cho(cho)land"

-¡Chang, vigila la ventilación! -le gritaba Draco, mirando hacia arriba desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Pero Cho estaba totalmente sumida en el desarrollo de su prueba y ella seguía cantando.

-Me pregunto cómo su _felpudoland_ -comentó Seamus a Dean, haciendo una broma sobre la ropa interior de la muchacha que se ganó una mirada asesina de Hermione.

-¡Eres un maleducado! -se quejó la morena. -¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! -le amonestó Hermione, regresando por momentos a su papel de prefecta.

-¡Que alguien baje a la bruja esa de su escoba! -sugirió a voz en grito Luna, presa de la animadversión que había generado su club entre ella y la buscadora.

-¡TÚ A CALLAR LUNÁTICA-LAS-TENGO-PEQUEÑAS! -se exasperó Cho desde las alturas.

Las palabras de Luna le dieron una idea a Ginny. La pelirroja hizo un discreto ademán con el que se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de la túnica. Ginny sacó prudentemente su varita y fingiendo tener un ataque de tos susurró:

-_Finite_ (cof, cof) _incantatem…_

La escoba de Cho, de pronto, perdió la movilidad y entró en barrena con Cho todavía subida en ella. La muchacha se agarró como pudo a su mango y con la melena al viento cayó en picado a una velocidad de vértigo sobre la mesa de los profesores.

El peso del cuerpo de la buscadora partió en dos la mesa, justo enfrente de donde Umbridge estaba sentada.

-¡LOCOS! ¡ESTÁN TODOS LOCOS! -empezó a berrear la enviada del Ministerio, mientras Flitwick salía al encuentro de su apreciada alumna.

-…una bruja ha experimentado su caída. Muchas otras lo harán…-sentenció Sibyll Trelawney, impasible, degustando su postre.

-¡Rápido! ¡Señora Pomfrey, llévesela a la enfermería! -gritó Dumbledore, ayudando mientras disimuladamente clavaba sus ojos en Ginny Weasley. –Profesora McGonagall, mande urgentemente una carta de citación para la reunión de esta noche a los alumnos que hemos acordado. Creo que sería conveniente que incluyera también a Ginny Weasley.

-Sí, director -respondió presta Minerva.

* * *

**Día: un lunes del quinto año**

**Protagonista: mentiras arriesgadas**

**Ubicación: todo el Gran Comedor**

**Hora: momento del postre**

**Humor: picante**

En medio de la confusión, Hermione Granger salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? -le preguntó a la pelirroja, asustada.

-Yo… yo…-tartamudeó Ginny, incapaz de explicar por qué había provocado la caída de Cho.

-Por favor -la voz de Dumbledore retumbó en medio del Gran Comedor-, siéntense todos y acaben sus almuerzos. Madam Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall se están haciendo cargo de la situación.

Todos los alumnos, confundidos, regresaron a sus asientos. Un incesante murmullo se había adueñado del salón. Muchos de ellos estaban asustados por lo que había ocurrido, aunque otros estaban extasiados y deseosos de que ocurriera algo más antes de que dieran comienzo las clases de la tarde.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff ya se estaban agotando las palomitas. En la de Slytherin, abundaban las risitas burlonas. En la de Ravenclaw predominaba el disgusto y la preocupación por la caída de Cho y en la de Gryffindor se respiraba una atmósfera de miedo:

-¿Se ha notado mucho? -preguntó Fred, con cara de angustiado.

-Creo que esta vez os habéis pasado -les contestó Hermione, todavía mirando a Ginny embobada.

-¿Pero cómo se van a enterar de lo del juego? -argumentó Ron. –Ninguno de nosotros puede decir nada por los efectos de la poción.

-Lo que está claro es que alguien va a salir dañado con todo esto -dijo Parvati, lanzándoles una mirada asesina a los gemelos Weasley.

-Vamos, chicos, relajaos… No hay más… actividades pendientes hasta la tarde ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Pero algo más sí podía pasar porque una lechuza cayó en picado, rememorando el vuelo suicida que acababa de emprender Cho Chang. En esta ocasión era Pigwidgeon la que traía algo en su pico.

-Ay… ay…

Ron empezó a sudar. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser un vociferador. Desesperado por que Hermione Granger no escuchara nada, el pelirrojo hizo un intento frustrado de que su amiga se tapara los oídos y le metió una cucharilla del postre en cada oreja.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Ron? -se exasperó ésta, quitándose las servilletas justo a tiempo para escuchar:

-¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!!

El vociferador ya había cobrado vida propia. La voz de la señora Weasley empezó a llenar el aire del Gran Comedor.

-¡TU PADRE Y YO ESTAMOS MUY DISGUSTADOS!

La lengua que salía del pergamino rojo parecía estar escupiendo palabras de fuego. Ron, consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, se encogió todo lo que pudo en su asiento.

-HAY QUE TENER DESFACHATEZ PARA HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE Y CONTÁRSELO A TUS PADRES ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO, RONALD?

-¿Qué está diciendo, Ron? ¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntó su hermana pequeña.

-¡¡TÁPATE LOS OÍDOS, GINNY!! -ordenó la voz de su madre desde el vociferador, aunque la pelirroja estaba tan abrumada que no hizo ni caso. La voz de la señora Weasley siguió dando su discurso, de nuevo dirigiéndose a Ron:

-¡¡NOSOTROS NO TE HEMOS EDUCADO PARA QUE ANDES DESPEINANDO A NIÑATAS EN LOS ARMARIOS!! ¡¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS WEASLEY!! ¡¡EL SEXO DEBERÍA ESTAR PROHIBIDO ENTRE MAGOS MENORES!!

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Hagrid y Sprout tenían la boca abierta. Colocados en línea, formaban un tremendo cuadro de asombro.

-Retiro lo de que tenemos todos los armarios encantados con _fermaportas_, señor -le susurró el pequeño Flitwick a Dumbledore.

-…la comunión en nuestras casas se estrecha y se estrecha…-auguró Trelawney.

-¡¡Y TÚ, PEQUEÑA ARPÍA ROBA VIRGINIDADES!! -El vociferador se había plantado ahora enfrente de Hermione. –TE DI UN VOTO DE CONFIANZA CUANDO EL AÑO PASADO LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN A HARRY. PERO NO ERA SUFICIENTE, ¿VERDAD, MOSQUITA MUERTA?

¡¡TENÍAS QUE ENSUCIAR TAMBIÉN A MI HIJO, PEQUEÑA BRUJITA PUT… ("¡¡Molly, contrólate!!"… se oyó en medio de la grabación hecha en el vociferador. Era la voz de Arthur Weasley)

….ejem… PEQUEÑA BRUJITA PUTATIVA!!

Hermione estaba pálida. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de descubrirlo.

-Harry, querido -bajó la voz la señora Weasley desde el vociferador, dirigiéndose con dulzura al niño que sobrevivió, -tú no tienes la culpa. No te avergüences de haber caído en las garras de esta… esta… ¡ESTA ESCREGUTA DE COLA EXPLOSIVA!

Molly Weasley parecía no haber encontrado un buen adjetivo y ahora se refugiaba en el mundo mágico animal para definir a Hermione:

-¡Tú eres un alma inocente y desamparada que no ha tenido padres para educarte en materia sexual!

-PERO TÚ…-de nuevo las palabras iban dirigidas a Ron -¡TÚ NO TIENES EXCUSA, JOVEN MAGO! QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO LO QUE DIGA EL SALIDO DE TU PADRE: ¡¡NO ES UNA COSA NATURAL!!

El vociferador había vuelto a ponerse enfrente de Ron.

-¡¡COMO MADRE TE ORDENO QUE DEJES DE TENER SEXO, AUNQUE QUIERAS PRACTICAR!!

SI QUIERES PRACTICAR, DALE TRABAJO A TU COSITA TÚ SOLITO… ¡¡COMO HAN HECHO TODOS LOS MAGOS ADOLESCENTES DESDE QUE EL MUNDO ES MUNDO!!

¡¡NOS VEREMOS ESTA NOCHE!!

Dicho esto, el vociferador dejó de sonar y cayó encima de la mesa envuelto en llamas.

Las últimas palabras de la Señora Weasley no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Ron: _¿Esta noche? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "esta noche"? ¿Y a qué viene eso de cosita? ¡Tampoco es para tanto!_

-…uno de los Weasley tiene un aparato diminuto…-vaticinó Trelawney desde la mesa de los profesores.

Pero el pelirrojo salió pronto de su ensimismamiento porque se encontró con una chica de cabello muy despeinado que lo estaba mirando con ojos cargados de odio.

-Eres… eres -dijo Hermione, todavía muy pálida, conjurando rápidamente un hechizo para volcar una jarra de agua sobre la cabeza de Ron.

-¡¡ERES UN CERDO!! -la morena se levantó sulfurada y en medio de las miradas asombradas de los presentes abandonó el comedor envuelta en lágrimas.

-Ups…al final sí que podía pasar algo más…-comentó Fred, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Snape estaba fuera de sí:

–¡¡Os lo dije!! Os dije que esa Granger estaba descarriada…-comentó muy excitado, agitando su melena al viento.

-Profesora McGonagall… -comentó Dumbledore, asombrado-, me temo que tendrá que añadir otra citación más para Ronald Weasley…

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Sorpresa! Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, je, je. Es que voy a estar desaparecida unos días y a lo mejor tardo un poco en "dar a luz" el siguiente capítulo (este fic es casi como un parto); bueno, supongo que el anterior no os ha gustado demasiado (sniff, sniff) puesto que pocos de vosotros me habéis dicho algo. No es que sea importante, pero a nadie le amarga un review, vaya. Por eso, si veis que no tenéis sugerencias me gustaría que también las comentarais conmigo. La crítica constructiva es buena!! jajaja (lo siento, me ha dado un arranque maternal).

En fin, queridos lectores, espero que lo disfrutéis. Aún queda mucha aventura (y locuras) por delante, pero las cosas poco a poco se van perfilando.


	7. Digiriendo la comida

**Capítulo 7**

**-Digiriendo la comida-**

Tras aquellas reveladoras palabras del vociferador, todo el Gran Comedor se había quedado petrificado. Algunos alumnos, confundidos, no sabían si ya podían dar por terminada la comida, o si todavía debían permanecer allí unos minutos más, a la espera de que el director del colegio dijera unas palabras.

Dumbledore dio un respingo al darse cuenta de la incertidumbre que se había adueñado de sus alumnos. Se levantó, carraspeó un poco y anunció en voz alta:

-Doy por concluido este… ehhh… singular…almuerzo. Por favor, regresen a sus tareas cotidianas.

Todas los miembros de las casas empezaron a dispersarse, pero no en silencio, dado que predominaban los murmullos entre los estudiantes. Únicamente algunos miembros de Gryffindor permanecieron sentados, sumamente desencajados por cuanto acababa de ocurrir:

-¡Ron! ¡Muévete! -le apremió su hermana Ginny. –¡Deberías arreglar este lío!

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? -contestó el pelirrojo, que acababa de volver en sí, tras arduas y complejas meditaciones acerca de lo que podía suponer aquel vociferador.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -intervino Harry, inclinándose un poco para que su amigo pudiera oírle mejor. –No lo entiendo: ¿qué bicho le ha picado a tu madre para mandarte ese vociferador?

-O sea, que no piensas hacer nada, ¿verdad? Tienes la misma sensibilidad que el mango de una escoba, Ronald -siguió insistiendo Ginny, ahora mucho más sulfurada. –Vale, tú no te muevas, que ya voy yo a buscarla… ¡HOMBRES!

Y dicho esto se levantó de malas maneras y puso rumbo a la puerta del Gran Comedor, supuestamente para ir en busca de Hermione.

-¡Eh, vosotros, hijos de la gran bruja! -se oyó a Luna muy excitada desde el otro lado del salón. La muchacha estaba señalando con el dedo a los gemelos Weasley y se dirigía hacia ellos, seguida por un ejército de alumnos enfadados.

-¡Nos debéis una explicación! -seguía gritando la rubia.

Los gemelos Weasley, conscientes de que algunos profesores rezagados todavía estaban levantándose de sus asientos, no dejaban de hacer aspavientos para que pospusieran la charla a un lugar menos peligroso.

-¿Pero es que se han vuelto locos? -le susurró Parvati a Fred. -¡Como no se calmen nos van a descubrir a todos!

Cuando por fin Luna y compañía llegaron hasta donde estaban los Gryffindor, fue George quien intentó aplacar la situación:

-Luego hablamos, luego hablamos… ¡Pero cerrad las bocazas hasta que se hayan ido todos los profesores! - les suplicó, dirigiéndose especialmente a Marietta, cuyos ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

En ese preciso momento Dolores Umbridge estaba rebasando la mesa de Gryffindor, y se había quedado mirando a los estudiantes con cara sospechosa.

Fred, más rápido que todos los demás, hizo un amago de reverencia a la odiosa profesora y comentó en voz alta, para que ésta lo escuchara:

-¡Qué comida más horripilante! ¡Un verdadero escándalo! ¿No creéis? Esperemos que la cena sea más tranquila…

-Estoy en total desacuerdo, Fred -terció Draco, que también se había sumado a los otros demandantes. –Hemos pasado unos momentos inolvidables -comentó el rubio pestañeando muy rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un delicado suspiro. -De un espíritu jovial como nunca antes había podido disfrutar en Hogwarts.

Entre las risitas de algunos tras ese comentario, George le propició un codazo al rubio para que éste silenciara su verborrea.

La profesora Umbridge le dedicó una mirada asesina a Draco, pero por suerte continuó su camino sin mediar palabra.

* * *

Mientras el resto esperaba a que se despejara la zona, el pobre Ron todavía seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tanto él como Harry se encontraban separados del grupo de exaltados, y su amigo todavía estaba esperando una respuesta del pelirrojo. Pero había un tema que le preocupaba mucho más a Ron que el aclararle la actitud de su madre a su mejor amigo. Así que de repente, el pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento y entabló conversación con Harry:

-Oye, Harry, tú eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya sabes que sí… Y si me vas a echar en cara que besé a tu hermana, tengo que decir que todo es culpa de…

-No, no, eso ya está olvidado -dijo el pelirrojo, todavía sin creérselo demasiado. La realidad era que aún no había tenido demasiado tiempo para decidir en qué medida iba a afectar eso a su relación con Harry. –Me refiero a que… si eres mi amigo… vas a ser sincero del todo conmigo, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno…-titubeó Harry, temeroso de la pregunta que pudiera formularle Ron. -Ya sabes que sí -concluyó.

-Bien… porque… Tú y yo nos hemos dado… alguna que otra ducha juntos, ¿cierto? -continuó el pelirrojo. –Quiero decir que nos hemos visto en los vestuarios y esas cosas.

¿A dónde pretende llegar?, se planteó Harry nerviosamente para sus adentros.

–Sí, Ron, eso creo…-admitió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Marietta, que estaba a punto de pegarle un mordisco a uno de los gemelos Weasley, en un ataque de ira por lo que le había pasado a su querida Cho.

-¡Por vuestra culpa ahora está en la enfermería! -les gritaba, descontrolada, inspeccionando a la vez a una lechuza que pasaba por allí. Si no fuera porque la muchacha Ravenclaw no podía volar, seguro que ya habría alzado el vuelo en busca de un romántico y tierno "encuentro" con aquella lechuza.

-Y tú…-prosiguió Ron, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo cerca de ellos-… bueno, tú… ¿Tú crees que mi cosita es pequeña?

¿Cosita? ¿Qué cosita?, pensó Harry, retomando ávidamente la conversación tan extraña con su amigo.

-Ya sabes… ejem -carraspeó el pelirrojo-… mi… cosita…

* * *

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! ¡Vamos, Hermione, sé que estás por ahí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Sal! -Ginny Weasley estaba buscando a su amiga por todo el castillo. Tras haber revisado varias clases vacías, ahora la pequeña de los Weasley había llegado hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pero tampoco allí parecía haber rastro de su amiga, así que, cansada, Ginny optó por la opción más sencilla de todas:

-Seamus, ¿has visto a Hermione? -le preguntó a su compañero de casa cuando comprobó que éste iba en busca de sus libros para las clases de la tarde.

-¿A cuál de ellas? ¿A la Hermione máquina sexual o a la Hermione prefecta? -respondió éste, partiéndose de risa.

Ginny se le quedó mirando unos instantes, tratando de controlar su genio.

-No, a la Hermione te daría una patada en el culo si haces alguna gracia más con esto -le contestó. Primero con voz melosa, aunque su voz adoptó rápidamente un tono amenazante. –O puede que si te emparejo los dientes de un puñetazo nos riamos los dos.

Asustado, el pobre Seamus salió corriendo en dirección contraria sin decir nada. Ginny podía tener un genio endiablado cuando quería y con estas cosas no bromeaba.

* * *

Poco después, consciente de que iba a ser imposible encontrarla con el método de la pregunta, la pelirroja siguió su búsqueda por su cuenta.

-A ver… Aclárame algo, ¿de qué estamos hablando cuando hablamos de tu cosita -quiso saber Harry.

Ron no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera haciendo esta pregunta. ¿Es que no había quedado suficientemente claro?

–Pues, pues… ¿Pues de qué va a ser? -exclamó angustiado, casi señalando con las manos su entrepierna.

* * *

-¿Y por qué teníais que mandar a esos dos porcinos que me besaran? -se quejaba ahora Pansy Parkinson a los Weasley.

-¡Eh! Estamos aquí, ¿recuerdas? –apuntilló Crabbe, señalándose. –Además, se dice "personas que padecen de sobrepeso".

Todos los participantes del juego, a excepción de Ginny y Hermione (desaparecidas); Harry y Ron (enzarzados en sus cositas); Cho (lesionada) y Lavender (misteriosamente ausente durante toda la comida) estaban ahora rodeando a los gemelos Weasley para pedirles explicaciones.

-¿Pero es que nadie está preocupado por la pobre Cho? -preguntó cansinamente Marietta, al filo del desconsuelo.

-¡Pff! ¿La pobre Cho? –se burló Luna. -¡Anda, Neville! ¡Los grindilows no me dijeron que estabas aquí! -le dijo al muchacho de Gryffindor. -¿Eres ya miembro de mi club de fans? No te veo la chapa…-no desperdiciaba ni una sola oportunidad para hacer promoción de su club de fans.

-¿Y por qué el dichoso Potter tuvo que apartarme de Ginny? -reclamó de pronto Michael Corner, aparentemente muy enfadado por no haber podido darle un beso como dios manda a la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos a ver! ¡Callaos todos de una vez y escuchad! -estalló Fred, subiéndose a la mesa para intentar poner calma de una vez. ¡Vosotros aceptasteis las consecuencias!

-Sí… todas ellas…-recalcó George.

-Y nosotros ya os dijimos que…-continuó Fred.

-…¡No nos hacíamos responsables de nada de lo que ocurriera en el juego! -remarcaron los dos gemelos a la vez.

-¡Cáspitas! ¡Qué divertido! ¿A qué juego estamos jugando? ¿Puedo participar yo también? -preguntó la _desmemorizada_ Hannah.

Si las miradas de los participantes hubieran podido asesinar, Hannah habría quedado pulverizada allí mismo y sepultada bajo tres metros de tierra.

-Cierra la boquita, anda, rica, que estás más guapa…-le dijo en un susurro, con la boca pequeña, su amigo Justin.

* * *

En el otro extremo, todavía sentados a la mesa, Harry y Ron seguían tomando medidas DEL asunto…

-Pues, hombre, Ron… Yo si te soy sincero es que nunca me he fijado en eso… -le comentaba a su amigo el chico que sobrevivió.

-Ya, bueno, claro…Ejem –tras el carraspeo se puso de color escarlata.

-Pero, si te ayuda, yo no creo que esté tan mal. Vaya, si no me he fijado… eeeh… será porque tampoco me ha llamado la atención…Pero tranquilo... tu... tu... eeh... bueno tu… ejem… _salchichón_ -dijo Harry por cambiar de palabra -no debe de estar tan mal... pero no es que me haya fijado, claro -le intentó animar.

-Vale, no te preocupes…-comentó el pelirrojo, que trataba de dar la conversación por zanjada- ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Oye -dijo Harry, dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan rápido como fuera posible-, ¿sabes a dónde ha ido Ginny?

-Pues supongo que a buscar a Hermione…-dedujo el pelirrojo.

-Ah… -fue la única respuesta de Harry.

-Creo que tú también deberías ir. Yo ahora mismo no estoy de humor, y tampoco creo que ella quiera verme. Pero cuanta más ayuda, mejor -le sugirió Ron, casi con voz suplicante.

-Tienes razón, luego nos vemos…-y dicho esto, Harry se levantó y fue en busca de Hermione ¿O más bien en busca de Ginny?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Astronomía una Hermione deprimida, tirada en el suelo de piedra, había hecho un ovillo con su propio cuerpo y no dejaba de sollozar. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso Ronald? Estaba casi segura de que había sido por el juego, pero no podía afirmarlo completamente y ese "casi" no dejaba de revolotear en su cabeza. En esto estaba pensando la desangelada Hermione cuando de pronto una lechuza se posó directamente delante de ella. Antes de que pudiera empezar a picotearle, la morena ya se había dado cuenta de que el mensaje que llevaba iba dirigido a ella. Por eso, sin pensárselo, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que todavía humedecían sus mejillas y comenzó a leer:

_Estimada alumna Hermione Granger:_

_Me dirijo a usted para convocarle a una reunión de suma importancia. El encuentro en sí es de carácter obligatorio. Es decir: no valen excusas, tales como que usted ha estado vomitando todo el día debido a lo que ya-todos-sabemos. Simplemente eso sería algo normal, dado el "delicado estado"en el que se encuentra._

_Como iba diciendo, la reunión tendrá lugar a las nueve de la noche en el despacho del ilustrísimo director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En ella se debatirán los comportamientos y cuestiones que nos afligen a todos en estos días de incertidumbre. Contamos con su asistencia. Sea puntual._

_Atentamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.D: en esta ocasión la contraseña para entrar en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore serú "Luchamos para prevenir la minusvalía física y mental de Cho Chang"_

¿Vómitos? ¿Delicado estado en el que me encuentro?, se preguntó Hermione a sí misma, totalmente confundida.

* * *

Harry Potter se estaba volviendo loco intentando encontrar a alguna de sus dos amigas. Por ningún lado parecía haber rastro de Hermione, pero tampoco de Ginny. Si era sincero consigo mismo se daba cuenta de que tenía más interés por encontrar a la pelirroja, que a su amiga del alma. No era que Hermione no le importara en absoluto, sino que había ciertas cosas que debía aclarar con Ginny de inmediato. Además, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano a la morena se le pasaría la rabieta. Y, sin embargo, para él era urgente hablar con Ginny porque estaba dispuesto de una vez por todas a ser sincero con ella.

Esos pensamientos saturaban la agobiada mente de Harry, cuando de repente, Justin Finch-FletchLey se cruzó con él en uno de los pasillos. Por lo visto la reunión espontánea con los gemelos Weasley había concluido. Aprovechando el encuentro fortuito, el chico de Hufflepuff se acercó a Harry y le comentó:

-Oye, Harry, no es que a mí me concierna demasiado, pero… ¿Es verdad eso que dicen por ahí de que Hermione está embarazada?

-¿Qué? -preguntó éste muy sorprendido? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿De quién iba a estar embarazada?

-Bueno, al principio se decía que de Snape, pero ahora hay quien dice que es de Ron.

-Vamos, Justin, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Es que todavía no te has enterado de que esto es un juego y que todo eso no son más que conclusiones que la gente saca de las estúpidas pruebas?

Y dicho esto, sulfurado, Harry siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un Justin muy confundido.

* * *

Minutos después, alguien estaba golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta de la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey salió entonces del pequeño biombo donde se ocultaba y fue hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó con voz hostil.

-Venimos a ver a la lesionada.

-Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que se encuentra bien, Madam Pomfrey

Los gemelos Weasley, ruborizados, esperaban en el umbral de la puerta con un ramo de flores encantadas que habían conjurado momentos antes.

-Pasad, pero no arméis mucho jaleo. Su salud es muy delicada en estos momentos -les advirtió Madam Pomfrey.

En una cama con pinta mortuoria yacían los desquebrajados huesos de Cho Chang. La desafortunada buscadora estaba escayolada hasta el cuello. Al parecer ninguna de las pociones mágicas que habían usado había sido capaz de recuperar sus destrozados huesos. De ahí que a la enfermera del colegio no le hubiera quedado más solución que entablillarla a la usanza Muggle. Por lo que su parecido a una momia era bastante evidente.

Tan pronto entraron, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en la enfermería. Marieta también se encontraba allí, sollozando en un costado de la cama de Cho, mientras la temporalmente minusválida hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para tenderle un pañuelo a su amiga.

Al ver a los dos gemelos, Cho dio tal respingo que sus huesos se quebraron de nuevo. La buscadora de Ravenclaw soltó un grito de dolor y les dijo luego:

-¡Apartaos de mí, hijos de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado!

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Cálmese, señorita Chang o tendré que darle de nuevo un calmante para hipogrifos!-le reprendió Madam Pomfrey. –No hay manera de que se esté quieta si no le damos medicación fuerte- aclaró dirigiéndose a los gemelos Weasley, los cuales se limitaron a asentir como si darle medicación de pájaro-medio caballo a una humana fuera lo más normal del mundo... –Ya que están aquí, podrían echarme una mano -sugirió la enfermera.

-Por supuesto, Madam Pomfrey, estamos aquí para ayudar –ironizó George con una sonrisa forzada, mientras Fred asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Me ayudarían a sacarle esas cosas de las muñecas? -dijo Madam Pomfrey señalando algo.

Los gemelos Weasley siguieron el dedo de la enfermera con la mirada. Allí, grapados a sus muñecas, estaban los pompones que Cho había empleado para corear a Harry en el Gran Comedor.

–Lo hemos intentado con todo tipo de _anti-despegantes_, pero ha sido imposible ¡Es como si se los hubiera tatuado en la piel! ¡No hay manera de quitárselos!

Fred Weasley se acercó disimuladamente a su hermano y le susurró entre dientes:

-Ya te dije que no era conveniente poner tanto pegamento…

* * *

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Harry se dio la vuelta. Allí mismo estaba Ginny, gritándole si había visto a Hermione. No, no la había visto, pero ahora respiraba más tranquilo: al menos había encontrado a Ginny.

Harry se acercó a ella, sudando por la gran caminata que había realizado. De pronto, la cercanía le recordó a Ginny lo que había pasado momentos antes entre los dos y entonces la pelirroja se ruborizó un poco.

-No, no la he visto. Ya veo que tú tampoco la has encontrado…-le dijo Harry, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, pero ya no sabía si era por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho o porque por fin estaba cara a cara con Ginny.

-No, ni rastro de ella…

-Oye, Gin…

-¿Qué? -le cortó la pelirroja muy sulfurada.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto? –propuso, mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no pudiera decir que no.

* * *

-¿Preparados? A la de tres, tirad con todas vuestras fuerzas, muchachos. Como dos machotones, ¿entendido, machotes?

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas ante aquel comentario tan poco jocoso de Madam Hooch.

La profesora de clases de vuelo había sido citada en la enfermería para a dirigir la operación despegue de pompones tras aterrizaje forzado para conseguir liberar a Cho Chang de aquellos dos artilugios fijados a sus muñecas.

-Venga, George, colóquese bien, hombre. ¡Y estírese! Usted póngase a la izquierda y su hermano a la derecha. Agarren cada uno un pompón y que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

-¡NO! ¡NO LES DEJÉIS HACERLO! -gritaba la pobre Cho como podía por el pequeño agujero que le habían dejado en el yeso para hablar. La pobre buscadora parecía un buzo en medio de tanta venda superpuesta.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Chang. Ya verá como dentro de unos minutos se habrá librado de esas dos cosas -le apremiaba Madam Pomfrey.

-¿Está segura de que nos podemos fiar de esos dos? -preguntó Marietta, preocupada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Madam Hooch había comenzado la cuenta atrás y tenía un silbato en los labios.

-Tres… Dos… ¡Uno! ¡Ahora! ¡Tirad, muchachos! ¡TIRAAAAAD!

Fred y George dieron un enorme tirón al unísono para intentar desencajar los pompones de las muñecas de Cho Chang. Pero, como resultado del brusco movimiento, la buscadora de Ravenclaw acabó en el suelo, provocando que la faja de yeso se resquebrajara por un costado.

Los gemelos Weasley también habían acabado en el suelo, tras aquel brusco movimiento, aunque no les costó demasiado volver a ponerse en pie y observar cómo una desesperada Cho no dejaba de pedir auxilio:

-¡Ay! ¡Me quieren matar! -sollozaba Chang desde el agujero, desesperada por moverse, atrapada en aquella masa que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Madam Pomfrey y Marieta se habían inclinado para ayudarle a incorporarse. Al ver que no podían entre las dos porque pesaba demasiado debido al yeso, la enfermera le dijo a Madam Hooch:

-Será mejor que entre las dos conjuremos un hechizo-grúa o no va a haber manera de moverla del suelo…

-Bueno… al menos ya no tiene los pompones pegados -comentó Fred rascándose la nuca, y todavía sujetando uno de los pompones en su mano derecha.

-Sí, pero ahora habrá que hacer recuento de los huesos que se han roto con esta nueva caída…-apuntó George, haciéndose a un lado para que las dos mujeres intentaran levitar a Cho hacia su cama.

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore, el director del colegio y los jefes de las casas estaban ultimando los detalles para la reunión que se iba a mantener esa noche con los alumnos.

-Ya está confirmada la asistencia de Molly Weasley- comentaba McGonagall. –Lo que todavía no sabemos es si va a venir sola o acompañada de Arthur Weasley.

-Bueno, mejor contamos con ambos, por si acaso Arthur decide venir. Recordemos que dos de sus hijos están citados. Me extrañaría que únicamente se presentara Molly- anotó Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall garabateó el pergamino que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Qué hay de la abuela de Neville? -quiso saber el director.

-La señora Longbottom ha estado aquí esta mañana, como habrán podido comprobar- apuntó McGonagall señalándose su propio ojo, haciendo una clara alusión al ojo morado de Neville. –Sin embargo, parece ser que también asistirá esta noche.

-Estupendo ¿Quién más tenemos? -añadió el director, frotándose las manos frenéticamente, como un fanático ante el inicio de un partido de Quidditch. Aunque, ante la mirada asombrada de los profesores, retomó su serio talante.

-¿Los padres de Granger? -preguntó Snape, con una mueca de asco.

-¡Pero si son muggles! -se escandalizó Sprout.

-Sí, Pomona, pero tienen el mismo derecho a asistir que el resto –terció Dumbledore. -Además, nunca han sido invitados al castillo y ésta puede ser una muy buena ocasión para que conozcan el sitio donde se está formando…

-Deformando -puntualizó Snape.

-…su hija -al rematar la frase Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Snape.

De pronto una lechuza se coló por la claraboya del despacho del director y fue a parar a la superficie de su escritorio. Todos los profesores se quedaron mirando al animal, pero fue el propio Dumbledore quien tomó el mensaje y dijo en voz alta:

-Es una lechuza para todos nosotros. De Sybill… Os la leeré…

_Queridos colegas: _

_Como no tengo amigos, (repito y recalco: **Como no tengo amigos**_. _Bueno, ni falta que hace, la verdad…) quiero compartir mis visiones con todos vosotros, dado que no puedo elegir a ninguno en particular. _

_Sé que los acontecimientos acaecidos durante la comida os han pillado de improviso a todos ¡Pero he de decir que yo lo sabía hace semanas! Ay… estas mentes mundanas se pueden llegar a sorprender por todo…. Pero quien tiene LA VISIÓN, como esta humildísima servidora, es capaz de anticiparse a cualquier acontecimiento futuro._

_Por eso quiero ofreceros mis servicios para la reunión que va a llevarse a cabo esta noche…. Y para la cual "sorprendentemente" (¡ja, como si no estuviera acostumbrada!) no he sido invitada._

_Si alguno desea conocer qué designios están escritos para ese encuentro, sólo tenéis que decírmelo. _

_Estoy ansiosa por mostraros "mis bolas" a todos vosotros…_

_Un abrazo comunal a todas vuestras mentes cerradas al futuro, _

_Sybill Trelawney_

-Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos -preguntó Dumbledore, tras haber leído el mensaje traído por la lechuza, y constatar una patente falta de interés hacia los servicios que ofrecía la profesora de Adivinación.

-Yo me preguntaba, profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué hacemos con Luna Lovegood y su club de fans? -quiso saber el pequeño Flitwick.

-Está claro que su padre aprueba esa idea del club de fans. No veo por qué deberíamos citar entonces a la señorita Lovegood -argumentó Dumbledore, para desilusión del pequeño enano.

-¿Y cree usted que debería hablar con Hannah Abbot? –se interesó Pomona Sprout.

-Ciertamente, el comportamiento de la señorita Abbot está siendo de lo más extraño. No estaría mal que intentaras charlar con ella en un momento que te la encuentres por los pasillos, Mona. Quizá ella pueda darnos alguna información de los extraños sucesos a los que estamos asistiendo-aconsejó Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo -asintió Pomona, anotando en una libretita las palabras de Dumbledore: "Quizá ella pueda darnos alguna información…."

-¿Y qué pasa con Potter? -sacó a colación maliciosamente Snape.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -reaccionó McGonagall a la defensiva.

-¿Es que también pensáis excusarle esta vez? -se quejó Snape.

* * *

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? -preguntó Ginny.

Harry quiere hablar conmigo. ¿De qué?, pensó. Bueno, aquella era una pregunta bastante estúpida, por lo que Ginny dejó de hacérsela a sí misma y prestó atención a las palabras que estaba a punto de decir Harry:

-Yo… esto… -comenzó a tartamudear el muchacho, visiblemente nervioso. –Yo… quería saber…

-¿Sí? -se hizo de rogar un poco más la pelirroja.

-Vamos, Gin, esto no es fácil –se quejó Harry-, no me lo pongas más complicado.

-¡Ay, Harry! No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para jugar a las adivinanzas –le reprochó ella, molesta de que el chico que vivió no terminara de pedir lo que sospechaba que deseaba.

-Bueno, quiero decir... quería saber sobre -siguió el pobre Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó Ginny, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Bueno, pues… ¿Que qué te ha parecido lo de antes?

-¿El qué?

Harry le miró con cara de cordero degollado.

-¿Te refieres al…-comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Al beso, sí -escupió, por fin, Harry.

Ginny se puso muy roja al oír esto de la boca de Harry. Y el pobre muchacho ahora mismo no era capaz de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos. Simplemente permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo.

* * *

Apenas quedaban diez minutos para que se reanudaran las clases de la tarde, pero un alegre Draco Malfoy se dirigía en ese momento a los pasillos que conducían a la parte de atrás del comedor. Caminaba con zancada valiente y algo danzarina, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado en el Gran Comedor le hubiera afectado en absoluto. En su recorrido, de pronto pudo divisar una cabellera pelirroja, que andaba taciturna, camino de la escalera principal. El rubio se acercó y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ronald Weasley, lo giró y le dijo:

-Escucha, Ron…

Ron al ver quién estaba justo frente a él se quedó muy extrañado. Estuvo a punto de decir alguna barbaridad, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Acababa de recibir una lechuza de citación para la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore, y gracias a eso había podido descubrir qué había querido decir su madre con aquello de "nos vemos esta noche". Simplemente no estaba de humor, por lo que se limitó a escuchar.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento. Realmente lo que te han hecho tus hermanos ha sido una cerdada. Yo no me lo habría tomado nada bien. Entiendo que ahora estés preocupado, pero verás como todo se resuelve.

¿Es que estaba soñando? Aquella persona tan buena, dadivosa, cálida y comprensiva… ¿realmente era Draco Malfoy?

-Además -continuó el rubio-, sé que ahora le estarás dando vueltas a eso del tamaño. Pero, tranquilo, te he visto en el vestuario de las clases de vuelo y… ¡la tienes bien puesta, hombre¡Buenas dimensiones- le dijo, dándole una palmada hombruna en la espalda. –Claro… no se puede comparar con la de Potter ¡Todo un roble! Aunque algo excesivamente gruesa y larga para mi gusto…Y, claro, luego está mi Big Boy, la octava maravilla del Mundo Mágico. Pero volviendo a tus asuntos…Te voy a ser sincero: lo tuyo no es que sea nada del otro mundo. Pero créeme: comparada con la pitufina de Goyle, tu aparato no tiene por qué avergonzarse de nada….Así que déjale que salga, que vea la luz del sol de vez en cuando, que haga ejercicio y se hinche de orgullo… Y sobre todo… que siga practicando y se relacione… con Hermione o con quien sea…

-En fin, me voy, que tengo que felicitar a los elfos domésticos por la maravillosa comida con la que nos han deleitado hoy. Luego te veo –dijo Malfoy antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer, dejando a Ron allí clavado, meneando su cabeza con incredulidad.

* * *

-Pues creo que ha estado bien, Harry -se aventuró a decir Ginny.

-¿Sólo bien? -se desinfló Harry, alzando un poco los ojos para posarlos en los de la pelirroja. –Pero yo estaba pensando que a lo mejor…-titubeó- que a lo mejor podríamos… Es decir, Ginny… Yo me preguntaba si a partir de ahora tú querrías… no sé… repetirlo de vez en cuando… Como algo más establecido…

Harry realmente no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho ¡Se lo había propuesto! Bueno… le había propuesto algo así como besarse de vez en cuando, lo cual era igual a proponerle algo más estable, ¿o no?

Pero ahora no sabía si estar contento por eso o no, ya que era consciente de que no había marcha atrás.

Estaba allí, esperando para conocer la reacción de Ginny a sus palabras, cuando de repente Peeves, el poltergeist, apareció surcando los aires:

-Nino, nino, ninooooooooooo…-cantó Peeves. El poltergeist se estaba abrazando a sí mismo y dándose besitos, como intentando imitar el beso que se habían dado momentos antes Harry y Ginny. ¡La parejita va a llegar tarde a claaaaaaaaaaaseeeee¡Vamos! ¡Métele la lengua, Potter!

-¡Lárgate, Peeves! -le gritó Harry enfadado.

Peeves parecía tener el don de aparecer en los momentos más cruciales y delicados…

-¡Calabazas, calabazas, calabazas! ¡Ella quiere a Michael Corner! -gritaba Peeves, mientras se alejaba de la parejita.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Prefieres a Corner? -dudó Harry.

-Mira, Harry, yo es que… Con Michael es algo seguro, ¿entiendes? No tengo que estar pendiente de una cicatriz, de si el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos te va a matar un día de estos o si en cualquier momento me vas a decir que prefieres que cortemos para que yo no esté en peligro. Por eso creo que lo mejor va a ser que lo dejemos así. Olvidarlo, dejarlo de lado, ¿no crees? Estuvo bien, pero yo ahora mismo prefiero dejarlo como está -respondió Ginny, casi sin creer que acababa de rechazar al chico que sobrevivió.

A Harry se le arrugó el corazón como una pasa, pero entendió que ya no había nada más que decir y asintió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-Me tengo que ir a clase…-le advirtió Ginny.

-Sí, yo también…

Así fue como ambos se separaron, camino de sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

La primera clase que tenían por la tarde era la de Adivinación. Ron ya se encontraba en su asiento habitual, cuando Harry hizo su aparición, bastante taciturno. El muchacho se sentó al lado de su amigo, derrotado, y antes de que la profesora entrara en la clase, Ron le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás como si te hubiera dado un beso un Dementor.

-Me ha dado un beso algo mucho peor que un Dementor -comentó Harry con ironía, volviendo a recuperar el humor por momentos.

-Oye -cambió de tema Ron, dispuesto a no hablar bajo ningún concepto del beso que Harry le había dado a su hermana-, ¿tú también has recibido una carta de citación?

-No… ¿una carta de qué?

-¡Maldita sea! -se quejó el pelirrojo. –Es McGonagall: me ha citado para una reunión esta noche en el despacho de Dumbledore. No sé si tiene que ir alguien más…-le informó el pelirrojo.

-Pues no, no he recibido ninguna carta de citación…Bueno, puede que no suene demasiado bien, pero a lo mejor es una tontería -intentó animarle Harry.

-Ya… no sé… ¿Y al final pudiste dar con Hermione? -preguntó Ron, levemente preocupado y temiendo un encuentro con la morena.

-No… no hay ni rastro de ella. Espero que esté bien…

En ese momento la profesora Trelawney hizo su aparición en la clase y se sentó frente a su bola de cristal.

-Queridos -comenzó a hablar-, hoy es un día muy especial. Con todo el movimiento astral que ha provocado los reveladores acontecimientos que se han producido en el castillo, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para intentar averiguar las consecuencias que tendrán estas acciones tan agresivas que acabamos de presenciar. Por favor, abran sus libros por la página un millón doscientos cuarenta y siete mil.

-Carajo, otra vez volvemos al librito fino y ameno…-murmuró sarcásticamente Ron.

-¿Hay algo que quiera comentar con el resto de la clase, señor Weasley? ¿Alguna premonición, quizá, sobre el sexo de su futura prole? –se burló Trelawney disimuladamente.

El resto de la clase se echó a reír, recordando las palabras de la señora Weasley en el vociferador. Ron simplemente se quedó callado. Justo en ese instante la puerta de la clase volvió a abrirse y Lavender Brown apareció en el umbral.

-Llega tarde, señorita Brown.

-Disculpe, profesora, me encontraba algo indispuesta.

-Ya lo sabía, querida, ya lo sabía…. ¿Por quién me ha tomado? ¿Por una principiante? Tome asiento, por favor.

Lavender hizo ademán de ir a sentarse al lado de Parvati, pero comprobó entonces que su asiento habitual estaba ocupado por otra chica de Ravenclaw a la que apenas conocía. Por eso fue a sentarse a una de las filas posteriores, justo detrás de su amiga.

-Capítulo 1230: besos anunciados y cómo predecirlos -leyó Trelawney. ¿Alguien sabe algo de este tema?

-Pregúntele a Potter -sugirió otro chico de Ravenclaw entre risas.

Trelawney no le dio importancia al comentario y prosiguió:

-Señorita Patil, ¿quiere hacer el favor de sentarse aquí? -le pidió, señalando uno de los taburetes que había frente a su bola de cristal. Parvati se levantó e hizo lo que la profesora le pedía.

-Y a ver… a ver… a ver…¿quién más, quién más? ¡Ah, sí! Señorita Brown, usted siéntese en el otro.

De mala gana, Lavender hizo lo propio y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la bola de cristal.

-Junten sus manos, queridas, para descargar su energía sobre la bola y vaticinar quién será la próxima pareja en besarse.

Las dos muchachas de Gryffindor juntaron sus manos temblorosas, tocándose una a la otra, y sin querer parecieron entrar en un trance. Tanto Lavender como Parvati sentían una poderosa energía que bullía en el fondo de su barriga.

-Y díganme, ¿qué ven?

-Yo… yo veo a Lavender -comentó Parvati.

-Ummmm, interesante -opinó Trelawney. -¿Y usted, señorita Brown?

-Yo veo a… veo a…

Pero fue todo lo que pudo decir porque entonces se abalanzó sobre Pavarti para intentar darle un beso mientras ésta gritaba:

-¡Nooooo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te dejes vencer!

De poco valió porque la poción mágica a la que las dos muchachas se habían resistido todo el día a base de evitarse, se impuso en ese momento y concluyó con un beso entre las dos Gryffindor.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! –le susurró Ron a Harry. -¿Por qué los gemelos no pueden ser más discretos a la hora de poner las pruebas?

-¿Por qué si no, no serían los gemelos?

-Cierto…No sé ni por qué lo he dicho.

-Interesante…-comentó Trelawney cuando las dos muchachas dejaron de besarse. –Aunque yo ya lo sabía, por supuesto ¡Por algo se lo he pedido a ustedes dos! Bueno, pues ahora ya saben más o menos cómo se adivina los besos.

-Y yo que pensaba que eso tenía algo que ver con la atracción física de las dos personas… ¡Qué estúpido soy! -le susurró Ron en broma a Harry.

La profesora Trelawney estaba ya dispuesta a reanudar la clase con total normalidad cuando de repente, en un ataque de ira no contenida, Lavender abandonó la sala y se fue corriendo, camino de la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, Parvati se quedó allí, consciente de que era mejor estar separada de su amiga durante un tiempo.

* * *

Una lechuza entró rauda y veloz en una de las mazmorras del castillo y justo cuando su destinatario tocó con sus temblorosas manos el sobre que venía atado a una pata del animal, una voz honda y gruesa llenó el recinto...

Lechuza para R2-D2:

_Mi inútil androide:_

_Tu señor "Darth Vader" es consciente de que has hecho todo lo posible durante esta misión._

**Fiu- fiu, fiu-fiu**(mítico sonido de Darth Vader al respirar).

_Pero ahora has de hacer todo lo posible por implicar a "Luke Skywalker" en la reunión que van a mantener los miembros de la "República" esta noche._

**Fiu-fiu, fiu-fiu…**

_El Imperio no puede permitirse ningún fallo más. _

**Fiu-fiu,fiu-fiu…**

_Si "Han Solo" y la "Princesa Leia" están castigados por practicar sexo adolescente y van a acudir a ese encuentro con "Obi-Wan Kenobi", tú debes asegurarte de que Luke también esté allí. _

**Fiu-Fiu, Fiu-Fiu…**

_Así tendremos un motivo para asaltar el despacho (uy, perdón, el "Halcón Milenario" de "Obi-Wan Kenobi")_

**Fiu-Fiu, Fiu-Fiu…**

_¡Me da igual que te hayan dicho que el niñato no debe ir a la reunión!_

_¡Por Adava Kedava! ¡Que le parta otro rayo la cabeza a ese niño malcriado!_

_Por cierto: lamento que todos los "jedis" de Hogwarts se estén volviendo tan locos como tú dices. _

_Firmado: _

_Vader… Darth Vader._

_P.D: C3-PO también te envía saludos y te pide que cuides de su pequeño "Chewbacca"..._

* * *

Por fin la primera hora de las clases de la tarde se había acabado. Los pasillos ya empezaban a estar llenos de alumnos muy excitados tras aquella comida. La profesora Sprout, tras haber rematado su clase de Herbología, esperaba en la puerta para poder retener a una de sus alumnas. Cuando por fin Hannah Abbot pasó por su lado, Pomona entabló conversación con ella:

-Bueno, bueno, Hannah. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te van las clases?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Son tremendamente excitantes para mí! -respondió la rubia.

-Entonces… ¿seguro que te encuentras bien últimamente, querida?

-¡Mejor que nunca! Esto de la magia es tremendamente divertido. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer -contestó la pobre _desmemorizada_, preguntándose quién era esa señora regordeta tan amable que le estaba hablando.

-Me alegro mucho, querida, porque estaba un poco preocupada -le confesó la profesora Sprout. –Y ahora que estamos hablando…-se le encendió la bombilla a la profesora: "Sacarle información"-por casualidad tú no sabrás quién se hace llamar por ahí _Verde Brócoli _¿verdad, querida?

* * *

A la salida de la clase de adivinación, al pie de las escaleras, Harry, Ron y Parvati discutían muy animadamente lo que había pasado con Lavender en medio de la clase:

-¡No entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así! -se quejaba Parvati. -¡Ni que yo hubiera deseado hacerlo! ¿Acaso no entiende que es un juego? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo si es eso lo que me mandaron hacer?

-Tranquila, Parv, ya se le pasará –intentó animarla Harry.

-¡Hey, Parvati! ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Parvati se giró. Por alguna razón Roger Davies, el apuesto capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw que había estado saliendo a escondidas con su hermana gemela, le estaba esperando al pie de la escalera.

_Vociferador para la falsa y mezquina bruja (con verruga fea incluida) de mi hermana: _

_¿Cómo has podido? ¡Después de que te contara sólo a ti lo mucho que me gustaba Roger! ¡Tú! ¡Sangre suci__a de mi sangre! ¡Mala hermana! ¡O lo que es peor: mala gemela! ¡Gemela postiza! _

_¡BRUUUUUUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_La próxima vez que quieras besarte con alguien, a ver si agarras tu escoba y ensayas unos cuantos besuqueos con ella… ¡Así que ya estás apartando tus sucias manos de __MI Roger!. ¡Me da igual que sea un endemoniado juego!_

_¡Cuando te vea te voy a dejar un ojo tan morado como el de Neville!_

_¡Olvídate de que tienes hermana!_

_Firmado: _

_Una bruja cabreada_

* * *

**En ese preciso instante.**

**Madriguera.**

**Hora X. Tarde temprana**

-¡Pues por supuesto que vas a venir! -le gritaba Molly Weasley a su marido.

-Pero Molly… -suplicaba el señor Weasley. -¡Son sólo adolescentes! ¡Están en la edad!

-¿Realmente me estás diciendo que tu querido hijo tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser un consumidor precoz de preservativos? ¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Una rayita de _cacafina_?

-Se dice cocaína, Molly -le informó el señor Weasley, experto donde los haya en asuntos y objetos Muggles. –Pero ése no es el caso. El caso es…

-¿Y tu hija? ¿Qué me dices de la hasta ahora dulce y delicada Ginny? ¡Jugando a malabaristas y lesionando a pobres jovencitas únicamente por celos! -insistía la señora Weasley, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su marido.

-¡Cosas de chicas! Ahora no me digas que tú no te ponías celosa cuando estábamos en el colegio. Siempre que me paraba a hablar con aquella chica de Ravenclaw… ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-¡PERO AQUELLO ERA MUY DISTINTO! ¡Yo no me dediqué a mandarla prácticamente a San Mungo con una lesión cerebral!

-¿Y qué me dices de nuestros escarceos nocturnos en la torre de Astronomía en séptimo? ¿Es que eso no cuenta? ¡Tenía que hacer un conjuro silenciador para que nadie te escuchara gritar! -intentó razonar el señor Weasley.

-¡Pero eso fue en séptimo! ¡Y tu hijo ya nos lleva dos años de ventaja! ¡AJÁ! ¿Y qué pasó después, eh? ¿Qué pasó después, Arthur? -le dijo la señora Weasley, señalándole con su dedo índice- ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que nos casamos porque el señorito metió su _Quaffle_ donde no debía y ganó el partido? ¡Que no, Arthur, que no! ¡No hay más que hablar! ¡Tú vas a esa reunión como yo me llamo Molly Weasley y se acabó!

Con esta amenaza en el aire, la señora Weasley abandonó la cocina de la Madriguera para seguir con sus labores en la casa. El señor Weasley cabeceó, y se llevó una mano a la cara, como resignándose a acometer la tarea que le había planificado su esposa para aquella noche.

* * *

**NdA:** Valeee… Ha pasado un mes ¡Un mes! Y creo que os debo una disculpa por ello. Realmente han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida durante este mes y algunas de ellas me han demorado para escribir. Pero como no creo que os valga ninguna como excusa, simplemente me disculpo y os pido perdón por el retraso.

Este capítulo HA SIDO HORRIBLE. Básicamente porque es lo que yo llamo "un capítulo de transición". Éstos los odio especialmente porque, aunque son necesarios, se alejan un poco del ritmo de la historia, ya que en ellos no pasa nada realmente emocionante. Total, que no he podido dejar de escribirlo porque necesito lo que ocurre aquí para ediciones posteriores… pero bueno, cuando lo leáis os podréis hacer una idea de por qué ha sido tan difícil de escribir.

También he de advertir que ocurre algo un tanto triste en esta séptima entrega. No es que nos vayamos a poner a llorar todos, pero sí que es un poco melancólico. En fin, no es más que otra de las cosas que voy a necesitar para continuar la historia… así que no os penséis que esto se va a convertir en un culebrón o algo así¿vale?

Otra cosa importante: este capítulo me ha salido MUY MUY LARGO. Así que respirad hondo antes de abordarlo. Espero que no se os haga muy pesado. El problema era que había muchas cosas que contar y me ha salido así de gigante…

He de advertir que es probable que el día dos (recordad que ahora estamos en lunes, día uno) no os vaya a resultar muy emocionante. Bueno, ya se verá porque aún no lo he escrito. Pero si sois capaces de aguantar y continuar con la historia, puedo prometer YA que el día tres no os lo esperáis ni de broma.

Para terminar y ya que he estado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, quiero daros las gracias por el ALUVIÓN de reviews que tuvo el capítulo seis. Guau… ‚?me emocioné un montón! (Booh con la lagrimita…) Casi se me cae todo al suelo al verlo. De verdad que muchas gracias…

Lo que más lamento es que la espera os habrá hecho olvidar un poco la historia. Quizá algunos tengáis que volver atrás para entender la trama de este capítulo (yo tuve que hacerlo para escribirlo), pero lo que no puedo hacer es pararme para rememorar cosas del pasado (si lo hiciera se haría eterno). En fin MIL BESITOS Y MIL GRACIAS A MIS CHICOS/AS LECTORES. Sois lo mejor que le puede pasar a una aprendiz de escritor.

Por cierto… alguno de vosotros me ha dado su dirección de msn para que le agregue. La verdad es que no soy muy amiga del MSN, pero si queréis contactarme vía e-mail; podéis escribirme para lo que sea en la dirección que aparece en mi "bio" (bueno, evidentemente no me hará mucha ilusión que me mandéis virus, insultos o amenazas…) En fin… Gracias, gracias, gracias a Boni y a Anita, mis dos compañeras de fiebre-fic, que siempre están ahí para decirme: "te has pasado en esto, te has quedado corta en esto, haz esto, etc". ¡Qué haría yo sin vosotras! Ufff…

En resumen: un beso enorme para todos!


	8. Las cosas se ponen serias

**Capítulo 8**

**-Las cosas se ponen serias-**

-En serio, se acercó, así, tal cual…

-¿Pero qué te dijo exactamente, Ron? -preguntó Parvati, todavía un poco alterada por la lechuza que acababa de recibir de su gemela.

-Te dijo que te entendía ¿y ya está? -se sorprendió Harry, el cual también caminaba al lado de los otros dos Gryffindor, en dirección a su sala común.

-Sí, bueno… y también me dio algún consejo que otro -se ruborizó un poco Ron, al recordar la conversación con el rubio de Slytherin.

-¿Consejos?

-Caray… Draco Malfoy dando consejos a un Weasley…-exclamó Parvati, meneando la cabeza, en señal de asombro. –Nunca lo habría imaginado ¡Ni en mis sueños más salvajes!

Los otros dos chicos se pararon un minuto para mirar fijamente a Parvati.

-Bueno, quiero decir…-rectificó la muchacha como pudo, sintiendo cómo su cara iba tomando matices rojizos -es difícil de imaginar, ¿no creéis?

Sus amigos asintieron.

-¿Y qué tipo de consejo te dio? -insistió Harry cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Ah… eso… sí -dudó el pelirrojo, que todavía recordaba perfectamente algunas de los apelativos de Draco, tales como roble, Big Boy, cosita, etc. –Nada… nada importante… ejem…-carraspeó, visiblemente molesto por los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación.

Parvati y Harry todavía lo estaban mirando, ansiosos por que el pelirrojo aclarara algunos puntos sobre su conversación con Malfoy.

–Básicamente, me dijo que no me tomara muy a pecho lo que decía mi madre en el vociferador. Estaba preocupado por… por si me había sentido mal con… con lo que dijo mi madre. Me dijo… me dijo que tan sólo era un juego y que no debía sentirme mal por ello. Bueno, ya sabéis -mintió, distorsionando un poco el contenido de la verdadera conversación.

-¡Es que es un juego! -se exaltó Parvati, justo cuando acababan de llegar a la entrada de la torre. -¡No entiendo por qué la gente se lo toma tan a pecho!

-Tranquila, Parv, seguro que Lavender entra en razón.

-¿Alguien sabe la contraseña nueva? -preguntó Harry, cansado de escuchar las quejas de Parvati y recordando que la habían cambiado aquella misma tarde. -¿Ron? -le inquirió a su amigo, suponiendo que éste la sabría, en calidad de prefecto.

-Ah, sí, voy -dijo el pelirrojo, que al oír su nombre parecía haber vuelto a la realidad. Ron se movió entonces para ponerse en el centro de los dos muchachos. Y una vez allí dijo en voz alta -Bang, bang: se lo tiene merecido Cho Chang

-Adelante -concedió la Señora Gorda impasible, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar paso a los tres Gryffindor.

-¿Quién demonios ha puesto esa contraseña? -quiso saber un indignado Harry cuando ya se estaban introduciendo por el pasadizo que había dejado el marco.

Pero su amigo se encogió de hombros al no saber qué contestar. Y Parvati no se dio por enterada porque siguió hablando

-Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer para solucionar esto, ¿eh?

* * *

La profesora McGonagall ya se encontraba de vuelta en su despacho después de una insoportable tarde de clases. La directora de la casa Gryffindor no sólo había tenido que impartir dos horas consecutivas a un grupo de Ravenclaws, sino que había tenido que aguantar las súplicas de Luna Lovegood para que se inscribiera a su club de fans.

-¡Venga, por Merlín! ¿Tan bajo es el salario de los profesores de Hogwarts que no se puede permitir ni un cuponcito de inscripción? -le había espetado Luna delante de todos, provocando las risas del resto de los alumnos.

La muchacha había sido tan persistente que hasta había conjurado un hechizo para decorar convenientemente la clase de Transfiguración. Fruto de aquello, McGonagall se había pasado gran parte de la tarde descolgando banderines con lemas del club de fans de Luna y despegando, de vez en cuando, las chapas adherentes que Luna se había inventado para condecorar con lemas del club las túnicas de sus compañeros.

Como consecuencia, ahora la profesora McGonagall acarreaba una importante jaqueca, aunque por fin se había acabado aquella tarde de locos. Tumbada en su sillón, la pobre Minerva se estaba preguntando qué demonios estaba provocando la falta de juicio en algunos alumnos, cuando de pronto una lechuza empezó a reclamar su entrada desde el alféizar de la ventana.

Cansada, Minerva McGonagall ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse para abrirla; en cambio, giró su varita en el aire para que la ventana se abriera sola, y esperó sentada el mensaje que podía traerle aquel animal, a la vez que hacía movimientos compulsivos de negación con la cabeza.

Una lechuza blanquiazul (una especie rara donde las haya) se posó entonces sobre el escritorio de la profesora, abrió lentamente las alas, como si éstas estuvieran activadas por un resorte automático, y cuando las tuvo totalmente extendidas su garganta empezó a inflarse de una manera tan llamativa que a la pobre profesora no le quedó más remedio que mirar.

-Jum, jum, jum -se oyó un sonido procedente de la garganta de la lechuza, como si el ave se la estuviera aclarando. Aparte del pergamino estándar, el animal tenía algo colgado del cuello. La lechuza tomó aire, estiró aún más las alas hasta formar una línea perfecta con su cuerpo y de repente se escuchó:

"_Sombra aquí, sombra allá… maquíllate, maquíííííííllateeeeeeeee……Y un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírateeeeeeeee"_

-Fabuloso...-exclamó McGonagall, presa de su ironía, mientras la lechuza se balanceaba como un péndulo, de lado a lado, todavía con las alas abiertas. –Ahora hasta me mandan una lechuza musical ¡Como si tuviera algo que celebrar! -se indignó la profesora, a la vez que agarraba con cara de pocos amigos el pergamino que todavía colgaba del animal. La música aún seguía oyéndose de fondo. Minerva extendió aquel mensaje delante de aquella festiva y ridícula lechuza danzante y cantante, y comenzó a leer:

_¡Qué nervios, Min, qué nerviosssssss! Fíjate, que aún no es medianoche y yo ya he empezado a maquillarme ¿Y cómo será él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de mí? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libreeeeee?_

_¿Y si es algún apuesto centauro, de esos que cabalgan por la pradera a pecho descubierto y sudando cual machos cabríos? ¡Ay, Min! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡No puedo! Oye, ¿tú crees que la reunión acabará a tiempo para que vaya a mi encuentro con mi Verde Brócoli? Quizás no vaya a la reunión porque ¿te imaginas si llego tarde? ¡Mi lindo cabritillo se podría arrepentir y salir galopando hacia el lado contrario! Y, seamos francas, Min, ya no somos unas chiquillas ni estamos de merecer. A estas alturas de mi vida no me puedo dar ese lujo…_

_Bueno, dame tu opinión. Yo sigo acicalándome._

_Fdo: Jones, Mona Jones. _

_P.D: ¿Crees que será necesario que me depile las piernas? Es que hace tanto que no lo hago que no sé si lograré recordar ese hechizo poda-la-selva-de-tus-extremidades que nos enseñaron en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Femeninas. _

Y abajo, en pequeño, se podía leer:

Esta lechuza es propiedad de Lechuzas Musicales Halmark. Se prohíbe su completa o parcial reproducción.

* * *

Mensaje para Pomona Sprout:

_Esto es una lechuza cutre, normal y ordinaria para la degenerada, lujuriosa y ninfómana asaltacunas de Pomona Sprout:_

_¡Como no aparezcas en esa reunión la que te va a depilar soy yo! Y no pienso depilarte SOLO las piernas, créeme…_

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Hooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un chico bastante asustadizo se acababa de colar en el baño de chicas que había en la planta baja del castillo. Terry Boot parecía muy asustado. El muchacho miraba para todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie allí que pudiera notar su presencia. Cuando por fin confirmó que estaba solo, continuó su búsqueda, abriendo cada una de las puertas de los baños…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -comentó Ginny Weasley tras haber escuchado de nuevo la historia del encuentro de su hermano con Draco Malfoy. –Lo que no es justo es que nos hayan citado a nosotros y que gente como Malfoy se salve.En fin… lo bueno es que a lo mejor tenemos suerte y se queda así una temporada…

-Sí… seguro… habrá que ver de qué humor se despierta mañana -sentenció Harry cansinamente, captando toda la atención de los allí presentes.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, aunque rápidamente los dos muchachos separaron la mirada y devolvieron su atención a la conversación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, y al final, ¿dónde se ha metido Hermione? ¿Alguien la ha visto? -se interesó Harry.

-No… todavía no he podido encontrarla. Se la ha tragado la tierra… -aseguró Ginny, preocupada.

Pero esto lo dijo sin posar sus ojos en el chico que sobrevivió, como si estuviera dando la información al resto de los que estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Bah… ya se le pasará -intervino Fred con despreocupación, aunque en realidad se sentía todavía muy culpable por lo que había pasado.

-Sí, seguro que en la reunión se aclara todo y dejará de tomarse las cosas tan a pecho- le apoyó George.

-¡VAMOS! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡LAVENDERRR! ¡O SALES O TE JURO QUE DERRIBO LA PUERTA A _PEZONAZOS_¡ ¡Y RECUERDA QUE USO UNA 95!

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó, escandalizado, Neville.

-Ah, nada, es Parvati…-explicó Ron, haciendo un movimiento de tranquilidad con la mano. –Creo que acabará cortándose las venas si Lavender no sale del servicio y hablan de lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -quiso saber Ginny, mientras todos miraban hacia la escalera de caracol que subía hasta las alcobas de los estudiantes, y oían cómo bajaban por el hueco los gritos desesperados de Parvati.

* * *

-Si me acompañan les enseño las instalaciones del castillo…

El director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería caminaba por los terrenos del castillo, seguido de cerca por dos adultos que cualquiera habría tachado por Muggles corrientes y molientes.

-Bueno, ya ven que nuestras instalaciones son amplias. Siempre intentamos que nuestros alumnos puedan convivir directamente con la naturaleza -seguía explicando el anciano. -¡Ah, miren! Por ahí viene nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid, recién salido de su cabaña, se había ataviado con sus mejores galas y ahora iba al encuentro del grupo. Embutido en su traje pasado de moda (compuesto por una camisa medio anaranjada, estampada por lunares violetas y amarillos, una gabardina azul cielo, y una corbata de rayas rojas y verdes) el semi-gigante llegó en apenas dos zancadas hasta donde estaban aquellos individuos y el profesor Dumbledore.

La pareja que acompañaba al director se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando comprobó de cerca la descomunal estatura de Hagrid.

-Rubeous Hagrid… Es un honor presentarte a los Granger…

-¡Caramba! -exclamó el semi-gigante. -Es un verdadero honor conocerles -dijo, agitando bruscamente la mano de la madre de Hermione, la cual estuvo a punto de marearse ante semejante apretón. -¡Tienen ustedes una hija fabulosa! -siguió diciendo Hagrid, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda al padre de Hermione, consiguiendo que el impacto derribara al pobre hombre y su cara acabara impactando contra el suelo fangoso.

-Oh, tienen que disculpar a Hagrid….-intervino Dumbledore, a la vez que ayudaba al Señor Granger a incorporarse. –En ocasiones puede llegar a ser tremendamente efusivo…

El director de Hogwarts ya estaba agachado para ayudar cuando de pronto una lechuza se posó en su hombro y empezó a picotearle.

–Disculpen -comentó-, correo ordinario…

Entonces fue el propio Hagrid quien ayudó al magullado señor Granger a incorporarse del suelo.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde quieren empezar? Desde ahora yo seré su guía -les informó a la pareja aquella montaña humana, mientras los pobres Muggles cada vez estiraban más la cabeza para conseguir mirar a Hagrid a los ojos.

La señora Granger, al enterarse de aquella noticia, fue presa de un ligerísimo ataque de pánico y se había puesto tan blanca que su marido la rodeó con el brazo, como intentando protegerla del inofensivo Hagrid.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore ya había desenroscado el pergamino y ahora lo estaba leyendo:

_Estimado director: _

_Disculpe mi insistencia, pero tengo que pedirle que reconsidere la asistencia de Potter a la reunión de esta noche. Considero necesario e imprescindible que cite también a este alumno. Mis dotes de oclummencia me han permitido sospechar que ese mismísimo hijo de… hijo de James Potter…. también conocido como ese cabr(tachón)… ca…caballeroso niño está también involucrado en el caos que se ha apoderado de nuestras vidas. Estoy convencido de que se arrepentirá si no hace caso de mis consejos. _

_Atentamente, _

_R2-D2 (tachón)_

_¡Perdón! Quería decir Severus Snape _

-Entonces, ¿vamos? –escuchó que decía Hagrid, el cual todavía estaba con los Granger cuando Albus Dumbledore terminó de leer. –No se preocupe por nosotros, profesor Dumbledore -le dijo-, yo me encargo de ellos.

El director le guiñó un ojo al profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, y se despidió cortésmente de los invitados.

Entonces, de fondo se pudo oír a Hagrid diciendo:

-Creo que les agradará mucho conocer a **Gwrap**…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó la señora Granger confundida, mirando para todos lados.

-Oh, nada, querida, sólo ha sido un eructo de… de mister Hagrid, ¿verdad? -aseguró el señor Granger.

-No, no, no, no -se oyó la atronadora voz de Hagrid. –Gwrap… ¡Es el nombre de mi _hermanito_!

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? -se cuestionaba Parvati Patil, buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros.

-Oh, vamos, Parvati, tranquila… ya verás como todo se resuelve- intentaba animarle la dulce y cariñosa Ginny Weasley.

-¡NO! ¡NADA SE VA A RESOLVER! ¿CÓMO SE VA A RESOLVER SI MI MEJOR AMIGA SE NIEGA A SALIR DEL BAÑO Y YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE DERRIBAR LA PUERTA NI CON ESTAS DOS? -dijo, desesperada, señalando sus partes superiores menos púdicas. -¡Es que no entiendo por qué se ha puesto así! ¡Fue ella quien me besó a mí! Ella ni siquiera sabe que las dos teníamos la misma prueba ¡Y mi hermana gemela… mi GEMELA… se niega a hablarme! Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido engreído de Roger Davies -Parvati estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos.

-¡Oh, vamos! No saquemos las cosas de quicio. A lo mejor no está enfadada contigo ¡A lo mejor tiene diarrea y por eso está en el baño! –la justificó Ron, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellas dos poderosas razones de Parvati Patil, las cuales le hacían desear que la muchacha consiguiera derribar con ellas la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos algún día.

-Tú tan sensible como siempre, Ronald…-le recriminó su hermana, clavándole una mirada asesina, al comprobar dónde tenía posados los ojos su hermano.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡No tiene diarrea! ¡Tiene naúseas! ¡Y son por mi culpa! -se desquició Parvati, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Y como lo que más a mano le quedaba a la muchacha de Gryffindor era precisamente Ron, ésta se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a sonarse los mocos y a secarse las lágrimas en su túnica.

El pelirrojo, al sentir la cercanía de la muchacha se echó un poco hacia atrás en el sillón y, con la mirada desorbitada, pidió ayuda a Harry, al tiempo que intentaba que sus ojos no se desviaran al lugar donde el cuello pierde su nombre.

-Escucha, Parvati, ¿por qué no le mandas una lechuza a Padma y le explicas que se trata de un juego?-sugirió el niño que sobrevivió, intentando rescatar a su amigo del acoso de la muchacha.

* * *

-Bueno, pues parece que el día ha acabado, ¿no? -dijo Draco Malfoy, lanzando la pregunta al aire mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de Slytherin. –Lástima, ha sido un día especialmente agradable. Hoy me siento muy positivo.

-Pero no ha acabado. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar -comentó Pansy, con tono de pocos amigos y clavando su mirada en los dos esbirros de Malfoy.

-Cálmate, querida -dijo el rubio. -No es para tanto. Yo creo que ha sido muy divertido.

-Sí, eso. No te sientas ahora la reina de la fiesta -se justificó Goyle, como si quisiera darle a entender a Pansy que todo el asunto de los besos había pasado únicamente por la poción del juego.

-¡Tú a callar, bola de sebo! ¡Confiesa que te morías por mis huesos mucho antes de ese beso y ahora estás deseando repetirlo! -se exasperó Pansy, levantándose de su asiento y encarando a Goyle.

-Y tú -continuó la rubia, muy acalorada, señalando a Draco- ¡No esperes que te vuelva a hacer _ESO_ que te gusta tanto por las noches! ¡Porque no lo haría ni con ochenta cervezas de mantequilla encima!

Al decir esto, Pansy se levantó y salió de la sala, camino de su habitación.

-Oye, Draco… ¿qué es _eso_ que te gusta tanto… por las noches –se mofó Crabbe con una sonrisa picarona.

-Ah, nada… Ya… ya sabéis…-dijo Draco con ademanes chulescos, chasqueando la lengua, y tratando de concederse un minuto para responder.

Al ver que no podía guardar silencio y que sus compañeros todavía estaban expectantes, tuvo que ser honesto nuevamente e intentó decir con la mayor naturalidad posible:

-Bueno…es sólo que Pansy a veces me lee un… un cuento antes de dormir. Los tres cerditos… -confesó el rubio de Slytherin.

…Silencio…

Goyle y Crabbe se miraron uno al otro, y luego miraron a Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Es que a vosotros no tenéis un lado infantil o qué? En cierto modo, ¿no pensáis que nosotros somos como los tres cerditos?

* * *

-Ya, ya he aprendido que nosotros somos de _Happyplas_… No, espera… De Hufflepuff, ¿no?

-Sí, Hannah, sí………-le contestó Justin llevándose una mano a la frente, harto de la desmemorización de Hannah Abbot.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que ser de _Hufflecomosellame _¿Por qué yo no puedo ser una _Gryffindos _¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque las cosas son así! -perdió los nervios Justin. .¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡El sombrero te colocó aquí y ahora no se puede cambiar!

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No se pueden hacer unas pruebas de admisión? ¿O un casting? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que una no puede evolucionar y convertirse en una _Gryffindos_ o qué? La verdad es que no me acuerdo… ¡pero estoy segura de que algo habré cambiado durante todos estos años! – argumentó Hannah.

-No, Hannah, no ¡No se puede!

-¿Qué os pasa? -quiso saber Susan Bones, que se acababa de acercar a los dos participantes del juego, aunque no se enteraba muy bien de qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Nada, aquí, la… _avispada_… que ahora resulta que se quiere convertir en una Gryffindor -aclaró Justin.

Susan, tras poner unos pucheros que denotaban clara tristeza preguntó, casi con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Una Gryffindor? ¿Pero por qué, Hannah?

-Pues porque sí ¡Porque los _Happyplas_ somos unos fracasados! Al menos los de _Esliypedrín_ son malos, ambiciosos e inteligentes. Y los _Ravenvas_ son estudiosos. Por no hablar de los _Gryffindos_ esos, que se lo pasan estupendamente. Son valientes, trabajadores y aventureros ¡SI HASTA TIENEN AL CHICO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ! Aunque no tenga muy claro a qué puñetas sobrevivió para que todo el mundo lo llame así…-dudó Hannah, rodando sus ojos por un momento. -¡Pero eso no es importante! El caso es: ¿Qué somos nosotros, eh? ¿Qué tenemos los _Happyplas_ que nos haga diferentes, eh? ¡NADA! ¿Qué nos distingue? Yo os lo diré: n-a-d-a. ¡Somos los indefinidos! ¡Las sobras! Y yo no quiero estar ni un minuto más entre tanto vegetal ¡Si hasta la directora de la secta esta de Happyplas se dedica a plantar tubérculos en macetas! ¡Por Merlín! Lo único interesante que teníamos era al chico ese que está en la foto –señaló una foto de Cedric Diggory, que estaba colgada en la pared de la sala común- El Cerdo Digorry ese o como se llame. ¡Y luego va el zoquete fantasmón de Voydeamorfo y se lo carga con un simple palito de madera! ¿Qué debo deducir de todo esto que me habéis contado, eh? Pues que somos unos fracasados y yo ¡me aburro!

Justin la miró sorprendido, al principio sin saber qué responder.

-¡PUES VETE! –le gritó enfadado, provocando que muchos Hufflepuff que estaban en la sala común se giraran hacia donde estaban los tres amigos.

-¡PUES ESO HARÉ! -amenazó Hannah antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir precipitadamente, camino de la escalera central.

-¡Espera! Pero, Hannah, ¿a dónde vas?

Pero por mucho que Susan Bones intentó detener a su amiga, no lo consiguió.

* * *

-Eh, Marietta, ya has vuelto…-comentó Roger Davies al ver que su compañera ya había regresado de la enfermería. -¿Qué tal está Cho?

-Mal… Está en estado crítico, temo por su vida…-exageró Marieta.

-Pffff -se burló Luna, desde el otro lado de la sala. –Peor están los Donkeypunks, en peligro de extinción, y nadie arma tanto escándalo por ellos.

La rubia intentaba estudiar, aunque claramente estaba más pendiente de la conversación que de sus pergaminos. Al oír las palabras de Marieta que auguraban una posible muerte de Cho Chang, Luna tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la chapa que tenía en su pecho. Después de darle un giro, el mensaje de ésta cambió. Ahora se podía leer:

_Chang tiene tetas **R.I.P** (**R**esultan **I**ncreíblemente **P**ostizas)_

Pero Marietta, visiblemente afectada por su convicción de la enfermedad de Cho, no hizo ningún comentario. Apartó su mirada, cogió un libro y se sentó al lado de Roger Davies, tratando de acabar la tarea que tenían asignada para las clases de mañana.

En el otro lado de la sala, Padma Patil tenía los ojos desorbitados. No dejaba de mirar un trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano, pero combinaba su mirada con atisbos casuales y asesinos a Roger Davies, debido a lo que había pasado horas antes con su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa, Padma? -preguntó Michel Corner, que también andaba por allí.

-Nada… La estúpida de mi hermana, que ahora tiene la cara de pedirme perdón. Me dice que entienda que es un juego.

-Es que es un juego, ¿no? -intentó razonar con ella el muchacho.

-Ya, claro, pero tú no decías lo mismo cuando te estabas quejando a esos Weasley del breve beso con su hermana, ¿eh? A todo esto… ¿dónde demonios se ha metido Terry?

* * *

-Vamosssssssssssssssss, sé buena chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicaaaaaaaa

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, LOCO DEGENERADO!

Myrtle la llorona estaba aleteando a un ritmo frenético por el techo del servicio de chicas.

-¡Pero si es sólo un beso! -gritaba Terry Boot para tratar de convencerla. -¡Ni siquiera lo vas a notar! ¡Por Merlín si no tienes ni carne! -continuaba gritando el chico, mientras seguía con la mirada el vuelo frenético de Myrtle por el techo.

-¡NO TENDRÉ CARNE, PERO TÚ BIEN QUE LA DESEAS! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ O LLAMO A DUMBLEDORE!

-¡Que no! ¡Que yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me des un beso!

-¡PUES YA PUEDES ESPERAR SENTADO, TERRY _BOOOOH_!

* * *

Cansados, nerviosos, pero atareados, los Gryffindor intentaban hacer sus deberes en la sala común cuando, de repente, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la hora que era:

-Son casi las ocho y media…-les advirtió Harry, consciente de que se iba acercando la hora de que algunos de ellos fueran a la reunión.

-No… ¿ya?... No puede ser…-comentó un Ron incrédulo, comprobando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos ir yendo -afirmó Ginny, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su hermano.

-¿Y qué pasa con Hermione? ¿Alguien sabe si ella está citada también? -Ron estaba tan nervioso que miraba descontroladamente hacia todas partes.

-Tranquilo, si la han citado… Se presentará allí…-argumentó Harry, el cual sabía que Hermione no sería capaz de saltarse por alto una citación de semejantes características. –En fin, vámonos. Vosotros a la reunión y yo al comedor ¿Vienes, Neville?

-No, no puedo -respondió el muchacho. –Yo también tengo que ir a la reunión…

Harry puso cara de desconcertado. No se acordaba de lo que había hecho Neville, aunque pronto recapacitó y dijo al recordar su encuentro con Snape

-Ah, sí, claro… Bueno, ¿pues bajáis?

-Sí, vamos. Será mejor no llegar tarde. Eso reducirá el impacto- dijo Ron, todavía con cara de asustado.

-¡Eh! ¿Os váis ya a la reunión? -preguntó Fred Weasley desde el otro lado de la sala. George, que estaba sentado frente a él se estaba comiendo las uñas compulsivamente.

-Sí, eso parece…-contestó Ron, de mala gana.

-Oye, pues cuando volváis estaremos aquí, esperándoos….-empezó a decir George.

-Sí, queremos detalles de lo que os han dicho -puntualizó Fred.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada. Simplemente aquellos que estaban citados se limitaron a asentir y luego todos se pusieron en camino. Cuando ya estaban llegando al hueco que ocultaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, los cuatro amigos percibieron el sonido de dos mujeres discutiendo, al otro lado del cuadro.

-¡LE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO PUEDE PASAR! -gritaba la que parecía ser la Señora Gorda. –No hay contraseña, no hay entrada, muchacha impertinente…

-¡Pero le estoy diciendo que tengo que pasar! -gritaba otra voz femenina.

Por fin se abrió el retrato para dejar pasar a los cuatro Gryffindor. La señora Gorda quedó entonces estampada contra la pared y los muchachos pudieron ver quién era la chica que estaba pidiendo la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Hannah… qué… ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ginny, fijándose en que la muchacha llevaba una especie de pancarta que sujetaba con las dos manos.

-¡ME ESTOY MANIFESTANDO! ¡YO NO SOY DE _HAPPYPLAS_, _GRYFFINDOS_ ME GUSTA MÁS! -empezó a gritar Hannah, elevando la pancarta en el aire, un cartel donde estaba escrito:

**¡VOTA POR UNA JUBILACIÓN ANTICIPADA **

**DEL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR!**

–Pido el derecho justo y universal a que se revise mi potencial como _Gryffindos_…..¡SOY CAPAZ DE ELEVAR MI CAUSA AL TRIBUNAL CONTRA LA ANTICONSTITUCIONALIDAD MÁGICA SI NO SE ME HACE CASO!

-¿Creéis que deberíamos dejarla aquí o avisamos a alguien para que se la lleven? -le susurró Ron a sus amigos, acercándose para que Hannah no pudiera escuchar.

-Mejor vámonos. No vaya a ser que luego nos echen la culpa. Que sean los gemelos los que lo resuelvan, ¿no? -propuso Ginny.

-Sí, vamos.

-¡Buena suerte, Hannah! Si te dejan entrar, nos veremos luego, en la sala común -le animó la pequeña de los Weasley.

-¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos luego, futura colega de secta!

* * *

Harry Potter ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque todavía faltaba un poco para que empezara la cena en el Gran Comedor. El chico que sobrevivió no podía negar que todo cuanto había ocurrido estaba empezando a preocuparle. Sobre todo el hecho de que ya no era capaz de distinguir muy bien sus sentimientos. Ahora dudaba de si debía olvidarse de Ginny, o si, por el contrario, debía mostrar más interés igual que lo había hecho ella durante todos aquellos años.

En eso pensaba cuando algunos estudiantes empezaron a hacer su entrada en el comedor. También estaban sentados ya algunos profesores, aunque Harry constató que ningún jefe de las casas se encontraba allí. Tampoco el profesor Dumbledore. Probablemente la reunión estaría a punto de dar comienzo.

En ese instante los gemelos Weasley hicieron su aparición en el Gran Comedor. Se les notaba inquietos porque no dejaban de mirar a todas partes, probablemente intentando contar la cantidad de participantes del juego que estaban ausentes. Todos los Slytherin estaban allí. También los Ravenclaw y Justin de Hufflepuff. La única que parecía no estar era Hannah, pero considerando su estado actual no parecía un caso del que preocuparse.

Fred y George se acercaron hasta donde estaba Harry y ocuparon un asiento justo a su lado.

-Parece que estamos todos -le insinuó Fred, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, por lo que se ve sólo han citado a los Gryffindor -apuntó George con lógica.

-A lo mejor porque sus pruebas han sido las más llamativas, por decir algo.

Fred frunció el ceño al escuchar estas palabras.

-Vamos, Harry, ya sabes que hay confianza.

-Y la confianza da asco –se quejó Harry.

_Clin, clin, clin, clin, clin_.

Un sonido de copa había captado la atención de los estudiantes que ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. La profesora Trelawney se había puesto en pie en la mesa de los profesores, y estaba haciendo una especie de concierto con su copa y las de alrededor al golpearlas con una cucharilla. Parecía que iba a decir unas palabras:

-Queridos alumnos -comenzó a hablar extendiendo los brazos, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Dolores Umbridge-, como ya habrán comprobado, el profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra esta noche entre nosotros. Tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, aunque yo ya lo sabía, claro. Así que he pensado que sería agradable que yo les amenice la cena en esta ocasión…

Unos cuantos elfos domésticos, con cara de pocos amigos, salieron entonces de las esquinas del comedor; iban vestidos con trajes parecidos a los de los payasos Muggles y tenían toda la pinta de estar allí para deleitar al personal…

Quien más llamaba la atención era Dobby. Al elfo doméstico lo habían ataviado con un especie de traje sadomasoquista. En lugar de su eterna funda de almohada, ahora llevaba un tipo curioso de taparrabos de cuero con cadena, y una gorra que recordaba a los Village People, al más puro estilo motero.

-Menos mal que no está aquí Hermione -le susurró Fred a su hermano y a Harry. –Le habría dado otro arranque de P.E.D.O al contemplar esto.

Harry casi se cayó al suelo de la risa al escuchar este comentario cuando echó un vistazo a la vestimenta del pobre Dobby.

Diez minutos más tarde, todavía no se había servido la cena y Sybill Trelawney seguía con su discurso astrológico y antológico. Así que Dolores Umbridge, que comenzaba a sospechar algo y a perder la paciencia, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Hagrid:

-Ejem… A ver, tú, el semi-gigante. Sí, usted, Hagrid ¿Sabe dónde están el resto de los profesores? Porque no es posible que todos tuvieran asuntos ineludibles que atender justamente esta noche…

-No tengo ni idea, profesora Umbridge -respondió Hagrid cordialmente, mordiéndose la lengua para ser educado con ella.

Poco convencida con la contestación, Umbridge se levantó y abandonó su asiento murmurando algo así como:

-¡Esto me huele mal! ¡Me huele muy mal!

* * *

Mientras tanto. En el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Aaaaah, señora Longbottom! Bienvenida, tome asiento, por favor. La reunión empezará de un momento a otro.

Dumbledore estaba dando la bienvenida a todos los padres que comenzaban a entrar en su despacho como si se tratara de una tranquila reunión social.

La señora Longbottom, la abuela de Neville, tomó asiento con cara de pocos amigos donde le indicó el director.

Los Granger ya habían ocupado su asiento. Tras haberse hecho el tour de Hogwarts con Hagrid, los padres de Hermione parecían claramente mareados. Posiblemente en su estado había influido el encuentro con Grwap, el _minúsculo_ hermano de Hagrid, y la pareja Muggle parecía estar cuestionándose la decisión de haber permitido que su hija asistiera a un colegio tan sumamente… peculiar.

La estancia estaba dividida en tres partes. Como si se tratara de un ring triangular, en un lado se encontraban los profesores y Albus Dumbledore. En el extremo derecho se había habilitado un espacio para los padres de los alumnos citados, aunque todavía faltaban sillas por ocupar. Y en el lado izquierdo, unas sillas con aspecto acusatorio aguardaban por la presencia de los participantes del juego, los cuales todavía no habían llegado.

Director Dumbledore¿puedo preguntar dónde está mi hija? Llevamos toda la tarde aquí y todavía no hemos podido verla- comentó en voz alta un preocupado señor Granger, que empezaba a sospechar si su hija no habría sido devorada por alguna de las bestias que habitaban aquel castillo.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Probablemente habrá ido a la biblioteca después de las clases. Su hija es muy estudiosa. Pero eso ya lo saben, ¿verdad? -intentó reconfortarles Minerva McGonagall. –Estoy segura de que aparecerá de un momento a otro.

Al señor Granger no le convenció demasiado la respuesta, pero como no tenía otra opción, arqueó las cejas en señal de duda y se mantuvo en silencio, muy expectante por conocer al resto de las personas que acudirían a esa reunión.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el degenerado de mi hijo? -se escuchó una voz de mujer en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Cálmate, Molly! No montes una escena delante de toda esa gente…

Los señores Weasley acababan de llegar. Cuando por fin cruzaron la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, éste se adelantó unos pasos para recibir a la pareja y le susurró a Molly Weasley:

-Tranquila, Molly. Todo se va a solucionar….- le dijo con tono cariñoso y paternal.

-¡Ay, profesor Dumbledore! ¡Espero que todo esto haya sido una broma pesada -empezó a decir la señora Weasley en voz alta. –Estoy muy, muy decepcionada con mi hijo Ron.

El señor Weasley, sin embargo, acababa de guiñarle un ojo a Albus Dumbledore, un signo inequívoco de que no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con los últimos "progresos" que había hecho de su hijo.

El profesor Dumbledore volvió a tomar entonces la palabra.

-Molly, Arthur, quiero presentaros a los Granger –dijo, señalando a la pareja de Muggles asustados que ya estaba sentada.

Los Granger se levantaron para saludar, y aunque Arthur Weasley estrechó cortésmente la mano de ambos, Molly se mostró un poco más reacia, aunque al final logró pronunciar en tono quisquilloso:

-Es… un placer…

-Bien, pues ahora que estamos todos presentados, creo que sólo falta la presencia de…

En ese instante se abrió la puerta. Un temeroso Neville Longbottom asomó su cabeza (todavía con un ojo morado) seguido de cerca por Ron y Ginny Weasley, los cuales se mostrataban bastante evasivos. Era evidente que intentaban retrasar su entrada en aquella estancia.

Al ver a sus dos hijos aparecer, Arthur Weasley apretó el brazo de su esposa, en un intento de advertirle que se contuviera. Al final la señora Weasley logró permanecer callada, aunque no sin lanzarles una mirada de "esto-lo-vamos-a-arreglar-a-palos" a sus dos hijos.

-Aaaah, aquí están. Muy bien, pues creo que ya podemos empezar -afirmó Dumbledore, haciendo una señal para que los chicos tomaran asiento.

-Un momento -intervino Severus Snape. –Todavía no estamos todos.

-Severus tiene razón. ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? -preguntó Flitwick, deduciendo a quién se refería el profesor de Pociones.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí ¿Dónde está nuestra hija? -intervino la señora Granger, la cual cada vez estaba más asustada y empezaba a pensar que los métodos de enseñanza de aquel colegio dejaban mucho que desear.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge paseaba como una loca por el castillo en busca de algún indicio sospechoso. Estaba segura de que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Porque si no era así, ¿Cómo era posible que ningún jefe de las casas hubiera asistido a la cena? Así que Umbridge se estaba dedicando a _peinar_ los pasillos y las estancias en donde fuera más posible encontrar a los profesores perdidos.

De paso, si se encontraba con alguien, le preguntaba con sus armas más _sutiles_, intentando no levantar sospecha:

-¡Oiga! Sí, usted: El-que-ni-siquiera-consiguió-que-lo-decapitaran-del- todo, ¿Sabes dónde demonios están los jefes de las casas?

En esto estaba Umbridge, mientras en el Gran Comedor los estudiantes ya estaban terminando sus deliciosas cenas.

En la mesa de Slytherin, alguna causa muy poderosa había hecho que Pansy Parkinson se levantara de prisa y corriendo de su asiento.

-Allá vaaaa esa tigresssa…-comentó con sorna George, cuando comprobó la reacción de la muchacha de Slytherin.

-¿A dónde va? -quiso saber Harry.

-Digamos que tiene asuntos pendientes…-terció Fred.

Draco Malfoy también estaba intrigado por la súbita desaparición de Pansy.

-¿Alguien sabe a dónde ha ido? -les preguntó a sus esbirros.

-¿Al baño? -propuso el ingenuo de Goyle.

-Mmmmm… no, no creo –declaró el rubio, consciente de que algo más complicado que eso estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

-Disculpen la tardanza… Llego un poco tarde.

Hermione Granger acababa de entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchados, y estaba más pálida que nunca. La muchacha entró en la sala con los ojos posados en el suelo y disculpándose con un hilillo de voz. El resto de los asistentes no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡Hija mía! ¡Estás viva! -comentó Jane Granger en voz alta, revelando a los demás las sospechas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza momentos antes. Los padres de Hermione corrieron a su encuentro, para estrechar a su hija en un abrazo.

-¡Por supuesto que está viva! –McGonagall se sintió ultrajada por aquella suposición.

-Por poco tiempo, espero…-susurró como para el cuello de su camisa el profesor Snape, ganándose un pisotón de la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? -inquirió el pequeño Flitwick, quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de los recelos de los padres de Hermione.

-¡Oh, esto es el colmo! -exclamó de pronto Molly Weasley, dirigiéndose especialmente a su marido.

-¿Te has fijado, Arthur? ¿Te has fijado?

-No, querida, ¿en qué debía fijarme?

-¡Ja! ¡**Está despeinada! **Y tiene la indecencia de presentarse aquí con esos pelos -comentó la señora Weasley fuera de sí, convencida de que Hermione acababa de acabar otra sesión de armario a puerta cerrada con su querido hijo Ron.

-¡Papá! -exclamó Hermione, presa de la emoción, abrazando fuertemente a su padre. Pero algo muy extraño sucedió en aquel momento. De pronto las manos de la muchacha se desprendieron de la espalda de su padre y fueron a parar a…..

-¡PERO HIJA! ¿Qué tipo de modales te enseñan en este colegio?

Efectivamente: las manos de Hermione estaban ahora en el culo de su padre.

-Perdón, no he podido evitarlo…

Un coro de risitas procedente del rincón de los estudiantes se dejó oír en el despacho. Pero Snape, que parecía que acababa de asistir a un portentoso descubrimiento que le otorgaba la inocencia de los hechos, saltó en su silla y empezó a señalar como un loco a la escena para que Dumbledore tomara buena nota de ella.

-Ejem… Puede tomar asiento, señorita Granger -le sugirió Dumbledore, intentando no dar demasiada importancia a aquel detalle.

Ronald Weasley, sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, miraba a Hermione con cara temerosa. Por fin había podido ver a su amiga tras todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero a pesar de que Hermione le había tratado con desdén, al haber salido del comedor de aquella manera tras volcar una jarra de agua en su cabeza, el pelirrojo no sentía rabia. Es más, sentía culpa. Por eso también clavó sus ojos en el suelo cuando terminó de contemplar a su amiga.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, creo que es hora de ir al grano -comentó Dumbledore, con astucia y un brillo maligno en sus ojos, una vez que Hermione se hubo sentado. –Por favor, profesora McGonagall, relate los hechos que han sucedido en las últimas horas…

Minerva McGonagall se puso en pie. En sus manos llevaba un pergamino que comenzó a desenroscarse solo y cayó en el suelo, adoptando las dimensiones de una moqueta de salón…

* * *

**NdA:** Gracias a la gente que ha hecho por contactarme en el MSN para darme palabras de ánimo. Ufff… ahora tengo tantos contactos que creo que voy a empezar a poner mensajes automáticos porque me resulta imposible hablar con todos vosotros. De todos modos, lo intentaré…

Por cierto… iba a contestar a algunas preguntas que me habéis hecho en los reviews, pero ahora mismo, con tanto lío, se me han olvidado. Creo que alguien me había preguntado de qué parte de España soy. Bueno, pues soy de La Coruña….Al otro lado del Atlántico (para que os ubiquéis quienes seáis del continente americano). Otra persona creo que me dijo que qué parejas iba a tener este fic… ejem… creo que tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo. Pero recordad que éste es un fic de humor. El romance queda un poco por detrás de la trama de la historia¿vale? Digamos que no es lo más importante de todo. Y respecto a quien me decía si Fred y George participan en el juego: no, ellos sólo ponen las pruebas. Son los organizadores de esta complicada historia.

Besos! Espero que sigáis disfrutando con esto!


	9. La reunión

**Capítulo 9**

**-La reunión-**

-Bien, comienzo -dijo la profesora McGonagall. -Los hechos son los que prosiguen: Hermione Granger, levántese, por favor -señaló a la acusada y la muchacha se irguió en su asiento.

-Se le acusa de sufrir un ataque que hemos definido como hormono pubertoso, debido al cual tocó usted el culo de todo género masculino que se cruzó en su camino.

Los señores Granger pegaron un ligero brinco en sus asientos al oír esto; Minerva, que no se dio cuenta, siguió leyendo:

-Han sido víctimas de este tocaculos no deseado los alumnos: Neville Longbottom, Roger Davies, -los padres de Hermione ahora estaban morados, -Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, entre otros posibles afectados.

-¿Pero es que aún hay más? -susurró la señora Granger a su marido, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño abanico para aliviar el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas y empezaba a abanicarse como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Asimismo, se le acusa de haber cometido la misma falta de conducta sobre el profesor de Pociones, aquí presente -afirmó McGonagall, señalando la triste figura de Snape-, a quien propició un sonoro cachete en el culo delante de varios testigos. Eso sí, el profesor Snape ha solicitado que destaque que la señorita Granger al menos tuvo la decencia de darle los buenos días en el mismo momento en el que se producía esta escena.

-Bien, bien, chica bien educada -asintió el señor Granger con la cabeza, como si eso eximiera parte de la culpa de su hija; por su parte, la señora Granger había empezado a abanicarse con tanta fuerza que su melena castaña flotaba alrededor de su cabeza como si estuviera frente a un temporal. Al notar cómo los padres de la pervertidora de pelirrojos estaban moderadamente calmados, Molly Weasley se puso lívida de rabia. La señora Weasley estaba conteniendo con poco éxito sus ganas de intervenir.

-Señor Neville Longbottom, en pie -a las órdenes de McGonagall, Neville se puso de pie, a la vez que Hermione ocupaba de nuevo su asiento.

-Está usted aquí por varias cuestiones. Leeré en orden. Uno: Declarar su amor en público a una autoridad docente. En este caso, al profesor Severus Snape…

-Ya puedes estar contento -comentó por lo bajito Pomona Sprout, -Estás hecho todo un gigoló… -le dijo a Snape, dándole codazos a la vez que sonreía pícaramente.

Al momento siguiente se giró hacia Flitwick y, agachándose lo suficiente como para que el hombrecillo pudiera escucharla, murmuró:

-Éste se mete algo para captar la atención de los jovencitos, te lo digo yo.

-¡Degenerado mariposón! -amenazó en voz alta la señora Longbottom, meneando su bolso en el aire, agitando la mano en dirección a su nieto. –¡Yo te enseñaré a ser un hombre!

El apocado Neville se hundió aún más en la silla donde estaba sentado. Sin embargo, Snape estiró su cuello con orgullo al comprobar que había sido el profesor más deseado del día.

-Por favor, señores, cálmense -rogó Dumbledore. –Proceda, McGonagall.

La profesora siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado:

-Dos: Derribar sin compasión a su profesor, abalanzándose sobre él y rompiendo la mitad de las cosas que descansaban sobre su escritorio.Tres: Besar sin consentimiento expreso al profesor Snape. Cuatro: Ocasionar un soplo en el corazón al mencionado profesor, así como un trastorno de orina y tendencias maniaco-depresivas Cinto:Provocar que el profesor haya tenido que pasar cinco horas bañándose y lavándose los dientes con productos radiactivos que casi le corroen las encías, y que el colegio tenga que pagarle cinco meses de terapia intensiva en San Mungo para que supere el trauma. Sexto: Resolver problemas de higiene personal del mentado profesor que el mencionado profesor no deseaba resolver.

Snape asintió taciturnamente con la cabeza. El despacho se llenó de murmullos.

-Todos estos hechos han sido corroborados gracias a una confesión que usted mismo, señor Longbottom, envió a su abuela, aquí presente -señaló McGonagall, continuando la lectura en un intento de acallar los murmullos- Por cierto, señora Longbottom, aprovecho la ocasión para recordarle que tendrá que pagar los gastos derivados de los cuidados médicos aplicados a su nieto tras su descubrimiento. Lamentamos comunicarle que el colegio no se hace cargo de las consecuencias clínicas que conlleva el maltrato familiar -comentó McGonagall, aludiendo al puñetazo que le había dado a Neville, tras enterarse de las tendencias sexuales de su nieto.

La abuela de Neville se limitó a asentir de mala gana, no sin antes golpear a su nieto en la nuca con el bolso, con toda su ira Mientras tanto, Neville tenía la cabeza tan agachada que estaba a punto de desaparecer entre el cuello de su túnica.

Tras esta breve pausa, McGonagall prosiguió la lectura del inacabable pergamino:

-Con respecto a la señorita Granger, este tribunal también quiere dilucidar la verdad sobre los rumores que corren ahora mismo en el castillo de Hogwarts. Estos cuchicheos apuntan a una relación incestuosa entre nuestro profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, y la alumna Hermione Granger, una cuestión que no se puede permitir en una institución educativa como ésta. De confirmarse, el colegio se vería forzado a suspender a ambos.

-¿Con Snape? -preguntó Ron, sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo no sería capaz de tocar un solo pelo de Snape!** -**afirmó Hermione.

-Profesor Snape –le corrigió Dumbledore.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, impertinente sabelotodo -contestó Snape.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Una pelea de enamorados! -exclamó Sprout. –No debéis avergonzaros. El amor es algo grande, aunque sea en una pareja tan inusual como la vuestra, chicos.

Flitwick intentó pegarle un codazo a la profesora, pero se resbaló de la silla en el intento, magullándose una muñeca. Ya en esta posición, aprovechó para morder el gemelo de su compañera antes de atar su cuerda de emergencia a su silla y trepar por ella.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué?- se quejó Pomona.

-¿Acaso has estado fumando otra vez hierba? –le susurró en voz baja para que el resto no se enterara.

La señora Granger movía su abanico de tal manera que había logrado crear un pequeño tornado en torno al que ahora giraban pergaminos, plumas, cacharros inservibles y el profesor Flitwick, el cual no salió volando, gracias a la cuerda de emergencia que acababa de conjurar. Por otro lado, el señor Granger había empezado a llorar a lágrima viva murmurando algo de arrepentirse por no haber metido a su pequeña en un convento de clausura. Hermione, por su parte, se dedicaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa de madera en un ferviente intento por quedar inconsciente o sufrir algún tipo de derrame cerebral que la dejara en coma el resto de su vida. Después de diez intentos y un dolor de cabeza tamaño Grawp, cesó en su intento.

-Asimismo, sospechamos que la alumna y MENOR se encuentra en estado de buena esperanza como resultado de sus sucios encuentros con el ahora higiénico profesor de Pociones.

-¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? -gritó Ron Weasley, presa de la sorpresa, olvidando su propósito de no mirar a Hermione durante toda la reunión.

-¿PERO NO LA HABÍAS DEJADO TÚ EMBARAZADA, PEQUEÑO MANÍACO SEXUAL? -explotó por fin la señora Weasley, poniéndose en pie y señalando a Ron.

-¿QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA? ¿DE QUIÉN? -preguntó Hermione, poniéndose también en pie, con la cara tan encendida como una bombilla y una recién adquirida melena afro, derivada de su sesión de peluquería con la mesa de madera.

-Si tú no lo sabes, hija… -intervino el profesor de Transfiguraciones. -Nosotros no podemos decírtelo…

-¡ESTA TONTA NO SABE DE QUIÉN ES EL NIÑO! -tronó la señora Weasley, dejándose caer sobre su asiento. –Pues yo no pienso costear ninguna boda si no estoy segura de que se trata del hijo de Ronald.

El profesor Flitwick, que acababa de lograr salir del huracán del abanico de la señora Granger sujetándose con fuerza a la barba de Dumbledore, en un intento por calmar las aguas, comentó:

-Bueno… ahora las pruebas de paternidad están muy avanzadas y….

¡PLOF!

Pero no pudo acabar. En ese momento se oyó un golpe sordo. Era la señora Granger, que acababa de ser absorbida por su propio abanico y acababa de darse tal golpe en la sien que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Una cabeza rubia deambulaba impaciente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Murmuraba entre dientes algo casi inaudible:

-Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia...

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Parkinson? -cortó su sonatina una voz fría como el acero.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -preguntó Pansy, saliendo rápidamente de su trance al comprobar la figura que se alzaba frente a ella. La figura la miraba de arriba abajo con expresión desconfiada. La rubia de Slytherin recobró el aliento y contestó rápidamente:

-No, estoy perfectamente, profesora Umbridge.

-Entonces, ¿qué estaba mascullando entre dientes?

-Mmmmm… ¡Cánticos! -se le ocurrió decir. –Canciones que hemos inventado para… para… meternos con los sangre sucia en el campeonato de Quidditch. Ya sabe… ejem…Le haré una demostración…

La rubia de Slytherin paró un momento para improvisar una canción.

-Dame una H, dame una E, dame una R, dame una N… ejem… - Pansy se paró. Algo iba mal. Se estaba equivocando a la hora de deletrear… pero aún así continuó, moviendo las piernas y las manos al ritmo de la canción-, dame una I, dame una O, dame una N:

H-E-R-N-I-Ó-N

Dijo finalmente, marcando el acento en la "o" y abriéndose de piernas en el suelo mientras meneaba los pompones sobre su cabeza.

Umbridge la miró desconcertada.

-Es que esa niña es tan molesta como… como una hernia. Pero una hernia a lo bestia, claro –Aclaró la chica mientras se ponía de pie.-Y luego ya coreamos todos: Eres sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia ¡Eres un Hernión! -acabó, desentonando como una hiena herida.

Aunque a Dolores Umbridge no le convenció demasiado la respuesta, estaba tan contenta con el nuevo cántico que esperó un momento, volvió a mirar a Pansy de arriba abajo y, todavía convencida de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, dijo:

-Vuelva enseguida a su sala común, señorita Parkinson. Se está haciendo tarde. Y nada de cánticos en el camino.

Pansy fingió que iba en dirección a las mazmorras, pero, cuando comprobó que había perdido de vista a la detestable profesora, viró su rumbo y recuperó su estado de trance. Entonces la rubia caminó con paso pesado por los pasillos de la planta baja, de nuevo murmurando entre dientes. Como le dolía tantísimo la barriga, identificó esta molestia con las ganas de ir al retrete, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia los baños de las chicas y abrió la puerta bruscamente:

-¡AAH¡¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué asco! -gritó tan pronto entró, tapándose la cara con ambas manos para censurar la escena que se estaba produciendo justo delante de sus narices.

Tumbado en el suelo, Terry por fin había conseguido acorralar a la huidiza Myrtle. A pesar de su condición de fantasma, se las había ingeniado para tumbar a la chica sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño y ahora le estaba regalando un sonoro beso de tornillo que, por desgracia, presenció Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy, ¿qué… qué haces tú aquí? -se sorprendió Terry, alzando la cabeza cuando fue consciente de la presencia de la chica de Slytherin.

-Me das asco y pena, Boot -seguía gritando Pansy, -Si tienes problemas para ligar, deberías llamar a Calentón de Bruja ¿O es que acaso no sabes que los fantasmas no pueden tener contacto con nadie? ¡Va contra todas las leyes de la metafísica, inútil!

-No… no es lo que piens…-comenzó a decir Terry. Pero era demasiado tarde. Pansy había salido del cuarto de baño.

Myrtle la llorona, en cambio, se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. A Terry le entró tanto miedo de haberla matado a besos que salió huyendo en dirección a su sala común, todavía avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

-RONALD WEASLEY, ¿LES HAS DICHO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA?

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El resto de los asistentes aguardaban una respuesta del pelirrojo. Finalmente, y tras la intervención del director del colegio, el tornado que se había apoderado de la habitación había desaparecido, dejando regados por la estancia los útiles que se había engullido; así como a la señora Granger y su almuerzo. Ahora su marido se encontraba en el suelo, a su lado, abanicándola con la mano (el paradero del peligroso abanico era desconocido). Dumbledore, consciente de lo que se estaba cociendo, pidió paz a los asistentes:

-Por favor…. Mantengan la calma… Dejen que el señor Weasley explique lo ocurrido. Y, Minerva, haga algo con esa pobre mujer- pidió el director del colegio, contemplando la escena como si fuera un partido de tenis.

La profesora McGonagall agitó levemente su varita y recompuso a la señora Granger para que volviera en sí. Segundos después ya estaba de nuevo sentada en su silla, aunque todavía muy sofocada.

Ron estaba pálido. No sabía qué decir, pero sí sabía que tenía que hablar para arreglar ese entuerto. Así que se levantó lentamente, alzó la mirada por primera vez en lo que llevaba de reunión y carraspeando anunció con tranquilidad:

-En realidad yo… yo no he dicho nada de eso… Nun… nunca le he tocado un pelo a Hermione…-sentenció tartamudeando.

-¡JA!¡Pues bien que confesaste que está tan despeinada por eso que le haces en los armarios del colegio! -siguió Molly Weasley.

-Hija… pero… pero… ¿qué es lo que te hace Ronald en los armarios? -preguntó inocentemente la señora Granger, con un hilillo de voz, aunque remarcando el nombre completo de Ron.

-¿Pues qué va a ser, señora? -terció rudamente Snape, -¡De todo, menos enseñarle cómo se cuelgan las perchas!

-Será mejor que usted no diga nada, que también está en el ojo del huracán. Además, la niña sabe perfectamente cómo colgar una percha. ¡Yo mismo se lo enseñé! -intervino el padre de Hermione, en un patético esfuerzo de defender las inocentonas preguntas de su mujer.

-Señores, por favor…-intentó apaciguar Dumbledore, lanzando una mirada de reproche al profesor de Pociones.

-A ver, tú, ¡la preñada! ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?- preguntó la señora Weasley de manera hostil, perdiendo la compostura.

-¡Les repito que yo no estoy embarazada! -gritó Hermione al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Diez minutos después, Hermione Granger seguía de pie en medio de la sala, respiraba ahora tranquila tras haberse desahogado. Los asistentes la miraban, todavía un poco incrédulos, al tiempo que la morena intentaba retomar el aliento.

**PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIÍÍÍIÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIÍÍÍ! **

De repente, un desagradable pitido se hizo dueño de la sala. Los concurrentes se llevaron las manos a las orejas y se quedaron mirando a Albus Dumbledore, el cual tenía prendido entre sus labios el silbato que Madame Hooch utilizaba habitualmente para arbitrar los partidos de Quidditch.

-¡Granger 2, Weasley 1, Longbottom X! -comentó Flitwick en voz alta, con los ánimos renovados, como si aquello fuera una quiniela de fútbol. El pequeño enano había conjurado un marcador luminoso en el que se anunciaba la puntuación del debate. Ahora todos lo miraban con cara de reproche.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con esa puntuación! -protestó la señora Weasley, amenazando al enano con su dedo índice.

Dumbledore suspiró. Aliviado por la aparente tranquilidad que se había instalado en la sala gracias al silbato, dijo:

-Por favor, ocupen de nuevo sus asientos o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Más tarde discutiremos todos los puntos. Minerva, le ruego que siga….

-Enseguida, profesor. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! … Ginny Weasley.

Ginny hizo lo propio y se levantó. La profesora McGonagall esperó unos segundos y prosiguió:

-Gracias a usted hemos sido testigos de un almuerzo que pasará a los anales de la Historia de Hogwarts.

-Yo ya he mandado una lechuza a los editores de _Hogwarts, una Historia_, para que lo incluyan en el capítulo de Momentos mágicos. ¿No te hace ilusión entrar en la Historia? -le susurró Hermione a Ginny, sin que nadie se enterara. La pelirroja ni contestó. No estaba de humor para hermionadas.

-Somos conscientes de que la señorita Chang también tiene parte de culpa. Pero, por razones más que evidentes, le es imposible acompañarnos durante esta sesión- puntualizó McGonagall.

-Señorita Weasley, se le acusa de haber ejecutado un conjuro _finite incantatem_ que provocó la caída en barrena de la señorita Cho Chang. Debo añadir que no tiene excusa posible, ya que el director Dumbledore la sorprendió mientras lo estaba conjurando, gracias a su mente despierta y clarividente.

-¿Y la tal Ginny Weasley es quien dices que es tu mejor amiga, cariño? -preguntó desconcertada la señora Granger, de nuevo sorprendida por las relaciones que tenía su niñita en aquel colegio. Hermione asintió con culpabilidad, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-Y, por último, Ronald Weasley -sentenció McGonagall.

-¡Degenerado! -le espetó su madre copiando el movimiento de la señora Longbottom y dándole una colleja justo antes de que se pusiera en pie.

-Señor Weasley, su madre, la señora Weasley, nos ha informado de sus últimos progresos en materia sexual. Desde la dirección del colegio queremos comunicarle que nos preocupa sobremanera el despertar prematuro que ha tenido con su amiga y compañera de casa, Hermione Granger.

-Pero hija… ¿es que este… este… habitante de madriguera es quien te ha robado tu tesoro carnal? -comentó el señor Granger, señalando a Ronald Weasley con su dedo índice.

-Bueno, como los Weasley habitan en una madriguera… a nadie le puede sorprender que a sus hijos les gusten los conejos, ¿no? –intervino Sprout con una sonrisita, como si estuviera recordando al conejito de Play Boy. El caso es que el comentario lo hizo en un tono tan alto que la señora Weasley la oyó perfectamente.

-¡AJÁ! ¡YA SABÍA YO QUE IBA USTED A REACCIONAR ASÍ, SEÑOR GRANGER! -aulló la señora Weasley. -¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO MI HABITANTE DE MADRIGUERA? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO SABEN QUE ESA ADICTA AL SEXO PREVIAMENTE INTENTÓ SEDUCIR AL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ? ¡Y, PARA QUE LO SEPA, PROFESORA SPROUT, ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE A MIS HIJOS LES GUSTEN LOS CONEJOS!

-¡Bien dicho, Molly! -coreó el señor Weasley.

-A mí no me gustan los conejos…

-No estaba hablando de ti, Ginevra –le reprendió su madre.

-¿El niño que sobrevivió? ¿Quién es el niño que sobrevivió? ¿Que sobrevivió a qué? -se cuestionó la señora Granger muy confundida.

-¡QUE SOBREVIVIÓ A SUS MALAS ARTES DE PUTÓN! -exclamó, fuera de sí Molly Weasley, señalando a Hermione. -¡PERO SI SALIÓ PUBLICADO EN CORAZÓN DE BRUJA! ¿EN QUÉ PLANETA VIVEN USTEDES?

-Querida, son Muggles…-le advirtió el señor Weasley. –¡Pero qué interesante! Entonces, ¿ustedes qué revista de cotilleos leen? -les preguntó Arthur Weasley, reanimado por su interés en el mundo Muggle.

-El _Hola_!... –contestó la señora Granger con timidez.

-¿Lo ves, cariño? Yo ya te había dicho que el _Hola! _estaba muy desfasado, que teníamos que comprar otra revista de cotilleos para enterarnos de estas cosas -le reprendió el señor Granger a su esposa en un susurro.

-Pero, vamos a ver –intentó arrojar un poco de luz Hermione. -¡Que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni con Ron, ni con Harry, NI CON NADIE!

-¡Ja¡ ¡Ahora se las da de virgen! -masculló Snape entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿el niño que sobrevivió es Harry? -dedujo la señora Granger. -¿Pero a qué sobrevivió? Oh, por Dios Santo,-se detuvo un momento, como si hubiera visto la luz o hubiera descifrado un complejo problema matemático -¡HARRY ES JESUCRISTO! -exclamó.

-Cariño, han dicho que sobrevivió, no que resucitó -le aclaró su marido, mientras el resto de los asistentes seguían discutiendo.

-Por lo menos su hijo es heterosexual,-le dijo la señora Longbottom a Molly Weasley-, pero yo me acabo de enterar de que el blando de mi nieto pierde aceite -comentó de manera despectiva, refiriéndose a su nieto.

-Date tiempo –intentó de consolarla Molly. –Esas cosas no se encajan así, de repente.

-¡ESCUCHAD! –trató de intervenir Ginny Weasley para defender a sus amigos.

**PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!**

(Arbitró Dumbledore de nuevo)

-"Granger 2, Weasley 2, Longbottom………… todavía X" -se leyó en la pancarta conjurada por Flitwick.

-Como está visto que así no vamos a llegar a ninguna conclusión -comenzó a hablar de nuevo el director del colegio –he decidido organizar la defensa por turnos. Los acusados hablarán, uno por uno. Así quizá lleguemos a entender mejor qué está pasando. Empezaremos por Ronald Weasley. Por favor, levántese y cuéntenos su punto de vista.

Ron se puso en pie, bajo la mirada feroz de los allí presentes.

La señora Longbottom parecía odiarle por ser amigo de Neville: ¿y si también estaba enamorado de él?; los Granger, por haber dejado supuestamente embarazada a su niñita (¡sus nietos iban a vivir en una madriguera! ¡Como si fueran conejos!, pensaban); y la señora Weasley por haber mancillado el nombre de la familia.

-Ejem…-carraspeó Ron, en un intento de aclarar la garganta…

* * *

-¡Realmente pensaba que no iba a terminar nunca! -exclamó Fred.

-¡Creo que ha sido la comida más aburrida de toda la historia de Hogwarts! -terció George.

-Sí, esa mujer puede llegar a ser muy densa cuando quiere -convino Harry con ellos, refiriéndose a Trelawney. –Bueno, chicos, yo me voy. Os veo luego- les dijo a los gemelos cuando ya estaban en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¿No vas a esperar a que salgan de la reunión? -preguntaron los Weasley al unísono.

-No, creo que me dejaré caer por la enfermería. Quiero saber cómo está Cho…-les informó Harry.

-Bien -dijo un gemelo.

-Nos vemos luego –se despidió el otro.

* * *

-Bueno… ejem… lo que tengo que decir es que la carta… la carta que le envié a mis padres fue una… una broma… No es verdad que Hermione y yo hayamos estado haciendo… eso… en los armarios de Hogwarts. Además, Hermione está despeinada porque siempre está despeinada. Por mi parte, siento mucho el daño que esto pueda haber causado.

-Oh……-exclamó defraudado el señor Weasley. –Entonces, ¿sigues siendo virgen? -preguntó. En el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que su hijo se hubiera desvirgado antes que él.

Ron se puso muy colorado y, a pesar de la expectación que había generado la pregunta, no contestó. Hermione le miró entonces con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose: "¿Es virgen o no es virgen? Y si no es virgen¿con quién lo ha hecho?" Estaba molesta por la nueva duda que le acababa de asaltar.

Pero, como Molly Weasley todavía tenía recelos sobre el asunto, no dio por concluida la intervención de Ron y le amenazó:  
-Ronald… como estés mintiendo te juro que…

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Esa historia con Hermione -puntualizó- sólo fue parte de… parte de…

-¡Una apuesta! –le ayudó Hermione. Ron la miró agradecido. Parecía que por fin volvían a entenderse los dos amigos, a pesar del reciente malestar de Hermione. La chica prosiguió con la excusa –Ron y los gemelos hicieron una apuesta que perdió Ron. El pago de la apuesta consistía en mandar una carta que escandalizara a los señores Weasley. Fue una broma.

A Dumbledore empezaron a brillarle los pequeños ojillos. Estaba claro que el director del colegio se estaba divirtiendo como nunca lo había hecho. Molly Weasley parecía haberse calmado un poco más, y los padres de Hermione volvieron a respirar después de varios segundos en los que pudieron haber muerto por asfixia.

Pero todavía quedaba algo por aclarar:

-Y si no es cierto que usted no es una… una ligera de cascos -guerreó Snape, -¿por qué se dedicó a tocar los culos de todo el mundo?

Habían pillado a Hermione. La muchacha no sabía qué responder, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo:

-Hormonas, simplemente hormonas. Es lo que ustedes han dicho. Estos días he tenido problemas para controlar mi menstruación y por eso estaba tomando unas pastillas con hormonas… para regularla. Ya saben cómo son esas cosas en una adolescente.

-Oh, sí, querida, por supuesto…-exclamó Pomona Sprout, recordando sus buenos tiempos. Snape le clavó la mirada. -¿Qué?- exclamó Sprout, -¿Es que tú nunca has sido adolescente? Está claro que no. Basta con mirarte- finalizó con desdén.

-Pues tomé esas hormonas y no sé qué me entró –siguió disculpándose Hermione. –Estaba descontrolada, aunque les prometo que nunca más volverá a ocurrir.

En ese instante le dirigió una mirada especial a Snape.

-Entonces debo deducir que los rumores de su embarazo eran sólo eso… rumores…-intentó averiguar Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Pues claro! ¿O es que realmente creyó que mi hija iba a concebir algún tipo de ser humano con un individuo tan carente de estilo y de…de... higiene bucal? -defendió a su hija el dentista Granger, señalando con las dos manos al profesor de Pociones.

-Un poco de respeto, por favor -pidió Snape, tosiendo disimuladamente sobre la palma de su mano para respirar su propio aliento y comprobar que, bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal…

-Señores, no nos desviemos de las cuestiones que nos afligen. Si no tienen nada más que añadir, pasamos a otros asuntos ¿Qué me dicen ustedes, señor Longbottom y señorita Weasley?

Ginny y Neville se miraron uno al otro, esperando a ver quién cogía primero el turno de palabra.

* * *

Harry Potter abrió la puerta de la enfermería con cuidado. En caso de que estuviera descansando, no quería despertar a Cho. Se giró y comprobó que la chica aún estaba entablillada sobre la superficie de su cama. La enfermera parecía no estar presente, por lo que cruzó sigilosamente la sala y se encaminó hacia la camilla. Una adormilada Cho, al oír el sonido de unos pasos, abrió los ojos para comprobar quién era el visitante:

-Harry, eres tú -comentó la asiática Ravenclaw.

Harry no contestó. Cogió una silla y la colocó tan cerca de la cama como pudo. Se sentó en ella e inclinó un poco su torso para hablar con la muchacha:

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó.

-Podría estar mejor -respondió la chica, no sin razón. Al ver a Harry todo su mal humor anterior se había evaporado. La falta de movimiento no desmayó la coquetería de Cho, así que, como no podía conquistar a Harry con sus habituales gestos femeninos, se dedicó a pestañear tan rápido como pudo para dar una imagen interesante al chico que sobrevivió.

-Escucha… siento mucho lo que ha pasado -empezó a decir Harry, un poco mareado por las revoluciones por minuto que habían desarrollado las pestañas de Cho. –Supongo que ahora ya no podrás continuar el juego y…

-¡Oh, pues claro que sí! -le cortó Cho con decisión. –Madam Pomfrey me ha asegurado que mañana mis huesos ya se habrán recompuesto. Además, quiero continuar porque he dejado cosas pendientes… ejem… que he de solucionar…

-¿Cosas pendientes? -frunció el ceño Harry, un poco confundido. Definitivamente, el aleteo de pestañas de Cho le estaba provocando jaqueca.

-Escucha, Harry -le cortó Cho, fingiendo que no se había enterado de la pregunta que le había hecho el muchacho. Estaba claro que no quería contestar. -Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- afirmó.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras.

-Si no quieres no contestes -le advirtió Cho con tono poco convencido, pero amable-, aunque me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras porque es algo importante para mí.

-Tú dirás -dijo Harry, ahora molesto por haber sido tan displicente.

-¿Te gustó el beso que le diste a Ginny o te habría gustado más dármelo a mí?

* * *

-Antes de que prosiga la reunión…-dijo Pomona Sprout, poniéndose en pie y consultando un reloj que pendía de una pared. Ya eran las once y media. –Espero que me disculpen si me ausento momentáneamente. Me encuentro bastante indispuesta- fingió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

McGonagall, que sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía Pomona, le lanzó una mirada desde su posición como queriendo decir "Deja de hacer mariconadas y siéntate ya, amante de las verduras".

Pero Sprout hizo caso omiso y prosiguió:

-Espero no romper la dinámica de esta fabulosa reunión entre… amigos… pero estoy segura de que podrán continuar sin mi presencia. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, estaré en mis aposentos, tomando reposo.

-Tranquila, Pomona. Estoy seguro de que nadie pondrá objeción a que te ausentes, si realmente te encuentras mal…- un brillo pícaro se apoderó de los ojos de Dumbledore. -Mañana te pondremos al corriente de todo lo que hayamos decidido -concedió el director.

Así, Pomona Sprout salió sigilosamente del despacho en dirección a su encuentro con su "Verde Brócoli".

-¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, señorita Weasley, ¿por qué no empieza usted?

Ginny se puso en pie a regañadientes. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué podía decir en su favor si su comportamiento no tenía excusa?

-No sé por dónde empezar… Ni qué decir -comentó en voz alta, un poco apesadumbrada, bajo la mirada inquisitoria de su madre. –Yo… supongo que lo único que puedo decir es que me siento mal por lo que he hecho. No sé qué me entró. Sólo sé que me hirvió la sangre cuando vi a Cho intentando conquistar a… a…

-A Harry, querida. No ocultes tus sentimientos. Todos aquí somos conscientes de ellos -intervino McGonagall con dulzura en su voz.  
A Snape acababan de entrarle arcadas. Pero se contuvo como pudo. Quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir la pelirroja. Aquella información iba a ser muy provechosa para su señor Darth Vader.

Pero Ginny se puso muy colorada al escuchar las palabras de McGonagall. Y por eso se quedó callada, incapaz de reconocer aquello en público. Así que Dumbledore dio por concluida su intervención y permitió que la chica se sentara. Poco más había que decir, salvo si se pretendía que la muchacha pasara por la experiencia más bochornosa de su vida.

-Muy bien, señor Longbottom. Es su turno. Al finalizar debatiremos qué castigo debe imponerse a cada uno de ustedes.

* * *

_Lechuza para los clones mal paridos: _

_  
Escuchad, pedazo de borregos. Llevo todo el día esperando. Quiero pensar que no ha sido adrede el hecho de que yo me haya estado comiendo las uñas todo el día mientras el resto andaba por ahí, besuqueando a la gente. Cuando pedisteis que escogiéramos una prueba yo lo dejé muy claro¡¡Escogí Beso, zoquetes, ¿Y dónde está mi beso? Porque, que yo sepa, a mí no me habéis mandado hacer NADA de NADA en todo el día. Sin embargo, la idiota de mi hermana puede ir por ahí besando a sus mejores amigas y a MI ex novio, MI Roger, ¿verdad? _

_  
¡Esto es un complot! _

_  
O enviáis a alguien a darme un beso o me corto las venas al estilo Ravenclaw. Y, creedme, es un estilo que no os va a gustar nada. _

_  
Firmado, _

_  
Padma  
_  
-Oh, oh… tenemos un problema -exclamó Fred, sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, tendiéndole a su hermano el pergamino que acababa de traer la lechuza de Padma.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó George.

-Nos hemos olvidado de una prueba.

George echó un vistazo al pergamino. Cuando terminó de leerlo alzó la mirada y dijo:

-¿Qué es eso de cortarse las venas al estilo Ravenclaw?

Fred se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía una teoría sobre el asunto:

-No sé, se harán cortes matemáticos o algo así.

* * *

Neville estaba petrificado. Había preferido quedarse sentado, en lugar de levantarse para hablar, como había hecho todo el mundo, por si acaso a su abuela se le iba de nuevo el bolso. No es que fuera un quejica, pero sólo el peso del neceser de maquillaje da la señora Longbottom, podía dejar inconsciente a Hagrid. Se quedó callado. En realidad, no sabía qué decir. Lo mejor para él era confesarlo todo. Confesar que estaba enamorado de Snape, aunque no fuera en absoluto cierto.

Al ver que no se movía, la gente empezaba a impacientarse.

Dumbledore comprendió entonces que aquella reunión pública no era la mejor manera de hacer que un chico tan tímido como Neville se expresara. Por eso, empezó a dar por concluido el encuentro:

-Bueno, me parece que esto llega a su fin y que, si les parece oportuno, el caso del señor Longbottom, dada su delicadeza, será discutirlo en privado. Sin embargo, ahora nos queda decidir qué haremos…

-Si me permite intervenir, profesor Dumbledore -le cortó el pequeño Flitwick,- creo que, en vista de que no podemos comprobar que nada haya sido real, no podemos infringir ningún castigo a los acusados.

-Explíquese y hable más… alto -ordenó Snape, mirando con desdén la estatura del enano.

-Quiero decir que, por lo que aquí hemos visto, el comportamiento de los alumnos ha venido derivado de un par de bromas. Unas cuantas chiquilladas no pueden ser motivo para un castigo severo. Y, en el caso del señor Longbottom y sus sentimientos hacia el profesor Snape, hay normas muy severas en la escuela que prohíben castigar a los alumnos por sus tendencias sexuales. Aparte de que no hay motivo para hacerlo, ¿no creen?

-¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA O ME VERÉ OBLIGADA A LLAMAR AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA!

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó alarmada la señora Granger, al límite del infarto.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿le importaría abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a nuestra invitada?- pidió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

McGonagall agitó la varita y dejó libre la cerradura de la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Tras el portón apareció Dolores Umbridge, muy excitada, su frente encharcada de sudor por la emoción:

-¡AJÁ! ¡Ya sabía yo que aquí se estaba cociendo algo! -comentó en un primer momento, aunque pronto recobró la compostura. -Director Dumbledore, como enviada del Ministerio de Magia exijo que se me diga ipso facto qué está ocurriendo aquí.

-Por supuesto, profesora Umbridge, tome asiento si lo desea -dijo caballerosamente, incorporándose para dejar un sitio a la odiosa mujer.-De todos modos, ya estábamos a punto de concluir el encuentro entre padres y alumnos.

-¿Padres y alumnos? -preguntó Umbridge.

-Sí, estos son sólo algunos miembros del A.M.P.A. de Hogwarts.

-¡Ajá! Con que el Hampa, ¿eh? Y si no me equivoco un Hampa es un conjunto de delincuentes, pícaros y maleantes que viven al margen de la ley ¡Por fin les he pillado en la escena del crimen! ¡Irán todos ustedes a Azkabán!

-AMPA, profesora Umbridge, sin "H". Es decir: **A**sociación **M**ágica de **P**adres y **A**lumnos- aclaró Minerva McGonagall.

-Hacía mucho que no celebrábamos una reunión, ¿verdad? -ayudó la señora Weasley.

-Sí, sí, sí -asintieron todos con la cabeza.

Dolores Umbridge recelaba de aquellas aclaraciones. Pero claro¿Qué iba a decir ella?

-Ejem… en el Ministerio nadie comentó nunca lo de estas reuniones -aseguró.

-Pues debería contrastar sus fuentes, profesora -dijo McGonagall con malicia.

-Bien, pues entonces ya podemos dar por concluida la reunión, ¿no les parece? -aseguró Dumbledore. –De todos modos, profesor Flitwick, la resolución que ha propuesto para el campo de Quidditch y su permeabilidad me parece la más adecuada; al menos por el momento. Aún así, sería conveniente una vigilancia estrecha del… _césped_. Para saber cómo va creciendo y desarrollándose, ¿de acuerdo? Y con vigilancia hablo de una vigilancia EXHAUSTIVA.

Algunos asistentes no estaban demasiado de acuerdo con aquella decisión de no imponer ningún castigo a los estudiantes o, en este caso, al césped. Especialmente Snape, que se mostró bastante enfadado con el cariz que había tomado la situación. Sin embargo, poco más se podía decir, por lo que la reunión se dio por concluida y padres, madres y profesores, se vieron obligados a salir del despacho de Dumbledore, dejando al director solo con sus meditaciones.

Albus Dumbledore estaba seguro de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Pero también sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría averiguándolo…

* * *

-Pansy, ¿dónde has estado? -preguntó Draco con desgana cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin. La muchacha parecía estar muy contenta, como si se hubiera quitado una pesada carga de encima.

-Por ahí… necesitaba tomar aire -mintió, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos vamos a contar mentiras, tralará. Perdón -se disculpó Draco-, no sé qué me pasa hoy -comentó agachando la cabeza y negando.-¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Decidme: ¿Qué pensáis? El día no ha estado tan mal, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, casi no hemos tenido que hacer nada y yo no me puedo quejar con la prueba que me han dado. Está claro que no va a tener consecuencias. Me pregunto qué otras pruebas maravillosas habrán ingeniado esos imaginativos y originales gemelos para nosotros.

-¡Ya no lo aguanto más! –exclamó de repente Pansy. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero aquel no era Draco, su Draco.

-En serio, Draco, ¿nos vas a contar qué demonios te pasa? -le preguntó Crabbe.

-¿A mí? ¡Pero si estoy perfectamente! Nunca había estado mejor…

-¿Creéis que es un impostor? –les preguntó Pansy a los otros dos.

Los tres Slytherin se echaron encima de Draco, acorralándole contra el suelo, en busca de alguna señal que les demostrara que aquél no era él, sino otra persona metida en su cuerpo.

-¡Draco tiene una marca de nacimiento en la nalga derecha con forma de cereza! -gritó Pansy incitando a los dos armarios empotrados a dejar semi-desnudo a su Dios particular

-¡Dejadme! ¡Que soy yo! -se defendió Draco, consiguiendo que lo dejaran libre. -¿Es que uno nunca puede ser amable? -preguntó antes de echarse a correr como una adolescente hacia su cuarto con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y gritando "¡Nadie me entiende!"

* * *

-¡Por fin! -exclamaron los gemelos Weasley. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

Ginny, Ron y Neville acababan de entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Frente a la chimenea estaban sentados todos los Gryffindor que participaban en el juego, incluidos, claro, los causantes de todo. Ron les dedicó un mal gesto a sus hermanos, pero Ginny contestó:

-¡Por los pelos! ¡Nos hemos librado por los pelos!

-Entonces, ¿no se han dado cuenta de nada? -quiso saber Lavender.

-¡Qué va! Ingeniamos unas cuantas excusas que quedaron bastante bien -respondió Ron, tomando asiento al lado de todos.

-Ya, pero, aún así, yo estoy segura de que Dumbledore sospecha algo -aseguró Ginny.

-No sería de extrañar. Él siempre se entera de todo, recuérdalo -razonó Fred.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Dónde está? –se interesó Parvati, lanzando miradas suplicantes a su amiga Lavender para que ésta la perdonara. Todavía no había sido capaz de hablar con ella y esperaba que Hermione le diera un buen consejo para solucionar la situación.

-Está fuera, con sus padres, intentando convencerles de que éste no es un colegio de locos- aclaró Ron, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Y papá y mamá? ¿Se han ido ya? -se interesó George.

-Por suerte, sí. Mamá todavía está un poco enfadada, pero creo que nos ha perdonado. Papá está como siempre -aclaró Ginny.

-Bah, mamá es una neurótica. Cuando se altera dice muchas tonterías. Como el vociferador que me mandó… ¡Está claro que exageraba! -aseguró Ron, ansioso por dejar claro que su cosita no era tan pequeña como su madre había dicho. Pero el comentario no pareció hacer mella en ninguno de los presentes, porque nadie dijo nada.

-Pero, a ver, a ver… Empieza por el principio -le pidió Fred a su hermana, -¿Qué es lo que os han preguntado?

-Un momento, antes de que os cuente nada -dijo Ginny-, ¿no deberíamos llamar a alguien para que desencadenen a Hannah del retrato de la Señora Gorda? Es que todavía sigue allí y la Señora Gorda nos ha amenazado con llamar al Departamento de Maltrato de Pinturas del Ministerio si no hacemos que se vaya.

Por lo visto, la muchacha de Hufflepuff se había pasado toda la tarde encadenada al marco de la pintura, intentando convencer a la Señora Gorda de que la dejara entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Hannah planeaba seguir con la huelga hasta que la cambiaran de casa.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche. Momento de la calabaza. Momento, también, de que Pomona Sprout por fin conociera a su arbóreo caballero, Verde Brócoli. La profesora permanecía en silencio, dando vueltas sobre la misma baldosa, en el lugar donde habían convenido. Estaba tan nerviosa que, momentos antes, le había mandado una lechuza a Minerva McGonagall para pedirle consejos amorosos. Pero Minerva, evidentemente, pensó que había perdido el juicio y no le había contestado.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? -preguntó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Mi lechuguita? ¿Estás ahí? -se escuchó una voz retumbando por los pasillos. –No tengas miedo. Soy yo, tu Verde Brócoli.

-¿Eres tú, Brócoli? -preguntó Sprout llevándose una mano a la oreja en dirección a la voz y humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

-Sí, mi amor -afirmó la voz, a la vez que una sombra se aproximaba a la profesora por el pasillo. Pronto la luz reveló la figura de un hombre alto, estirado, con la cabeza, quizá… demasiado grande. El hombre iba enmascarado.

-Oh, Brócoli, mi caballero de huerta fresca…

-Oh, mi amor… No veía la hora de tocar esos pelos de repollo mal peinado que llevas siempre- le dijo el misterioso galán, acariciando sus cabellos. Pomona estaba a punto de derretirse. -Es tan grande mi amor por ti que sería capaz de regar cada día todos los terrenos de Hogwarts con mi manguera. Tan alto, que Hagrid no es más que un elfo doméstico a su lado. Tan ancho, que la directora de la casa Beauxbottoms es una sílfide anoréxica comparado con la anchura de mi amor. Y tan profundo, que te penetraría entera con él, hasta llegar a tus pozos más oscuros y enredados.

-¡Verde Brócoli! ¡Pero qué verde estás hoy! Oh, mi rabanito, ¿pero por qué llevas máscara? Descúbrete el rostro para que pueda verte…

Así lo hizo… Pero antes de descubrirse, Verde Brócoli le dio un beso a Pomona Sprout que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas a la pobre señora. Si hubiera tenido ocasión de lanzar sus bragas al techo (y perdón por la ordinariez) habría conseguido que se quedaran allí pegadas.  
Sin embargo, cuando la profesora Sprout contempló la identidad de su pretendiente salió corriendo en dirección contraria y no paró hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, cogió pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta:

_Min:_

_  
No preguntes ni me recuerdes jamás lo que ha pasado esta noche. Verde Brócoli ha sido un chasco. Eso sí: ¡qué bien besa! Tiene aliento a musgo fresco, créeme.  
Oh, estoy muy deprimida. Creo que necesito una pomada triple para las arrugas que me han salido esta noche. Min, recomiéndame algo. _

_Firmado, _

_Pom _

* * *

_Pomona Sprout: _

_  
Te diré que no me importa en absoluto lo que te traes entre manos con ese pseudo amante al que llamas Verde Brócoli. Musgo fresco es lo que tienes en la cabeza, en lugar de neuronas. _

_  
Y, por favor, de ahora en adelante, utiliza nuestros nombres completos cada vez que me escribas. Estoy cansada de eso de "Min y Pom" ¡Suena a anuncio Muggle! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no somos un juguete infantil? _

_Firmado, _

_  
Minerva McGonagall _

* * *

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Pase -ya era extraño que aquellas horas de la madrugada alguien llamara al despacho de Dumbledore. Pero el director, extrañado, permitió la entrada a quien quiera que fuera.

-Director Dumbledore ¡Gracias a Merlín que está usted aquí!

Se trataba de Filch, el celador, que venía acompañado de dos cosas. Una era una bola de metal de la que salían varios pinchos afilados. La otra, una chica con gafas que no paraba de llorar.

-Tome asiento, Filch, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Dumbledore con cara de preocupación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de Gryffindor, la pequeña pelirroja de los Weasley había concluido el relato detallado de la reunión:

-Así que, en resumen, no tenemos castigo, pero nos van a estar vigilando de cerca -dijo.

-Algunos más que a otros…-comentó con frustración Hermione, que ya había regresado a la sala común, después de una acalorada charla con sus padres. Al parecer, los señores Granger habían llegado a la conclusión de que su hija, ahora descarriada, debería haber estudiado en una sucursal de Santa María de la virginidad.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Lavender con temor.

-Tranquilos, no va a pasar nada -les aseguró George.

-Sí, para cuando nos descubran, el juego ya habrá concluido y entonces no tendrán motivos para castigar a nadie- teorizó Fred.

-¿Y si no es así? –comentó por primera vez Neville, después de haber estado callado todo el tiempo.

-De no ser así, no hay marcha atrás. Todos estamos metidos en esto -explicó George.

-¡Tranquilos! ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Expulsarnos a todos? -se envalentonó su hermano.

-En fin, chicos, nos encantaría estar hablando toda la noche pero hay asuntos importantes de los…

-…que debemos ocuparnos -terminó de decir el otro gemelo. –Os dejamos aquí, reflexionando.

-Por cierto, antes de que os vayáis, ¿Sabéis dónde está Harry? -preguntó Ginny.

-Se fue a la enfermería. A ver a Cho –le informó George.

-Pero ya debería haber llegado, ¿no? Es un poco tarde -afirmó Ginny, consultando con la mirada un reloj que colgaba de una pared.

-Bah… sólo lleva alli… ¿cuánto? ¿Unas tres horas? Estará bien. Harry sabe cuidar de sí mismo y de los demás -dijo Fred, consciente del malestar que estaba provocando en su hermana con aquella exactitud de datos. -Pues eso, nosotros nos vamos. Mantened los ojos abiertos.

Acto seguido, Fred y George pusieron rumbo a la lechucería. Y Ginny se quedó donde estaba, sin saber qué pensar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Venga, Hannah, es muy tarde. Ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestra casa- le pidió Justin a la desmemorizada Hannah, que seguía esposada a una muñeca de la Señora Gorda.

-¡Los dioses me han escuchado! -dijo la señora Gorda. -¡Ya era hora de que alguien se llevara a esta muchacha!

La señora Gorda sufría un tremendo dolor de cabeza, tras haber aguantado toda la tarde a Hannah.

-¿A qué casa? ¡Yo ya estoy en mi casa! ¿O es que no te has enterado de que ya no soy de _Happyplas! _¡Y usted cállese, ballena! Lo primero que haré cuando sea de _Gryffindos_ será pedir que la sustituyan por Sir Cadoghan.

La señora Gorda, ofendida, comenzó a llorar y salió huyendo hacia otro marco, donde una pastorcilla estaba esperando para consolar a su amiga en medio de su rebaño de cabras.

-Mira, Hannah, eso ya lo hablarás con Dumbledore. Pero mañana, que ahora es muy tarde -contestó Justin mientras cogía a su amiga por debajo de las axilas para conseguir que le acompañara.

-¡Que me dejes! ¡No pienso darme por rendida! ¿Es que no ves que estoy de huelga? Además, si es tan tarde como dices ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-Tenía asuntos que resolver…-contestó el muchacho con sequedad. –¡Hannah, estoy perdiendo la paciencia! No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. ¡Vámonos!

-¡Antes muerta que sencilla como un _Happyplas_!

-Tú te lo has buscado…

Justin sacó su varita y al grito de Petrificus totalus convirtió a Hannah en algo parecido a un bloque de piedra. Acto seguido, conjuró un hechizo levitador y se llevó a su amiga por los aires todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Hufflepuff.

* * *

-Entonces esa odiosa niña vino corriendo y me acosó. ¡No paraba de decir que tenía que besar a un sangre sucia o algo por el estilo! ¡Que era su destino! ¡Está poseída! -confesó Filch a Dumbledore. –He venido para que me deje aplicarle una tortura a la antigua usanza- le pidió al director, agitando en círculos la bola con pinchos que llevaba consigo.

-Filch, creo que no es necesario que le recuerde, de nuevo, que los castigos físicos quedaron abolidos en Hogwarts hace años.

El celador cabeceó en desacuerdo. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que acatar las órdenes del director.

-En cuanto a ti, Myrtle -dijo, dirigiéndose a la llorona niña, que ahora tenía un aspecto extraño-, buscaremos una solución para devolverte a tu vida fantasmal.

-¿Quiere decir que volveré a estar muerta? Porque esto de estar viva es demasiado estresante para mí -afirmó la chica que, por alguna razón, después de aquel beso había recobrado su textura humana, como si no estuviera muerta.

-No exactamente, porque ya estás muerta. Pero estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape sabrá cómo solucionar este contratiempo. Si eso es todo, pueden irse. Me encargaré de que el asunto se resuelva cuanto antes…

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la mañana. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, aunque a algunos les había costado más conciliar el sueño que a otros. En la sala común de Gryffindor no quedaba ni un alma y el único sonido que se oía era el crepitar de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.

Harry Potter, que acababa de entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor, cruzó parte de la estancia y encontró un pergamino, que llevaba su nombre, sobre una mesita de café. Lo abrió con cuidado y pudo leer en él:

_Estimado Harry: _

_Por fin ha concluido el día. Los miembros del C.O.J.E.M esperamos que no se te haya hecho demasiado duro. _

_  
Por si tenías dudas de por qué os dolía tanto la barriga poco antes de realizar las pruebas…. Queremos aclararlo, para que no creáis que os hemos dado un laxante o similares: Son sólo efectos secundarios de la poción que os tomasteis para aceptar el juego. Ese dolor se produce cuando alguien os recuerda algo relacionado con vuestra prueba o cuando estáis a punto de realizarla. No es permanente. Se irá fácilmente, una vez que hayáis concluido el reto que se os ha asignado. Por el contrario, si no lo hacéis, tendréis afectuosos encuentros con la taza del váter toda vuestra vida, _

_JAJAJAJAJA (¡George, borra eso!)_

_Desde el C.O.J.E.M os recomendamos que acatéis las órdenes cuanto antes. _

_  
Bueno…todavía quedan muchas pruebas que hacer (no sabes cuántas). Mañana será un día más descansado, aunque te esperamos para la prueba de la Verdad. Ésta se desarrollará en la misma sala donde comenzó el juego. Será a las siete de la tarde. Contamos contigo. Con todos vosotros… _

_Atentamente, _

_El C.O.J.E.M (Comité Organizador de Juegos (no)Exclusivamente Muggles)_

_Advertencia: esta carta no es personal porque todos habéis recibido la misma. Pero ahora apártate porque se destruirá en breve._

Harry dejó el pergamino encima de la mesa y comprobó cómo, momentos después, se evaporaba en el aire, dejando una estela rosada donde había estado.

Entonces, el muchacho que sobrevivió subió las escaleras que conducían hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Estaba cansado, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por contarle a alguno de sus amigos lo que le acababa de pasar. Aún así, siguió andando porque estaba convencido de que todos descansaban. Lo que Harry no sabía era que no todos dormían. Y es que, mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de su habitación, no pudo ver cómo, en medio de la oscuridad, una muchacha pelirroja esperaba con tristeza su regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor…

* * *

**NdA: **Madre mía! Tanto review casi me produce ataques de ansiedad! Me sentía tan mal cada vez que me llegaba uno y no podía actualizar que no sé ni cómo expresarlo…. Tenía pensado contestar a cada comentario que me habéis dejado, pero me he dado cuenta de que tardaría más haciéndolo, que escribiendo el fanfic. Así que me tenéis que perdonar. Tengo que decir que este capítulo ha sido muy extraño. He tenido que revisar la historia entera porque no me acordaba de casi nada. He dejado (lo sé) muchas incógnitas en el aire, pero, como siempre, las iréis descubriendo poco a poco. ¡Si no, esto no tendría interés! Lo único que me preocupa es si realmente lo vais a entender o no porque, hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo, que creo que más de uno habrá olvidado la trama o los detalles (a mí me pasó), así que prácticamente recomendaría que, si tenéis dudas, vayáis hacia atrás y las consultéis, como he tenido que hacer yo cuando me entraban.

He de daros las gracias a quienes habéis esperado tantísimo por una actualización. También a los que empezáis ahora a leer esta loca historia y ¿por qué no? A los que la hayan abandonado para siempre. En realidad, lo veo normal con los siglos que he tardado en actualizar. Y, bueno, me alegro de que el primer día de la historia haya concluido porque la verdad es que ya se estaba haciendo largo.

¿Qué más tengo que decir? Ah… alguno de vosotros creo que está hecho un lío con el argumento. Supongo que cargo con la culpa de eso porque a lo mejor no he dejado claras algunas cosas…. Es mi manera de escribir, que a veces se vuelve un tanto retorcida. Por si acaso, os dejaré al final del capítulo una guía para saber qué está ocurriendo con cada uno de los personajes y cuáles han sido sus pruebas. A partir de ahora espero actualizar antes, pero si existen más problemas os lo diré con tiempo, para que no penséis que he desaparecido. Bueno, espero no haberos defraudado porque tanta expectación genera presión suficiente para que un escritor convierta su historia en un desastre.

* * *

**Resumen de lo ocurrido en BVC. Primero los chicos y sus pruebas del primer día:**

**Harry**: eligió _Beso_. Ha tenido que besar a Ginny y eso le ha provocado el desear besarla a todas horas. Ginny le ha dado calabazas. ¿Y ahora qué pasará? Aaaahhh…jeje

**Ron**: eligió _Consecuencia_. Los gemelos le obligaron a mandar una carta a sus padres diciendo que se había acostado con Hermione. Evidentemente, esto no es cierto, pero Hermione está un poco enfadada con él por haberlo dicho.

**Draco**: ha sido sincero durante todo el primer día porque eligió _Consecuencia_. No sé si habréis notado que, como ahora es sincero con quien se le acerca, su subconsciente ha rechazado a Pansy y se ha acercado más a los amigos de Harry.

**Crabbe**: tenía que darle un _beso_ a una hora determinada del mediodía a Pansy.

**Goyle**: como eligió _Beso_, los gemelos le obligaron a dárselo a Pansy justamente a la misma hora a la que se lo tenía que dar Crabbe. Bueno, de ahí el lío que se montó en el comedor, cuando ambos la acorralaron.

**Justin**¿Nadie lo ha averiguado? Pues pensad, pensad. Os diré que Justin eligió _Consecuencia_.

**Michael Corner**: su prueba era la del _Beso_. Le mandaron besar a Ginny delante de Harry y Ron, para provocar su enfado. La clave de esta prueba era que, del beso de Michael, dependía que Harry se decidiera a besar a Ginny. No sé si recordáis que el COJEM le mandó un pergamino a Harry diciendo: cuando veas algo, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer… Pues bueno, cuando vio que Michael estaba besando a Ginny, supo que él tenía (y quería) hacerlo también.

**Terry**: eligió _Beso_. Su cometido era besar a Mirtle la llorona, el fantasma. Le ha sido muy difícil, pero con ello ha provocado algo… inesperado…

**Roger Davies**: eligió _Beso_. Tuvo que besar a Parvati, con lo cual provocó los celos de su hermana Padma, ya que al principio de la historia se dice que Padma estuvo saliendo con Roger.

**Neville**: eligió _Beso_, pero acabó en miles de consecuencias… Digamos que su prueba era únicamente morrear a Snape, pero los gemelos incluyeron en ella el hecho de que también mandara una carta a su abuela, poniéndole al corriente todo.

Ahora las chicas:

**Cho**: pidió _Consecuencia_. Su prueba era convertirse en una cheerleader y corear el nombre de Harry y su amor por él delante de todo el comedor. Acabó en desastre.

**Hermione**: _Consecuencia_. Tocar culos a todos los chicos que se cruzara. Por lo visto las ganas sólo le entraban cuando estaba de pie, pues sentada podía contenerse.

**Ginny**: pidió _Beso_. Lo mismo: le hicieron besar a Michael Corner a la misma hora a la que la iba a besar él. Formaba parte del plan para que Harry reaccionara.

**Pansy**: _Beso_. Tenía que besar a un sangre sucia. Espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de a quién eligió…

**Hannah**: pidió _Consecuencia_. Así que le tocó estar desmemorizada durante todo el día. Por eso Hannah se comporta de una manera un tanto rara, como si nunca hubiera estado en el mundo mágico.

**Marietta**: pidió _Beso_ y tuvo que dar besitos a todos los animales que se cruzaran con ella. Incluidos aquellos que eran humanos transfigurados, como en el caso de la profesora McGonagall.

**Padma**: jajajaja. Bueno, Padma teóricamente pidió _Beso_, pero los gemelos se olvidaron de asignarle una prueba. Ahora está un poco enfadada por eso, pero ya veremos cómo se resuelve.

**Parvati**: como pidió _Beso_, ahora tiene un serio problema: tuvo que dárselo a su mejor amiga, a Lavender, y están enfadadas por lo que sucedió.

**Lavender**: también eligió _Beso_ y tenía que besar a Parvati. Está siendo un poco injusta porque se ha enfadado, a pesar de que a las dos les tocó la misma prueba. Esa es la razón por la cual, en algunas frases, dejo entrever que, durante todo el día, se están evitando una a la otra. No sé si alguien lo notó, pero espero que sí…

Y, por último, **Luna**: pidió _Consecuencia_ y le tocó organizar un auto-club de fans. Su padre hasta la ha ayudado. Por cierto, que el tener tanto socio en el club se le ha subido a la cabeza y por eso ha iniciado una guerra contra Cho.


	10. Investigadores privados

**Capítulo 10**

**-Investigadores Privados-**

Draco Malfoy, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlaba tranquilamente con Harry y Ron. Era muy temprano, por lo que la mayoría de la gente todavía no se había despertado y el comedor estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos tres.

-Pues, como ya te he dicho, Ron, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Está claro que tu madre estaba enfadada y exageró -le animó Draco.

-Ya, Draco, pero ahora estoy preocupado. La gente no se lo va a creer. De ahora en adelante todos me conocerán como "Weasley, el del pequeño aparato".

-Ron, deja de exagerar. Creo que la gente conoce bastante bien los prontos de tu madre. Si no, acuérdate del vociferador que te mandó en segundo, cuando ocurrió lo del Ford Anglia- intervino Harry, que estaba a punto de pegar un mordisco a una tostada requemada.

-Ya, pero ¿y qué me dices de Hermione? -Ron estaba más preocupado por lo que pensara ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Miss Melonesss bonitos?

-¡Draco! ¡Un respeto! ¡Que es nuestra amiga! -se quejó Harry.

-¿Y qué? También me gustaría que fuera amiga mía, con ese par de…

-¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de una Sangre Sucia? -atajó Ron.

-Bah, dejemos el pasado a un lado. Este Sangre Limpia, desde ahora, quiere ser vuestro amigo íntimo.

-¿Íntimo? ¿Cómo de íntimo? -le preguntó Harry, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo derecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

-Draco, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco Malfoy acababa de pegar un bote en su cama. Se había incorporado tan deprisa que todavía no sabía dónde estaba, aunque eso no le impidió que comenzara a escupir con asco sobre las sábanas de su cama. Crabbe y Goyle le miraban con cara atónita. Su amigo había estado muy raro desde que el juego había comenzado.

-Hey, Draco… ¿va todo bien? -preguntó Morgan Smith, otro de los Slytherin con quien compartían habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca habéis tenido una pesadilla? -preguntó Draco, irritado.

Aquel sueño había sido muy real. Estaba sentado con esos dos… debatiendo cuestiones fisiológicas y su tamaño con ellos. La visión todavía estaba muy fresca en su mente, pero no… no había sido real. Ha sido sólo una pesadilla, pensó el rubio de Slytherin, incorporándose para ir a por un vaso de agua. El resto de sus compañeros de cuarto todavía lo miraban extrañados. Yo nunca hablaría con Weasley de su….¡Oh, mierda! De pronto, Draco comenzó a recordar el encuentro que había tenido con Ron en los pasillos. También su comportamiento durante todo el día anterior. En su mesilla de noche todavía estaba el pergamino que los gemelos habían mandado la noche pasada. Draco lo abrió con cautela y revisó la citación que les había llegado para la próxima prueba: la Verdad.

-¡Esas malditas comadrejas! -comentó en voz alta, acordándose del brebaje que le habían dado los gemelos Weasley para que participara en el juego.

Draco pegó un portazo y salió de la habitación, rumbo a los servicios. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron el uno al otro: por fin su amigo había vuelto a su ser. Y el día dos de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia, había comenzado...

* * *

Un aire enrarecido se había apoderado de la torre de Gryffindor, tras el primer día de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. Todos los participantes tenían cosas que esconder y cosas de las cuales arrepentirse. A más de uno le habría gustado quedarse en la cama, agazapado bajo las sábanas, para no tener que hablar con nadie. Pero, como era martes, todavía quedaba mucha semana por delante. Y, también, muchas clases y profesores que encarar:

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer cuando veas a Snape? -le preguntó la dulce Ginny a Neville, cuando ambos se dirigían escaleras abajo, camino del Gran Comedor.

Ginny tenía muy mala cara. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-No lo sé. Por suerte, no tenemos clase con él hasta mañana. Pero creo que tendré que hablar antes con Dumbledore.

-¿Tú crees?

-Al menos eso es lo que dijo en la reunión, ¿recuerdas?

Los dos amigos se vieron, de pronto, seguidos muy de cerca por Harry y Ron. Los chicos salían de su habitación en ese preciso momento. Ginny se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, pero ella apartó la vista rápidamente y continuó andando, al lado de Neville, alejándose rápidamente de donde estaban los dos amigos.

-¿Te pasa algo con mi hermana? -le preguntó Ron a Harry; por una vez Ron había sido más perceptivo de lo normal.

-Pensaba que no, pero se ve que…

-Escucha, Harry -le cortó-, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer?- preguntó, esta vez con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando el chico que sobrevivió estaba a punto de contestar, una voz interrumpió la charla:

-Buenos días. ¿Bajáis a desayunar?

Era Hermione, que también estaba ya preparada para bajar al Gran Comedor. Los dos amigos se quedaron callados, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

-Oye, Ron, cuando tengas un minuto, me gustaría hablar contigo -le pidió la morena a su amigo, de manera muy decidida.

Ron se puso muy colorado. Fue incapaz de articular palabra, aunque con una mueca de terror hizo ademán de decir algo así como "sí" a la petición de Hermione.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron juntos hacia el desayuno. Ninguno articuló palabra durante todo el trayecto. Ni siquiera Harry, que estaba todavía preocupado por lo que había pasado con Cho en la enfermería. ¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado para contarlo?

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, comprobaron que el resto de los estudiantes se les quedó mirando con curiosidad. Era como si todo el mundo estuviera al tanto de la reunión que había tenido lugar la noche pasada. Los participantes del juego que ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, también estaban pendientes de ellos. Dudaron un momento a la hora de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero finalmente echaron a andar porque no tenía sentido que se quedaran parados en medio de la entrada.

Al rebasar la mesa de Ravenclaw, a Hermione le llamó especialmente la atención el hecho de ver a Ginny conversando secretamente con Luna. La pelirroja estaba semiarrodillada al lado de la muchacha de Ravenclaw, la cual, a pesar de que la prueba ya había pasado, todavía tenía una chapa de su club de fans colgada de la solapa de su túnica. Sin darle mayor importancia, Hermione siguió caminando al lado de sus tres amigos y se sentó en la mesa, sin quitarle ojo a Ginny Weasley.

-¿Entonces nos sentamos juntas en Pociones? -le estaba preguntando la pelirroja a Luna Lovegood.

-Claro, yo te reservo un sitio y me cuentas -respondió Luna.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos ahora -comentó Ginny, poniendo rumbo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. En el otro extremo de los bancos de Ravenclaw, Marietta Edgecombe tampoco le quitaba ojo a la pelirroja. La muchacha siguió con mirada de odio todo el recorrido de Ginny hasta su asiento.

Cuando ya hubo llegado al banco que Neville había reservado para ella, Hermione, que estaba pendiente de la llegada de la pelirroja, le dijo:

-Ginny, aquí. Te he guardado un sitio.

La muchacha intuyó la ansiedad de Hermione en sus ojos, por lo que se disculpó con Neville, tomó asiento al lado de su amiga y esperó a que ésta le dijera disimuladamente:

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Es muy importante ¿Más tarde?

Ginny asintió y acto seguido disimuló para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo Hermione.

-¿Qué andáis tramando vosotras dos? -preguntó George, que venía seguido de Fred. Los dos gemelos tomaron asiento junto al resto de participantes.

-¿Es que acaso os interesa? -preguntó retóricamente Hermione, enfadada por la intromisión.

-Puef a mí fí me interefa -aclaró Ron, como siempre con la boca llena.

-Contadnos, ¿qué nos tenéis reservado para hoy? ¿Algún tipo de tortura tibetana? -preguntó irónicamente Hermione, dirigiéndose a los gemelos, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación. -¿O tal vez un rito vudú?

-Muy graciosa, doña Prefecta. No, tranquila, hoy va a ser un día relajado -aseguró Fred.

-Os dejaremos descansar y hacer penitencia sobre lo que hicisteis ayer -dijo George.

-Qué amable por vuestra parte -apuntó Ginny, con sarcasmo.

-Es que nos conviene bajar un poco el ritmo si no queremos que los profesores se enteren -aclaró Fred. –Así que hoy sólo tendréis que someteros a una prueba de sinceridad.

-Sí, la verdad pura y dura -remató George.

-¿Y quién hará las preguntas? -se interesó Neville, angustiado por la posibilidad de revelar sus pensamientos.

-¡Nosotros, por supuesto! -contestaron los gemelos a la vez.

-Escuchad: espero que tengáis presente que hay cosas de las que algunos no podemos hablar… -les advirtió Harry, con aire preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Harry, hemos tenido en cuenta todas las posibilidades. En especial, tu caso- le tranquilizó Fred.

-No hablaréis de nada de lo que no sea interesante hablar –les informó George.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del comedor, estaban haciendo su entrada Parvati y Lavender. Parvati perseguía claramente a su amiga Lavender, que estaba intentando deshacerse de ella como podía:

-¡No puedes pasar toda la vida sin hablarme! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! -le suplicaba Parvati.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-cedió Lavender, cansada de la persecución. –Si te digo que luego hablamos¿te callarás y me dejarás tranquila?

-¡Pero luego hablamos! -sentenció Parvati, que todavía seguía sus pasos.

-Sí, luego hablamos. Ahora deja de armar ruido. Nos están mirando todos- finalizó Lavender, visiblemente preocupada por lo que los demás pensaran de ellas. No iba a dañar su imagen, después de tantos años de entrega a la vida pública…

-¿Ésas dos aún están enfadadas? -preguntó Roger Davies a Marietta, refiriéndose a las dos amigas de Gryffindor.

-Por mí como si se matan la una a la otra -dijo Padma con desdén, intentando no mirar a Roger a los ojos.

-Por cierto, Marietta, ¿cómo está Cho? -se interesó Michael Corner, que también estaba sentado al lado de ellos. El juego había conseguido que los participantes de las diferentes casas no se separaran unos de otros, a pesar de que eso creara sospechas entre sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

-Está mejor. Ahora mismo todavía reposa en la enfermería, pero Madam Pomfrey le está quitando las vendas para que pueda asistir a las clases- contestó la impertinente muchacha.

-Qué gran noticia -ironizó Luna. –No puedo esperar…

-Oye, Luna, empiezo a estar ya muy harta de que te metas con… ¡Terry! ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

Terry Boot se acababa de escurrir bajo la mesa, llevándose por delante varios platos y haciendo un ruido tremendo. Algunos alumnos se giraron en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Terry seguía oculto bajo la mesa cuando Pansy Parkinson dirigió su mirada hacia allí. La rubia acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por sus inseparables. Terry estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarse de ella.

-Ya están armando escándalo esos fantoches de Ravenclaw -comentó Draco al escuchar el ruido de platos que había provocado la huida de Terry al suelo del salón. –¡Venga, daos prisa, que tengo hambre! Vamos a ver qué porquería de desayuno nos han servido los asquerosos elfos domésticos.

Pansy, que iba a su lado, arqueó una ceja mientras miraba en dirección a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Allí estaba ese sucio necrófilo violador de entes, lamiendo el suelo.

* * *

-No sé qué demonios me pasa hoy, en serio.

-¿Qué tienes, Hannah? -le preguntó con preocupación su amiga Susan Bonnes, mientras todos disfrutaban de su desayuno en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-No lo sé, e duele muchísimo la cabeza. Es como si las últimas 24 horas hubiera estado durmiendo sin parar. Y lo peor es que no recuerdo qué pasó ayer. Además, mira… hoy he encontrado cien como éstas en mi baúl.

Hannah le mostró a Susan una chapa del club de fans de Luna que ponía:

_Amo a Luna sobre todas las cosas_

Susan miró subrepticiamente a su amiga. Era cierto que había estado muy rara el día anterior, pero era aún más raro que ahora pareciera no recordar de nada.

-Hannah, querida, ¿en serio no recuerdas de nada? -preguntó Justin con disimulo, tratando de inventar una excusa para que Susan no sospechara nada del juego. –Yo intenté contenerte. Te dije que tanto Absolut Magicvodka no era bueno, pero no me hiciste caso…

-Oh…vaya… -dijo Hannah, con carita inocente. –Bueno… eso lo explica todo….Supongo que sí, que me lo advertiste. Pero, dime una cosa¿qué significa _Happyplas_? Porque también me ha aparecido un…. un….

Susan la miraba con cara aterrada. Justin, también… ¿Le había aparecido un QUÉ?

-Bueno…-continuó Hannah-, es que resulta que esta mañana, cuando he ido a la ducha, me he encontrado con un…. tatuaje enorme en mi… en mi… ya sabéis…-continuó, señalando disimuladamente una parte de su cuerpo.

-No, no sabemos -aseguró Justin, divertido con aquella explicación anatómica.

-En fin…. En una…-Hannah bajó la voz y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para juntar cabezas con sus dos amigos, -…… nalga……

Justin se puso muy colorado. Estaba intentando contener la risa. Susan estaba horrorizada. No sabía qué decir.

-Y es muy extraño porque en él pone: "No quiero ser _Happyplas_, _Gryffindos_ me gusta más". Y tiene un corazón, y no sé qué más. No he querido mirármelo demasiado, la verdad. ¿Tenéis idea de qué significa?

Susan estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Justin le pegó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Sabía que tenía que contarle toda la historia a su amiga, pero aquel no eran ni el sitio, ni el momento adecuados.

-Ni idea, no tenemos ni la más remota idea -aseguró el muchacho, negando firmemente con la cabeza.

-Ah…

En ese momento, Justin echó una mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido una buena idea y la apartó.

-Por lo que me dices, no ha habido castigo para nadie -dijo Pomona Sprout, después de que la profesora McGonagall le informara de cómo había terminado la reunión de la noche anterior. Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de los profesores, charlando animadamente. –Bueno, en realidad eso es bueno porque… porque…

La profesora Sprout se calló porque se había quedado embobada mirando hacia horizonte.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? –le preguntó McGonagall.

Sprout había cruzado levemente la mirada con Justin y se había puesto tan colorada que intentó inventar una excusa:

-Oh, nada, estaba pensando en los progresos que han hecho algunos alumnos. ¿No te parece que han….. crecido…. muy rápido?-dijo, acaloradísima, utilizando un plato para darse aire.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Me estás tirando toda la mermelada encima! -se quejó McGonagall.

El correo matutino llegó en ese momento. Una bandada de lechuzas aterrizó en el Gran Comedor, cada una de ellas buscando a su destinatario.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, una lechuza cayó en picado en busca de Marietta Edgecombe. Pero, por algún motivo, al ver al animal, la pobre muchacha se pegó un susto tremendo, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a correr por ella, llevándose por delante platos, vasos, alimentos y tenedores.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDADME! ¡ESTÁ OBSESIONADA CONMIGO!

Gritaba la chica, alteradísima porque la lechuza intentaba obedientemente entregarle una carta. El resto del comedor estaba mirándola, pensando que le había entrado un ataque de locura.

-Oh, oh, ya estamos otra vez…-cabeceó el pequeño Flitwick.

-¡Haz algo, medio metro! -le gritó Snape al pequeño profesor. -¿No ves que una de tus alumnas se ha vuelto loca?

Mientras tanto, Marietta seguía corriendo por el comedor. Ahora se había subido a la mesa de Gryffindor. Acababa de hacerle una finta a la lechuza, y con ella había conseguido dejar atrás el vuelo rasante del animal. Entonces, Marietta se agachó y agarró uno de los tenedores que yacían en la mesa, lo empuñó, se levantó y, mientras apuntaba a la lechuza con él, gritó:

-¡APÁRTATE DE MÍ ANIMAL! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE VOY A DAR MÁS BESOS! ¿ES QUE NADIE ME VA A AYUDAR? ¡ESTA LECHUZA ESTÁ OBSESIONADA CONMIGO! No debiste darle besos a la lechuza -se reprendió a sí misma en voz baja,-No debiste darle besos a la lechuza… ¡Puede haberte contagiado algo, por Merlín!

-Vaya… ¡qué decepción! Pensaba que yo era el único animal que al que había besado- dijo con ironía Minerva McGonagall, llevándose un trozo de tostada a la boca.

-Nunca te fíes de estos adolescentes -le aconsejó Sprout, ojeando por encima la mesa de Hufflepuff. –Están todos locos.

De pronto, Marietta pegó un traspié y su cara impactó con un trozo de pastel que había sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. El animal, cansado de sobrevolar la zona para intentar darle el correo a Marietta, arrojó el pergamino sobre la muchacha y éste se quedó pegado a lo alto de su cráneo, fijado por el pastel pringoso que cubría toda la cabeza de Marietta. La lechuza, entonces, remontó el vuelo y se alejó de allí.

El profesor Flitwick, tratando de convencer a los presentes de que todo estaba perfectamente bien, empezó a poner orden y rogó a los estudiantes que continuaran sus desayunos. Después, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, ayudó a Marietta a incorporarse y se la llevó con él.

-Menos mal que iba a ser un día tranquilo… -recriminó Hermione a los gemelos Weasley, cuando ya el ambiente se había calmado.

-Supongo que es normal que a algunos les hayan quedado secuelas tras las pruebas de ayer -se defendió Fred.

-Y tanto -dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando directamente a Ginny, provocando que la pelirroja agachara levemente la cabeza y fijara sus ojos en su desayuno.

-Oye, Ron, ¿quién te ha escrito tantas cartas? -le preguntó inocentemente Neville.

Ron estaba maldiciendo en silencio. Estaba lívido de cólera. Tenía un manojo de cartas en su mano.

_Querido hermanito:_

_No importa que seas un desecho de la sociedad. Tampoco que te hayas quedado atrás con respecto a tus otros hermanos. Somos conscientes de que tu problema físico impide que las chicas se fijen en ti. Pero tú no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que habrá por ahí alguna dragoncita a la cual no le importe demasiado el tamaño de tu cola peluda. _

_Te seguimos queriendo. _

_Un beso, _

_Charlie._

_Un dragón herido_

_P.D: Recuerda: el tamaño no importa. Mejor pequeña y juguetona, que grande y torpe. _

* * *

_¿Qué pasa, chaval? _

_Ya me lo ha contado mamá. Espero que no estés preocupado. Ninguno de nosotros se desvirgó hasta que aprobamos los TIMO y ya sabes lo que eso significa: **T**oqué a **I**nfinitas **M**ujeres **O**rgásmicas. _

_Así que, como todavía estás empezando el curso, aún te queda mucho tiempo para conseguir buenas notas en esos exámenes. Ya me entiendes…_

_Por mi parte, ya he estado consultando en Gringotts alguna empresa que cotice en bolsa que te pueda ayudar con tu problema. Hay una que se encarga de estiramientos y alargamientos de todo tipo de "tuberías". Quizá deberíamos cambiar tus acciones de Durex a esa empresa, ¿qué me dices?_

_No te presiones a ti mismo. Ya sabes lo que dicen… con presión no hay quién consiga un TIMO como Merlín manda. _

_¡Ánimo!_

_Bill,_

_A punto de la bancarrota con el negocio de condones no usados _

* * *

_Estimado hermano:_

_Estoy muy contento de que, tanto tú como Hermione, hayáis recapacitado las infinitas posibilidades de la razón y la responsabilidad, y os hayáis encomendado a un destino mejor, colmado de abstinencia y de continencia de fluidos corporales. _

_Hoy es un gran día para los Weasley. _

_Espero que sigas mi camino y, en caso de verte asediado por la tentación, le digas a Hermione lo mismo que yo le digo a mi Penélope cuando me suplica que moje mi cucharón en su caldero: "Querida, vete de compras a Flourish and boots". ¡No sabes de los líos carnales que te puede salvar una Visa Magic! Te la recomiendo…_

_Estoy orgulloso de ti._

_Con cariño,_

_Percy_

_Frota que te frota… hasta la noche de bodas _

* * *

_Ronald:_

_Soy Penélope. Sé que tu hermano te va a escribir algo sobre las ventajas de reservarse hasta la noche de bodas. ¡No le hagas ni caso¡Como siga así, se va a tener que buscar otra novia! Mi consejo es: practica todo lo que puedas, mientras puedas. ¡Y dile a tu hermano Percy que se meta su Visa Magic por donde le quepa, por donde no me mete a mí su cucharón!_

_Un abrazo, _

_Penélope Clearwater_

_Una novia florero, malquerida y maltratada _

* * *

_¡Hola Ronnie, pequeño!_

_Tu hegmano me ha pedido que te escriba para subigte el ánimo, como representante del sector femenino. ¡El tamaño no importa! En confesión: Billy no la tiene tan grande como él cree. Seguro que es algo genético…_

_¡Mucha fuegza!_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Más encendida que una veela _

* * *

-Nadie, no me ha escrito nadie -mintió Ron a la pregunta de Neville. -Escucha, Harry, yo voy yendo, que me he olvidado…una cosa. ¿Te veo luego, en clase?

-Claro… ¿va todo bien? -preguntó el niño que sobrevivió.

-Perfectamente -dijo Ron, poco antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor, después de haber metido las cartas en su mochila, y llevársela con él.

-Harry… algo raro está pasando -le advirtió Hermione.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡Harry!

-Ya voy, ya voy. A ver qué le ocurre ahora. Os veo luego- se despidió, saliendo tras su amigo para descubrir qué le había afectado tanto.

-Bueno, nosotras también nos vamos -dijo Hermione, dándole codazos a Ginny para que le siguiera la corriente. Ginny se limpió la boca con una servilleta, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de allí tras Hermione.

-Aquí todo el mundo se escapa -cabeceó uno de los gemelos, con incredulidad.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Hermione cogió a Ginny de la mano y se la llevó hasta un pasillo que estaba desierto. Al comprobar que estaban solas le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Muy bien, tienes que hacerme un favor.

-Ya sabía yo que algo estaba pasando -se quejó levemente la pequeña de los Weasley. -¿De qué se trata?

-Es Ron…

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos todavía seguían sentados, desayunando. A ninguno de ellos se les habían escapado las salidas prematuras de los cuatro amigos de Gryffindor, por lo que Draco ya estaba echando pestes, quejándose de que allí había gato encerrado:

-Están tramando algo- les decía a Crabbe, Pansy y Goyle-, y tenemos que averiguarlo como sea. No quiero que nos dejen de nuevo en ridículo con ese estúpido juego. Pansy, cariño, podrías sacar tus dotes de mujer fatal para intentar sonsacar a los Weasley.

-¿Ahora soy "Pansy cariño"? ¿Desde cuándo? Porque te recuerdo que ayer me trataste como si fuera una cualquiera -se quejó la chica.

-Ayer dije muchas cosas que no debería haber dicho -le dijo Malfoy. -Era sólo parte del juego. Ya sabes que no te puedo decir la prueba que me mandaron hacer, pero tienes que confiar en mí, bomboncito…

-¡Vete a otra con ese cuento! Lo de ayer no te lo perdono, Draco, a ver si te vas a pensar que puedes ir jugando con Pansy Parkinson cada vez que te lo propongas. Si quieres averiguar qué está pasando, te buscas a otra porque yo…

-Ya le ha dado otro ataque de _parkinson_…-le dijo entre risitas Goyle a Crabbe, burlándose del apellido de la chica.

Pansy seguía hablando sin parar, víctima de su rencor hacia Malfoy y cómo la había tratado. Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba porque una lechuza tardía se había acercado a él para dejarle un pergamino. Conocía perfectamente esa lechuza y sabía quién se la había enviado. Draco desenrolló el pergamino y de su interior se desprendió lo que parecía ser otra carta y un objeto que no dejaba de brillar:

_Pequeño Chewbacca_:

_¡Eres un estúpido! Tu madre y yo nos avergonzamos de que seas sangre de nuestra sangre. ¿Qué tontería es ésa del Club de Fans de Luna Lovegood¿En qué estabas pensando para inscribir a toda la familia? El señor Darth Vader lo ha descubierto todo. ¡Cómo no lo iba a descubrir si también le has hecho socio a él! Si por tu culpa no se cumplen los planes del señor todopoderoso, vas a donar sangre de por vida en el Banco de Sangre Sucia. _

_Ya hablaremos tú y yo, cara a cara._

_Firmado,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_¡Con la sangre más limpia que nunca!_

_P.D: Puedes quedarte con la chapa, pero la cubertería se la ha quedado tu madre._

"¿La cubertería?" se preguntó Draco. El rubio de Slytherin observó de nuevo el objeto brillante que había caído momentos antes del pergamino. Era una chapa del Club de Fans de Luna. A su lado había también un panfleto promocional que decía:

_¡Felicidades Draco Malfoy & Familia & Señor Vader & R2-D2 & C3-PO!_

_El Club de Fans de Luna quiere recompensarles por ser el socio más numeroso. Acaban de ganar una cubertería de cuerno de centauro, tallada exclusivamente para nuestro club. Asimismo, les hemos aplicado un 20 de descuento por ser la familia que más inscripciones ha solicitado. ¡Aprovechen ahora las condiciones de nuestra sociedad! Si nos piden una inscripción más, les regalaremos:_

_-Una foto exclusiva firmada por Luna_

_-Un reloj despertador modelo hurón _

_-La inscripción gratuita durante un año al Quisquilloso_

_-20 km de papel estampado con la cara de Luna ¡Cambie la decoración de las paredes de su casa!_

_-¡Un tarro sellado al vacío donde están guardados varios tipos de gases corporales de Luna Lovegood!_

_-Tres gastadas fundas de almohada para sus elfos domésticos ¡Las mas raídas del mercado¡Su elfo doméstico estará en su salsa con ella!_

_Esperamos que sigan amando y venerando a Luna, la mejor hembra de todo Hogwarts. _

_Un cordial saludo, _

_Señor Lovegood_

_Presidente del Club de Fans de Luna y Editor de El Quisquilloso_

Draco se quedó pálido, con la chapa en una mano y el pergamino promocional en la otra. ¿Y ahora qué¿Cómo podía enmendar aquella falta con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

* * *

Harry había perdido de vista a Ron tan pronto salió en su busca. Pero esperaba poder encontrar a su amigo en los dormitorios o en algún sitio de la torre de Gryffindor. Así que, cuando llegó allí, empezó a mirar por todas partes. Llamaba a su amigo, pero éste no contestaba:

-Ron, ¿estás aquí? Ron, venga, ¿qué pasa?

Harry miró en el dormitorio de los chicos, pero tampoco parecía estar allí. Como no lo encontraba por ningún lado, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que empezaran las clases para hablar con Ron. Ya estaba a punto irse, cuando de repente le entraron ganas de ir al servicio. Así que se dirigió hacia los baños comunes, abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejó totalmente pálido.

Ron estaba con media parte de su cuerpo desnuda, mirándose de perfil en un espejo. Agarraba algo con una mano y en la otra tenía su varita, con la que había conjurado lo que parecía ser una regla de medición.

-¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ? -se sobresaltó el pelirrojo, vistiéndose apresuradamente. Su cara estaba de color púrpura. No esperaba que nadie entrara en los baños a aquellas horas de la mañana y tampoco había oído ningún ruido que le avisara de que alguien estaba merodeando la zona.

El chico que sobrevivió, avergonzado por lo que acababa de presenciar, se dio media vuelta y comentó:

-¡Oh! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Ponte algo encima, Ron!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -repitió el pelirrojo, ahora que ya se había recompuesto y estaba presentable. El conjuro de medición todavía flotaba en el aire.

-Te estaba buscando y, como no contestabas, me entraron ganas de ir al baño y….¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? -preguntó Harry, que ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-Nada… mirándome al espejo…

-¿Con una regla al lado? -dijo su amigo, señalando el reflejo de la regla que flotaba todavía en el aire.

-Bueno, vale, me lo estaba midiendo, ¿pasa algo? -reconoció Ron.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha entrado con el tamaño? -se exasperó Harry. –¡Que no lo tienes pequeño¡ ¡Tu salchicón es normal, Ron! ¡Tienes el tamaño más normal del mundo, por Merlín!

-Ahora me dirás que tú nunca te lo has medido, ¿no? -se defendió Ron. Harry se puso colorado y permaneció callado.

-Ya me parecía…Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos ya a clase? -propuso el pelirrojo sin darle mayor importancia, recogiendo su mochila y rebasando a Harry, camino de la escalera central. Cuando ya Harry se había dado la vuelta para seguir a Ron, olvidando su dolor de vejiga y las ganas de orinar, el pelirrojo se giró, encaró a su amigo y le dijo:

-Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿eh? ¿Pelillos a la mar?

Harry se acordó de la visión peluda que acababa de tener y no le pareció aquella fuera la expresión más adecuada para sellar un secreto, por lo que guardó silencio y asintió, intentando despejar de su cabeza la imagen de Ron, semidesnudo, delante de un espejo.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa con Ron? -le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, cuando ésta había empezado a contarle, en aquel pasillo oscuro, lo que le pasaba.

Hermione actuaba de manera extraña. De pie, enfrente de la pelirroja, daba la sensación de que tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y, sin embargo, permanecía allí, inmóvil, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Buscó las palabras más adecuadas para expresarse y luego dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible:

-Creo que no es virgen…

-Me estás diciendo que es cierto que él y tú… ¿Ñiqui- ñiqui?

-¡No, no, no, Ginny, que no es eso! -se apresuró en aclarar la morena.

-Entonces ¿qué es? -quiso saber la pelirroja, que ahora estaba más perdida que nunca.

-¿Recuerdas la reunión de ayer?

-¡Cómo olvidarla! -exclamó Ginny, haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Vale, pues ¿recuerdas que Ron no contestó a la pregunta que le hizo vuestro padre?

-¿Qué pregunta? -Ginny se había perdido.

-La de si es o no es… ya sabes…

-¿Virgen? ¡Ah, ya! ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Oh, vamos, no habrás pensado que si no ha contestado es porque no es virgen. ¡Pero si mi hermano es tan tonto que seguramente cree que lo que tiene entre las piernas sólo sirve para hacer pis!

-Sssssssssssssssssshhhh ¡No hables tan alto, Ginny! -le reprendió Hermione.

-Vale, entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar si tu hermano es virgen o no -le pidió la morena.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso? Voy y le digo: "Ron, perdona, ¿tú alguna vez has practicado sexo con alguien? Es que Hermione necesita saberlo con urgencia. Verás es que se muere de ganas por enseñarte…"

-¡Ginny, por Merlín, baja la voz! -la detuvo Hermione, tapándole la mano con la boca. Al fondo se escuchó un timbre. Era el sonido que daba comienzo a las clases de la mañana.

-Escucha, ahora tenemos que ir a clase, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo -continuó la morena de Gryffindor. -¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda o no?

-Qué remedio… -afirmó Ginny a regañadientes. -Pero a mí también tendrás que hacerme un favor.

-¿Cuál es? -se interesó Hermione.

-Te lo digo después, ahora es mejor que vayamos a clase -contestó la pelirroja.

-¡Ah! Una cosa antes de irnos -dijo Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que quede claro que mi interés por tu hermano es meramente amistoso. Necesito saber si es virgen porque me preocupa como amigo, pero no deseo que esto dé lugar a malentendidos, ¿de acuerdo? Como Prefecta he de preocuparme por mis compañeros y… bla, bla, bla.

Ginny había desconectado hacía mucho tiempo. Dejó que hablara porque conocía a su amiga y sabía que necesitaba ese momento de autoengaño, pero nada más. Una vez que Hermione por fin concluyó su discurso, las dos muchachas salieron de su escondrijo, se dispersaron y cada una se fue en dirección opuesta, camino de sus respectivas clases.

* * *

**Clase de Herbología:**

La clase con la profesora Sprout acababa de comenzar. Normalmente el invernadero en el que tenía lugar era un sitio de temperaturas extremas. En invierno, era difícil soportar el frío y, en verano, lo mismo sucedía con el calor. Pero, aquella mañana de invierno, a la profesora Sprout le estaba resultando muy difícil controlar su temperatura corporal. Estaba tan acalorada que había tenido que quitarse su habitual sombrero vegetal, y no dejaba de abanicarse con cualquier cosa que encontraba a mano. En esos momentos tenía asido un rábano que de poco le servía para remover el aire que había alrededor y, sin embargo, no dejaba de agitarlo de un lado a otro, en busca de algo que respirar. En ese momento se acordó del abanico de la señora Granger y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener uno en la mano. Definitivamente la profesora Sprout estaba en celo:

-Vamos a hacer un pequeño avance, entonces, de la materia en la que nos vamos a meter, uff… por Merlín¡qué calor hace aquí!- dijo, mientras continuaba agita que te agita el rábano rebelde. -¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, ¿alguien sabe qué lección vamos a estudiar ahora?

Susan Bonnes alzó la mano en ese momento.

-Por cinco puntos más para Hufflepuff -dijo la profesora Sprout, como si aquello fuera un concurso- ¿sabe la respuesta, querida?

-Nos toca estudiar el "Tema 28: _El brócoli y sus propiedades mágicas: el apasionante mundo de un vegetal con calor propio_" -contestó la estudiante de Hufflepuff.

Justin Finch-Fletchley se puso de repente muy colorado y se parapetó tras una maceta que tenía enfrente. La profesora Sprout se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a hiperventilar, soltó el rábano que tenía asido (el cual rebotó en el ojo de Hannah Abbot) y, como todavía no era capaz de controlar su calor corporal, agarró el brazo de una alumna que tenía cerca y comenzó a abanicarse con él.

-Gracias, querida, cinco puntos más para… Hufflepuff… -dijo, suspirando.

* * *

**Clase de Pociones:**

Los alumnos de cuarto año de las casas de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw compartían la clase de Pociones. Luna Lovegood le había reservado un sitio a Ginny para que ésta le contara lo que tenía en mente. El profesor Snape estaba muy malhumorado después de lo que había sucedido en la reunión de anoche, por lo que las chicas intentaban hablar bajo, para que no les escuchara:

-¿Estás diciendo que anoche llegó a las tres de la mañana? -se sorprendió Luna.

-Si, y los gemelos me dijeron que estuvo visitando a Cho, en la enfermería -explicó Ginny.

-Así que se pasó todas esas horas con el zorrón desorejado ese…

-No estoy segura,- admitió Ginny,- pero ahí es donde entras tú… Si te pudieras enterar si estuvo con ella y lo que pasó…

-Ufff… Lo intentaré, aunque va a ser un poco difícil porque no creo que Cho hable conmigo después de lo que ocurrió… Tampoco es que yo lo desee, vaya…-admitió Luna.

-Pues inténtalo, y si no lo consigues no pasa nada porque tengo un As en la manga- dijo Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué as?- preguntó la muchacha de Ravenclaw, bajando aún más la voz y disimulando cuando Snape echó una mirada hacia donde estaban las dos muchachas.

-Hermione.

* * *

**Clase de Historia de la Magia:**

A los chicos de Gryffindor les tocaba toda esa mañana la clase de Historia de la Magia, la cual compartían con los Slytherin. Como el profesor Binns era un personaje que de poco se enteraba, los participantes del juego aprovecharon para comentar todo aquello que necesitaban.

En un lado, Pansy Parkinson estaba dando rienda suelta a su labia contando lo que había presenciado la noche anterior:

-Y entonces vi cómo tenía acorralada a esa pobre fantasma en el suelo, ¿cómo era su nombre?

-Myrtle la llorona -le informó otra chica de Slytherin que tenía el pelo muy corto y, como era habitual en la casa, cara de pocos amigos.

Harry, por su parte, vio el campo abierto para contarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido con Cho.

-Estuvimos hablando, no sé… un montón de horas…

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste? -se interesó Hermione, lanzando miradas fogosas en dirección a Ron.

-Que no lo tengo claro… Ella quiere que salgamos. E incluso me preguntó si me habría gustado más besarla a ella que a Ginny.

-¡Qué atrevida! -exclamó Hermione en voz alta.

-Pues sí, atrevida es la palabra, señorita Granger -comentó el señor Binns, desde la palestra del profesor. –La hechicera Mata Harry fue muy atrevida a la hora de seducir a los semigigantes de Mongolia para que abandonaran sus tierras durante la guerra contra los Boggarts...

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste? -preguntó Ron, sin prestar ninguna atención a las explicaciones del profesor Binns. La cara de pocos amigos de Ron quería decir: "Espero que hayas contestado que prefieres a mi hermana".

-Intenté salir por donde pude. ¡No sé qué le dije! En realidad… el beso con Ginny me -Harry dudó al ver la mirada de Ron, pero luego se envalentonó y no tuvo reparo en decir: -Realmente me gustó mucho….

-¡Tienes que resolverlo, Harry! No puedes dejar que Cho siga pensando que tú estás interesado, cuando claramente no lo estás. ¿Quién sabe si ella está totalmente engañada y piensa que hay algo más entre vosotros? -le regañó Hermione.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

* * *

**Clase de Transfiguración:**

-Es un adonis. ¡Es que es tan glorioso que todavía no me puedo creer que estemos juntos!- exclamó Cho, en medio de su clase de Transfiguración. La chica ya se había recuperado de sus magulladuras y había podido asistir a clase.

Marietta, que estaba a su lado en el pupitre, arqueó una ceja al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pero en el fondo tenía que aceptar la alegría de Cho, si es que eso era lo que le hacía feliz.

-Así que ya estáis juntos…-refunfuñó Marietta, tratando de alegrarse, pero fracasando.

-Sí. Anoche estuvimos hablando y lo aclaramos todo. Me dijo que el beso con esa estúpida Weasley no había significado nada para él y yo le he perdonado. Yo sería capaz de perdonar todo a Harry con tal de ser la señora de Potter ¿Te lo imaginas? Y luego saldríamos él y yo en todas las revistas ¡Ay! ¡Estoy que me muero porque se entere la gente! En especial… alguna gente…-dijo con un tinte de venganza en la voz, elevándola lo suficiente para que todos los de alrededor se enteraran.

-Señorita Chang -comentó la profesora McGonagall desde el fondo de la clase. –Estoy segura de que todos nos alegramos de que se haya recuperado de sus fracturas. Y sinceramente espero que la rotura de sus huesos no haya influido en su comportamiento. Por favor, guarden silencio.

Roger Davies, que estaba sentado una fila más atrás, se quedó bastante descolocado al escuchar las nuevas noticias. En el fondo, esperaba tener una oportunidad con Cho, ahora que Cedric había desaparecido del mapa. Pero Harry Potter acababa de echar por tierra todos los planes del capitán de Quidditch y el muchacho estaba furioso por ello.

* * *

**Y en Herbología...**

En medio del calor menopáusico que se había adueñado de ella, la profesora Sprout fue capaz de controlarse el resto de tiempo que quedaba de clase. Pero, cuando el timbre estaba a punto de tocar, y de tanto pasear entre las filas de estudiantes había creado un surco en la tierra del suelo, se acercó a uno en especial y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para susurrarle al oído:

-Quiero verle cuando acabe la clase. Es preciso que hablemos. Espéreme en la puerta.

Cuando por fin se acabaron las clases, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sufría una ebullición de rumores, planes maléficos y planes de romance. Los estudiantes tenían un momento libre antes de que comenzara la comida, por lo que algunos se encargaron de realizar la misión que otros les habían encomendado. Era el caso de Luna Lovegood, que, cuando por fin llegó a su sala común, se unió a la conversación que estaban manteniendo los recién llegados de las clases:

-Bueno, Cho, supongo que tengo que felicitarte -dijo Roger Davies, dejando los libros a un lado.

-¿Felicitarme por qué? -preguntó falsamente la asiática, que sabía a la perfección a qué se refería su compañero de casa.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú -la incitó Roger, molesto.

-¿Se puede? -pidió Luna, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? -Cho estaba muy alterada. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras que había dicho Luna, poco antes de chocar contra el suelo del comedor. Ahora no estaba de humor para fingir que Lunática Lovegood le caía bien, por mucho que estuviera entrenada para esa clase de fingimientos con todo aquel que se acercara a ella.

-En realidad, nadie -afirmó Luna, bostezando levemente. –Sólo quería saber por qué debemos felicitarte.

Cho estuvo tentada a contarle su nuevo estado civil a Luna. A fin de cuentas… ella era amiga de esa impertinente pelirroja roba-maridos. Pero se mordió la lengua. Era mucho más tentador el sentimiento de hacerle sufrir, que el hecho de provocar que Ginny se enterara rápidamente.

-No me felicitan por nada en especial- dijo finalmente Cho. -Venga, Marietta, vamos yendo hacia el comedor. Debemos evitar el karma negativo que generan ciertas personas.

Así que Cho y su amiga salieron de la sala común y, como Roger Davies parecía estar muy ocupado ordenando su mochila, Luna decidió ponerse en acción. Sigilosamente se escabulló hacia la zona de los dormitorios con el pretexto de que iba a dejar la mochila en la habitación. Pero, en lugar de entrar en la suya, se coló en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

**_12.40 horas_**

_Mensaje para mi mejor amiga: _

_Minerva, por lo que yo sé eres mi mejor amiga y tienes que ayudarme. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi "Verde Brócoli". Sé que te vas a enfadar con lo que tengo que decirte, pero no me importa. Te dejo que me mandes un vociferador. Sin duda lo harás cuando te enteres de la identidad de mi Verde Brócoli._

_¡Se trata de Justin Finch-Fletchley! ¿Sabes quién es? Ese alumno de Hufflepuff, con un cabezón enorme, que se comía los mocos en las clases, cuando estaba en primero. Pero ahora ha crecido ¡y cómo! _

_He estado hablando con él y me ha pedido perdón. Pero yo he visto cómo ardía el amor en sus ojos. ¡Recomiéndame algo! ¡Sálvame! ¡Soy peor que Snape y sus líos de faldas con las alumnas!_

_Firmado, _

_Pomona, necesitada de consejo amoroso. _

* * *

**_12.41 horas_**

_Severus: _

_Pomona ha perdido el juicio (si es que alguna vez tuvo uno). _

_Se ha enamorado de un alumno¿y ahora qué le digo? Tú, que eres el experto en estas cosas, recomiéndame algo. _

_Minerva _

* * *

**_12.42 horas_**

_Profesora McGonagall:_

_Le recomiendo que mida sus palabras. Yo no soy ningún experto en nada, como ha quedado bien probado en la reunión que mantuvimos anoche. De todos modos, si quiere mi consejo, dígale que lo acorrale, que eso siempre funciona. Si es contra una pared, mejor. Eso acojona a cualquiera._

_Profesor Severus Snape_

_P.D: ¿Quién es él? _

* * *

**_12.43 horas_**

_Minerva: _

_¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo? Espero que no sea algún tipo de discriminación por mi altura. Soy bajito, pero me entero perfectamente de todo. Severus me ha mandado un pergamino express contándome lo que está pasando. ¿Me extiendes la información durante la comida?_

_Filius_

_P.D: ¿Quién es él? _

* * *

**_12.44 horas_**

_Para Minerva, Severus y Filius: _

_Sé que estáis tramando algo. Lo he visto en mi bola de cristal…._

_Sibyll_

_P.D: ¿Quién es él? Es que tengo que llevar la bola al tinte y no consigo verle la cara… _

* * *

**_12.45 horas_**

_Mensaje para mi fiel vasallo: _

**_¿Quién es él?_**

_Me encantan estos cotilleos de colegio. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuándo te vas a echar novia?_

_¡Averigua ya quién es o monto en cólera! _

_Tu señor Vader. _

* * *

**_12.46 horas_**

Una vez dentro de los dormitorios, Luna Lovegood no tardó demasiado en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Delante de ella estaba el baúl de Cho Chang, que reposaba a los pies de su cama. Luna se arrodilló, intentó abrirlo y se encontró con que la cerradura estaba cerrada.

-Previsible- comentó en voz alta. Intentó con un par de conjuros sencillos, pero no consiguió que se abriera, así que, perdiendo la paciencia, lo hizo al más puro estilo Muggle: levitó el baúl por los aires y dejó que cayera en picado contra el suelo. Lo repitió tantas veces como fue necesario, hasta que el cerrojo cedió y se abrió.

"Tanta magia, tanta magia y al final estos Muggles tienen el remedio para todo", pensó la muchacha.

Una vez abierto, Luna se volvió a arrodillar junto a él y comenzó a sacar todos los objetos personales de Cho Chang:

-Veamos qué hay por aquí…. Un par de calzoncillos usados ¡Qué asquito¿Serán de Cedric¿Me darían algo por ellos en el Ebay?

-Lapiz de labios

-Salvaslip con alas de Hipogrifo gigante. ¡Uy! ¿De dónde habrá sacado esto?

-Una agenda de contactos. A ver, a ver…. Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Víktor Krum¿Tiene el teléfono de Krum? ¡Será guarra!

-¡Ajá! ¡Ven con mami!

Allí estaba: el diario secreto de Cho Chang. Luna se sintió tentada a leerlo desde la primera página, pero como tenía prisa y no quería que la descubrieran fue directamente a la última página, al último renglón:

"_Así que, después de tantas horas hablando en la enfermería (qué sitio más poco romántico¿no?) se puede decir que Harry y yo estamos juntos. Por fin. Ahora aprenderá esa niñata de Ginny Weasley quién manda en Hogwarts"._

Luna oyó pasos a lo lejos. Se pegó tal susto que estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, pero entró en razón lo suficientemente rápido para meter todas las pertenencias de Cho de nuevo en el baúl y conjurar un reparo para arreglar las magulladuras que le había hecho al intentar abrirlo. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que los calzoncillos masculinos que había sacado previamente se habían quedado tendidos en un rincón de la habitación…

* * *

**_13.00 horas_**

Aprovechando que la clase ya se había acabado, Michael Corner se acercó a Ginny para hablar con ella sobre el desafortunado encuentro que habían tenido en el Gran Comedor el día anterior. Llevaban varios minutos hablando, pero parecían no ponerse de acuerdo:

-No sé… Michael… yo tenía antes las cosas muy claras, pero ahora ya no sé qué decirte…

-Así que te gustó el beso con Potter. Es eso, ¿no? -dijo Michael, con tristeza.

Ginny se puso muy colorada. Se sentía mal por tener que rechazar a Michael Corner ahora. Pensaba que lo de Harry lo tenía superado, pero después de aquel beso se había dado cuenta de que a lo mejor no era así. Y tampoco le parecía justo aprovecharse de Michael y usarle como clavo ardiendo para olvidarse de Harry.

-Pues sí…-admitió, después de recapacitar durante unos segundos.

Pero en ese momento sucedió algo imprevisible. Una lechuza se posó sobre el hombro de Ginny, después de haberla buscado durante unos minutos. Ginny le hizo un gesto a Michael para interrumpir la conversación y mirar lo que decía el pergamino. Cuando lo desenrolló pudo leer:

_Gin: malas, muy malas noticias. Están juntos. Ayer Harry sí que estuvo tantas horas con ella en la enfermería. Cho lo ha dejado escrito en su diario. He tenido que colarme en su cuarto y forzar el cerrojo de su baúl. ¡Tiene unos calzoncillos de Cedric¡Y el teléfono de Krum! Zorra…. _

_Lo siento mucho, niña._

_Saludos,_

_Yo (por si acaso lo interceptan)_

Tras leerlo, la cara de Ginny cambió completamente. Estaba pálida y llena de cólera por dentro. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, pero entonces… se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor:

-Michael, retiro lo dicho. No me gustó nada el beso de Harry. Y tienes razón: deberíamos estar juntos. Las cosas están más que claras entre nosotros, ¿no? -le dijo, agarrándole por la túnica y atrayéndole hacia ella.

* * *

Los muchachos de Gryffindor también estaban sumergidos en su propio drama, poco antes de la comida. Ron había aprovechado que Hermione estaba ausente por alguna razón y le había propuesto a Harry que hablaran sobre lo ocurrido.

Harry estaba muy nervioso. Seguramente Ron estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado con Ginny. Los dos amigos buscaron dos sillones apartados en la Sala Común para entablar conversación:

-Bueno, Harry, desembucha- le pidió Ron cuando ya se había sentado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido. No esperaba que la conversación se iniciara así.

-Todo. Quiero que seas sincero. ¿Te gusta mi hermana o lo de ayer fue sólo un beso tonto?

-Escucha, Ron. Lo de ayer fue un beso, sí, pero fue un beso obligado… Tú ya me entiendes. Ya sabes que no podemos hablar de ello por los efectos de la poción…

De pronto el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una prueba del juego. Hasta el momento siempre había pensado que Harry había besado a su hermana porque sí, no porque fuera una prueba de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia.

-¡Entonces eso lo cambia todo! -exclamó Ron, aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Pero espera un momento….-le cortó Harry, que ahora que tenía oportunidad, quería dejar las cosas bien claras: -Tengo que admitir que, aunque no fue algo voluntario, me gustó. Y que, a partir de ese beso, me he planteado algo más con tu hermana.

-¿Algo más como qué? -Ron ya empezaba a poner de nuevo esa clásica cara de pocos amigos que gritaba por todos los poros: "Apártate de ella o eres hombre muerto".

-De todos modos da igual, porque te diré que me ha rechazado- la tristeza se apoderó entonces de los ojos de Harry.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny Weasley te ha dado calabazas?

-Sí, Gin.

-¿Mi hermana te ha rechazado? ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco! -gritó Ron. -¿Y qué ha pasado? -preguntó, un poco más aliviado.

-Nada…. Dice que está harta de dar tantas vueltas conmigo. Que lo tiene mucho más seguro con Michael Corner y prefiere probar suerte y olvidarse de mí- Harry estaba ahora bastante cabizbajo.

-¿Con ese idiota que no sabe jugar al Quidditch? -se sorprendió Ron. -¡Es hombre muerto!

-Ron, recuerda que tú no sabes nada...-le advirtió Harry.

-Ya, es cierto… Pero si le cojo le…-Ron se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando comprobó la cara que estaba poniendo Harry. -¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas salir con Cho?

-Ya te he dicho que no. No saldría con ella ni aunque coreara todos los días mi nombre en el Gran Comedor...


	11. Continúa el día dos

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11

**-Continúa el día dos-**

A Michael Corner le sorprendió mucho aquella reacción de Ginny. Desconocía el motivo de ese cambio de opinión tan brusco. Era un **"**ahora te quiero, ahora no", por eso empezaba a sentirse molesto:

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -le preguntó con aire de chulo, apartándola justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso.

Ginny abrió primero un ojo y luego otro:

-¿Pues qué va a ser? ¿Es que necesitas una lechuza de aviso antes de que te den un beso?

-No… pero no sé qué pretendes. Primero me dices que prefieres a Potter y luego intentas darme un beso. Seré idiota, pero no lo entiendo.

-Vamos, Michael, olvida lo que he dicho ¡Tengo amnesia! ¿Lo ves? -dijo, dándose varios golpes seguidos en la sien. -No recuerdo nada de lo que te he dicho… También padezco dislexia.

Corner frunció el ceño _¿Qué tendría que ver la dislexia con todo aquello?_, pensó.

-Y, además, ¡SOY DALTÓNICA! -enfatizó Ginny, como si ese dato fuera de vital importancia.

-¿Daltónica? Eso es cuando confundes el verde y el rojo, ¿no? -se extrañó el muchacho.

-Sí…

-¿Y eso qué cuernos tiene que ver ahora?

_¡Mierda! Si Michael hubiera sido un Slytherin, habría colado_ pensó Ginny.

-En realidad… nada ¡Pero ese no es el caso! -continuó poniendo excusas, con fuerzas renovadas. -El caso es que a veces confundo todo tanto que ya no sé ni lo qué digo. Pregúntaselo a cualquier Gryffin**-**_… _Gryffin**-**… ¿Cómo era? ¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta se me olvidan los nombres!

Michael empezaba a plantearse la salud mental de Ginny.

Ella atacó de nuevo, esta vez cogiéndole de las manos y mirándole directamente a los ojos:

-Michael…. Tienes que creerme. Yo quiero estar contigo, no con ese… **traidor** de Harry Potter.

Corner dudó unos instantes. ¿Estaba siendo sincera? ¿O estaba intentando tomarle el pelo? ¿Y si Fred y George habían mentido y esto no era más que otra prueba del juego? Pero, de repente, lo vio todo claro:

-¡NO! Me niego a ser tu juguete o el sustituto de Potter -afirmó, negando rotundamente con la cabeza. –Mira, Ginny, piénsatelo bien y cuando realmente lo tengas claro (si es que llegas a tenerlo), hablamos…

El chico, enfadado, dio media vuelta y dejó a Ginny allí tirada. La pelirroja estaba hecha una furia. Habían herido su orgullo dos veces seguidas en lo que iba de día. Primero, Harry se había olvidado de ella y había preferido a esa roba**-**novios de Chang. Y ahora Michael no sucumbía a sus encantos.

¡Aquello era la guerra!

* * *

**13.15 horas**

**Lechuza para Severus y Filius:**

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín!_

_¡Sybill nunca acierta con esa bola de cristal mohosa y tiene que acertar justo ahora!_

_¿Qué le voy a decir a Pomona?_

_Chicos…mis labios están sellados. Si queréis saber quién le gusta, preguntádselo a ella._

_Minerva _

* * *

**13.16 horas**

**Para mis colegas, los altos: **

_Minerva, considero que quizá le estás quitando méritos a nuestra querida colega. Sybill, aunque no lo parezca, hay veces que acierta. ¡El año pasado acertó el día de mi cumpleaños! Espero que este año también lo prediga… Me gustaron mucho los patucos que me regaló. Son calentitos y esponjosos._

_Por cierto, Sevi, ¿cómo es eso de acorralar a los alumnos? ¿En serio acojona? ¿Me darás clases?_

_Filius _

* * *

**13.18 horas**

_Filius y Minerva:_

_¡Sybill acertó tu cumpleaños porque se lo dijimos nosotros, termita! Si eso es tener "ojo", yo tengo uno bien grande y peludo. Adivina dónde está… je, je, je._

_¿Te regaló unos patucos? ¡JA JA JA!_

_Hablando de cumpleaños, ¿qué me vais a regalar este año? Espero que no sea un rizador de pelo, como el año pasado. ¡Sabéis perfectamente que no uso esas cosas! ¿Acaso alguien me imagina con el pelo a lo afro?_

_Minerva, necesito saber quién es el amor de Pomona. Esto se ha vuelto serio. Mi vida depende de ello._

_Por cierto, enano: tú no acojonarías ni a una mosca, aunque la acorralaras con todo tu cuerpo. _

_¡Y deja de llamarme Sevi!_

_Severus _

* * *

**13.19 horas**

**Lechuza para Minerva, Severus y Filius:**

_¡He visto algo en la bola! ¿El pretendiente de Pomona tiene la cabeza muy grande?_

_¡Menudo melón!_

_Sybill _

* * *

**13.21 horas**

_Sybill: limpia la bola, que lo que estás viendo es el reflejo de TU cabezón._

_Minerva _

* * *

**13.22 horas**

_¡Uy!_

_Sybill _

* * *

**13.23 horas**

**Para Severus y Minerva:**

_Sí, unos patucos, ¿pasa algo? Los apreciarías si no encontraras zapatillas de tu talla. _

_Por favor, deja de reírte. Tu risa sí que acojona…_

_Oye, Minerva, ¿No nos vas a dar ni una pista?_

_Flitwick _

* * *

**13.24 horas**

**_A todo el profesorado:_**

_¿Dónde cuernos habéis metido el bote de Mister Proper?_

_Sybill _

* * *

**13.25 horas**

**_Para Filius y Severus:_**

_Nada de pistas. Preguntádselo vosotros. Si digo algo más, Pomona es capaz de matarme._

_¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué pesada está Sybill con su bola! ¡Juro que si la nombra otra vez se la robaré para organizar una partida de bolos contra su cabeza!_

_Y, Severus, tendrás que culpar a Albus de lo del rizador. Estaba bromista aquel día. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver. A lo afro no te veo, pero ¿que tal unas trenzas? Ji, ji, ji._

_Minerva _

* * *

**13.30 horas**

_Querida Sybill: _

_Prueba con "Scourgify!" Es con lo que yo limpio las escobas. Y ya no es Mister Proper. Eso fue al principio, ahora se llama Don Limpio._

_Madam Hooch _

* * *

**13.31 horas**

**Mensaje en clave para Darth Vader: **

_Mi señor: _

_La "bulldog" no suelta ni prenda. Tendré que preguntárselo directamente a la "horticultora". Pero no desespere, amo de las Galaxias: la guerra no ha hecho más que empezar y lo averiguaré. Sea comprensivo: recuerde sus edades mozas, cuando usted no era más que un "Anakin" cualquiera. Y recuerde el carácter agrio de la "bulldog"… con el paso de los años es aún peor…_

_Firmado, _

_R2-D2 _

* * *

**13.33 horas**

**Mensaje en clave de tu Señor: **

_**Fiu- Fiu**, **Fiu- Fiu**_

_Sí… recuerdo perfectamente a la "bulldog"… ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya muerto varias veces y esa bruja aún siga viva? ¡Si tiene más años que arrugas!_

_¡Averigua lo de la "horticultora" cuanto antes! Empiezo a impacientarme…_

_Por ciert, o¡Yo no era un "Anakin" cualquiera, estúpido! ¡Era el ELEGIDO! ¿Y quién se inventó estos nombres estúpidos? ¡Yo no soy Y NUNCA SERÉ el padre de "Luke Skywalker"! Antes de ser el padre de ese niño insoportable prefiero que me mates a Crucios. _

_Darth Vader _

* * *

**13.34 horas**

_Pero mi señor… la trilogía… ¿Qué dirá George Lucas si la modificamos?_

_R2-D2 _

* * *

**13.35 horas**

_¡Me importa un cuerno lo que piense ese tal Lucas! _

_Sólo de imaginar que es mi hijo… Aiggg… Tengo náuseas_

_(¡Colagusano! Me encuentro mal… ven a darme un masaje)_

_Darth Vader _

* * *

**13.36 horas**

**Para Madame Hooch: **

_¿Don Limpio? ¿Y quién le dio el título nobiliario a ese hombre? ¡Si parece sacado de una película turca! _

Sybill

* * *

**13.37 horas**

**_Lechuza PARA: _**

_los altos, para los bajos, para los que se lavan el pelo, para los que no, para las que cultivan plantas, para las transfiguradas, para los que tienen ojo interior, para los que fingen tenerlo, para los buenos, para los malos, para los muertos, para los vivos…Para el staff… Para todos… _

_(Espacio patrocinado por Coca Cola)_

_Severus, pillín, ¿con quién te estás lechuceando?_

_Oíd, tengo un hambre de lobo (¡Uy! Menos mal que Remus no me está leyendo… ji ji ji) ¿Qué? ¿Nos dejamos ya de tanta lechuza y vamos a comer? _

_Filius (Perdonad por la lechuza patrocinada. Así el correo es más barato) _

* * *

Los seis profesores levantaron entonces sus cabezas de sus pergaminos. Había, por lo menos, veinte lechuzas revoloteando en aquella sala. El director de la casa Ravenclaw se incorporó en su asiento, miró a su alrededor, desató su cuerda de emergencia de la silla donde estaba sentado y luego se encaminó hasta la puerta:

-Oye, Minerva, ¿Me explicas por qué cotilleábamos vía lechuza si estábamos todos aquí sentados?- le preguntó el inocente profesor Flitwick a McGonagall cuando ya todo el grupo estaba en la puerta de la sala común de profesores.

-Seguridad, Filius, seguridad… Recuerda que en estos tiempos que corren cualquier medida es poca.

* * *

Poco después de que los profesores se sentaran en su respectiva mesa, Harry y Ron hicieron su entrada en el Gran Comedor. Al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy les lanzó una mirada perversa:

-¿Cómo llevas tus _dimensiones_, Weasley?

El pelirrojo adquirió un tono morado peligroso. Harry, que lo conocía perfectamente, contuvo a su amigo agarrándole del brazo:

-Ni lo escuches, Ron. No vale la pena. Déjalo estar y vamos a comer.

-¿El gallito no contesta? ¿O debo decir gallinita? -continuó Malfoy.

Harry salió entonces en defensa de su amigo:

-Te estás pasando, Malfoy.

-¿Acaso algo ha molestado al superhéroe? ¿Dónde te has dejado las mallas y la capa, SuperPotty?

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! -estalló Ron.

-¡Cállate tú, tullido!

-¿A quién llamas tullido, afeminado?

Draco se quedó estupefacto:

-¿Afeminado? -se encendió, levantándose de la mesa. -¿A quién llamas afeminado?

-Oh, vamos, Draco, no disimules más. ¿Quién le pone nombre a sus genitales si no es afeminado? -dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Los otros comensales de la mesa de Slytherin empezaron a soltar risitas disimuladas.

-Ya sabía yo que había otra _mujer_ en tu vida… -afirmó Pansy Parkinson, como si ahora comprendiera perfectamente los últimos rechazos de Draco.

Malfoy estaba colorado como un tomate. Todo el mundo parecía mirarle con curiosidad.

-¡Yo no le he puesto nombre a mis genitales! ¡Y no es una mujer!

-¿Entonces tiene nombre de tío? -curioseó Blaise Zabini.

-Venga, Draco, dinos cómo se llama -le animó Pansy, dando palmaditas de alegría.

-¡Que no le he puesto nombre!

-Mmmm… ¡Lo tengo! -dijo Pansy, con cara de haber averiguado el enigma. -¿La Cobra?

-¡Basta! ¡Os digo que NO tiene nombre! -se quejó Draco.

-¿Basilisco?

-No.

-¿Princesita del Mal?

-No.

-¿Xena, la princesa guerrera?

-Grrr…

En ese momento Blaise Zabini se sumó a las averiguaciones e intentó ayudar a la chica: -Prueba con el Hombrecito Invisible, Pansy.

-¿Hulk? -siguió la chica, sin hacer caso.

-Pansy, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que _**eso**_ no es verde? -se quejó Blaise, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿La Masa?

-¡No! ¡Así se llaman los de Crabbe y Goyle! -se burló Zabini.

-¿Gollum? ¿Tu tesorito se llama Gollum, pillín? -se burló Pansy.

-¿La flauta mágica?

-¿Princesa Dorita?

-¿Ma… Mariquita Pérez? -dijo la chica finalmente, tartamudeando ante el miedo de que esa posibilidad fuera cierta.

Draco, que se había sentado y estaba aguantando el chaparrón con un peligroso tono morado en su cara, rozó el límite de su paciencia:

-¡VALE YA! ¡ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE! ¡ACASO NO VEIS QUE ESTÁN MINTIENDO!

Mientras Draco se afanaba en apagar la bomba que acababan de soltar en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry y Ron aprovecharon para continuar su camino. Todavía se estaban riendo cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? -se interesó Parvati, que veía gesticular al rubio desde el sitio donde estaba sentada.

-Oh, nada, se le ha atragantado un "Big Boy" en la tráquea -dijo Ron en tono de burla poco antes de atacar un plato de consomé.

Harry, que se había sentado de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin no notó entonces que alguien se había acercado a él:

-Hola, gorrioncito, ¿qué tal su mañana? -escuchó, al tiempo que una mano le acariciaba suavemente la nuca.

Los profesores, que acababan de ocupar sus asientos en la mesa del profesorado, miraban con avidez los progresos de sus alumnos.

-Mire, ahí está la señorita Chang -le dijo Hagrid a Madame Pomfrey cuando vio entrar a la chica de Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor. -No parece que haya estado entablillada todo el día. Ha hecho usted un gran trabajo, Madame.

-Oh, Hagrid, qué amable por tu parte, pero llámame Poppy. Hay confianza…-dijo la enfermera, ruborizándose ligeramente.

-¿Has oído los últimos cotilleos? -le susurró Minerva McGonagall a Severus Snape.

-Si me vas a contar que Poppy le ha practicado un aborto a la señorita Granger, ya me lo sé…. Lo he escuchado al menos treinta veces esta mañana -comentó taciturno.

-No, tonto. Lo de Harry y Cho.

Snape frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

-Que están juntos.

-¿La chica de los pechos bonitos está con el cuatro ojos de Potter? -se escandalizó el profesor Snape.

-¿Cómo do dabes, Minelva? -preguntó Flitwick, con dificultades para hablar porque su boca chocaba con el borde de la mesa. Aquel día había olvidado su varita para conjurar un cojín que le permitiera estar a la altura de los demás.

-¿Cómo ignorarlo? Ella misma se ha encargado de publicarlo a voz en grito en medio de mi clase -respondió la aludida.

-Ya… seguro que estuviste cotilleando, como haces siempre -la acusó Sprout.

-Pomona, hazme un favor, ¡Deja de fumar hierba!… Estás alucinando otra vez. ¡Yo jamás he cotilleado! -se alteró McGoganall.

-¡Jo! ¿Quién te ha dicho que fumo hierba? ¡Era un secreto! -pataleó la otra profesora, acordándose de la plantación que tenía en el invernadero. -¿También te han contado lo de las setas alucinógenas?

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Guarden silencio que quiero ver qué pasa! Miren: la señorita Chang acaba de acercarse a Potter… -les informó la profesora Vector, que estaba sentada en la esquina opuesta de la mesa, aunque desde allí podía oír cómo discutían aquellas dos cotorras.

-Yo ya me lo sé… Más de lo mismo. ¡Ay! ¡Qué aburrido es conocer lo que depara el futuro!- se quejó la profesora Trelawney para sus adentros. Claro está, nadie la escuchó.

Harry se giró justo cuando la mesa de los profesores por fin guardó silencio. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio de quién procedía la voz y también la mano que estaba acariciando su nuca. Era Cho, que se había acercado hasta allí, sólo Merlín sabía por qué.

-¡Hola, mi héroe! -le dijo la muchacha tras unos segundos de tensión, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su cara.

Cho, entonces, se agachó, agarró a Harry por la solapa de su túnica, lo atrajo hacia ella y le plantó un beso delante de todos los Gryffindor. Cuando Harry reaccionó y abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de quien menos deseaba tener delante en aquel momento: Ginny Weasley.

Parvati y Lavender protestaron:

-¡Eeeh! ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais contado?

Ron, que estaba presenciando la escena, no dejaba de mirar a Harry y a Ginny, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como una pelota de ping pong. _Ay, ay, ay…_, pensó el pelirrojo. _Aquí se va a montar la gorda_.

La cólera brillaba en los ojos de Ginny. Cho, a su lado, lucía ahora una sonrisa triunfadora que lo decía todo. Se la estaba dedicando a la pelirroja. _Aléjate, guarra, éste es mi hombre _transmitían aquellos dientes tan blancos.

Harry estaba pálido, pero aunque no le quedara sangre en la cara, había conseguido ponerse en pie. Era como si esperara calmar la situación con aquel gesto.

Pero, de pronto, aconteció lo menos esperado: la tímida Ginny rodó por encima de la mesa gracias a un complicado giro a lo _Kill Bill_, se plantó justo al lado de Harry, le agarró por los hombros, lo tumbó hacia atrás, y le plantó otro beso en los labios.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eh? –le retó a Cho, cuando hubo acabado.

-¡Chúpate esa, _Asia_! -gritó Ron Weasley agitando el puño con tal fuerza que el gesto pareció romper el silencio que se había apoderado del comedor.

Ahora todos estaban contemplando la escena.

-¿Desde cuándo Ginny y Cho se pelean por Harry? -preguntó Hannah en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Evidentemente, no se acordaba de nada.

-Es una laaaaarga historia. Luego te la cuento -le susurró Justin.

Estaba claro que Cho no estaba dispuesta a que la humillaran delante de todos. Así que dio un paso al frente, abofeteó con triple eco a Ginny y le plantó otro beso a Harry.

-¡Auch! ¡Me has hecho daño, cerda! -gritó la pelirroja.

Ginny, cada vez más colérica, le puso entonces la zancadilla a Cho. Aprovechando que la chica estaba en el suelo, pegó un bote y se montó a horcajadas sobre Harry para darle otro beso.

Aquello había sido demasiado para Cho. La muchacha estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, por lo que agarró su varita y conjuró un hechizo para impulsar a Harry contra la pared más cercana. Cuando el chico que sobrevivió estaba medio inconsciente por el golpe sufrido, Cho cogió impulso, salió corriendo hacia él, se pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a comerle a besos contra la piedra del muro.

-¿Lo veis? A-co-rra-la-mien-to. Os lo dije: acojona a cualquiera, sobre todo a un Potter -susurró Snape a los profesores, masticando un trozo de pan con parsimonia.

Ginny, que miraba a la parejita con ojos ensangrentados, logró darle a Harry un margen para respirar y gritó:

-¡O le quitas las manos de encima o te enseño lo que es una mujer Weasley!

El chico que sobrevivió tenía ahora un color morado muy preocupante en la cara. Era como si estuviera al borde de la asfixia.

-¡Adelante! ¡Atrévete a hacer algo! –se envalentonó Cho. -¡Esta vez seré yo quien te rompa todos los huesos, mosquita Weasley! -le dijo sin piedad.

Pero a Ginny se le ocurrió entonces algo mucho más productivo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

¡_ACCIO HAAAAAARRY_!

Harry sintió cómo una potente fuerza se instalaba bajo su ombligo. Unas milésimas de segundo después, estaba surcando los aires en dirección a Ginny. Pero el cuerpo del muchacho atravesó la atmósfera de una manera tan veloz que a la pelirroja no le dio tiempo de controlar el impacto, y el peso de Harry acabó derribándola.

Cuando los dos ya estaban en el suelo (Harry medio inconsciente, todo hay que decirlo), Ginny se desprendió un poco del cuerpo del chico que sobrevivió y le comió la boca a besos.

De repente a Cho le entrò una pataleta. Agarró el primer plato que tenía al lado y lo estampó contra el suelo:

-¡Déjalo!

Ginny se levantó y agarró otro plato, que también acabó en el suelo:

-¡Ni hablar!

CRASH

-¡Es mío!

El plato de Ron.

-¡Cuando estabas con Cedric no decías eso!

La comida de Colin acabó en el suelo.

-¡Pero Cedric está muerto!

¡CRASH!

-¡Suerte tiene de no tener que aguantarte!

¡CRASH!

Cho hizo ademán de empezar a llorar, pero se contuvo por momentos y dijo:

-¡Tú estás con Michael Corner! ¡Deja a Harry tranquilo!

¡CRASH!

-¡Ya no estoy con él!

¡CRASH!

-Ah, ¿no? –preguntó Ron, emocionado con las nuevas noticias.

-¡Pues me alegro por él!

¡CRASH!

-¡Quédatelo! ¡Es todo tuyo!

Un plato salió volando en dirección a Michael Corner y sólo paró cuando se estrelló contra su frente. Ron no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa maligna.

-¡No, gracias! ¡Dale a otra tus sobras! –seguía gritando Cho.

¡CRASH!

-¡Tú eres la que sobra, asiática!

¡CRASH!

-¡Yo no soy asiática! ¡Y eres una racista! -dijo Cho, haciendo una pausa para quejarse.

-¡MÁTALA, GINNY! –berreó un Gryffindor de repente.

-Pero seguro que comprendes esto: ¡SAYONARA! -gritó Ginny, lanzándole a Cho con todas sus fuerzas el plato de Dean Thomas. Pero la pelirroja erró el lanzamiento y el plato salió disparado hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde estuvo a punto de impactar contra la profesora Umbridge, aunque por suerte giró y sólo le rozó una oreja.

-¡O detienen esto ipso facto o tendré que crear un comité inquisitorial! -gritó entonces Dolores Umbridge, mirando con desprecio a Minerva McGonagall.

-Minerva: tiene razón. ¡Están acabando con toda la vajilla! -le aconsejó Pomona.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó dispuesta a poner orden, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de decir algo, se dio cuenta de que era mejor no intervenir. Harry Potter, que por fin había conseguido retomar el aliento, se había puesto en pie. Estaba furioso y miraba a las dos chicas con sus ojos salidos de las cuencas. Sacando aire de donde no tenía dijo:

-¿QUERÉIS PARAR DE UNA VEZ? ¡NO SOY UN TROZO DE CARNE! -Harry se alisó su túnica y se peinó. –Elegiré a quien me dé la gana.

Luego le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Ginny y le dijo:

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

El hecho de que Harry la hubiera reprendido en público y, sobre todo, no hubiera hecho ninguna mención al comportamiento de Cho, le dolió tanto a la pelirroja como mil dardos directos a su corazón. Por eso agarró el plato que tenía más cercano y lo rompió sobre la cabeza de Harry. Luego echó a correr.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Harry, todavía dolorido por el impacto de la vajilla. -¡Espera, Ginny! -dijo, mientras se reponía y salía corriendo tras ella.

-¡Espera, pichón! ¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Harry! ¡VUELVE-AQUÍ-INMEDIATAMENTE! -le ordenó Cho.

Harry oyó la voz de la chica a lo lejos, pero no le importó lo más mínimo y siguió corriendo.

La profesora McGonagall aprovechó el momento de calma para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a los estudiantes:

-Por favor, continúen comiendo y no armen más jaleo.

* * *

Hermione había estado ensayando lo que quería decirle a Ron. "_Oye, Ron, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" _Pensaba. _No, no, no eso es chantaje emocional… A ver… "Ron, caray, ¡cinco años juntos!, ¡Colega!" Y entonces le doy una palmada en la espalda... No, no: NO eres Harry, por Merlín. Tienes que ser más femenina, idiota. Hermione: ¡céntrate!… ¿Y qué tal algo directo: "Ron, ¿eres o no eres virgen?"... ¡Uff! Eso mejor dejarlo para Ginny… ¿Será virgen? ¡Pero si nunca le ha dado un beso a nadie!... Al menos yo con Krum… pero no se me ocurrió hacer ESO… Hermione, enfoca, enfoca… La carta, ¡sí! Eso… "Ron, ¿Cómo pudiste escribir una carta así a tus padres? Además, si por lo menos supieras algo de relaciones sexuales. Porque no sabes nada, ¿verdad?"… Más o menos… Algo así valdrá: calmado, pero firme…. _

En ese momento, Hermione oyó que su estómago emitía un gruñido. _Tengo hambre_, pensó poco antes de poner rumbo al Gran Comedor. Cuando cruzó las puertas del comedor, Hermione vio que la profesora McGonagall estaba levantada en su asiento, poniendo orden:

-Por favor, continúen comiendo y no armen más jaleo.

-Sí, es muy fácil decir que comamos cuando no tenemos plato -ironizó Ron, todavía muerto de hambre a pesar de haber acabado con parte de la despensa de Hogwarts.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -se interesó Hermione, ahora ya sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Un ataque de celos del tamaño de Hagrid -se rió Seamus entre dientes.

-¿De quién? -Hermione podía sospechar algo, pero prefería que se lo contaran.

Fred cabeceó, mirando al plato:

-Mi hermana… Se ha vuelto loca y ha empezado una guerra de besos con Cho…

-…y luego ha acabado con una guerra de platos- terminó de contar George.

-¿Por quién se han peleado?

-Por Snape, Hermione…-contestó Ron con sarcasmo. -¿Por quién va a ser?

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Y a dónde han ido?

Fred llenó su pecho de aire para resumir la historia lo más rápido que podía:

-Cho se acercó a la mesa y le dio un beso a Harry. Ginny se enfadó y comenzaron una guerra de besos entre las dos. Como ninguna parecía ser la clara vencedora, las dos se liaron a romper platos contra el suelo…

-…al final Harry se enfadó, le echó la bronca a Ginny y ella salió corriendo después de romperle un plato en la cabeza -finalizó George.

-¿Y ahora dónde está Harry? -se preocupó Hermione.

-Se fue tras ella, supongo que para arreglarlo -explicó Ron.

-¿Y vosotros tenéis algo que ver con todo esto? -sospechó Hermione, levantando una ceja y mirando directamente a los gemelos Weasley.

-Esta vez no -respondieron los dos al unísono.

* * *

-¡Basta ya! ¡Deja de seguirme, Harry!

-¡Sólo quiero que me escuches! ¿Puedes parar un momento, por favor?

Harry estaba suplicando a Ginny que se detuviera. Tenía a la muchacha asida de una muñeca, pero ella no parecía querer reaccionar, pues empleaba toda su energía en desprenderse de él.

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Creo que ha quedado todo muy claro!

-¡Pues yo creo que no, y me vas a oír! -le dijo Harry, empleando su fuerza para que Ginny se girara y le encarara.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo la pelirroja, que se dominó un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del muchacho.

-Pedirte perdón…

-Estás perdonado, Harry. Ahora, déjame -le ordenó Ginny. Harry se amilanó un poco al oír estas palabras tan tajantes. Acababa de constatar sus sospechas. ¡Qué mal se le daba tratar con mujeres!

-¿Pero ahora qué he hecho mal? -preguntó el muchacho, frustrado al comprobar que de nada servían sus excusas.

-No has hecho nada mal, nada. Mira, ahora sólo quiero que me dejes en paz y olvidar lo que ha pasado. **Todo** lo que ha pasado -puntualizó Ginny.

Harry suspiró. Estaba a punto de ceder, pero se lo pensó dos veces porque ya había dejado en demasiadas ocasiones que se confundieran sus sentimientos:

-¿Sabes? No me creo que quieras olvidarlo **todo** -le dijo.

-Pues ya te lo estás creyendo porque, para que te enteres, me da exactamente igual que vayas detrás de **T**etas-Chang. ¡Por mí como si grapas tu cabeza a su canalillo y te asfixias allí mismo!

Ginny de pronto se quedó callada. Había seguido la mirada de Harry durante unos segundos y lo que vio no le gustó nada (bueno… _casi_ nada):

-Harry Potter, ¿Me estás mirando las tetas? ¡Eres un cerdo!

¡PLAS!

_Vale… esa bofetada ha dolido. Eres un idiota_. Harry se reprendió a sí mismo, aunque después de aquello se quedó parado y no movió ni un músculo para impedir que Ginny saliera huyendo de nuevo. Aquello había sido una estupidez y, aunque no había podido evitarlo, se sentía mal por ello. Y, para rematarlo todo, empezaba a dolerle de nuevo la cicatriz. _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué quieres esta vez, tío pesado? _Dijo Harry para sus adentros, como si estuviera manteniendo una acalorada discusión con un amigo. _Mira que eres plasta, Voldemort…_meditó, sacudiendo su cabeza al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz, que todavía le ardía.

* * *

-Cuéntanos, Filius, ¿qué pasó al final con tu alumna, Marietta? -se interesó McGonagall, una vez que todos pudieron degustar su comida con tranquilidad. Algunos elfos domésticos habían salido de las cocinas para limpiar mágicamente los desperfectos que habían hecho Ginny y Cho.

-Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿qué ocurrió? -intervino la profesora Sprout.

-Si digo que yo lo sé no me vais a creer, ¿verdad?

-¡NO, SYBILL! -gritaron al menos diez miembros del cuerpo docente a la vez.

-Pues veréis -comenzó a contar el pequeño Flitwick-, la muchacha estaba tan alterada que la llevé a mi despacho. Le di un poco de agua y luego se fue a clase.

-¿Y no le preguntaste qué demonios le pasaba? -Snape arqueó una ceja al hacer esta pregunta. Parecía no tener muy claro si Filius Flitwick tenía un cerebro de guisante (acorde a su tamaño) o era demasiado complaciente con sus alumnos.

-¡No me pareció oportuno! Deduje que sus motivos tendría para decir que una lechuza se había enamorado de ella -se defendió.

-¡Oh, sí, claro, eso pasa todos los días! -ironizó McGonagall, poco antes de sorber un poco de zumo de calabaza y decir: –¡Cuando Remus estaba aquí y nos transfigurábamos, estábamos en celo a todas horas!

-¿En serio? -preguntó Pomona ingenuamente. -¡Pues menuda fiesta! ¡Una gata y un lobo, copulando a la luz de la Luna!

Los otros rodaron sus ojos al techo encantado del Gran Comedor. ¿Pero es que esa mujer nunca iba a madurar?

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Dumbledore? -preguntó la profesora Vector para romper el silencio que se había creado.

-Está… resolviendo un asunto relacionado con fantasmas -aclaró McGonagall.

-Pero volverá pronto, espero -comentó el pequeño Flitwick, con aire miedoso en sus ojos.

-No hasta mañana por la noche. Él y yo tenemos una reunión muy importante mañana para debatir asuntos docentes. Por cierto, Severus, ¿podrás sustituirme en mis clases?

-Si no hay más remedio… Pero espero que eso implique un aumento de paga este mes…

Dicho esto, el profesor Snape recibió la visita de una nueva lechuza:

_¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! _

_Buenas noticias: "Luke" acaba de recibir una bofetada de la pelirroja por mirarle sus pequeñas peritas… Ji- ji- ji…. Ahora recuerdo por qué es tan divertido colarse en las mentes ajenas. _

_Y la verdad es que no están mal. ¡Por Merlín cómo ha crecido esa bruja! Todavía recuerdo cómo era cuando la poseí con mi diario. Nada que ver¡eh!_

_Bueno, ¿cómo van las averiguaciones con el amor de la "horticultora"?_

_Darth Vader_

-En fin… creo que ya es hora de pasar a asuntos más interesantes -comentó Snape, doblando con una sonrisilla divertida el pergamino que acababa de llegarle. El profesor de Pociones tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos que hacia juego con la grasa que ya empezaba a acumularse de nuevo en su cabeza. -¿QUIÉN ES ÉL? -preguntó, con tono de voz tenebroso.

* * *

Terry Boot estaba charlando tranquilamente con su amiga Padma Patil, cuando de pronto una lechuza aterrizó en las manos de la muchacha.

_Rencorosa hermana:_

_Ya que no quieres hablarme y que no me considero la única culpable de lo que pasó, propongo que hagamos un "menage á trois" Roger, tú y yo, cara a cara. Hablamos y, así, a lo mejor logramos sacar algo en claro. _

_¿Qué me dices? _

_Espero una respuesta._

_¿Sigo siendo tu gemelita?_

_Parvati_

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que nadie os ha dicho nunca que es de mala educación comer con animales en la mesa? -protestó de pronto Cho Chang, en clara alusión a la lechuza que acababa de llegarle a Padma Patil. La asiática parecía estar de muy mal humor tras lo que había pasado con Ginny y Harry.

-Pues lo que te estaba diciendo, Marietta: Ya viste cómo se fue tal cual, corriendo detrás de esa estúpida con pelo de menstruación…. ¡Es el colmo! ¿Por qué ha salido disparado tras ella? –siguió diciendo la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw.

Roger Davies, que estaba sentado a su lado, se tomó la licencia de intervenir:

-¿Porque es su amiga, quizá? -propuso.

-¿Y qué? Yo no me iría detrás de ti, por mucho que seas mi amigo -comentó Cho, molesta.

-Mira, Chang, lo que tú tienes que hacer es olvidarte de Potter y probar con un hombre de verdad- propuso Roger, con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-No te estarás refiriendo a ti, ¿no? Porque me va a dar la risa –les interrumpió Padma. –A todo esto, Roger: Parvati quiere que hagamos un trío. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Un trío…? ¿TRÍO?

* * *

Sprout frunció el entrecejo al ver que Snape se estaba dirigiendo directamente a ella:

-¡Se lo has contado! -dijo, mirando a la profesora McGonagall, con aire ultrajado.

-¡Ah, no! A mí no me culpes -se apresuró a responder la profesora de Transfiguración. –Yo ya les advertí que debían preguntártelo a ti.

-Está bien, está bien… A ver, chicos, ¿qué queréis saber? -preguntó Sprout, con aire coqueto.

-Pues qué va a ser, ¿Quién es él? -preguntaron Flitwick y Snape al mismo tiempo, tal y como lo habrían hecho los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Pues él es… Es………… Justin………

Snape estaba confundido:

-¿Qué Justin?

-¡TIMBERLAKE!

-¡No inútil! ¡Finch- Fletchley! -se ofendió Sprout, como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

-¿Qué has dicho, Sybill? ¿Timberlake? ¿Quién es Justin Timberlake? -le preguntó cansinamente la profesora McGonagall.

-Ummmm… nadie, en realidad -respondió, poco convencida.-Bueno.. eso creo…- Sybill Trelawney rodó los ojos hacia el techo encantado del Gran Comedor. Parecía estar tratando de recordar algo.

Pero de pronto Trelawney puso sus ojos en blanco y su la expresión de su rostro cambió rápidamente, adoptando rasgos casi carentes de vida. De repente, su voz se agravó y, salidas de lo más profundo de su estómago, entonó un cántico con contundencia:

IM LOVIN IT!

El resto del profesorado miró con extrañeza a la profesora de Adivinación, aunque ésta regresó súbitamente de su estado ausente y dijo con tono casual:

–Bah... Lo habré soñado.

El profesor Snape siguió con la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Bueno, Pomona: no seré yo quien te diga que no es aceptable flirtear con los alumnos…

-No, está claro que tú no serás…-comentó de manera sarcástica Minerva McGonagall.

Snape le dedicó una mirada furiosa:

-¿Era eso una indirecta?

* * *

**Mientras tanto. En una galaxia muy muy lejana… una lechuza muy muy despistada….**

-¿Qué es eso que traes?

-Mi señor, es una Lechuza Express. Fresquita, fresquita…-Colagusano hizo una reverencia, y posó un pergamino sobre la mano de su Amo. El dueño de esa mano, más feo que un cruce entre Leticia Sabater y Yola Berrocal, desenrolló el pergamino con avidez. Respiraba con pesadez….

**Fiu- fiu**, **fiu- fiu**

**Fiu- Fiu**, **fiu- fiu**

"_Mensaje en clave para Darth Vader":_

_Mi reverendísimo y amadísimo Señor:_

_Pido disculpas a usted y a su cónclave por haberme comportado de la forma que lo he hecho. _

_Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa…. _

_Espero que, al menos, como Todopoderoso Señor de las Nieblas me disculpe y reconsidere mi entrada en Juventudes Mortífagas. Estaré preparado para lo que me ordene. _

_A sus pies,_

_Chewbacca _

* * *

La contestación no se hizo esperar:

**Mensaje en clave para Chewbacca, de su Señor Darth Vader:**

_Chico, eres tan deforme de mente como tu padre ¡Rubio tenías que ser! Te perdono únicamente porque me ha gustado la cubertería. _

_**Fiu- Fiu**, **fiu- fiu**_

_¿Qué más…._

_**Fiu- fiu**, **fiu- fiu**_

…_regalan **Fiu- fiu** en ese Club de Luna?_

_**Fiu**… **fiu**… **fiu**… **fiu**…. **Fiu**_

_**Fiufiufiufi… fi**…………………………………………_

**_FOU-FOU-FOUFOUFOUFOU_**

_(¡Colagusano, inútil! ¿Dónde están mis pastillas para la tos?)_

_Por cierto: Se dice **Ti**nieblas, estúpido._

_Darth Vader _

* * *

En otra punta del mundo mágico, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un problema mucho mayor que el hecho de estar a cargo del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix:

-Ah, no… Primero Kreacher y ahora esto. No pienso hacerme cargo de un fantasma -negó Black con la cabeza.

-Sirius, razona. Dumbledore nos lo ha pedido como un favor especial. No podemos negarnos. Además, tal y como está Hogwarts ahora, es poco conveniente que un fantasma vuelto a la vida ande por allí -intentó convencerle Lupin, mirando de soslayo a Myrtle la llorona, que estaba inspeccionando la nevera de Grimmauld Place. –Además, ahora no es exactamente un fantasma.

-¡Sí es un fantasma! -se exasperó Sirius. Myrtle parecía estar lamiendo el hielo del frigorífico. -¡Por todos los magos, Remus! ¡Lleva tantos años muerta que ya no sabe comportarse!

Myrtle, que oyó esto, se había puesto a llorar, aunque el llanto era bastante ortopédico porque su lengua se había quedado pegada al hielo del frigorífico.

-No, no llores, pequeña, lame todo lo que quieras. No le hagas caso. Él malo, yo bueno. Yo soy tu amigo -le dijo Lupin señalándose a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba tratando con un niño pequeño, sino con una adolescente que se había muerto medio siglo antes.

Sirius, que comprendió que Myrtle se encontraba enganchada a la nevera, meneó su varita y con un hechizo liberó la lengua de la muchacha.

Myrtle, entonces, escupió a Lupin a la cara y luego agarró su túnica para sonarse los mocos que le habían producido las lágrimas.

Sirius se estaba muriendo de la risa:

-¿Y bien? ¿Todavía insistes en que nos quedemos con ella? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

**NdA:** Hooola... Simplemente gracias a todos aquellos que seguís leyendo la historia. Perdonad si hoy no estoy inspirada para dejaros más palabritas de agradecimiento aquí. Estoy un poco enferma... yo también voy a tener que pedir pastillas para la tos a Colagusano, jejejeje. Sólo decir que os animo a todos a que me dejéis comentarios, ideas, críticas, lo que queráis... porque no os imagináis la cantidad de ayuda que podéis darme con eso. Me encanta ver que os divierte la historia, pero también me gustaría que hicieráis vuestras quinielas para saber cómo acaba o que, por ejemplo, dejarais vuestras sugerencias. Eso siempre es bienvenido, de verdad... Además, ni os imagináis la ilusion que hace descubrir en la bandeja de entrada que tengo un nuevo correo de fanfiction. Guauuu... La sensación es genial, como todos sabéis. Ah, dos cosas que os quiero decir:

1. Circula por ahí un mail quejándose de que no nos dejen responder a los reviews en la propia historia. Si os llega, espero que firméis porque a mucha gente le hace ilusión ponerse en contacto con quienes leen sus historias a través de ese medio. Es una norma bastante tonta que ha salido en Fanfiction y hay gente que se está quejando. Ya véis que aquí estoy pasando bastante de esa norma... si me dicen algo, tendré que quitarlo... pero bueno...por ahora hay que luchar.

2. A mí me encantaría responder a cada uno de vuestros, pero de verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo. Eso sí, no pierdo ni una oportunidad de mirar vuestros perfiles; eso es algo que me encanta y que me permite conoceros un poco mejor.

Y, en fin, que ya véis que hoy estoy un poco más seria de lo normal. Se ve que el bajoncillo me está afectando al ingenio, jejejeje. Esperoveros muy pronto y ya sabéis todos dónde estoy. Un besoooooooooooooo


	12. Harry nosoyuntrozodecarne Potter

* * *

TRES AÑOS... Por las barbas de Merlín, han pasado dos años desde que actualicé por última vez esta historia... La Rowling ya ha acabado la saga y yo aún estoy a medio camino¿Cómo ha ocurrido esta catástrofe? (Que, por cierto, vaya decepción el final... no diré más, pero estoy muy enfadada con nuestra amiga Rowling).

Pero el caso, que me descentro y me voy por las ramas: durante tooooodo ese tiempo no han parado de llegarme "lechuzas" pidiéndome que la acabara. Realmente no sé qué decir, porque hasta me ha dado vergüenza actualizar después de tanto tiempo. No esperaba tardar de esta manera, pero ya sabéis que, a veces, la vida se puede complicar y acaba siendo difícil cumplir los plazos que nos habíamos marcado.

En fin, que es probable que muchos ya ni os acordéis de la historia -a mí me llevó un buen rato, tuve que leerla entera de nuevo, tomar mil notas, rebanarme los sesos para pillar el hilo de algunas bromas, etc-, que otros esperárais otro tipo de continuación, que algunos ya la hayan abandonado para siempre o que haya perdido la gracia. Yo simplemente he tratado de cumplir mi promesa de que la iba a acabar. Aún falta un poco para el final, pero ahora está más cerca que nunca. Con toda la buena intención y la ilusión del mundo, os dejo tres capítulos más, y os doy las gracias a todos por la insistencia. Es probable que sin ella nunca me hubiera puesto a escribir de nuevo. Un abrazo muy grande

-Booh-

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**-Harry nosoyuntrozodecarne Potter-**

_Mi amado todopoderoso, señor de las Tinieblas: _

_Le agradezco que haya aceptado mis disculpas y, si me lo permite, voy a tomarme la licencia de darle un consejo: el club de fans de Luna Lovegood no es para gente como nosotros. Está lleno de Sangre Sucia, no compatible con nuestro grupo sanguíneo. No intente encontrar donantes en él; podría ser el fin de su gran reinado._

_Pero, ya que me pregunta, regalan un reloj- despertador con forma de hurón que emite un agradable tufillo a cuerno quemado cuando llega la hora de levantarse. Le será muy útil si, últimamente, mi señor, está un poco remolón. Si quiere, puedo informarme de otras promociones o pedirle a mi nuevo elfo doméstico que encuentre un reloj de similares características en el Callejón Knockturn. _

_Manténgame al corriente de sus decisiones. _

_Por cierto, ¿a que dirección debo mandar mi Currículum para ingresar en Juventudes Mortífagas?_

_Siempre suyo, _

_Chewbacca_

_P.D: espero que se haya recuperado de esa tos. Realmente sonaba horrible, mylord. _

* * *

-¿A quién le envías tantas lechuzas, Draco?

Draco llevaba un día muy atareado. Tenía que resolver a toda costa el desastre que había provocado el día anterior aquel "estúpido juego de los traidores Weasley". Se había escapado de la cólera de Voldemort por los pelos, gracias a una cubertería, pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Bastaría un ridículo reloj con forma de hurón para que el Mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos pudiera pasar página? ¿O tendría que comprarle también la vajilla a juego con la cubertería? Draco estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que aquel bochornoso capítulo se olvidara.

Si era necesario, él mismo rompería su hucha de los tres cerditos para comprar lo que el Amo solicitara. Le daban igual los consejos de su padre y aquella cantinela de que "ahorrara para un porvenir tenebroso". Así que, cuando Pansy Parkinson le hizo aquella pregunta poco después de que todos abandonaran el Gran Comedor, el rubio de Slytherin no encajó demasiado bien que alguien interrumpiera sus meditaciones:

-¿Te importa? Estoy ocupado -dijo de malas maneras, atando el pergamino que acababa de escribir a la pata de una lechuza parda.

Segundos después de que el animal desapareciera atravesando la sala común de Slytherin, una nueva lechuza se posó sobre el antebrazo de Draco, quien se apresuró a desenroscar el nuevo pergamino que colgaba de su pata:

_Chewbacca: _

_Deja de dorarme la píldora, que para eso ya tengo a tu padre. Y no hace falta que me envíes tantas lechuzas, que tengo el suelo del cuartel general cubierto de mierda de ave _

_¡Cómo odio a estos pajarracos! (Colagusano: arrastra tu gordo y feo culo hasta aquí y trae una escoba)_

_Olvida lo del reloj con forma de hurón. Pensé que sería algo más original, con forma de basilisco o de lagartija gigante (y no, no me lo puedes comprar, deja de pensar en eso, que puedo leerte la mente. Tu hucha de los tres cerditos está muy bien donde está, debajo de la almohada. Por una vez, tu padre te ha dado un sabio consejo)._

_Además, para elfo doméstico ya tengo a Colagusano. _

_(¡COLAGUSANO! ¿Qué pasa con esa escoba?) _

_Draco: a lo mejor tenemos que tomar prestada tu Nimbus 2001. Tengo entendido que son las que mejor limpian del mercado…_

_No te preocupes. Yo mismo me ocuparé de que alguien del ORGASM (**O**ficina de** R**eclutamiento **G**eneral al **S**ervicio de los **M**ortífagos) se ponga en contacto contigo para que te informe de cómo alistarte. _

_El año que viene, quiero hacerte un encarguito personalmente. Nada del otro mundo: un mata aquí, un crucio allá. Pero ya hablaremos de ello. Ahora no es el momento. _

_Darth Vader_

_Fiu- Fiu_

_Mi tos va mejorando, gracias. _

* * *

Ya de vuelta a la sala de Gryffindor, Harry se cruzó fugazmente con Hermione y Ron, que parecían muy enzarzados en una conversación que estaban manteniendo en una de las mesas más alejadas de la sala común. Cabizbajo, se dejó caer en un sillón, preguntándose cómo había podido ser tan estúpido para haber ofendido de esa manera a la más pequeña de los Weasley. Lo cierto es que, desde el principio, todo el juego había sido un despropósito.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? -le preguntó Dean Thomas, que había tomado asiento junto a él.

-Un mal día -respondió Harry sin entrar en más detalles.

De pronto, varias lechuzas entraron zumbando en la sala común, algunas de ellas cargadas con ligeros pergaminos, otras, con pesadas publicaciones dirigidas expresamente a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry pudo ver a Hedwig, que se posó mansamente a su lado para entregarle un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

-¡Ya está aquí _Corazón de Bruja_! -oyó que decía Parvati Patil desde la otra punta de la sala común. Parecía que ella y Lavender habían arreglado momentáneamente sus diferencias por un bien mayor: entregarse a los cotilleos.

_Querido, Harry_ (comenzó a leer):

_¿Cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts? Espero que el comienzo del año no haya sido tan duro como esperabas. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente con el juicio en el Ministerio. ¿Qué tal está el sapo de Umbridge? ¿Te sigue dando la lata? Si ves que se pone muy pesada, mándame una lechuza. Remus y yo nos ocuparemos de ella. _

_En realidad, el motivo de mi carta es por otro asunto. Verás, hoy mismo Dumbledore nos ha confiado una misión muy… especial. (¡Remus, por favor, apártala de la nevera! Estoy harto de que vaya dejando sus babas por todo el frigorífico………… ¡Y esos helados son míos!)._

_No habrás escuchado algún rumor acerca de Myrtle la llorona, ¿verdad? Si es así, es de vital importancia que nos des alguna pista, cualquier tipo de pista. La tenemos en casa y no sabemos qué ha podido provocar que haya abandonado su estado original. Espero una respuesta._

_Con cariño, _

_Canuto_

-Te lo he dicho mil veces: no voy a responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué no? Yo no le veo nada de malo. ¡Es una pregunta de lo más normal!

-No insistas, Hermione. No sé qué bicho te ha picado, pero esos son cosas personales y cuando fuiste a ese estúpido baile con musculitos- Krum ni Harry ni yo te preguntamos si…

-Harry…-le interrumpió Hermione cuando vio que se amigo se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa, colega?

-Siento interrumpir, pero… parece grave -dijo Harry, que se había aproximado para enseñarles la carta que le había mandado Sirius. Hermione la cogió y Ron juntó su cabeza a la de ella para leerla.

-¿Qué tiene de grave? -preguntó el pelirrojo cuando acabó de leerla. –Sólo dice que si has oído algún rumor que circule acerca de Myrtle la Llorona. ¿A quién le interesa Myrtle?

-No es eso, Ron. Puede que esto tenga algo que ver con el juego -explicó Hermione.

-Sí, es como si la hubieran trasladado al cuartel general o algo así. Y no entiendo a qué se refiere cuando dice que ha abandonado su "estado original" -dijo Harry, buscando la aprobación en los ojos de su amiga.

-A lo mejor quiere decir que ha dejado de llorar- propuso Ron. -¿Y qué si la tienen en la casa? No es que Myrtle vaya a atascar las tuberías de Grimmauld…

-Shhhh, no digas el nombre en voz alta, Ron -le reprendió Hermione.-Lo que está claro es que el juego se nos está yendo de las manos. Deberíamos hablar con los gemelos.

-No creo que te vayan a hacer caso. Además, el juego se acabará mañana y para entonces todo estará olvidado- dijo Ron mirando con intención a Hermione, con la esperanza de que ésta dejara de hacerle preguntas personales sobre su experiencia con las mujeres.

En ese momento, Harry se llevó a las manos a la frente y la frotó con todas sus fuerzas. Volvía a dolerle la cicatriz.

* * *

_Me estoy cansando de jugar con la pupita del niñato._

_Fiu- fiu_

_Su cabeza está tan vacía que no me interesa nada, y se rasca tanto la cicatriz que no puedo ver con claridad. Sólo algo de una tal Mirtle la llorona (a esa la maté yo con mi basilisco¡10 puntos para Voldi¡) y también un asunto relacionado con un canuto (¿no me habías dicho que Obi-wan había abolido las drogas en Hogwarts?)_

_Me aburro y eso me enfurece. ¿Dónde están esas noticias frescas sobre la horticultora. ¿Has averiguado ya algo o no? ¿Nos interesa?_

_Darth_

* * *

_Ya he conseguido saber de quién se trata, pero no es nadie que nos interese. Simplemente es un alumno cabezón e inútil que pertenece a la casa Hufflepuff. Un tal Justin que se hace llamar Verde Brócoli. La de "las bolas" dice estar convencida de haberlo visto en algún otro sitio, en escenarios Muggle, pero ya sabemos todos que Alaska y su bola de cristal se pasa la vida esnifando opio. _

_Nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos. _

_Si necesita alguno más de mis servicios, marque el 0 y espere. _

_R2-D2_

* * *

_La cena ya está lista. Que no se te olviden los helados. Ya he comprado el vino._

_Tonks_

* * *

_No seas tan indiscreta. Canuto aún no lo sabe y él revisa el correo de la Orden. Ahora voy, mi cachorrita, pero hay un problema con los helados. Mmmm… a lo mejor me retraso un poco para comprar otros. ¿Están tus padres en casa?_

_Remus_

_Acudiendo al aullido del amor_

* * *

_Perdona, peludito. A veces me olvido de Sirius. No, mis padres han ido a visitar a la tía Matilda. Estamos solitos y no hay luna llena. ¿Me dejarás que te rasque la pancita como a ti te gusta?_

_Nymphadora_

_En luna creciente_

* * *

_Como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, exijo que se me explique por qué nadie me ha informado de lo que está ocurriendo con Myrtle la Llorona. Siempre barriendo para casa, eh, Black. Espero que te cuelgues una medallita con lo que sea que tu amigo y tú estéis haciendo con esa pobre muchacha a la tibia luz de la luna._

_Fdo: _

_Severus_

* * *

_Si supiera cómo hacer que Myrtle dejara de pegar su lengua a mi nevera, te lo habría contado mucho antes. Pero ya que te quejas y eres tú el protegido de Albus, pregúntaselo a él. Seguro que te lo explica mejor que yo._

_Canuto_

_Profesor Severus Snape, de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: _

_Kreacher no quiere Sangre Sucia cuajada lamiendo su nevera. _

_Kreacher ha pedido al amo que la Sangre Sucia deje de sonarse los mocos en la funda de almohada de Kreacher. _

_Kreacher quiere que la Sangre Sucia deje de lamerle el hocico a Kreacher. _

_Kreacher ha intentado pedir auxilio a su señora Bellatrix, pero ella le ha dicho a Kreacher que ahora no puede porque está ocupada barriendo caca de lechuza con la Nimbus 2001 del señorito Malfoy. _

_Kreacher ha ofrecido sus servicios a la señora Bellatrix, pero ella se ha negado porque dice que disfruta barriendo el suelo del Señor Tenebroso._

_Kreacher pide ayuda al profesor Snape._

_Fdo: _

_Kreacher_

* * *

_Soy consciente de que está usted tremendamente ocupado con la huelga de los fantasmas en Hogwarts, pero he recibido inquietantes noticias que involucran a Myrtle la Llorona, Kreacher el elfo doméstico, el licántropo más conocido como Lunático y una lengua pegada a la nevera de Canuto. Exijo que como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, alguien me ponga al corriente de lo que está ocurriendo. _

_Severus_

* * *

_Estoy convencido de que nuestros amigos Canuto y Lunático acabarán resolviendo con éxito el problema que se traen entre hielos. Ante mi ausencia, quería pedirte que limpiaras tus mazmorras para encontrar algún ingrediente o elixir que pueda hacer que nuestra amiga Myrtle regrese al mundo que le corresponde. Me temo que algún tipo de magia antigua le ha devuelto un cuerpo sin que ella estuviera preparada para utilizarlo de nuevo. De todos modos, a mi regreso intentaremos resolver este inesperado contratiempo. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Albus_

Angelina Johnson, la cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, acababa de entrar en la sala común en busca de los gemelos Weasley:

-Fred, George, hay una chica ahí fuera que pregunta por vosotros. Parece bastante enfadada.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de disimular su inquietud. Le parecía del todo imposible que se tratara de otro inconveniente relacionado con el juego…

-No lo sé. Pero se parece a Parvati, la de vuestro año. Fred, George: será mejor que salgáis pronto porque la Señora Gorda lleva un buen rato quejándose. A mí no me quería dejar pasar porque pretendía que la ayudara- respondió Angelina.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Una pillería! ¡Dumbledore me va a oír¡ No podéis estar viniendo aquí y pedir que se os deje entrar así como así. Si no hay contraseña, no hay pase. Son medidas de seguridad dictadas por el propio Ministerio -oyeron quejarse a la Señora Gorda a medida que se acercaban a la entrada que ella protegía.

-Está bien, está bien, ya nos ocupamos nosotros -le dijeron los gemelos Weasley al unísono. La Señora Gorda pareció calmarse un poco, pero seguía quejándose cuando dejó pasar a los gemelos para que salieran.

-Padma- dijo Fred. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¡Quiero mi beso¡ -reclamó la otra gemela Patil. –Exijo que alguien me dé un beso. ¡Soy la única que no ha tenido uno¡

-Lo sentimos, es cierto que nos olvidamos de ti, pero…-comenzó a disculparse George, pero Padma Patil seguía fuera de sí y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar excusas:

-¡No podéis estar por ahí dejando que todo el mundo se besuquee con todo el mundo mientras yo…

Tras un leve giro de muñeca con la mano en la que sujetaba su varita, George Weasley le cerró la boca a la gemela. Padma seguía moviendo los labios, pero ya no se escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

–¿Sabes qué? Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, pero…-y a otro golpe de muñeca, la varita de George escupió un fino hilo de luz dorada que se estampó directamente contra el pecho de la gemela, quien, acto seguido, le regaló un beso a su hermano Fred.

-¡Arreglado! -exclamó George. –Excelente. Me encanta que los planes salgan bien. Ya tienes tu beso. Ahora espero que estemos todos en paz. Te esperamos en la misma sala que el otro día, a las siete en punto.

Dicho esto, los dos gemelos le dieron la espalda a la muchacha de Ravenclaw, y regresaron tranquilamente al interior de la torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez dentro, Hermione se interesó por saber quién había estado esperando en la entrada.

-Era tu hermana, Parvati- dijo George dirigiéndose a la gemela de Gryffindor. -Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero creo que hemos conseguido calmarla- comentó, guiñando un ojo en dirección a su otra mitad.

-¿Mi hermana? Vaya, qué pena que no haya podido entrar: ¡Me muero por enseñarle esto¡

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hermione, a quien le parecía haber divisado, por el rabillo del ojo, una imagen de Ginny en la portada del ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ que Parvati sostenía en aquel momento. -¡_Accio Corazón de Bruja_! -gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eh! ¡La estábamos leyendo nosotras¡ -se quejaron Parvati y Lavender al ver que Hermione se había quedado con la revista y ya la estaba abriendo por las páginas centrales.

En ellas se apreciaban dos fotografías: una de Ginny, en plena competición de tiro al plato con Cho Chang, poco antes de estampar media vajilla sobre la cabeza de Harry; y otra de Cho, todavía con los pompones, en un instante en el que se veía claramente cómo Ginny, tras besar a Harry, hacía que Cho cayera en picado de la escoba en la que estaba subida.

Todo ello iba acompañado de un texto que aparecía en la columna en la que, periódicamente, escribía Rita Skeeter:

"**El caldero chismorreante", por Rita Skeeter**

**Romance en Hogwarts: Harry "no-soy-un-trozo-de-carne" Potter**

_Si el año pasado esta periodista les informó del tórrido romance que habían mantenido la hija de Muggles, Hermione Granger, con su amigo y compañero Harry Potter, hoy quiero manchar las páginas de esta columna no con la sangre sucia de la señorita Granger sino con un rumor MUCHO más jugoso. Porque Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, ha dejado de disputar partidas de ajedrez, juegos al escondite con basiliscos y carreras por cementerios Muggles con Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado para dedicarse al romance. _

_Fuentes muy cercanas a Hogwarts nos han informado de que "Harry está completamente colado por Cho Chang", asegura una compañera de sexto curso de Ravenclaw. Cho se ha dado prisa en conseguir nuevo novio, tras su relación con el gorrioncito de Hufflepuff Cedric Digory, que falleció en circunstancias desconocidas durante la disputa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se celebró el año pasado en Hogwarts. "Cho sigue acordándose mucho de Cedric", ha comentado una persona muy cercana a la guapa buscadora de la casa Ravenclaw, "pero quiere dar una oportunidad a Harry, que no ha dejado de perseguirla desde que llegó a Hogwarts", a pesar de que muchos creen que la muerte de su pichoncito Digory podrían haber acaecido en manos de Potter._

_El lector podría pensar que ha sido la oriunda de Muggles Hermione Granger la que se ha negado a que esta relación prospere. Sin embargo, la única que se interpone en su camino es la hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley, Ginevra, una bruja resultona -aunque poco atractiva en comparación con Chang-, completamente obsesionada con este niño que sobrevivió, hasta el punto de que no ha sido capaz de reaccionar con madurez al enterarse de que Potter se muere por los huesos de Chang._

"_Ginny Weasley se puso histérica cuando se enteró de lo de Harry y Cho. Incluso cortó con su novio, Michael Corner, porque pensaba que así tendría una oportunidad con Harry", continúa explicando nuestra fuente que-no-quiere-ser-nombrada. "Aquel día, simplemente perdió la cabeza: tiró a Cho de su escoba sólo porque ella estaba animando a Harry antes de un partido de Quidditch. Además, le dio un beso a Harry antes de tirarla, seguro que con la intención de fastidiar a Cho. Y otro día comenzó a estampar platos contra todo el mundo porque no podía soportar sus ataques de celos". _

_Prueba de ello son las fotografías, en las que se ve claramente cómo la adorable Chang anima a su novio con un artilugio tan Muggle&Chic (consultar la sección: "Estar Muggle, estar chic") como los pompones, mientras la pelirroja de los Weasley la tira malintencionadamente de su escoba._

Hermione echó un vistazo a la fotografía y, efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que aquello podía dar pie a todo tipo de malentendidos. Todo dependía del ángulo desde el que se mirase y la mentira que la acompañara. Hermione siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado:

"_No creo que Ginny quisiera hacerle daño a propósito. Creo que fue un impulso incontrolado", la excusa nuestra fuente. _

_¿También los platos lanzados con tanta rabia contra la buscadora y contra el objeto de su deseo formaban parte de un impulso incontrolado? Porque, al día siguiente, en un claro grito desesperado para que la encierren en San Mungo, esta criatura –sin duda poseída- se lió a platazos y destruyó toda la vajilla de Hogwarts sólo para expulsar su rabia y frustración. "Bueno… a lo mejor en ese momento sí quería hacer más daño. Pero se calmó un poco cuando Harry le gritó que él no era un pedazo de carne, que era capaz de elegir por sí mismo, de elegir a Cho, claro". _

_¡Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo! Ayer eran unos niños, hoy son unos depravados y salidos adolescentes que andan de escoba en escoba, volando a vuelo bajo, al igual que lo hace el grajo. Harry Potter ya no es el niño que sobrevivió, ni tampoco el elegido._

_¡¡Es la carne que toda bruja adolescente desea, aunque él se niegue a admitirlo!!_

_(Desplegable de Harry Potter sin camiseta y a lomos de su escoba en la página 52. _

_Disponible hasta límite de existencias)_

**_Próximamente, en el Caldero Chismorreante: _**

"**_Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley: ¿una cama en Hogwarts o una celda en San Mungo?"_**

* * *

_Min: _

_¿Has recibido tu ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja?_

_¡Qué guardado se lo tenía bajo esas holgadas túnicas!_

_Pom_

* * *

_Min: _

_¿Estás ahí? Estoy viendo el póster, el que está en las páginas centrales ¡Gracias a Merlín que ese torso sobrevivió!_

_Igualito a su padre, aunque los ojos son de la madre. Me pregunto si alguien se lo habrá dicho alguna vez…_

_Pom_

* * *

_Min: _

_¿Le pasa algo a tu correo? Mi lechuza vuelve y vuelve sin respuesta. Le he tenido que dar una pastilla para el mareo._

_Ahora que me fijo… quizá un poquillo de grasa alrededor de las caderas,¿no crees?_

_Pom_

* * *

_Pom, Pom, llamando a Min- Min_

_Min- Min, ¿estás ahí? Contesta. _

_Corto y cambio._

_Pom_

* * *

_¡Te he dicho mil veces que jubiles a esa lechuza calva y coja a la que llamas correo!_

_¡No hay manera de dar contigo! _

_¿Me has abandonado, Min?_

_MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, _

_¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? _

_Pom_

* * *

_¡Estaba en el baño, pesada! ¿Ya no puede una ni cag… (tachón) tranquila?_

_Oh, vaya, esta censura de Hogwarts me está matando. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda decir un taco sin que aparezca todo tachado?_

_¿Qué te pasa ahora? No, no he leído Corazón de Bruja ¿Tiene algo interesante este número? Esperaba que publicaran de una vez el póster de Gilderoy Lockhart cuando estuvo en aquella orgía para desmemorizados de Brasil._

_Min_

* * *

_Olvídate de Lockhart, bruja chocha. ¡Es Potter!_

_Pom_

* * *

_¿Alguien ha dicho Potter?_

_Severus_

* * *

**_HARRY_**_ Potter, Severus. No **LILY** Potter. _

_¡Y deja de babear con su fotografía! ¡No conviene desear tanto a los muertos! ¡Acabarás como Myrtle la llorona, con la lengua pegada a la nevera de Canuto!_

_¡Te prohíbo volver a interceptar nuestro correo, Severus! ¡Pareces un mortífago de baja estofa¡ _

_Es de muy mala educación husmear en la pata de lechuza ajena…_

_Minerva_

* * *

_Anda, Sev, si tú también estás aquí…_

_¡Bienvenido¡_

_¿Qué te parece el trasero de Potter? _

_¿Mejor o peor que el de Longbottom?_

_Pom_

* * *

_Vete al infierno, Pomona_

_Severus_

* * *

……_En el infierno yacen las almas que no han encontrado el retrete del cielo……_

_Sybill_

* * *

_¿Es que estáis todos en huelga o qué? ¿Aquí nadie trabaja! ¡Las clases empiezan dentro de quince minutos y vosotros dale que dale a la lechuza!_

_Flitwick_

* * *

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde he dejado mi varita? ¡La necesito para un ejercicio de transfiguración de copas!_

_Min_

* * *

_La tiene Hagrid._

_Sybill_

* * *

_Cierra tu bocaza, Sybill._

_Nadie te ha dado veela en este entierro y me tienes HARTA con tus predicciones._

_Minerva_

* * *

_Minerva: _

_Te devuelvo tu varita con esta lechuza. Se me olvidó avisarte de que te la tomaba para abrillantar a Aragog. Es tan sensible que mis manos le hacen cosquillas. Gracias por el préstamo._

_Hagrid_

* * *

_Te lo advertí………………………………………………_

_Sybill_

* * *

_Bueno, por lo menos dame las gracias, Minerva_

_Sybill_

* * *

_¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Por qué sois todos tan desagradecidos?_

_Sybill_

* * *

_¿Hola?_

_Sybill_

* * *

_¿Chicos? ¿Estáis ahí?_

_Sybill_

* * *

_¿Otra vez me falla la conexión? ¡Chicos!_

_Sybill_

* * *

_¡De acuerdo! Pero luego no vengáis pidiendo profecías para vuestros familiares por Navidad. A partir de ahora, las voy a cobrar. ¡Ojalá os arruine la vida un mal Grim!_

_Sybill_


	13. La Verdad

**Capítulo 13**

**-La Verdad-**

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang seguía sin comprender cómo Harry podía haberla dejado tirada por la hermana pequeña de los Weasley. Cuando su amiga Marietta Edgecombe estaba a punto de perder los nervios y de agotar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, una lechuza entró rauda y veloz en dirección a ella. A Marietta se le iluminó la cara sólo con verla.

-¡Ya ha llegado! ¡Mira, Cho, esto te va a animar! -le dijo a su amiga extendiéndole un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_.

Pero tan pronto Cho abrió sus páginas para leer el artículo de Rita Skeeter, una nueva lechuza se abalanzó sobre ellas y empezó a picotear las cabezas de las dos amigas, que comenzaron a correr despavoridas por toda la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó desde la entrada Padma Patil, que acababa de llegar para recoger los libros de las clases de la tarde.

-¡No lo sé¡ -exclamó Roger Davies. –Esa lechuza se ha vuelto loca y está persiguiendo a Cho y a Marietta. ¡Atrápala, Terry, que va hacia ti!

La lechuza se había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Cho y no paraba de asestarle picotazos a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

-¡Párala, Marietta! ¡Esto es culpa tuya, por estar besando lechuzas a todas horas! -le recriminó Roger, que ahora miraba asustado cómo el pájaro se había agarrado tanto a la cabeza de Cho que estaba empezando a levantar el vuelo, llevando consigo el peso entero de la muchacha.

-¡A ésta ni siquiera la conozco! -refunfuñó Marietta, como si el hecho de no haber mantenido nada íntimo con aquella determinada lechuza explicara el revuelo que estaba montando en la sala de Ravenclaw.

-¡Eh! ¡Roger! ¡Aquí hay algo! -dijo Terry, señalando el suelo de la sala común. –Creo que es un vociferador.

-Yo lo abriré -se presentó voluntaria Luna, que había contemplado la escena con la mayor de las parsimonias. Cuando Luna cogió el vociferador del suelo, la lechuza había alzado el vuelo camino de la escalera central y había aprovechado que un estudiante de Ravenclaw acababa de entrar en la sala común, para llevarse a Cho Chang con ella.

-_Esto te pasa por andar aireando mentiras en las revistas. Espero que te arranque los ojos._- leyó Luna en voz alta. –Es de… Creo que alguien está muy enfadado por lo que habéis contado en _Corazón de Bruja_. Si lo hubieras publicado en _El Quisquilloso_ mi padre se habría ocupado de… ¿chicos? ¿A dónde ha ido todo el mundo?

Y Luna se encontró con que ninguno de los jugadores de Ravenclaw estaba ya en la sala común. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados persiguiendo a la lechuza que había secuestrado a Cho.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían aquella tarde Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas con Hagrid. Ese día les tocaba estudiar los centauros y Hagrid se había traído a Firenze para que éste les explicara las peculiaridades de su raza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos amigos parecían estar interesados en la asignatura de Hagrid, aunque Hermione confiaba tanto en las explicaciones de Firenze como en las de la profesora Trelawney.

-Marte está hoy muy revuelto. Muy revuelto… Oh, sí, mucho, mucho -decía el centauro Firenze, con la mirada perdida en los cielos.

-Sí, bueno, Firenze. ¿Por qué no les explicas a los chicos cómo funciona vuestra comuna de centauros? -insistía Hagrid, intentando reconducir la conversación hacia su asignatura.

-Oh, sí… tremendamente revuelto. Malos augurios nos esperan esta noche. Marte está hoy muy revuelto -volvía a augurar Firenze.

-Tenéis que disculparle, chicos. Los centauros son gente muy sabia e interesante, pero a veces… les cuesta concentrarse…

-Revuelto, revuelto. ¡Uyyyyyy! ¡Pero qué revuelto está Marteeeeeee! Malos augurios, muy malos -volvió a decir Firenze, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Firenze, explícale a los chicos cómo funciona vuestro servicio de adivinación por telelechuza- seguía insistiendo Hagrid.

-Revuelto -cabeceó el centauro, meneando tanto la cabeza de un lado al otro que parecía que iba a desequilibrarse en cualquier momento.

Hermione comenzó a resoplar con desdén. Le ponía muy nerviosa perder el tiempo. Parvati y Lavender, en cambio, suspiraban cada vez que Firenze repetía la palabra revuelto. Harry y Ron lo estaban pasando en grande. Ron estaba convencido de que el estudio de la Adivinación tenía los mismos efectos que la marihuana.

–Están fumados estos centauros. Son como la Trelawney -le estaba diciendo a Harry en voz baja cuando, de repente, un grito agudo cruzó los campos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Hagrid, la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

-Marte, que está revuelto y grita para advertirnos……-dijo Firenze, todavía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Viene del campo de Quidditch -advirtió Hermione, girando el cuerpo y señalando en aquella dirección.

-Oh… bien…-comenzó a decir Hagrid –creo… creo que será mejor dejar las clases por hoy. Volved a vuestras salas comunes, yo voy a ver qué está pasando ¡Soy el profesor¡

-Vamos contigo.

-No, Hermione, vosotros volved con los demás al castillo. Puede ser peligroso -le apremió Hagrid en el momento en que volvió a escucharse otro grito.

Los tres amigos se resignaron y regresaron con los demás hacia el castillo, pero cuando vieron que el grupo se alejaba un poco, Hermione dijo:

-Por aquí, hay un atajo…

-¿A dónde vas, Hermione? Hagrid dijo que volviéramos -se quejó Ron.

-Sí, pero algo me dice que esto es cosa de quien-tú-ya-sabes -explicó la morena. -¡Vamos!

* * *

_¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! ¡Hagrid está en apuros! Algo raro está ocurriendo en el campo de Quidditch. Coged vuestras varitas, el bazoka y el cañón de enanos (Flitwick, esta vez no te olvides el chaleco anticaídas ni la cuerda de emergencia) y vamos. Ah¡ Y alguna de las bolas de Sybill no nos vendrían mal, por si nos quedamos sin munición…_

_Es un asunto de vida o muerte._

_Minerva_

* * *

_Odio este maldito castillo. ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de tener estos sobresaltos? No puedo más, los nervios me están matando. ¿Alguien ha visto al centauro Firenze?_

_¡Se me ha acabado la hierba y necesito una buena dosis para calmar mis nervios!_

_Pom_

* * *

_Compra unos gramillos también para mí. Luego me dices cuántos galeones te debo. _

_Sybill_

* * *

_Escribe a Bill Weasley, de Gringotts. Que te mande unos cuantos galeones. Yo no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar por las dos._

_Pomona_

* * *

_Ya vale con el trapicheo de narcóricos... Pomona: arrastra tu floreado culo al campo de Quidditch o esta noche le digo a los elfos domésticos que no te sirvan el cola- cao de antes de dormir._

_Minerva_

* * *

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron bastante cerca del campo de Quidditch, lo primero que vieron fue a un grupo de Ravenclaw mirando al cielo y gritando desesperadamente en busca de ayuda. Desconcertados, los tres amigos alzaron la vista y vieron cómo un grupo de lechuzas estaba jugando a encestar en uno de los aros de gol a…

-¿Cho? ¿Qué está haciendo Cho ahí arriba? -preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Oh… era eso -dijo con desgana Hermione Granger. –Entonces creo que podemos volver al castillo.

Ron estaba completamente tendido en el suelo, agarrando su barriga con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de contener un ataque de risa. Algunos alumnos estaban ahora asomados a las ventanas del castillo, viendo con incredulidad cómo Cho Chang se había convertido en una _quaffle_, y una bandada de lechuzas jugaba al Quidditch con ella, pasándosela de unas patas a otras, hasta que conseguían encajar todo el cuerpo de Chang en alguno de los aros de gol.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Hagrid? -oyeron que preguntaba la profesora McGonagall desde la distancia. Un grupo de profesores se había apelotonado alrededor de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, en el centro del campo.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Minerva -se explicó Hagrid. –Estaba con Firenze, dando clase, cuando, de pronto, se pusieron a gritar y…

-Ah, hola, Firenze -saludó con la cabeza la profesora McGonagall. –Creo que Pomona quiere unas palabras contigo- dijo, señalando a Pomona Sprout, que se había distanciado prudentemente del grupo y ahora le estaba haciendo gestos al centauro para que se acercara, a la vez que contaba un lote de galeones que llevaba en una bolsita.

-¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ, PANDILLA DE INÚTILES! -vociferó Cho Chang cruzando a toda velocidad el espacio en un momento en el que Hedwig le había hecho un lanzamiento de Chang a Pidwidgeon.

McGonagall tocó su garganta con el extremo de su varita:

_-¡Sonorus!_

Su voz retumbó en todos los rincones de Hogwarts:

-NO HAY RAZÓN PARA SER HOSTIL O MALEDUCADA, SEÑORITA CHANG. LA BAJAREMOS DE AHÍ EN CUANTO AVERIGÜEMOS CÓMO HACERLO.

-Estupendo, Min. Seguro que eso la tranquiliza -ironizó Snape.

-¿Y QUÉ PROPONES? ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE HA METIDO HOOCH? HAGRID, LLAMA TAMBIÉN A MADAM POMFREY, POR SI LAS COSAS SE COMPLICARAN.

En ese momento, Pomona Sprout, que ya había regresado, muy contenta de tratar sus asuntillos con el centauro Firenze, comenzó a picotear la espalda de McGonagall con su dedo índice.

-¿Y AHORA QUÉ? ¿NO LE QUEDABA MÁS HIERBA AL CUADRÚPEDO? -le espetó McGonagall, haciendo que la melena de la profesora Sprout se elevara en el aire y que ésta perdiera parte de su audición. Sprout se acercó y le dijo al oído:

-El altavoz, apaga el dolby surround.

-Ya estoy aquí -se oyó que decía la voz de alguien recién llegado.

-Madam Hooch, bendito sea Merlín. Échenos una mano y baje a la señorita Chang, usted que sabe más de esto del Quidditch -rogó Minerva McGonagall, que había recuperado ya su volumen normal de voz.

Pero nada de lo que intentaron Madam Hooch, McGonagall, Sprout, Spane, Hagrid o el pequeño Flitwick parecía funcionar. Harry, Ron y Hermione, contemplaban la escena, agazapados en el otro extremo del campo.

-Da igual lo que hagan, no va a funcionar -aseguró de pronto la morena. Harry clavó su mirada en ella con recelo y, de pronto, le asaltó una idea:

-Hermione… dime que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

La muchacha encogió los hombros, sin llegar a contestar.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! ¡Bájala¡

-Y HEDWIG REALIZA UN NUEVO PASE A PIG… UY, PIG CASI LA PIERDE… POR LOS PELOS. PERO SE HA AGARRADO BIEN A LA MELENA DE CHO Y AHORA SE APROXIMA CON UN VUELO RASANTE HACIA UNO DE LOS AROS DE GOL...

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Ron, girando en redondo para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

-¡Mirad! ¡Es Luna!¡Está comentando el partido! -dijo Ginny Weasley, que se había acercado a los tres amigos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo en el campo de Quidditch. Neville también estaba con ella.

-PIGWIDGEON FINTA A UN GRUPO DE LECHUZAS QUE, POR LO FEAS QUE SON, ES CASI SEGURO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE ALGÚN SLYTHERIN. LAS ESQUIVA, REALIZA UN NUEVO PASE A HEDWIG Y ¡¡GOL!! HEDWIG HA MARCADO GOL CON CHO CHANG A LA CABEZA…

-¡SEÑORITA LOVEWOOD! ¡BAJE INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA GRADA! -se desgañitó la profesora McGonagall cuando localizó de dónde provenía la voz que estaba radiando el partido.

-Vamos, Harry, deja que sufra un poco más, es divertido -le pidió Ginny.

-¡NO! Escuchad: ya es suficiente. Con la que se ha armado con el juego…

-¿Es que no te ha molestado lo que ha dicho en _Corazón de Bruja_? -preguntó Neville.

-¿_Corazón de bruja? _¿Qué tiene que ver esto con…? -comenzó a decir Harry.

-Da igual. Hermione, bájala, que ya ha tenido su merecido. Luego te lo contamos, colega -le tranquilizó Ron.

Hermione dio un giro suave con su muñeca y las lechuzas se separaron de Cho, que cayó al vacío desde una altura de 100 metros y no se estampó contra el suelo porque Madam Hooch fue lo bastante rápida como para conjurar una colchoneta hinchable que impidió el golpe.

* * *

Las clases de aquella tarde quedaron interrumpidas por el incidente en el campo de Quidditch. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts regresaron temprano a sus salas comunes, en donde se les había aconsejado permanecer encerrados con el pretexto de que "era innegable que alguien estaba utilizando la maldición imperdonable Imperio para manipular y agredir a algunos de los estudiantes". Sólo los jugadores de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia sabían que, por una vez, no se trataba de un mal uso de las Artes Oscuras, sino de un juego que empezó siendo inocente y que tenía todas las papeletas para acabar en desastre.

-Hermione estuvo increíble. Marietta estaba llorando en el centro del campo. Roger Davies no paraba de dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos, como si así fuera a parar la caída. Y Michael Corner se fue corriendo a buscar su escoba, pero cuando llegó ya la habían bajado- estaba explicando Ron a sus amigos, ahora todos de vuelta en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Y qué dijo McGoganall? -preguntaron Fred y George al unísono.

-Nada. Estaba enfadada con Sprout y no paraba de gritar al resto -explicó Hermione con tranquilidad.

-Y pobre Cho, que ahora se ha quedado medio calva -se lamentó Parvati, mirando de reojo a su amiga Lavender, que estaba visiblemente afectada por las noticias que afectaban a la estética de Cho Chang.

-¿Cómo calva? -quiso saber Ginny, un brillo malicioso cruzando sus ojos.

-Bueno… como las lechuzas básicamente la agarraban por la melena, perdió tanto pelo que cuando la bajaron tenía calvas con toda la cabeza- dijo Neville, que había presenciado cómo Madam Pomfrey se la llevaba a la enfermería, tras hacer que apareciera una camilla voladora en medio de la nada. –Pero no creo que tenga importancia. Madam Pomfrey dijo que tenía un crecepelo con esencia de unicornio. Seguro que le crece rápido.

-¿Creéis que estará en condiciones de venir a la prueba de hoy? -se interesó Fred.

-Yo espero que no -dijo tajantemente Harry. –Después de lo que ha dicho en esa revista, espero no volver a cruzármela nunca.

Y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, a pesar de los codazos que le estaba dando Hermione para que disimulara.

* * *

-Como pille a quien le ha hecho esto a mi Cho…

-Cálmate, Marietta. Seguro que lo averiguaremos, aunque estoy seguro de que habrá sido el idiota de Malfoy. Se cree muy gracioso ese Malfoy…-aseguró Roger Davies, dando un golpe con su puño derecho en la palma izquierda de su mano.

-Sí, ¿pero qué puede tener Malfoy en contra de Cho? Si apenas se hablan -razonó Padma Patil.

-A lo mejor ha leído _Corazón de Bruja_ y se ha puesto celoso de Potter -propuso Terry Boot.

-No lo sé, pero no ha tenido la menor gracia. Podría haberse matado o, peor, podría haber perdido todo el pelo -salió al paso Michael Corner, encogiendo los hombros.

-Michael, creo que necesitas poner orden a tus prioridades…

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, LUNA! -le gritaron a la muchacha sus otros compañeros de casa.

-Como queráis, pero yo de vosotros me iba preparando, porque dentro de 20 minutos tenemos la segunda prueba y será mejor que estéis en pleno uso de vuestras facultades porque esta vez es la hora de la verdad- dijo Luna Lovegood con contundencia, camino de la habitación de las chicas de cuarto año.

* * *

-Te digo que no quiero ir, Justin, me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Vamos, Hannah, si te quedas aquí va a pasar algo y vas a tener que ir. Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Y tú también bebiste aquella poción. No sabes los efectos que puede tener. Ahora no te puedes quedar aquí. Además, puede ser una gran oportunidad para la comunión entre casas.

-Tú sólo dices eso porque te mueres por los huesos de esa sabionda de Hermione Granger. Pero no tienes nada que hacer si a ella le van los tíos como Víktor Krum. Y ya has oído que ahora va de armario en armario, en plan ñiki ñiki con Ronald Weasley.

Justin Finch- Fletchey se puso de repente muy colorado.

-Además -prosiguió Hannah-, no pienso dejar que me desmemoricen otra vez. ¡Ayer casi voy al despacho de Dumbledore a decirle que quería ser de Gryffindor! Tengo al menos 30 chapas en mi cuarto que dicen que soy el miembro más activo del club de fans de Luna. La Señora Gorda se compinchó esta mañana con el retrato de esa pastora de ovejas y entre las dos me tiraron encima todos los marcos del pasillo del segundo piso. Y esta misma tarde me ha mandado una lechuza el pulgoso de Coolin Crevey para preguntarme si sigue en pie la cita del viernes. Y, por si esto no fuera poco, Susan está muy rarita conmigo desde que oyó que le dije a Ginny Weasley que está en mi lista de posibles noviazgos… Rarita, rarita…no sé si me entiendes- dijo, moviendo de lado a lado su mano derecha.

-Pero eso son sólo pequeños detalles. En realidad estabas muy graciosa- intentó razonar Justin.

-¿Te parece gracioso esto? -dijo, subiéndose un poco la túnica y enseñándole a Justin el tatuaje con el que se había despertado Hannah aquella mañana.

* * *

-¿Habéis oído lo que se cuenta de la estúpida de Chang? Dicen que unas lechuzas jugaron con ella un partido de Quidditch -informó Pansy Parkinson a sus amigos en un momento en el que estaban todos sentados en la sala de Slytherin.

-Se lo tiene merecido por salir con el inútil de Po-tter -afirmó Draco, escupiendo sobre una alfombra de piel de serpiente, que brillaba al calor de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea de la sala común.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? -quiso saber Crabbe.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Malfoy con cara de haber comido algo en malas condiciones.

-Bueno… dentro de cinco minutos se supone que tenemos que pasar la segunda prueba- informó Goyle consultando su reloj de pulsera.

-La de la verdad -detalló Pansy.

-Yo no pienso ir. Bastantes problemas he tenido ya con el Señor Tenebroso. Esa prueba podría hacer que se nos soltara demasiado la lengua -explicó Malfoy.

-Si tú no vas, nosotros tampoco -dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero estáis seguros de que va a ser tan fácil? -objetó Pansy, convencida de que no iba a ser sencillo escapar de la poción _unigrupo_ que todos ellos habían ingerido. A fin de cuentas, hasta ahora había funcionado a la perfección…

* * *

Eran las siete menos cinco y varios miembros de Gryffindor se encontraban de nuevo frente a la puerta que había frente a la estatua de Ignatia Wildsmith cuando ésta se abrió para dejar pasar, uno a uno, a los jugadores de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. En la misma sala donde todo había empezado, estaban esperando los gemelos Weasley con una de sus míticas sonrisas dibujada en sus caras. Junto a ellos ya estaba sentada Luna Lovegood, que saludó tímidamente cuando vio aparecer al resto de los participantes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny se sentaron muy cerca de la muchacha de Ravenclaw, que parecía muy sola sentada en uno de aquellos mullidos cojines de la sala:

-¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de los Ravenclaw? -se interesó Ron.

-No van a venir -le informó Luna con un gesto que parecía decir "y me da exactamente igual lo que hagan".

-¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! ¿Qué hay de las normas del juego? -se quejó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te han dicho por qué no van a venir? -preguntó esta vez Harry.

-No. Pero creo que están enfadados por lo que ha pasado con Cho. Michael Corner no paraba de decir que se había quedado calva…- explicó Luna.

-Ya sabía yo que siempre le había gustado esa estúpida presumida -afirmó Ginny, cruzando los brazos en señal de protesta.

-¡Pues si ellos no vienen, nosotras tampoco jugamos! -se quejó Lavender Brown, que se había puesto en pie para enfatizar el mensaje dirigido a los gemelos Weasley, que ni se habían inmutado ante la explicación de Luna.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Lavender. Ellos vendrán -explicó George.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -preguntó, interesada, Parvati.

En el transcurso de la conversación, habían dado las siete y cinco. George y Fred Weasley echaron una mirada fugaz al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala y sonrieron conjuntamente cuando se oyó un estruendo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Bien, ya están aquí -les informó George.

-Creo que podemos empezar -enfatizó Fred, que se había encaminado hacia la puerta para abrirla. Cuando giró el pomo, el resto sólo pudo ver un revoltijo de cuerpos apilados que habían caído como una cascada en el suelo de la sala.

-Por favor, ocupad vuestros asientos, vamos con retraso y Filch está peinando el edificio- informó George, todavía sin inmutarse.

-¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡No podéis obligarnos a jugar¡ -se quejó Roger Davies, que ya se había incorporado y se estaba frotando una sien para bajar el chichón que se había hecho al tropezar contra la puerta.

-No te obligamos nosotros -explicó Fred. –Tú tomaste la poción, tú acatas las consecuencias.

-¡Pero nadie nos explicó que si nos negábamos los pies no obedecerían nuestras órdenes!- dijo desde el fondo de la masa de cuerpos Hannah Abbot.

-Oh, eso… Es sólo un efecto secundario de la poción que os dimos -comentó George con desgana.

-¿Y qué pasa si ahora nos vamos? ¿Eh? -les encaró Malfoy, que ni siquiera había hecho ademán de sentarse.

-Sí, eso, ¿qué pasa si nos negamos, Weasley? -le apoyó Pansy Parkinson.

-Escuchad -atajó Fred-, podéis intentarlo, pero no funcionará. Ya os lo advertimos. Si sois inteligentes, os sentaréis.

Pero Draco Malfoy se negó a escuchar estos sabios consejos y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la puerta, hasta que…

-¡OUCH!

Era como si un muro invisible hubiera frenado la escapada del muchacho rubio y ahora éste yacía tumbado en el suelo de la sala, completamente aturdido.

-Draco, cariñín, ¿qué te han hecho? -dijo Pansy, que había salido corriendo en su ayuda. -¿Es que queréis matarlo?

-¿Lo veis? Eso es lo mejor que os puede pasar mientras estáis bajo los efectos de la poción -dijo Fred.

-Y yo de vosotros no me arriesgaría a descubrir el resto -terció George. –Y, ahora, Draco, si quieres acompañarnos… Oh, hola, Cho. ¿Te unes a nosotros?

Cho Chang estaba contemplando toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta. La muchacha se había rezagado un poco por temor. Cho tenía parte de la cabeza vendada y la otra parte con visibles calvas de las que salía una especie de ungüento verde pringoso, que las tapaba sólo en parte y que bullía como si fuera la lava de un volcán. Al verla, se escucharon unas risitas que provenían de la zona donde estaban sentados los Gryffindor y Luna Lovegood, aunque Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se habían llevado las manos a la boca, tratando de reprimir un grito de dolor.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, debéis saber que tenemos un problemilla para continuar hoy con el juego -comenzó a hablar de nuevo George, contento al ver que Draco y sus amigos habían preferido quedarse por miedo a las consecuencias. –Nos hemos enterado de que los profesores han duplicado la vigilancia en el castillo.

-Sí, está claro que sospechan algo -continuó explicando Fred-, por lo que debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que nos descubran. Un grupo es siempre más visible y no disponemos de mucho tiempo si los directores de las casas están patrullando los pasillos.

-Así que vamos directamente al grano -intervino George. –Ya sabéis de qué va la prueba: una pregunta, una respuesta. La mayoría son bastante comprometidas, pero ninguna hará que peligre vuestra vida.

Draco Malfoy suspiró levemente al escuchar esto.

-Aquí tenéis una nueva poción que debéis tomar. No es nueva, todos la conocéis -dijo Fred, señalando con su varita a una bandeja que acababa de conjurar y que sostenía unos tubos muy parecidos a los que les habían dado el primer día del juego.

-Veritaserum -dijo de pronto Hermione Granger, reconociendo a distancia el contenido de los tubos de ensayo que todavía reposaban en la bandeja.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor -concedió George. –Bueno… no soy Prefecto, pero… ya me entiendes: sí, Veritaserum, y suficientemente potente para que funcione durante el tiempo que estéis en esta sala. Y, ahora, si os parece… que cada uno coja un tubo de ensayo.

-¡No pienso tomar Veritaserum! ¡Está prohibido su uso injustificado! -estalló Marietta Edgecombe, completamente ofuscada por las intenciones de los gemelos. Pero muchos participantes del juego ya se estaban pasando la bandeja con los tubos y algunos hasta habían injerido su contenido.

-Sssshhhh, Marietta, no la líes otra vez -le aconsejó Padma Patil-, es sólo una pregunta y todo habrá acabado. Yo no quiero descubrir lo que nos puede pasar si nos negamos a seguir con el juego.

Marietta recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de decir su compañera de casa y finalmente decidió permanecer en su sitio por miedo a las consecuencias.

-Excelente -exclamó Fred Weasley, complacido al ver que todos habían injerido su dosis de Veritaserum. –Hermano, ¿quieres hacer los honores?

-Sí, claro, Fred. Hemos decidido que los turnos los vamos a hacer por casas. Empezaremos por Gryffindor, por ejemplo.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¿Y si al resto no le da tiempo a contestar? Tú mismo has dicho que hay posibilidad de que tengamos que parar si nos descubren.

-¿Qué propones entonces, Hermione? -le increpó Fred.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos al estilo Muggle? Se escriben los nombres de todos los participantes en un papel y éstos se ponen en una bolsa. Una mano inocente va sacando los papeles y contesta quien le toque -explicó Luna ante el asombro de los presentes, que sabían que Luna no tenía ningún familiar Muggle y tampoco ningún amigo que no fuera del mundo mágico.

-Está bien, si preferís que lo hagamos así… Que levanten la mano quienes estén a favor- pidió Fred.

Todos los Gryffindor levantaron la mano. También Luna, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil y Justin Finch- Fletchey.

-La mayoría ha hablado -dijo George, que ahora estaba conjurando un cáliz dorado en el que rápidamente se introdujeron varios papeles en los que, en teoría, estaban escritos los nombres de todos los participantes.

-Lo haremos al estilo sangre sucia…-refunfuñó Malfoy, escondiéndose tras la sombra que proyectaban Crabbe y Goyle.

Pero ninguno de los presentes dio la menor seña de haber escuchado el sarcástico comentario del rubio de Slytherin. Fred, entonces, agitó su varita e hizo que el cáliz escupiera un papel con un nombre. El gemelo se acercó hasta donde flotaba el papel, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta:

-Cho Chang.

Cho se estremeció en su asiento.

-Cho, ¿escribiste tú a _Corazón de Bruja_ para contarle mentiras sobre tu relación con Harry? -preguntó Fred Weasley.

La expectación se apoderó del resto de los participantes, que no separaban sus ojos de la muchacha, especialmente de sus calvas, ahora con peor aspecto que nunca.

-No -contestó rápidamente Cho, su mirada perdida en el horizonte. –Fue Marietta quien lo hizo. Ella pensó que, así, Harry se daría cuenta de que soy yo quien le conviene y no el putón desorejado de Ginny Weasley, y llamó a Rita Skeeter para contarle lo que había pasado. Pero entonces esa zorra pelirroja arruinó cualquier posibilidad de que yo me convirtiera en la señora de Potter, y me mandó a unas lechuzas asesinas para vengarse y acabar con mi preciosa melena -dijo Cho, señalando directamente a Ginny, las lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos.

-¿A quién estás llamando putón, colacuerno húngaro? -la insultó Ginny desde el frente de Gryffindor, poniéndose en pie y dispuesta a saltar sobre Cho. Pero los gemelos la contuvieron creando una barrera protectora entre las dos muchachas.

-¡Calma! ¡Esto es un juego¡ -les advirtió Fred -¡No vamos a permitir agresiones físicas…

-…o verbales! -continuó George. –Ginny, vuelve a tu sitio.

La pelirroja hizo lo que se le pidió, pero de malas maneras.

-Al final no era Cho la culpable -le susurró Harry a Hermione, quien ahora tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento en la cara.

-Justin, te toca -explicó George, enseñando un papel recién extraído del cáliz que llevaba su nombre.

–Dinos tres chicas con las que fantasees habitualmente y con cuál de ellas lo haces más a menudo.

Justin Finch- Fletchey dudó un momento, como si tratara de controlar los efectos del veritaserum, aunque finalmente dijo:

-Con Hermione Granger es con quien más fantaseo.

-¿Ves? No sé cómo lo hago que siempre tengo razón -cabeceó Hannah Abbot, que aquel mismo día había reprendido a su amigo por su particular obsesión con la morena de Gryffindor.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Ron puso cara de asesino en serie y Harry no pudo impedir que se le escapara la risa. Parvati y Lavender parecían encantadas de haber descubierto un nuevo cotilleo en Hogwarts, y Draco Malfoy exclamó:

-¡La sangre sucia es mía!

En ese momento el silencio se apoderó de la sala y todos posaron su mirada en Draco, que se había puesto muy colorado.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con el resto del grupo, Malfoy? -le propuso Fred Weasley.

-Todavía no es mi turno -replicó Malfoy.

-Está bien, ya llegará…-y un brillo maligno cruzó los ojos de George. –Continúa, Justin.

-Hermione es la primera y la única. Aunque últimamente también he tenido sueños con la profesora Sprout.

El resto de los participantes estallaron en carcajadas al oír la confesión del miembro de Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar que le diera una arcada y estaba sujetándose el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muy revelador, sí. Hermione… es tu turno -atajó Fred.

* * *

En el otro lado del castillo, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en las mesas del Gran comedor para disfrutar del apetitoso menú confeccionado por los elfos domésticos. Minerva McGonagall se disponía a ocupar su sitio en la mesa presidencial, cuando Dolores Umbridge quiso intercambiar un par de palabras con ella:

-Minerva, no entiendo por qué tiene que irse precisamente en este momento. Dumbledore ya se está ocupando de la huelga de fantasmas y creo que es necesaria su presencia en el castillo en vista de lo que ha…

-Dolores, disculpe mi osadía- replicó McGonagall –pero no entiendo qué tiene de especial este momento para que mi presencia aquí sea de vital importancia.

-¿Lechuzas jugando al Quidditch con los alumnos? ¿Profesores acosados por adolescentes con acné? ¿Reuniones de padres descontentos con las medidas que toma la escuela? ¿Una jugadora de quidditch tirada de su escoba en presencia del resto de los alumnos? Dígame: ¿Le parecen pocas preocupaciones, profesora McGonagall?

-Cosas de chiquillos, Dolores, cosas de chiquillos. La mayoría de nuestros alumnos lleva una vida sin sobresaltos y hay que entender que están en unas edades que…

-Y también le parecerá normal que Potter y todos sus esbirros no hayan venido a cenar esta noche -la interrumpió Umbridge, señalando hacia los sitios vacíos de la mesa de Gryffindor. –Ese chico está tramando algo y yo voy a averiguarlo, con su ayuda o sin ella, Minerva.

-Dolores: tengo a todos los profesores patrullando las zonas comunes del castillo, ¿no cree que si estuvieran tramando algo ya lo habrían averiguado? -apuntó McGonagall.

* * *

_Sev, tengo hambre… _

* * *

_Pomona: _

_Eso te pasa por fumar esa hierba de baja calidad que cultiva Firenze en el bosque. ¿Ves algo en la zona del invernadero? _

_Severus _

* * *

_Sólo mandrágoras chillonas. Ni rastro de Potter o de Justin. Está claro que mi Verde Brócoli no volverá a emitir calor propio, ni en mi invernadero ni en ninguna parte. _

_¿Crees que Minerva podría mandarme una lechuza con un rollito de primavera? Hoy tocaba menú chino y me lo estoy perdiendo._

_Filius:_

_¿Qué tal va la cosa por los pasillos de la tercera planta? _

_Pom _

* * *

_Por aquí todo tranquilo, Pom. Sólo un Prefecto de Slytherin, que ha entrado con diarrea en el baño de los chicos y ahora esto apesta. ¿Qué os dan de comer a los Slytherin? Todos sus alumnos huelen a after shave con efecto laxante. _

_Flitwick _

* * *

_¿Y a qué crees que huelen los de Ravenclaw, enano? ¿A flores silvestres? Os pasáis tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que vuestras axilas podrían entonar cánticos regionales _

_Severus _

* * *

_En cambio, los de Hufflepuff, olemos a rosas. _

_Pomona _

* * *

_Y a estiércol de invernadero… _

_Severus _

* * *

_¡Sólo lo usé una vez y fue porque lo confundí con el bote del desodorante!_

_Pomona _

* * *

_Eh, chicos, ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que estar en la torre de Astronomía? _

_¡Hace tanto frío que tengo carámbanos en las fosas nasales! _

_Sybill _

* * *

_No te quejes, Sybill, a mí me han mandado que vigile el cuarto de baño de las chicas. _

_Severus _

* * *

_¡Ajá! ¡Te he pillado! ¿Otra vez mirando la rajita de las alumnas de sexto año? ¿Es que no te cansas nunca? _

_Pom _

* * *

_Habló la que acosa a los alumnos de su propia casa... _

_Sev _

* * *

_Mi señor: _

_Estoy aburrido. Cuénteme algo malvado que haya hecho últimamente. _

_R2-D2 _

* * *

_Mi querido androide: _

_Bellatrix y yo estábamos recordando aquella vez que aniquilaste a aquel Muggle a Crucios. ¿Recuerdas lo divertido que fue cuando se cagó en los pantalones? Casi me meo encima de la risa. Menos mal que Colagusano llevó aquel día los pañales extra absorbentes de emergencia. _

_Ay, grandes tiempos aquellos en los que aterrorizábamos a nuestros vecinos los Muggles... Y, ahora, mírame, escondido en esta choza maloliente de los padres de Colagusano. Por cierto, si tienes un minuto, felicita a Chewbacca por su Nimbus 2001. Me ha dicho Bella que ha limpiado el suelo mucho más rápido que con la vieja Barredora que teníamos en el armario. _

_Y dile al profesor Flitwick que lo mejor para el mal olor es usar Aromantica. Es infalible, me lo ha dicho Bella, que se niega a ducharse desde que salió de Azkabán. Dice que el tufillo la mantiene alerta. _

_Darth _

* * *

_¡Eh, chicos! Creo que he encontrado algo. Parece que hay movimiento tras la puerta que hay frente a la estatua de Ignitia Wildsmith. ¿Entro o venís todos? _

_Flitwick _

* * *

_Enano: _

_Quédate ahí, y no te muevas. Voy para allá. _

_Severus _


	14. Comienza el tercer día

**Capítulo 14**

**-Comienza el tercer día-**

-Hermione -siguió diciendo Fred-, ¿por qué rompiste con Víktor Krum?

Ron, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Hermione, no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia delante para escuchar mejor a la respuesta de su amiga.

-Lo dejamos… lo dejamos… porque…-Hermione parecía estar luchando por no dar una respuesta clara y sincera -…porque Ron…

Pero entonces todos oyeron claramente cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -escucharon la inconfundible voz del pequeño Flitwick. –Sé que estáis ahí. Salid ahora o el profesor Snape y yo nos veremos obligados a echar la puerta abajo.

-¡Responde a la pregunta, Hermione! -se exasperó Ron al ver que los dos profesores habían interrumpido la confesión de su amiga.

-¡No!¡Esperad! Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Harry, nervioso ante la perspectiva de que les descubrieran en pleno juego.

-¡Potter! ¡Sé que está ahí dentro! ¡Salga inmediatamente! -ordenó Snape desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Potter? -preguntó el pequeño Flitwick.

-Reconocería su voz a leguas de distancia -explicó el taciturno Snape.

-Harry tiene razón, chicos. Podemos continuar en otro momento -dijo, nerviosa, Hermione.

-¿Qué opinas tú, George? -quiso saber Fred.

-Pero si abandonamos ahora, la prueba se acaba… Debemos continuar con las pruebas de mañana…- explicó George, debatiéndose entre lo que era conveniente hacer.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Es sólo un estúpido juego! -exclamó Cho desde su asiento.

-Está bien, creo que no tenemos alternativa. Ahora, Fred y yo vamos a abrir la puerta- concedió George. –Y vosotros tenéis que salir lo más rápido que podáis. Nosotros responderemos a todas las preguntas. Si lo hace alguno de vosotros, no podréis evitar decir la verdad… durante, al menos, veinte minutos más. Eso acabaría en catástrofe ¿Entendido?

El resto de los participantes asintió con la cabeza. Sólo los Slytherin parecían en desacuerdo, pero George se dio cuenta y le dijo rápidamente a su hermano:

-¿Qué hacemos con éstos?

-_¡Silencio! -_gritó Fred, apuntando con la varita a los cuatro Slytherin, que, desde aquel momento, fueron incapaces de abrir la boca. –Ya puedes abrir.

-Buenas tardes, profesores -saludó George Weasley con desparpajo. -¿Qué les trae por estos confines de Hogwarts?

Snape y Flitwick asomaron la cabeza al interior de la sala, en donde vieron a los alumnos sentados en unos confortables cojines, todos con cara distraída y la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -bramó Snape.

-Sólo una reunión de amigos -explicó tranquilamente Fred. –Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y como en las salas comunes sólo pueden entrar los alumnos de la casa…

-¿Pretende que me crea que ustedes se reunirían todos juntos, como en una agradable velada de pastitas y té? -inquirió el profesor de Pociones.

-Oh, vamos, Severus. A mí me parece un gesto entrañable -intervino Flitwick -Por fin nuestras casas han encontrado la forma de dejar atrás sus diferencias…

-Patrañas. Esta gente está tramando algo y yo voy a averiguarlo. Potter, ¿tiene usted algo que ver en todo esto? -le interrogó Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero el profesor de Pociones no parecía contento con la respuesta. Draco Malfoy intentaba desesperadamente llamar la atención del director de su casa y asentía como un loco, esperando que éste se fijara en él. Pero Snape no reparó en sus intenciones porque el profesor de Encantamientos le distrajo:

-Severus…-le llamó Flitwick aparte.

-¿Qué? -dijo éste, ahora los dos lo suficientemente alejados para que el resto no les oyera.

-No puedes castigarlos por estar reunidos… No tienes pruebas de que estuvieran haciendo algo extraño…

-Lo sé, pero los dos sabemos que aquí pasa algo raro.

-Sí, pero quizá sea trabajo de Dumbledore descubrir…

-¡Dumbledore, Dumbledore! ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre él quien se lleve todas las medallas?

-Bueno, Severus, no sé qué decirte… yo…

-Quiero que salgan todos inmediatamente -bramó Snape, esta vez dirigiéndose a los alumnos. –Vuelvan al Gran Comedor o a sus salas comunes. ¡Ya!

Como si tuvieran un resorte en el culo, los alumnos salieron escopetados de la habitación, pero cuando Harry pasó por la puerta, Snape le agarró por el brazo y le susurró al oído:

-Tenga por seguro, Potter, que averiguaré qué están tramando. Y esta vez no habrá quién le salve de un doloroso y largo castigo...

* * *

Cuando todos estaban ya en el comedor degustando la cena que habían estado a punto de perder, Ron se acercó más a Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Qué te dijo Snape cuando estábamos saliendo?

-Que pensaba averiguar lo que estábamos tramando y que esta vez no iba a poder librarme.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que castigarte a ti y no a los verdaderos culpables? -se quejó Ginny Weasley.

-Sí, ¡esta vez merecemos todos los honores, Harry! -dijeron los gemelos. –No es justo que te castiguen a ti y te lleves tú el mérito de nuestra obra maestra- bromearon.

-Si puedo evitarlo, os cederé los honores- se rió Harry.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Hermione con interés. Sabía que se había librado por los pelos de contestar a aquella pregunta tan comprometida y no quería volver a pasar por el trance.

-Sí, eso, Hermione, ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer con Justin Finch- Fletchey? –le espetó Lavender con curiosidad.

-Si quieres mi opinión -continuó Parvati-, no es un chico tan feo y parece bastante interesado en ti, aunque, claro, no se puede comparar con los músculos de Krum.

-Me refería a qué vamos a hacer con el juego -atajó la morena bajo la mirada esperanzada de Ron, que no sabía cómo preguntar lo que le rondaba la cabeza. -¿No va a haber más prueba de la verdad? -concluyó, sin dar mayor importancia a los comentarios de las dos amigas.

-Eso parece –les explicó Fred. –El efecto de la poción sólo dura tres días y no creo que los demás estén dispuestos a beberla otra vez.

-Especialmente algunos -dijo George, señalando hacia las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿te gusto yo más o prefieres a Cedric?

-A Cedric.

-¿Y lo hiciste muchas veces con Cedric?

-Unas cuantas, sobre todo en los jardines. Aquí dentro, con tanta gente, es imposible.

-¿Usabais juguetes sexuales?

-Sólo una vez. Lo poco que encontramos en el Callejón Diagon. Para eso tienes que ir al callejón Knockturn y siempre que voy a Londres estoy con mi madre.

-¿Y qué era?

-Un vibrador con forma de dragón verde de gales.

-¿Y llegaste a hacerlo con el _pupita_ caliente?

-No, no me he acostado con Harry. ¡ROGER¿Quieres dejar de hacerme preguntas personales? -estalló Cho -¡Por Merlín¡No puedo esperar a que desaparezcan los efectos del dichoso Veritaserum!

-Roger, ¿Y tú? ¿Me prefieres a mí o a mi hermana Parvati? -le preguntó Padma Patil al capitán de Ravenclaw.

-Prefiero a Parvati. Ella parece menos estrecha que tú -aseguró éste, dando un bocado a su comida, sin mover un músculo cuando Padma salió corriendo, entre llantos, camino de su habitación.

-¡Roger! ¡Tienes la sensibilidad de una escoba de madera¡ -le reprendió Cho Chang.

* * *

-No te preocupes, seguro que Hermione no lo recordará mañana- estaba intentando consolar Hannah a su amigo Justin.

-¿Recordar qué? -se interesó Susan Bones.

-Nada, que Justin se ha declarado a Hermione -le informó Hannah, avergonzando aún más al apocado Hufflepuff.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Tú también te has declarado a alguien, Hannah? -preguntó, esperanzada, Susan.

-No… ¿Por qué tendría que declararme a alguien?

-Ah, por nada, sólo preguntaba…

* * *

-Al final no ha ido tan mal, ¿eh, Draco?

-Podría haber sido peor- le respondió el rubio a su amigo Crabbe. –Si llegan a hacer cualquier pregunta relacionada con el Señor Tenebroso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que… ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-se exasperó Draco, que acababa de recibir otra lechuza y empezaba a estar cansado de todo el correo que volaba por el castillo aquellos días. El rubio abrió entonces el pergamino que colgaba de la pata y leyó:

_Estimado Draco Malfoy: _

_Nos complace comunicarle que ha sido admitido en el proceso de preselección de Juventudes Mortífagas. Por favor, dirija una lechuza a la siguiente dirección: _

_GUARIDA DEL MAL, sin número. 280093 Londres. Inglaterra. _

_Deberá adjuntar una fotografía del antebrazo (para tomar medidas si en un futuro necesitara la marca tenebrosa), una muestra de sangre pura y una descripción detallada de actos ilegales, infracciones de la ley, pillerías, bromas de mal gusto, violaciones, agresiones, acosos y/o asesinatos que haya cometido en su trayectoria vital. _

_También se aceptan cartas de recomendación, en caso de que tenga antecedentes mortífagos familiares._

_En un periodo máximo de un mes, un miembro altamente cualificado del ORGASM se pondrá en contacto con usted para informarle del resultado de las pruebas. _

_Atentamente, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Doble agente infiltrada en el Ministerio de Magia y responsable de Recursos Humanos del ORGASM **O**ficina de** R**eclutamiento **G**eneral al **S**ervicio de los **M**ortífagos)_

* * *

-¿Lo ve? Ya están todos aquí. Dolores, a veces es usted demasiado tremendista. Bueno, yo me voy ya, que aún tengo que hacer la maleta -explicó Minerva McGonagall, disculpándose por levantarse antes de tiempo de la cena.

-¿Estarás fuera mucho tiempo, Minerva? -se interesó el bueno de Hagrid.

-No, sólo hasta mañana por la noche. Ah, Severus, ya estáis por aquí. ¿Qué tal ha ido la patrulla?- preguntó al ver que tanto Snape como la profesora Sprout y el pequeño Flitwick habían dejado de vigilar los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Hemos encontrado a varios alumnos reunidos, Minerva –les comunicó el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos.

-Sí, y Potter estaba con ellos -se apresuró a detallar Snape.

-¿Cuántos había? -preguntó, intrigada, McGonagall.

-¡Un ejército! -exageró Sprout.

-Veamos, estaban -comenzó a enumerar Flitwick- de Gryffindor: Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil…

-Potter, no te olvides de Potter -insistió Snape.

-¡Ya sabemos que estaba Harry Potter, Severus, por Merlín, no insistas más! Juro que me levantas dolor de cabeza con esa obsesión tuya -se exasperó McGonagall, consciente de que Umbridge no perdía comba y anotaba mentalmente todos los nombres.

-Y Neville Longbottom. De Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot y Justin…

-¿Mi Justin también está en el ajo? -quiso saber Sprout.

-De Ravenclaw: Roger Davies, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe y Cho Chang; y de Slytherin…

-¿También había Slytherins en esa reunión? -se sorprendió Minerva McGonagall.

-Tan sólo Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y los dos gorditos… ¿cómo se llaman?

-Crabbe y Goyle -informó McGonagall. –En fin… ciertamente es muy sospechoso, pero si dicen que no estaban haciendo nada raro...

-¡Minerva, insisto en la gravedad del asunto! -se empeñó en decir Snape.

-Severus: soy consciente de que es altamente improbable que semejante cantidad de alumnos puedan haberse reunido por amor al arte, pero no veo qué otra cosa podemos hacer. En cuanto vea a Albus, le pondré al corriente de los acontecimientos. Mientras tanto, mantened los ojos abiertos y, para asuntos URGENTES- dijo McGonagall, recalcando la palabra urgente y dirigiendo una mirada acusatoria a la profesora Sprout- siempre pueden contactar con nosotros vía lechuza o patronus. Por el momento, es todo lo que podemos hacer. Y ahora me voy, que se me hace tarde. Nos vemos mañana por la noche. Severus, en nuestra ausencia, quedas al mando. Procura que a Filch no se le vaya la mano con los castigos. La última vez que nos fuimos colgó a una alumna por los pulgares de una de las vigas del comedor. Merlín sabe que no quiero volver a soportar a unos padres tan enfurecidos como los de aquella chiquilla… Que tengáis un buen día- dijo, encaminándose ya hacia la salida.

* * *

-Nosotros nos vamos ya a preparar las lechuzas -comentó Fred a los participantes de Gryffindor que seguían disfrutando de un momento de paz en la cena.

-Nos vemos luego -dijo George, despidiéndose también.

-Bueno… por fin un momento de paz -comentó Ron, estirándose hacia atrás en el banco en donde estaba sentado.

-Sí, han sido dos días muy estresantes -asintió Ginny, dando un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. –¡¡Este zumo está buenísimo hoy!!

-Sí, ¿verdad? Hoy se han esmerado al hacerlo -concedió Harry.

-No sé… el mío sabe como siempre -explicó Hermione, examinando su copa, extrañada.

–Bueno, yo me voy ya, que quiero escribir una carta a… a Canuto. No he podido contestarle en todo el día.

–Me voy contigo, Harry. Se me está acumulando el trabajo y los exámenes son dentro de pocas semanas.

-¡Hermione, acaba de empezar el curso! -dijo Ron, consciente de que era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos desde que su hermano había hecho aquella pregunta durante el juego.

-¡Faltan sólo treinta semanas!

* * *

La atmósfera estaba muy cambiada desde que había dado comienzo el juego. Si el primer día todos los participantes esperaban ansiosos las lechuzas de los gemelos Weasley, aquella noche ninguno de ellos parecía ansioso por recibirlas. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se podría decir que hubieran preferido no recibir nada en absoluto.

-Te digo que me tienen manía, Mari…

-Es pura envidia, Cho. Eso es porque no te conocen y no saben lo maravillosa que eres.

Marietta Edgecombe y Cho Chang se dirigían ahora hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw, dispuestas a tener un momento de paz después de aquellos histriónicos días a los que les había sometido el juego.

-Pero mañana ya todo habrá acabado y entonces podremos vengarnos- aseguró Marietta, dejándose caer sobre una de las camas de cuatro postes.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Pero cómo? Nada de lo que intento parece funcionar con esa zorra de Weasley. Si sólo pudiera… ¿qué hace esto aquí? -preguntó Cho, los ojos salidos de sus cuencas, la varita señalando algo que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Qué es?- se interesó Marietta, incorporándose de su cama.

-¡Son los calzoncillos de mi Cedric! Los tenía escondidos en…-la expresión de Cho cambió por un instante. -¡Alguien ha estado hurgando en mi baúl!

-¿No lo habías cerrado?

-La mato, la mato… ¡la matooooo! -aseguró Cho fuera de sí, sin escuchar a su amiga, saliendo como un huracán hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Marietta se quedó mirando de refilón los calzoncillos que ahora reposaban sobre la cama de cuatro postes de Ravenclaw.

-¡Lunática! ¿Dónde estás, bicho raro?

Luna se quedó mirando con tranquilidad a Cho Chang, a pesar de que la muchacha se dirigía hacia ella apuntando firmemente su varita hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada.

* * *

_Lamentamos lo que te hicimos el otro día. Realmente no esperábamos que el hechizo desmemorizante fuera a tener tanto efecto en ti y estamos arrepentidos. Así que, para compensártelo, hemos pensado que la mejor manera es dar rienda suelta a tus más profundos deseos. Por eso, durante todo el día de mañana, te daremos un empujoncito para besar a -- , un beso que estamos seguros de que disfrutarás. _

_Con cariño, _

_El C.O.J.E.M (**C**omité **O**rganizador de **J**uegos (no) **E**xclusivamente **M**uggles)_

_Este mensaje serás incapaz de comunicárselo a tus demás compañeros. Inténtalo si quieres, pero no lo conseguirás_

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS WEASLEY¡ DRACO! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESCONDIDO LA MÁQUINA DE CORTAR FIAMBRE?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Pansy?

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! ¡SE ESTÁN APROVECHADO DEL JUEGO PARA HUNDIRNOS¡ -exageró la muchacha de Slytherin, agitando, histérica, un pergamino que tenía asido en su mano izquierda.

-Y que lo digas…-comentó Goyle, taciturno, al descubrir las condiciones de su prueba, que acababa de llegarle.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos -les pidió Draco. –Nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos llegará y entonces llamaré al Señor Tenebroso y entre todos prenderemos fuego a este castillo.

-¿Has mandado ya ese pergamino a Juventudes Mortífagas? -se interesó Crabbe.

-¡Casi se me olvida! ¿Alguien puede sacarme una foto del antebrazo? Se ve limpio, ¿verdad? Lo he perfumado con esencia de hipogrifo. ¿Y creéis que en la carta de presentación debería describirme como némesis del niño de la pupita?

* * *

_Las cosas por aquí están bastante bien. Estos días la gente parece haberse vuelto un poco loca, pero estoy seguro de que la euforia pasará pronto. Supongo que es sólo el principio de curso, que nos pone nerviosos. Le he preguntado a Hermione y a Ron si sabían algo sobre Mirtle, pero me han dicho que ellos tampoco han oído nada sospechoso. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está con vosotros en casa? Si podemos ayudar en algo, no dudes en decírmelo. _

_Harry_

* * *

-Puedes atacarme si quieres, Chang, pero te advierto que hoy mismo he bebido cuatro litros de sangre de un Snorkack de los bosques escandinavos -le advirtió Luna con tranquilidad. –Y, por cierto, esos calzoncillos olían a pies.

-¿Qué demonios es un Snorkack? -se quedó parada por un instante la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, justo en el momento en el que su amiga Marietta la llamó desde el dormitorio de las chicas:

-¡Cho! ¡Ha llegado tu lechuza!

-Luego hablamos, Lunática. Pero te advierto que de esta no te libras -le dijo, poniendo rumbo en dirección al sitio del que provenía la voz de su amiga.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos luego -comentó Luna, devolviendo con parsimonia su mirada al pergamino que le habían mandado los Weasley.

-¿Dónde est…¡Oh, por Merlín, Marietta! ¿Qué haces oliendo los calzoncillos de Cedric?

-Oh… yo… yo…-dijo, tratando de excusarse, su cara pegada a unos calzoncillos masculinos, completamente ruborizada –tienes correo.

Cho Chang desenroscó el pergamino con tranquilidad, respiró hondo y leyó su contenido. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apoderó de su rostro antes de que Chang se dejara caer de nuevo sobre su cama de cuatro postes.

-¿Tan malo es? -quiso saber Marietta, que se había desprendido de los calzoncillos de Cedric.

-No es malo, es imposible…

* * *

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Hijos de la grandísima hechicera! ¿Cómo han podido hacerme esto otra vez? ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado!

Ronald Weasley volvía a maldecir a sus hermanos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Vamos, Ron, no puede ser peor de lo que te mandaron hacer el primer día -intentó animarle su amigo Harry.

-Sí, Ron, a ti te toca beso. A mí me toca lo peor -se lamentó Neville Longbottom, al tiempo que una lechuza depositaba en su mano un trozo de pergamino.

-¡Neville! ¡Es la tuya! -dijo Parvati con excitación.

-¡Me da igual lo que hagan! ¡Cuando acabe el juego los voy a matar! -seguía maldiciendo Ron.

Hermione Granger, interrumpida momentáneamente por una lechuza que se había acercado a ella, cerró su libro, se acercó a su amigo Harry y le tendió una nota:

-Esto es para ti.

_Querido Harry: _

_Por desgracia, ahora mismo no podemos decirte cuál es tu prueba. Sin embargo, estamos convencidos de que lo descubrirás a primera hora de la mañana. Lamentamos decirte que es una de las más duras que hemos planeado, pero estamos convencidos de que si alguien sabe cómo concluirla con éxito, ése eres tú. Simplemente recuerda que la poción no te permitirá confesar nada de lo que esté ocurriendo. Mucha suerte, amigo_.

_El C.O.J.E.M (**C**omité **O**rganizador de **J**uegos (no) **E**xclusivamente **M**uggles)_

_Este mensaje serás incapaz de comunicárselo a tus demás compañeros. Inténtalo si quieres, pero no lo conseguirás_

-¿Qué tal ha ido, Harry? ¿Muy mal? -preguntó Neville con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

-Ni idea. Te lo digo mañana.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde:

_Eh, chicos: _

_¿Hay alguien ahí? Llevo seis horas en la Torre de Astronomía. _

_¿No creéis que ya es suficiente? _

_¿Cuándo podremos dejar de patrullar e irnos a la cama?_

_¡QUE ALGUIEN CONTESTEEE!_

_Sybill_

* * *

Ginny Weasley estaba teniendo el más extraño de los sueños. Por alguna razón, acababa de romper con Michael Corner y estaba tendida en la cama con Harry Potter, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba vestido de cintura para arriba. Entonces movió un brazo para cruzar con él el pecho de Harry y rodeó con sus piernas las peludas pantorrillas del niño que sobrevivió. Mientras su cabeza descansaba apaciblemente sobre el pecho de Harry, Ginny dejó escapar una sonrisilla y empezó a rascar la tetilla izquierda de su amigo.

Harry, mientras tanto, estaba despertándose de un profundo sueño, y poco a poco iba entrando en una etapa de sueño más ligero que le permitió sentir lo que era, sin duda, el cuerpo de una chica enroscado alrededor del suyo. Casi por instinto, Harry levantó un brazo y lo pasó alrededor de su cuello, acercando aún más la cabeza de la chica a su pecho.

-Harry, oh, Harry -escuchó que suspiraba una voz melosa, casi coquetona.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Al principio se despertó complacido de que su novia fuera tan cariñosa, se acurrucó como pudo entre las sábanas, estrechando aún más su cuerpo contra el de la chica y le llevó más de un minuto volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna novia.

Llegados a este punto, Harry se quedó mirando a la chica que reposaba a su lado en la cama y empezó a gritar.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron también de golpe, fruto del sobresalto que le había provocado aquel grito. Ella no estaba rodeando el terso y esculpido pecho de Harry Potter, estaba haciendo carantoñas a……………

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -gritó la pelirroja en su cara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -asintió Harry con la cara completamente desencajada.

-¿Qué hace USTED aquí? -preguntó Harry

-¡Eso mismo le iba a preguntar yo! -quiso saber Ginny.

De pronto, tanto Harry como Ginny se dieron cuenta de tres detalles fundamentales: a) Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de la noche pasada. b) Estaban en una habitación en la que nunca habían estado antes y c) No sólo estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba, sino que las ropas tampoco parecían acompañarles de cintura para abajo.

-¡Esto es una pesadilla¡Una pesadilla enorme! -comenzó a decir Ginny Weasley, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no era cierto. –Es peor que cuando soñé que Harry estaba saliendo con Cho Chang. Peor que cuando soñé que Voldemort acababa con toda mi familia. Peor que cuando imaginé a mis padres en la cama, mi padre persiguiendo a mi madre enfundado en un tanga de leopardo. ¡Peor que cuando soñé que salía con Draco Malfoy¡

-¿Soñó usted que salía con Draco Malfoy? -preguntó Harry desconcertado, mirando la figura que se había incorporado a su lado y controlando en todo momento que la sábana no se moviera un centímetro, por miedo a enseñar aún más carne.

Pero Ginny estaba demasiado ruborizada para comprender los comentarios de Harry. Demasiado ofuscada para preguntarse por qué Harry se dirigía a ella con respeto. Demasiado desconcertada planeando cómo salir de aquella habitación sin ser vista. Su único objetivo era conseguir algo de ropa para salir de allí zumbando. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de algo con lo que taparse. No podía incorporarse porque era evidente que estaba completamente desnuda –todavía sentía una patita melenuda rozándole la pantorrilla-, pero su varita yacía sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama; era la única solución. ¡_Accio túnica_! gritó.

Pero ninguna túnica salió volando en dirección a ellos. _¡Accio ropa!,_ volvió a gritar, esta vez con un deje de pánico en su voz. _¡ACCIO BRAGUITAS_! _¡ACCIO TÚNICA!_ _¡ACCIO FALDA! ¡ACCIO……………_MIERDA!

_¡ACCIO LO- QUE- SEA!_

Un cajón salió volando en su dirección y le golpeó en medio de toda la frente. –Lo que sea, menos eso -gruñó, frotándose la frente. -No funciona, alguien debe haberse llevado también nuestra ropa- comentó.

-Bueno, siempre queda la posibilidad de salir de aquí con las sábanas -propuso Harry, un brillo acerado en sus ojos.

-Está bien. Usted quédese aquí. Yo… yo… me envolveré y me voy con…-dijo, dudando de con qué vestimenta salir- ¡las sábanas!

Ginny se envolvió como pudo en la gran sábana blanca que cubría la cama, dejando atrás a Harry, que se había tapado como podía con la almohada y sólo pudo ver cómo salía de allí corriendo.

Harry, todavía muy aturdido, seguía sentado sobre aquella cama extraña, tratando de averiguar por qué había acabado allí. Se acercó a una puerta entreabierta que había al fondo de la habitación y entró en un cuarto de baño. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era el pergamino que le habían mandado los gemelos: _lo descubrirás a primera hora de la mañana_. Aquello debía ser. Los gemelos le habían gastado una broma y le habían puesto en la cama con…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Y entonces Harry lo vio. Allí estaba, reflejado en el espejo que había sobre aquel lavabo. Tras pegar un bote regresó a su reflejo en el espejo, palpando su cara con incredulidad, estirando y amasando las facciones que constituían ahora su rostro. Un par de ojos de color acerado le devolvieron la mirada cuando se fijó detenidamente en ellos.

-Soy, soy ¡¡Dumbledore!! -dijo, todavía asustado por los ojos que le habían devuelto la mirada al contemplarse en el espejo.

A Ginny Weasley todavía le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Aquel cajón la había dejado tan aturdida que ahora el mundo parecía diferente, como si no fuese importante ni peligroso caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts completamente en pelotas, envuelta en una gran sábana blanca que agarraba fuertemente a su cuerpo para no enseñar más de lo debido.

Aunque era temprano y las clases aún no habían empezado, algunos estudiantes habían tenido un temprano despertar. Los que se cruzaban con Ginny por los pasillos, miraban atónicos cómo arrastraba aquella sábana blanca, intentando desplegar una dignidad que no existía en absoluto. -Buenos días- la había saludado un alumno de primero de Hufflepuff de quien ahora mismo no recordaba el nombre. -¿Qué tal se encuentra esta mañana?- le había dicho otro alumno en tono de burla, mirándola de arriba abajo, sus ojos pendientes de si la sábana trasparentaba algo. Pero Ginny apenas le había hecho caso, concentrada como estaba en llegar cuanto antes a la Torre de Gryffindor y conseguir alguna prenda–¡la que fuera¡- de ropa.

Más tarde ya tendría tiempo de averiguar cómo había acabado acurrucada al director del colegio, o, incluso, si la noche había transcurrido entre algo más que arrumacos inocentones. _Me he acostado con Dumbledore, me he acostado con Dumbledore… ¡HE VIOLADO A DUMBLEDORE!, me he acostado con un señor que podría ser mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo. Toda la comunidad mágica se me va a echar encima, Umbridge llamará al Ministro de Magia, el Ministerio llamará a los aurores, los aurores llamarán a los dementotes de Azkabán._

_NO._

_¡Mi madre llamará a los dementotes de Azkabán! y Percy firmará el acta de envío a la prisión…_ iba pensando Ginny, tan afligida por sus pensamientos que hasta le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

Ginny caminaba a paso de atleta, pero su ritmo frenético no sólo era interrumpido por los tirones que tenía que pegarle a la sábana que llevaba enroscada a su cuerpo, sino que, de repente, se chocó con alguien inesperado. Cuando ya estaba a punto de resignarse a perder una cantidad indescriptible de puntos para Gryffindor –en el mejor de los casos, si es que no estaban ya enterados de lo que acababa de hacer y la mandaban directamente a Azkabán-, la persona en cuestión dijo:

-¡Vaya! ¡Buenos días! ¿Ya has vuelto? Creía que no regresabas hasta esta noche. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara. Pero…… ¿qué llevas puesto?

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Pomona Sprout no sólo no le había reprendido o quitado puntos, sino que la había saludado como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-Bu… Buenos días, profesora Sprout -contestó Ginny sin saber qué decir.

-Oh, ya estamos otra vez con los formalismos. Quedamos en que no lo haríamos más, a no ser que hubiera alumnos alrededor. Y yo no veo a ninguno.

_¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un gnomo de jardín?_ -pensó Ginny, confundida.

-Bueno… veo que esta mañana no estás muy charlatana. Tendrás tus motivos. Así vestida… ay, hija, pareces Dobby el elfo doméstico. Envíame luego una lechuza y me cuentas, pillina. Me voy a devolverle las hierbas de conejo peludo a Sevi¡llevo siglos prometiendo que se las llevaría¡ Te veo en la comida.

Ginny contempló petrificada cómo la profesora Sprout se alejaba cantarina por el fondo del pasillo. Sin comprender todavía qué había ocurrido, aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al encontrarse con el retrato de la Señora Gorda y decir la contraseña, Ginny notó que ésta la saludaba ceremoniosamente, inclinándose todo lo que podía en una reverencia que le hizo tocar el suelo de su marco, antes de dejar a la vista el hueco de entrada de la torre.

-Ah, Gin, ya estás aquí.

Era su hermano Fred, que estaba esperando por ella, sentado junto a George en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Ninguno de los dos hizo el menor gesto de asombro por la vestimenta tan extraña que llevaba la pelirroja. Fred sujetaba un objeto brillante con ambas manos.

-¡TÚ! ¡Y TÚ! -les señaló la muchacha, furiosa, iracunda, olvidando por un momento que sólo sus manos estaban sujetando la sábana que cubría sus partes púdicas. La pelirroja volvió a colocarse la ropa de cama alrededor del cuerpo y caminó, fuera de sí, hacia donde estaban sentados sus hermanos, que ahora se habían levantado en señal de defensa.

-¿TENÉIS IDEA DE LO QUE ME HABÉIS HECHO¡ME HE ACOSTADO CON DUMBLEDORE? ¡LOS DEMENTORES TIENEN QUE ESTAR DE CAMINO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA Y TODO POR CULPA DE VUESTRO ESTÚPIDO JUEGO!

-¡Calma, Gin, calma!

-¿QUE ME CALME? ¿QUE ME CALME? ¿ME HE DESPERTADO DESNUDA, ENSAÑANDO LA RAJITA AL MAGO MÁS FAMOSO DE TODA LA HISTORIA Y AÚN PRETENDÉIS QUE ME CALME? ¿QUÉ BREVAJE ME HABÉIS DADO¿QUÉ DROGA ASQUEROSA ME HABÉIS METIDO EN LA BEBIDA¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO ACOSTARME CON 500 MALFOYS ANTES DE DESPERTARME EN LOS BRAZOS DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ¿Y QUÉ PENSÁIS QUE VA A DECIR MAMÁ? ¿O PAPÁ? ¿CREÉIS QUE VA A ANIMARME A QUE PRACTIQUE MIS TÁCTICAS AMATORIAS CON EL DIRECTOR, COMO HIZO CON RON? ¿EN QUÉ RÁBANOS ESTÁBAIS PENSANDO?

-Fred, creo que es hora de que se lo enseñes -le apremió su hermano.

-¿ENSEÑARME EL QUÉ?

-Ten, toma -le dijo uno de los gemelos, tendiéndole el objeto brillante que sujetaba en la mano.

Ginny se calmó un poco y lo tomó, sus manos temblando por el ataque de nervios. Era un espejo. Lo levantó lo suficiente para ponerlo frente a su cara y, allí pudo ver lo que sin duda era el reflejo de Minerva McGonagall, que le devolvía una mirada furiosa y una cara completamente congestionada por los gritos que acababa de pegar. Al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, la pequeña de los Weasley se desmayó.

* * *

**NdA:** el final de este capi se lo debéis todo a la autora de La Guerra de las bromas. La idea es toda suya, como veréis si leéis también ese fic que estoy traduciendo. Ha sido mi pequeño homenaje, porque es uno de mis favoritos Espero que no os haya importado, esta consentido.


	15. Un problema de aguas

**Capítulo 15**

**–Un problema de aguas-**

-¡Soy Dumbledore!

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. En el transcurso de dos días, había pasado de la euforia de llegar por fin al colegio después de la pesadilla que había sido el verano –todavía recordaba el encuentro con los dementores y el juicio en el Ministerio- al temor de acabar como prisionero en Azkabán. ¿Cuántas leyes mágicas estaría violando al haber usurpado el cuerpo de Dumbledore? Harry no quería ni imaginárselo. Pero si quería una respuesta, sabía a quién tenía que acudir: Hermione.

Semanas antes, se había librado por los pelos de una expulsión segura. Estaba apenas disfrutando de un merecido bienestar y una anhelada tranquilidad, cuando los gemelos le habían venido con aquella idea loca del juego. Al principio le pareció una forma divertida de empezar el curso.

"Vamos, Harry, ¿qué mejor manera para olvidar todos los problemas que divertirnos un rato?", le habían convencido los gemelos.

Pero aquello había pasado de castaño a oscuro. En menos de 72 horas, había recibido tantos cachetes de Hermione que tenía el culo morado; su amigo Ron era ahora famoso por tener el pene más pequeño de la Historia de Hogwarts –a la opinión pública no parecía importarle sus numerosos escarceos amorosos por los armarios y sitios oscuros de Hogwarts-; Ginny le había rechazado; Hannah se había encadenado al retrato de la señora gorda; Luna le había usado como reclamo para su club de fans; Neville todavía tenía un ojo morado, fruto de un inesperado encuentro con su abuela; los padres de Hermione estaban pensando seriamente enviarla a una institución religiosa que corrigiera los desvíos que su hija había adquirido en Hogwarts; Cho y su amiga Marietta se las habían ingeniado para airear mentiras sobre su inexistente vida romántica; había ofendido a Ron al besar a su hermana delante de todo el colegio y Draco Malfoy estaba empeñado en amenizar sus vidas con cumplidos que iban desde su éxito con las mujeres hasta la medida estándar de las partes íntimas de su mejor amigo.

Y por si todo esto fuera poco, ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore y se había despertado desnudo en sus aposentos privados –así lo intuía, al menos, Harry-¡en los brazos de Minerva McGonagall¡, la directora de su propia casa.

Como Harry no estaba preparado para pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa noche –no pretendía examinar si Minerva y él habían llegado a intercambiar algo más que sábanas y almohada-, el muchacho devolvió la mirada al rostro que todavía le miraba desconcertado desde el espejo. "Tengo que encontrar a los gemelos", pensó. Abrió el grifo, cubrió de agua sus manos y se la echó por la cara, como si esperara que los efectos de lo que él suponía la poción multijugos se evaporaran con el agua purificadora. Salió cabizbajo del cuarto de baño, notando cómo las viejas piernas que ahora le sostenían funcionaban sólo a regañadientes, el peso de los años les afectaba visiblemente. La larga barba plateada de Dumbledore le picaba tanto que no dejaba de frotarse, a punto de hacerse heridas por todo el rostro.

Examinó por un momento aquella habitación. ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? ¿Quizá en alguna alcoba escondida tras uno de los retratos de antiguos directores que colgaban en el despacho del director? ¿O tal vez en una parte del castillo que él no conocía y que no aparecía en el mapa de los merodeadores? No recordaba haber visto en él ninguna estancia de Hogwarts en la que apareciera un cartelito advirtiendo: "aposentos privados del director". Estaba pensando en ello cuando vio lo que inconfundiblemente era un objeto brillante que yacía sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Harry se acercó a él y vio que era un pergamino con los bordes dorados. Lo abrió.

_Harry: _

_Seguramente ahora estás demasiado enfadado para pensar con claridad. Pero lee con atención, que te conviene. No te preocupes por nada, que todo está preparado. Reúnete con nosotros en la sala común de Gryffindor tan pronto te despiertes. Si alguien te pregunta, simplemente di que has vuelto antes de lo esperado. Tienes un par de túnicas colgadas en el armario. Ponte una y ven. Te esperamos. _

_George y Fred_

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, los gemelos estaban luchando para cargar con su hermana pequeña. Fred la había agarrado por los tobillos y George la llevaba asida por las muñecas, rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos.

–¿Y si se despier…ta el res…to? -iba diciendo Fred, completamente congestionado por el esfuerzo de acarrear el peso del cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall, ahora Ginny.

-E… están dormidos… los…los he noqueado con un en…cantamiento. Sujétale mejor las piernas, Fred.

-Eso intento. ¡Pero pesa demasiado¡

-Debemos darnos prisa, hay que actuar antes de que llegue Harry. Si Ginny ha venido, él ya estará en camino- le advirtió George, una vez que hubieron tumbado a su hermana sobre una de las camas de cuatro postes de su habitación.

Fred dio un giro a su varita y de ella salió una mano humana que se había materializado en el aire. Ésta empezó a abofetear a Ginny de lado a lado, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ésa es buena, ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Estuve haciendo unas pruebas para perfeccionar la maldición Rocky Balboa para la tienda de bromas, pero por ahora sólo he conseguido esto -comentó Fred, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny, que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando a sus dos hermanos. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritar y a quejarse con todas sus fuerzas, George se apresuró a decir _Silencio_! y Ginny ya no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra.

-Escucha con atención, Ginny, no tenemos mucho tiempo -la apremió entonces Fred. –Ahora eres la profesora McGonagall y esa va a ser tu última prueba. Lo hemos arreglado todo para que McGonagall no se entere de lo que ha pasado.

-Ella estará fuera todo el día, arreglando un asunto en el Ministerio -aclaró George.

-Cualquier cosa que te pregunten, tú simplemente di que ha habido un cambio de planes -le advirtió Fred, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -¿Me estás entendiendo?

Ginny hizo un intento más de quejarse, movió los labios pero no salió nada de ellos.

-Simplemente mueve la cabeza decir sí o no.

Ginny la movió arriba y abajo, asintiendo.

-Bien. Lo hemos arreglado todo para que tengas que beber esta poción multijugos cada hora- continuó George, tendiéndole una petaca de color marrón. –La poción que te bebiste al comienzo del juego hará que te la tomes, aunque no quieras. Recuerda, debes beberla cada hora. ¿Comprendes?

Ginny volvió a mover la cabeza.

-El resto de profesores piensan que McGonagall va a estar todo el día fuera, pero tendrás que ingeniártelas para que crean que has regresado antes. Basta con que sepas que ella tenía que resolver una huelga de fantasmas, que se quejaban porque no cobran lo suficiente para pulular por el castillo.

-¡Y eso que están muertos! ¡Vaya un trabajo! -bromeó George.

Ginny volvió a asentir con la cabeza, como dándole la razón a su hermano.

-Tendrás que ir al despacho de McGonagall y entrar en su habitación. Está detrás de ese cuadro horrible del elfo doméstico que servía en casa de sus padres. Uno que tiene trenzas que le salen de las orejas ¿Entendido?- continuó Fred.

Ginny movió de nuevo la cabeza.

-La contraseña es _Minino-mi- minino_, y éste es tu horario de clases de hoy -le informó George, una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios. -Cuando la profesora McGonagall regrese al castillo, los efectos de la poción dejarán de surtir efecto. Tendrás que estar pendiente. Te avisaremos cuando vuelva.

-Te hemos conseguido una túnica y alguna ropa -Fred sacó de debajo de la cama un paquete que, previsiblemente, contenía los efectos personales de Minerva McGonagall.

-Y ahora tienes que irte de aquí. No podemos mantenerles despiertos mucho más tiempo -George señaló a las camas que había alrededor de ellos, varios estudiantes de Hogwarts dormían a pierna suelta sobre ellas.

Ginny empezó entonces a patalear, quejándose para que deshicieran el hechizo silenciador con el que la habían callado.

-Ah, eso- cabeceó Fred. –Te liberaremos si prometes no armar ruido. Recuerda, estás tan hasta el cuello como nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny hizo una mueca de resignación con las cejas y puso cara de cordero degollado. George dio un nuevo giro a su varita y la pequeña de los Weasley notó que volvía a tener el don de la palabra.

-¡Ahora vete antes de que te vea alguien! -le apremió su hermano, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. En las camas de al lado, los tres notaron cómo Lee Jordan se revolvía en sus sábanas. _Angelina, oh, sí, Angelina, justo ahí, sí, sí, Angelina, cómo me gusta…._

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso? -se quejó Fred Weasley, arqueando las cejas y rodando los ojos, en dirección a su amigo. –Es asqueroso…

-¡Vete, Gin! -George la empujó para que saliera en dirección a la escalera. Ginny Weasley echó una mirada furtiva hacia atrás y de mala gana se puso la túnica de Minerva McGonagall, dejando caer la sábana de la cama de Dumbledore en el suelo.

-Estáis locos, estáis todos locos, nos van a mandar a Azkaban por esto -murmuraba para sí misma la pequeña de los Weasley cuando salió de la habitación, camino de los aposentos personales de la directora de la casa Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, tan aturdido por la extraña situación en la que se veía envuelto que no conseguía recordar la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor. La señora gorda se había enzarzado en una amigable conversación con él acerca de las ventajas de las contraseñas en las salas comunes –"fue una gran decisión por parte del Ministerio, profesor Dumbledore. Si yo le contara la de malhechores que han intentado entrar aquí, voto por Merlín que no creería ni una sola palabra. Todavía recuerdo cuando Sirius Black…"

De pronto, la señora gorda se encontró hablando sola contra la pared, pues había tenido que abrirse para dejar pasar a una persona –"Maleducados¡" había gritado cuando se vio obligada a interrumpir su conversación con el director del colegio y charlar, en cambio, con la fría pared de piedra.

La figura de Minerva McGonagall apareció en aquel preciso momento en el hueco de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Están todos locos, nos van a mandar a Azkabán... Ouch. ¿Es que no ves por dónde pisas, medrugo? -se quejó Ginny Weasley de malas maneras. La pelirroja alzó entonces la vista para ver con quién se había chocado.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Yo no… Ejem…¿Qué.. qué le trae por aquí a estas horas? -Ginny había tenido un momento de pánico, aunque en cuestión de segundos había cambiado el tono para que éste se correspondiera con el de la profesora McGonagall.

-Yo… yo… -comenzó a decir Harry, aunque recuperó la compostura. –Pensé… pensé que sería una buena ocasión para visitar la torre de Gryffindor…. Hace tantos… años… Si a usted le parece bien, claro.

-Sí, claro. Eh… cómo no. Aunque le advierto que la encontrará igual que… que en nuestros tiempos- se corrigió a sí misma Ginny, intentando no fijar la mirada en los acerados ojos del director del colegio.

-Así lo espero, Minerva -contestó Harry, esta vez guiñando un ojo con descaro a la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall dio un respingo, sin duda recordando el encuentro tan extraño que habían tenido aquella mañana. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Aquella situación era realmente extraña, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle a la profesora? ¿Qué diría Dumbledore? Pero fue ella quien habló primero.

-Su… supongo que querrá que tengamos unas palabras en algún momento del día -sugirió Minerva, clavando aún más la mirada en el suelo de piedra del pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Oh…- Harry se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. –Ha amanecido una mañana gloriosa, ¿no le parece? No vayamos a estropearla con pequeños detalles –dijo, con un tono divertido, guiñándole de nuevo el ojo. -Buenos días, profesora McGonagall.

¿Así que era ESO? Iba pensando Ginny tras haberse despedido del profesor Dumbledore. Él no quería hablar porque lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo muy normal. ¡Dumbledore _y McGonagall estaban liados!_ Y seguramente Dumbledore no quería que McGonagall le abriera la cabeza con súplicas. Seguro que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y él se resistía a confesar ante la comunidad mágica que tenían un _affair_. Camino del despacho de la directora de su casa, Ginny empezó a imaginar a los dos profesores en situaciones íntimas. Negó varias veces con la cabeza para intentar desechar ese pensamiento de su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse aún más de lo que estaba pensando y adquirir un molesto dolor de estómago. Definitivamente, toda aquella información le había provocado náuseas.

* * *

Cuando Harry consiguió recordar la contraseña y deshacerse de la pesada de la señora gorda, vio que los gemelos Weasley ya estaban esperándole en la sala común. Harry estaba hecho un basilisco, más enfurecido con ellos de lo que lo había estado nunca con los mortífagos. De lo que había estado jamás con Voldemort¡

-¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto? -se quejó tan pronto los vio.

-Baja la voz, Harry, todo el mundo está durmiendo -le apremió Fred, haciendo señas con sus manos.

-Me importa un pito si están durmiendo o no. ¡Soy Dumbledore, por el amor de Dios! Estoy con sus ropas… -señaló a la túnica que llevaba puesta- con su barba…-se mesó entonces la barba del director- ¡Con el paquete completo! -dijo, sin saber muy bien a dónde señalar en esta ocasión.

Los gemelos le miraban, divertidos.

-¡Y me he despertado con McGonagall! ¡CON MCGONAGALL! -enfatizó, marcando una a una las letras.

-Sí, eso era previsible. Nos lo temíamos -se apresuró a decir Fred.

-¿Os lo temíais? ¿Qué quieres decir? -Harry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Ellos lo sabían y aún así…-Un momento…- dijo cuando no encontró respuesta a su pregunta -…queréis decir que…¡Pero eso es asqueroso!

-Es la única parte que no podíamos controlar -se excusó George, un brillo malicioso cruzando sus ojos. Era evidente que el gemelo estaba mintiendo, pero Harry no estuvo lo suficientemente rápido para percibirlo.

-Ella y…… Dumbledore y…-seguía diciendo Harry.

-Dumbledore y McGonagall, en efecto -asintió con malicia Fred.

-Sí, realmente asqueroso. Nosotros no podíamos creerlo cuando lo descubrimos -mintió de nuevo George.

Harry lo meditó un momento, pero no había tiempo para discutir las vidas personales de los profesores:

-¿Pero cómo pretendéis que me la quite de encima?

-Es muy fácil, Harry -empezó a dar instrucciones George. –Tú sólo intenta no meterte en líos. Delante de los profesores McGonagall no intentará nada porque ellos no lo saben.

-¿Y qué pasa con Dumbledore? -Harry tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

La barba le seguía picando y todavía no se habia acostumbrado al cuerpo de Dumbledore. -¿Qué voy a decirle si me lo encuentro? No soy un Hagrid, que pueda estar escondido en su cabaña. O una señora Norris, que podría confundirse con cualquiera de los otros gatos. ¡Estamos hablando de Dumbledore! Todo el mundo está pendiente de Dumbledore. ¡Todo el mundo sabe quién es Dumbledore! ¡Todo el mundo va a contarle sus problemas a DUMBLEDORE!

-Lo de la señora Norris no habría sido mala idea...-comentó Fred con parsimonia, mirando al techo, como tomando nota para la próxima vez. –Harry, Harry, Harry, no te preocupes- dijo el gemelo, rodeando a Harry con un brazo -Estás hablando con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Está todo controlado.

Entonces los gemelos le contaron exactamente lo mismo que le habian dicho a su hermana. Harry se quedó más tranquilo al saber que no iba a haber dos Dumbledores paseando por el castillo, pero todavía no lo veía claro y le seguían preocupando algunas cosas.

–¿Y qué pasa con Ron, con Hermione? -preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -dijeron desconcertados los gemelos.

-Van a notar que no estoy. No puedo desaparecer de repente todo el día.

-En eso no habíamos pensado -Fred parecía desconcertado y se estaba rascando ahora la cabeza.

-Sobre todo Hermione. Ya sabéis cómo se pone si desaparezco. Pensará que me ha secuestrado Voldemort o alguno de los mortífagos… ¡QUERRÁ HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE!

-Querrás decir contigo...-apuntó Fred.

-Lo que sea…-se quejó Harry.

-Está bien -intervino George, consciente de que a Harry no le faltaba razón. –Nosotros se lo diremos a Hermione, dado que tú no vas a poder decirle nada por los efectos de la poción. Pero Ron.. Ron es otra cosa. Él puede pasar sin saberlo.

-¡Vamos! -se quejó Harry.

-Es nuestra última oferta. Lo tomas o lo dejas. O Hermione o nadie -le dijo con sequedad Fred.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros resignado, dando a entender que no tenía opción.

-Entonces, todo arreglado. Se lo diremos a Hermione tan pronto la veamos. Buena suerte… profesor Dumbledore -acabó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy gracioso, Fred, muy gracioso…

En ese preciso momento, la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se abrió. Era Hermione que, como todas las mañanas, había sido la primera en ducharse y vestirse y ya estaba preparada para ir a las clases. La muchacha alzó la vista y vio cómo la inconfundible figura del profesor Dumbledore se perdía por el hueco que conducía a la salida.

-¿Qué hacía Dumbledore aquí? -preguntó.

* * *

Puedes hacerlo. No es para tanto. Tú sólo… métete y ya está.. Ginny Weasley se enfrentaba ahora mismo a uno de los mayores dilemas de su vida. Se encontraba ya en la habitación de Minerva McGonagall, todavía con su túnica puesta, sentada en un taburete del cuarto de baño de la profesora y tremendamente pálida mientras miraba fijamente la pila de la ducha. Pasaban los minutos y la muchacha seguía inmóvil, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no había nada de malo en darse una ducha. Pensó una o dos veces en olvidar la higiene corporal por un día, pero todavía hacía calor y no quería ir por el castillo oliendo a barbacoa de hipogrifo.

Ginny levantó levemente uno de sus brazos, pegó su nariz a la axila de Minerva McGonagall y apartó la cara lo más rápido que pudo. ¡_Aquí huele a sexo y yo no he sido¡_ Pensó la muchacha, con las tripas todavía revueltas. Ésa, pensaba, era una razón más para meterse bajo la ducha, pero todavía no estaba demasiado convencida, el olor ahora llenando toda la estancia. Ginny se estaba mareando que le costaba hacer acopio de fuerzas para convencerse a sí misma: _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que la veas desnuda? Será nuestro secretito. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. No se lo contaremos a McGonagall. Ni a Hermione…. Ni a Ron… ¡Ni a Harry! A NADIE, ESTO NO SE LO VAMOS A CONTAR -NADIE-, GINNY WEASLEY. _Se repetía a sí misma, todavía incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Por alguna razón, estaba convencida de que era ilegal cotillear en los cuerpos ajenos, aún más usurparlos y fisgar en ellos para darse una ducha. Su mayor temor era acabar en la prisión de Azkabán, y le parecía ridículo tenérselas que ver con los dementores porque un día decidió jugar a un estúpido juego en el que sus hermanos la convirtieron en la profesora de transfiguraciones y en el que ella había decidido –por cuestiones meramente higiénicas- darse una ducha. _A la cárcel, por ducharse. Ja… Me pregunto qué pensaría Sirius de esto._ Seguía pensando la pequeña de los Weasley. _Voy a matar a Fred y George. Los mataré con un Avada Kedavra rapidito. Luego haré chuletas de cerdo con ellos e invitaré a todo Hogwarts a la barbacoa. Pondremos farolillos, música... ¡será un banquete! Sí, eso es lo que haré. Matar, matar, mataaaar……_

En la otra punta del castillo, Harry Potter estaba teniendo exactamente el mismo problema. Sólo que él, en lugar de enfrentarse a la minúscula pila de una ducha, estaba acuclillado frente a una enorme y profunda bañera rodeada de espejos. Hiciera lo que hiciese, no iba a poder escapar del reflejo del cuerpo desnudo de Albus Dumbledore, ni siquiera si convocaba un encantamiento que le cegara momentáneamente por unos segundos. Si es que ese hechizo siquiera existía, claro. Y aunque existiera, no era una materia en la que él se hubiera interesado tanto como para aprenderla. _Voy a matar a Fred y George_, pensó Harry, siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la pequeña Weasley. _Unos cuantos crucios dobles estaría bien. Pero primero los convertiré en Molly y Arthur Weasley y después les obligaré a dormir juntos. Una vez. No. Dos veces. Que lo hagan como leones con sus cuerpos para que sepan lo que se siente. Y luego… ¡zas! me los quito de en medio y nos deshacemos de ellos para siempre. _

Ginny consultó entonces la hora en el estrambótico reloj de pared del cuarto de baño de la profesora McGonagall. Aquel minino gigante, cuya cola penduleaba para marcar los segundos, le indicó que dentro de poco tenía una clase que dar, y que debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde. Pero todavía no quería pensar en la que se le avecinaba con las clases. Primero tenía que resolver su pequeño problema de aguas. Ginny se incorporó por fin y decidió que, a la cuenta de tres, dejaría caer la túnica sobre el suelo y procuraría, por todos los medios, no mirar a las partes más púdicas de aquel cuerpo en el que estaba atrapada.

_Uno, dos…. Tres_, dijo en voz alta, dejando caer su vestimenta. Dio un paso al frente, camino de la ducha, que ya la esperaba, accionó el grifo de agua caliente y agarró la pastilla de jabón que reposaba en un entrante de la pared. Asqueada y malhumorada, Ginny comenzó a frotar con furia el cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall. Estaba llegando a la parte que más rabia le daba frotar cuando, sin querer, sus ojos se fijaron en algo.

Harry cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a desvestirse. Ahora podía notar un fino hilillo de aire frío que jugueteaba con las partes íntimas de Albus Dumbledore. Le entró un escalofrío tan grande que hizo que se le pusiera de punta todo el vello y se le encogiera _todo_, pero aún así se negó a abrir los ojos. Permanecía con ellos cerrados, arrodillado y con los brazos alzados al frente para tratar de encontrar el borde de aquella bañera gigante. Entonces se incorporó para dejarse caer en el agua y dio un traspié que acabó con el cuerpo del director de Hogwarts en el suelo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH¡

Tatuaje

Tatuaje

Tatuaje

Tatuaje

¿¿TATUAJE??

Ginny acababa de encontrar un tatuaje en… en… _¡No mires ahí! No mires, no mires, no miresssssssssss. ¡¡VOY A MATAR A LOS GEMELOS!! -_tronó la voz de la profesora McGonagall en sus aposentos privados.

Harry se había golpeado la cabeza y tardó varios minutos en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, comprobó que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Dumbledore! ¿Se encuentra bien?

No sabía de quién provenía la voz, pero no, no se encontraba demasiado bien. Giró la cabeza, todavía molesto por aquella interminable barba que no le dejaba mover el cuello con comodidad, y abrió ligeramente los ojos, aunque sólo pudo ver la sombra de alguien que se le había acercado.

-Minerva, Minerva, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Dónde están esos pequeños bastardos? -Ginny escuchó que alguien se dirigía a ella desde el otro lado de la puerta. Le pareció que era la voz de Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones, pero metida como estaba bajo el chorro de la ducha era difícil adivinarlo.

–¡Estoy bien! -se apresuró en decir, pero su voz no pasó de la puerta y Snape estaba ahora aporreándola, asustado por el grito que había escuchado al pasar frente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, camino del gran comedor.

-Abre la puerta o la derribo! -tronó Snape.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! -repitió Ginny, aunque al profesor Snape sólo le llegó algo que sonaba a "…es.. VEN.. es… VEN"

Severus Snape agarró firmemente su varita y la puerta se hizo a un lado, golpeándose contra la pared. Ginny pegó un bote en la ducha, intentó agarrar como pudo la cortina, pero falló y lo único que consiguió es que ésta se cayera sobre la pila de la ducha, ahora completamente desnuda y con los ojos de Snape posados directamente sobre el tatuaje de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

El profesor Flitwick había llegado corriendo, advertido por uno de los retratos del despacho de Dumbledore, que había escuchado un fuerte golpe en el interior del cuarto de baño del director.

–Creía que estaba usted fuera…-dijo, sin apenas fijarse en que el anciano al que ahora sujetaba la cabeza estaba completamente desnudo.

Flitwick ayudó a Harry a incorporarse. Éste abrió más los ojos cuando estuvo sentado sobre su cuerpo y pegó un grito al encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de Albus Dumbledore. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos no le obedecían y se encontró dirigiendo miradas furtivas a la entrepierna del director del colegio.

-Esto es una pesadilla. Estoy soñando, eso es. Ahora me despertaré, mataré a los gemelos, pretenderé fuego a sus cuerpos y luego bajaré al gran comedor como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Albus, ¿te encuentras bien? -repitió Flitwick, más aturdido a cada momento. Nada de lo que decía Dumbledore parecía tener ningún sentido. –Llamaré a Poppy, está claro que tienes una contusión de _pelotas_ -se le escapó sin querer, esta vez fijándose en la entrepierna de Dumbledore.

-¡NOOOOOO! NO VAS A LLAMAR A NADIE ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO BIEN, MEDIO METRO? -rugió Harry, que había perdido los nervios y que lo último que deseaba era que viniera la enfermera del colegio. Tenía el presentimiento de que si ella lo examinaba, tardaría menos de un minuto en darse cuenta de que él no era el verdadero Dumbledore.

-Muy bien, como quieras. Supongo que… entonces… sí, entonces te dejo que sigas con tu baño y… adiós- dijo Flitwick, sin saber muy bien qué pensar y saliendo por donde había entrado.

* * *

-¡SNAPE!

-¡MINERVA!

-¿DÓNDE CREES QUE ESTÁS MIRANDO? -gruñó Ginny Weasley, agachándose para recoger la cortina de ducha y taparse con ella.

-Tatuaje…-Snape sacudió la cabeza -Yo… pensé que…los gemelos…-se había ruborizado tanto que tuvo que darse la vuelta para que su reputación de hombre- mazmorra no quedara sepultada allí mismo.

Ginny, que ya había salido de la ducha, estaba dignamente envuelta en la cortina de baño, buscando por todas partes una toalla con la que poder taparse mejor.

Snape, aunque tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que sobraba, consiguió reaccionar y todavía dándole la espalda dijo:

-Si así es como me lo agradeces, me voy -y dio un portazo al salir que hizo que a Ginny le retumbaran hasta las arrugas.

* * *

-Que habéis hecho ¿QUÉ?

-Es sólo temporal, Hermione. Esta noche volverán a recuperar su apariencia normal.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Nos pueden encarcelar por esto! -Hermione Granger no acababa de creer lo que le habían contado los gemelos. Sentada en la sala común, acababa de enterarse de que su amigo Harry no iba a estar con ellos en todo el día porque iba a estar muy ocupado ejerciendo de director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Sabéis cuántas leyes de magia estamos infringiendo? -siguió diciendo en un interminable discurso la muchacha, los gemelos apenas escuchándola ahora que se habían encaminado a su habitación para prepararse para las clases.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién se ha muerto? -Ron acababa de bajar las escaleras y había escuchado las quejas de Hermione.

La muchacha no contestó, estaba demasiado aterrorizada, pensando en todas las consecuencias que les podía acarrear lo que habían hecho los gemelos.

-Hermione, ¿has visto a Harry? -preguntó entonces el pelirrojo. –No está en la habitación ni en el baño. Pensé que estaría contigo.

* * *

**NdA:** Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, aunque éste es más cortito porque hacía falta explicar algunas cosas. Una advertencia: me han dicho que el capítulo 13 estaba mal. No sé qué ocurrió, que no se cargó como es debido y en las cartas de los profesores sólo podían leerse las firmas. Creo que lo he solucionado subiéndolo otra vez -su trabajo me ha costado, que no me dejaba-, pero si no es así, decídmelo y lo vuelvo a subir. Y no sé qué más decir!! Gracias por los reviews. ¿Sabéis? Me animan un montón y me hacen sonreír, así que muchas gracias por el esfuerzo de dejar algo. Ya sabéis que admito sugerencias!! Si alguien las tiene, serán bienvenidas. Hasta dentro de poco -espero-. Booh-


	16. ¿Dónde están todos?

****

Capítulo 16

**-¿Dónde están todos?-**

Hermione Granger empleó todo el camino al Gran Comedor en tratar de persuadir a Ron de que Harry estaba bien aunque no fuera a aparecer en todo el día. Al pelirrojo, sin embargo, no le convencían las excusas que le había dado su amiga. Todavía pensaba que era sospechoso que Harry se negara a pasar el día con ellos y temía, con razón, que los gemelos tuvieran algo que ver.

-¿Le han mandado al Bosque Prohibido?

-No. Ya te lo he dicho, Ron. Sólo sé que Harry no va a estar en todo el día. No te puedo decir más.

-¡Pero algo le habrán mandado hacer! Hoy le tocaba la prueba.

-Ya lo sé, Ron. No insistas.

-¿Tiene que aparecerse en Hogsmeade?

-No.

-¿Dar clases de español al hermano de Hagrid?

-No.

-¿Clases de gramática?

-No.

-Pero no tiene nada que ver con Aragog, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Espera… tampoco con quien-tú-ya-sabes, ¿no?

-¡NO!

-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Tienes que contármelo! -Hermione rodó los ojos en signo de desesperación -¿Y por qué te lo han contado a _ti_ y a no _mí_? Son mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo¡

-¡Buenos días, Gryffindor! -Luna Lovegood se les había acercado y los había saludado en las escaleras, camino del gran comedor. La muchacha de Ravenclaw parecía muy animada aquella mañana, en contraste con las visibles caras de preocupación de Hermione y Ron.

Luna llevaba puesta una túnica rojo pasión con el escudo de Ravenclaw bordado en una de sus solapas, y Hermione no había podido evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Oh, ¿esto? Es una túnica que me regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños. Dice que da buena suerte en días de Quidditch. Se la dio un jugador de la selección de España. Pensé que nos traería más suerte si la llevo puesta todo el día.

-¡Quidditch! Se me había olvidado…-exclamó Hermione, su cara ahora completamente desencajada.

Estaba convencida de que Fred y George no habían caído en ese pequeño detalle cuando decidieron imponerle a Harry aquella prueba. ¿Cómo iba a salir el equipo al campo si no tenían buscador? Hermione parecía estar absorta en esos pensamientos cuando Ron se le quedó mirando.

-¿_Qué_ exactamente se te había olvidado?

-No te extrañes tanto, Ronald. A mí se me olvidan a menudo las cosas. Mi padre dice que es muy común en esta época del año. Con todas esos snorkacks en celo… es normal que se nos vaya la cabeza.

Ron frunció el ceño, confundido. Estaba claro que no tenía el menor interés en saber las rutinas sexuales de los snorkacks. Menos aún, sin tener ni idea de lo que eran. Hermione, por su lado, trató de desviar la conversación.

-¿Os ha tocado una prueba muy dura, entonces? -preguntó con fingida despreocupación.

-No, otra vez me ha tocado algo bastante sencillo -respondió Luna con un deje de decepción en la voz, como si el haber creado un auto club de fans –una de las chapas lucía en la solapa de su túnica de Quidditch de la suerte- no le hubiera parecido suficiente. –Hoy me toca el beso, aunque no creo que me vaya a dar muchos problemas -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dímelo a mí -Ron refunfuñó mirando de reojo a Hermione. Una conocida sensación incómoda en el bajo vientre. Luna asintió con la cabeza, como si tratara de compadecerse del asustado Ron.

-Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Ginny? Quería pedirle sus apuntes de Pociones.

* * *

_¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Sev? _

_¿Estamos hablando de la misma Minerva? _

_Es decir, no te confundes con otra Minerva que hayas conocido en uno de esos puticlubs de mortífagos que frecuentas tan menudo, ¿no? _

_Pom _

* * *

_No me lo trago. Estás tratando de quedarte con nosotros. Es como la broma del día de Navidad, cuando nos dijiste que Albus y Minerva se estaban enrollando en el despacho. ¿Lo recuerdas, Pom? _

_Filius _

* * *

_¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nos escondimos tras la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro y cuando abrieron, resultó que era Rosmerta¡como si eso fuera la noticia del año¡ Están juntos desde que Albus hizo un trapicheo en el Ministerio para que los elfos domésticos abrieran ese pasadizo secreto que lleva a Hogsmeade. Aún recuerdo cómo te reías, Severus. _

_Pom _

* * *

_Oooooh… lo había olvidado. La cara que pusisteis… no tiene precio. Pero esta vez es verdad. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. _

_Sev _

* * *

_¡Yo no frecuento puticlubs de mortífagos! _

_O como aquella vez en la que me convenciste para que me declarara a Rosmerta, jurándome que Albus y ella lo habían dejado definitivamente… _

_Filius _

* * *

_¿Te declaraste a Rosmerta? _

_Pom _

* * *

_¿En qué planeta vives, Pomona? Filius ya se ha declarado TRES veces a Rosmerta. Hay vida más allá del invernadero, ¿lo sabías?_

_Os digo que lo he visto. Esta misma mañana. _

_Sev _

* * *

_Si estás tan seguro, di, ¿cómo es? _

_Y Sybill… NI SE TE OCURRA decir que tú ya lo sabes. Ya he tenido bastante adivinación para todo el año. _

_Pom _

* * *

_……………………… _

_Sybill _

* * *

_Pues es… nah, no tiene gracia si os lo digo… _

_Sev _

* * *

_Oh, vamos, Sev. Ésta nos la debes. _

_Filius _

* * *

_Sí, aunque sólo sea por la que nos jugaste en Navidad. _

_(Sybill… te estoy viendo. Ni una sola palabra) _

_Pom _

* * *

_………………………………… _

_Sybill, un talento incomprendido_

* * *

_Espera, Sev, ¿dices que lo has visto ESTA mañana? ¿Dónde? _

_Pom _

* * *

_Upsss… _

_Sev _

* * *

Ginny Weasley estaba contenta con el resultado que había obtenido. Aquel material no daba para mucho, pero tenía que reconocer que la profesora McGonagall mejoraba cuando se cepillaba convenientemente el pelo y se maquillaba lo suficiente para disimular un poco las rudas facciones de su cara. Ginny había tardado casi una hora en dar a aquel rostro una expresión más luminosa y se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.

Desde que estaba en el colegio, no recordaba haber visto a McGonagall ni la mitad de guapa que aquel día. _Eso sí, le vendría bien una crema antiarrugas_, pensó, justo cuando unas llamas verdes salpicaron el hueco de la chimenea que había en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Ginny dio un bote y se giró asustada, desacostumbrada como estaba a que alguien interrumpiera sus sesiones de belleza. En el hueco de la chimenea apareció flotando una cabeza.

-Profesora Sprout, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Casi toda la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba ya llena de estudiantes. Los Ravenclaw, además de tener fama de buenos estudiantes, eran también famosos por su gran apetito, que siempre hacía que fueran de los primeros en ocupar sus asientos en el Gran Comedor. Terry Boot, Marietta Edgecombe y Michael Corner se habían buscado un sitio alejado del resto de sus compañeros para comentar los últimos acontecimientos del juego. Y aunque formaban un grupo de lo más variopinto –sólo los dos chicos eran amigos y pocas veces hablaban a solas con Marietta- ninguno de los allí presentes se había atrevido a acercarse a ellos al advertir las sombrías caras de los jugadores de Ravenclaw.

-….tú, Michael, dejas caer los libros y te excusas, saliendo rápidamente. Intenta hacer todo el ruido que puedas. Cuando todos miren hacia el suelo, yo estaré detrás y sacaré mi varita con disimulo -los ojos de Marietta brillaban con malicia.

-¿Y si no miran? -apuntó Terry Boot, lanzándole a la muchacha una mirada de terror.

-Tiene razón, Marietta -intervino Michael. –Las posibilidades de acertar son pocas. A mí me parece muy arriesgado.

-Está bien, habrá que pensar en otra estrategia -asintió la muchacha, resoplando con mal humor. -¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Por qué no esperamos a que lleguen Roger y los demás? -propuso Michael Corner. -¿Alguien los ha visto?

-No, desde ayer por la noche -Terry Boot se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y dónde está Cho? -se interesó Michael, una mueca de dolor en su cara, seguramente porque acababa de recordar el mal aspecto que lucía la muchacha la noche anterior.

-Ha ido a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey le estaba quitando los vendajes y el ungüento- aclaró Marietta. –Tenemos que vengarnos como sea por lo que ese pequeño bastardo le ha hecho a Cho¡

-Buenos días, Hannah, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Estoy mejor, aunque todavía un poco confundida. Oye, Justin, ayer… no hice nada raro, como el otro día, ¿verdad?

-No -negó con la cabeza su compañero de curso. –Ni siquiera llegaste a participar en la Verdad…- Un pensamiento sombrío se apoderó de Justin, que ahora estaba prestando excesiva atención al plato con tostadas que tenía enfrente de él.

-Oh, Justin, ya no me acordaba. No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que estoy segura de que mañana todo estará olvidado. Es posible que hoy ya ni se acuerden.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo porque tú…

-¿Qué es lo que no van a recordar? -Susan Bones acababa de aparecer en el Gran Comedor y había tomado asiento al lado de sus compañeros.

-Nada… una idiotez que tuve que hacer ayer y… ¿ Hannah? -Justin Finch Fletchley buscó la mirada consoladora de Hannah Abbot, pero no fue capaz de encontrar a su amiga. -¿Dónde se ha metido Hannah?

La profesora Sprout no había podido contener su afán de cotilleos cuando supo la noticia. Dispuesta a sonsacar a su amiga y ser la primera en enterarse (antes de que todos los profesores se reunieran en el Gran Comedor para desayunar), decidió que la mejor opción de todas era usar la Red flu interna de Hogwarts y aparecer en el despacho de la profesora de transfiguraciones. Su cabeza ya estaba flotando en el aire cuando vio que McGonagall se giraba, asustada por el estruendo que había armado al aparecer de sopetón.

-Profesora Sprout, ¿qué hace usted aquí? -preguntó Ginny, asustada.

-Ay, querida, qué remilgada estás hoy. Te he dicho mil veces que cuando no estemos delante de los estudiantes, me llames Pomo…. ¿qué te has puesto?

Ginny se miró las túnicas. A lo mejor se había equivocado y había elegido la que no era.

-Eso no, ¡ESO! -dijo Sprout, meneando la cabeza y sacudiendo los ojos para señalar.

Ginny se ruborizó un poco. –Un… un poco de colorete y…

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el tatuaje?

-¿Qué tatuaje? -Ginny había olvidado por un segundo su desafortunado encuentro con la ducha aquella mañana. Estaba segura de que ella no tenía ningún tatuaje. Cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salvar el honor de la profesora McGonagall:

-McGona… quiero decir, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, Po… Pomona? ¡Yo no tengo ni tendré nunca un tatuaje!

-¡Otra vez! ¡Lo ha hecho otra vez! ¡Te juro que cuando pille a Severus Tobias Snape lo mataré!

La profesora Sprout desapareció por donde había venido y la chimenea recobró su estado original, un efecto ilusorio de falsas llamas crepitando en su interior.

Ginny echó una mirada furtiva a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Estuvo tentada de levantar la túnica y echar un nuevo vistazo. _No, olvídalo, tú no has visto nada. No hay ningún tatuaje_. Se repitió a sí misma varias veces.

-¿Lo habéis oído? Ernie Macmillan dice que un chico de cuarto año le dijo que uno de primero se encontró con McGonagall envuelta en una sábana esta mañana- los ojos de Lavender Brown brillaban con interés al contar los últimos cotilleos que flotaban por el castillo. -Y el retrato de la pastora que es tan amigo de la Señora Gorda le estaba diciendo a Sir Cadogan que Dumbledore casi se ahoga en la bañera esta mañana. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Parvati? Estoy deseando contárselo…

Hermione y Ron hacían oídos sordos a estos comentarios de su compañera de casa. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo acaloradamente por qué no le podía contar al pelirrojo dónde estaba su mejor amigo. Ron no sabía si le molestaba más que sus hermanos no hubieran confiado en él o que Hermione estuviera tratando de ocultárselo también.

-¡No lo entiendo!

-Ron, ya te lo he dicho, si quieres saberlo, habla con los gemelos. A mí no me metáis en esto -Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole al pelirrojo el lugar donde acababan de tomar asiento Fred y George. Ron se levantó hecho un basilisco y fue hasta allí para encararlos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con Harry? -rugió.

-Baja la voz, Ron -le apremió Fred. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se había girado en dirección a ellos.

-Sí, Ron, baja la voz, nos vas a meter en un lío -susurró Lavender, que estaba sentada muy cerca de los gemelos.

-¿Y Ginny?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -se interesó George, pero sin mover una sola pestaña.

-¿También lo sabe? ¿Se lo habéis contado a todos menos a mí?

Hermione, que estaba escuchando la conversación con interés, se dio cuenta entonces de una cosa. Miró rápidamente a Fred y George, y se inclinó tanto hacia delante que hizo que Neville Longbottom, que estaba sentado a su lado, volcara todo su café sobre las piernas.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? -preguntó, justo cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó tras la mesa de Gryffindor, y los gemelos Weasley sonrieron, lanzándole una mirada disimulada a su hermana.

* * *

-…y se lo he preguntado yo misma, pero dice que no. ¡Severus nos ha vuelto a engañar! -Pomona Sprout debatía ahora el asunto tatuaje con sus compañeros de mesa.

-Bah, eso no se lo traga nadie.. no sé cómo podéis haber creído esa historia -argumentó la profesora Vector dando un sorbo de café. Snape se había acercado, mientras tanto, a la mesa, seguido de cerca por el pequeño Flitwick.

-¡Embustero! -le gritó enfadada la profesora Sprout.

-Lo que tú digas, Pomona, lo que tú digas…-dijo Snape impasible, tomando asiento. –Yo sé lo que he visto.

-¿Y qué hacías tú con Minerva esta mañana? -se interesó la profesora Vector.

-Simplemente entré a comprobar que estaba bien. Escuché un grito y me asusté.

-Qué curioso, Severus, yo mismo tuve que asistir al profesor Dumbledore esta misma mañana- intervino ahora el profesor Flitwick.

-¿Qué pasó? -le interrumpió la profesora Sprout con interés.

-Phineas Nigellus. Me despertó. Dijo que había oído un estruendo en la alcoba de Dumbledore. Fui corriendo, pero simplemente había pegado un traspié y estaba… hmmm… muy alterado.

-Qué raro... Minerva también parecía bastante alterada esta mañana -se encogió de hombros Sprout.

-¿También se cayó en la ducha? -preguntó Flitwick con interés.

-No, pero esta mañana me la encontré envuelta en una sábana. Estaba muy agitada y apenas me saludó.

-¿En una sábana? -se escandalizó Vector.

-Sí.. o eso me pareció. No sé.. a lo mejor lo he soñado.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender por qué dijiste que Hermione Granger es tuya. ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que la Sangre Sucia es tuya?

-Pansy, ya te lo he explicado -Draco Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. Después de habérselo dicho unas mil veces, Pansy Parkinson todavía insistía en preguntar qué había querido decir durante el juego de la Verdad.

-Sí, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de que "quieres que la venganza sea sólo tuya". Ese chico de Hufflepuff se estaba declarando. No entiendo qué tiene que ver con…

-Es muy fácil… Las Sangre Sucia no merecen que un mago se fije en ellas. Esas brujas deberían estar entre rejas y se les debería impedir que tuvieran hijos. Cuando dije que era mía, sólo me refería a que espero ser yo quien la encarcele algún día.

-Pues no lo entiendo…-dijo por enésima vez la muchacha de Slytherin.

-Sí, Draco, a lo mejor deberías explicarte mejor -terció Crabbe.

-¡Eh, imbécil, mira por dónde vas!

Un chico sentado en la mesa de Slytherin se había quedado mirando a un muchacho que había terminado ya su desayuno y había tropezado, volcando sin querer sus libros, mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo de entrada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Goyle.

-El idiota de Michael Corner, que no sabe por dónde va -dijo Malfoy sin darle más importancia y devolviendo la mirada a su desayuno.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminaba despacio atravesando el Gran Comedor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aquello era tan raro que todavía le costaba creérselo. Al fondo vio la gran mesa presidencial en la que estaban ya sentados todos los profesores, y a uno de los lados la de Gryffindor, en la que sus amigos charlaban animadamente. Ron se había levantado para ir a hablar con los gemelos. Tenía la cara de color escarlata, y Ginny se preguntaba por qué estaría tan enfadado. Sintió tentaciones de preguntárselo, pero ahora era Minerva McGonagall y habría sido más que surrealista acercarse a Ron y hablarle como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Así que pasó de largo, no sin antes fijarse en las miradas y sonrisas de Fred y George, que sin duda estaban disfrutando al ver el mal trago por el que estaba pasando la pelirroja. _Matar_. Volvió a pensar Ginny. _Chuletas de cerdo_. Se imaginó. _Barbacoa_. Seguía repitiendo su cabeza cuando por fin alcanzó la mesa de los profesores.

-Ahí la tienes, pregúntaselo tú misma -dijo la profesora Sprout, nada más se acercó al asiento que le correspondía.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen, Minerva? ¿Tienes un tatuaje? -se interesó la profesora Vector.

Ginny guardó silencio y miró al infinito, como si así pudiera evitar responder a lo que parecía la pregunta del millón. Al fondo podía ver a Albus Dumbledore, que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Por un momento tuvo que luchar con la tentación de meterse bajo la mesa, hasta que el director del colegio hizo una parada en su camino.

* * *

En la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras tanto, una furiosa Hermione estaba encarando a los gemelos Weasley

-¿Qué- le- habéis- hecho- a- Ginny?

-¿También ha desaparecido? -preguntó Neville con terror en los ojos.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a _mi_ hermana? -repitió Ron.

-¡Eh, que también es _nuestra_ hermana! -se defendió Fred, buscando una mirada de apoyo en George, que asintió ceremoniosamente.

-¡Hola, Hermione!

-Oh, hola -dijo la muchacha, girándose levemente para saludar a alguien que se había sentado en el sitio vacío que había a su lado. La morena estaba tan sulfurada que no había prestado atención.

-Como le pase algo a Ginny os juro que…-siguió amenazándoles Hermione.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny? -insistió la voz.

-Nada, espero que nada por su propio b…

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -la interrupió Lavender Brown, soltando la taza que tenía en la mano y provocando un estruendo.

El resto de los jugadores se giraron para ver de dónde procedía el ruido. Y entonces vieron que el profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, sujetando despreocupadamente un termo, para servirse café en una de las tazas que acababa de aparecer sobre la mesa.

Los gemelos Weasley se quedaron completamente pálidos y empezaron a hacer aspavientos con las manos en dirección a Harry.

Hermione pegó un bote al ver quién tenía a su lado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero reaccionó a tiempo para inclinarse disimuladamente y susurrar sobre su hombro:

-Pist, pist, Harry… no puedes sentarte aquí.. Harry, por favor…

Los profesores, entre ellos Ginny convertida en McGonagall, estaban mirando la escena divertidos –todos menos Snape, que había puesto los ojos en blanco y sonreído con suficiencia al ver que el director estaba sentado en la mesa que más odio le despertaba-.

Seguramente el resto pensó que era otra de las estrafalarias ideas de Dumbledore, que había decidido disfrutar de la compañía de algunos alumnos, a pesar de que nunca le habían visto hacerlo.

-Siempre ha estado claro quiénes eran sus favoritos -gruñó Draco en la mesa de Slytherin.

-El director no debería tomar partido por ninguna casa -le estaba criticando ahora una muchacha de séptimo año de Ravenclaw.

-A Dumbledore siempre se le ha visto el plumero. Mi abuela dice que hay algo más que amistad entre él y Harry Potter -argumentó un alumno de cuarto año de Hufflepuff.

Harry se miró las viejas manos que estaban sujetando en ese instante el termo de café y se dio cuenta del fallo que había cometido. Había estado tan preocupado por las malas formas que había empleado con el profesor Flitwick que había olvidado que ahora era Dumbledore, y que no debía sentarse con los alumnos.

-Oh, diablos, tendrán que disculparme -reaccionó en ese momento, para alivio de Hermione y de los gemelos Weasley, que sonrieron divertidos.

Fred se había tapado la boca con la mano, intentando contener la risa floja.

–Otra vez venía pensando en asuntos del Ministerio y olvidé por completo dónde estaba la mesa. Delicioso -Dumbledore alzó la taza de café y la ofreció a los estupefactos Gryffindor, como si se tratara de un brindis-, un café verdaderamente delicioso. Debo recordar felicitar a los elfos domésticos más a menudo.

Harry se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores, con la taza de café en la mano y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Está chocheando -le susurró Lavender a George cuando Dumbledore se alejó lo suficiente como para poder escucharles.

* * *

En la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson cabeceó ante la visión de Dumbledore hablando con Hermione Granger y se dispuso a servirse una taza de café.

-Esa _Sangre Sucia_ de _Granger_…-se quejó la muchacha, buscando la mirada de apoyo de Draco.

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" –dijo, de repente, y sin darse cuenta, el rubio de Slytherin. -¿Me pasas el café, Pansy?

Pero Pansy se había quedado mirando a Draco con la boca abierta. La sangre parecía haber abandonado también las caras de Crabbe y Goyle, que ahora miraban fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato? Pasa el maldito café, Pansy.

-¡Sabía que estabas detrás de la _Sangre Sucia_!

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" -volvió a repetir Draco sin inmutarse. –¿Ya estamos otra vez? Pasa el dichoso café.

Furiosa, Pansy Parkinson agarró el termo de café, vertió su contenido sobre la cabeza de Draco y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?- se quejó Draco, observando cómo Pansy se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Draco… ¿acabas de decir que _Hermione_ _Granger_ está muy buena?- se interesó Crabbe.

-"Hermione Granger está para mojar pan"- volvió a repetir Draco, que esta vez había notado cómo se movían sus labios, aunque sin comprender lo que había dicho. Un gesto de terror se dibujó en la cara del rubio.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos vosotros? -Blaise Zabini, que estaba sentado muy cerca de los tres amigos, se había metido ahora en la conversación.

-Es Draco… no para de decir que _Hermione_…

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" -volvió a decir el rubio. -¿Qué pasa contigo, Crabbe? -inquirió Draco, agarrando a su amigo por la túnica y tirando de él.

-No… no lo sé…

Blaise Zabini, que los había estado observando intentando contener la risa, se dirigió entonces a Draco:

-Es sólo un hechizo de repetición. Pasa cuando alguien lo planea para que una palabra te haga decir siempre la misma frase. En este caso… veamos ¿Sangre Sucia? -propuso Blaise.

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" -repitió una vez más Draco.

-Y quizá…¿Hermione Granger?…-volvió a probar Blaise Zabini, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" -insistió Draco. -¿Qué estoy diciendo, Goyle?

-Hmmm… No creo que quieras saberlo -dijo Goyle, negando con la cabeza, y asustado ante la idea de que su amigo lo descubriera.

* * *

Al ver que Dumbledore se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa, Ginny clavó aún más la mirada en su taza de café. Estaba pensando en salir de allí lo más rápido que podía, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de hacerlo sin que el resto sospechara.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión en el Ministerio, Albus? -se interesó Snape, cuando vio llegar al director del colegio.

-Bien, bien. Ejem –carraspeó Harry- Al final hemos llegado… a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que pedían esta vez? ¿Una subida del veinte por ciento? –se interesó la profesora Vector.

-No… ejem… en realidad… querían el treinta -repuso Dumbledore.

-Estos fantasmas siempre se están quejando -cabeceó el pequeño Flitwick sin mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, por miedo a que le contestara de malas maneras otra vez.

_¿Dumbledore también estaba en el Ministerio?_ _¿Y por qué ha vuelto sin McGonagall? _Pensó Ginny, extrañada de que a los gemelos Weasley se les hubiera escapado ese pequeño detalle. _Matar_. Recapacitó la pelirroja, cuidando de que no se le escapara palabra, por si alguien le preguntaba a ella también.

-Minerva, ¿conseguisteis ver a Madam Pompidu? ¿Le has dado mi recado? -intervino en esta ocasión la profesora Sprout increpando directamente a Ginny.

_¿La profesora McGonagall también estaba en el Ministerio?_ _¿Y por qué ha vuelto sin Dumbledore? _Pensó Harry. Fred y George no le habían advertido eso.

-No, no lo creo -repuso Ginny.

-¿Quién es Madam Pompidu? -quiso saber Hagrid.

-Oh, una vieja amiga de mi madre -le restó importancia –Murió hace años, y mi madre está convencida de que se quedó como fantasma, aunque yo siempre le digo que estoy segura de que ella habría preferido mil veces ir al purgatorio. En cualquier caso, quería que le pidiera que la visite de vez en cuando, pero se ve que no apareció en la reunión. Lo último que supimos es que alguien había visto un fantasma muy parecido a ella en Durmstrag. Pensé que a lo mejor acudía a la huelga de los fantasmas colegiales…

En ese momento, una bandada de lechuzas que llevaba el correo hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor. Una de color negro se posó justo enfrente de Ginny. Cuando estaba a punto de desenrollar el pergamino que llevaba en la pata izquierda, la profesora Umbridge le dio un golpe seco en el brazo con la mano.

-No es para usted, profesora McGonagall -dijo, cogiendo ella misma el pergamino. -¿Ve? Dice Ginny Weasley. Se habrá equivocado este animal inmundo.

Ginny se puso muy colorada, y vio cómo Dumbledore le miraba con interés, los ojos hechos una línea, desde el otro lado de la mesa. No sabía si insistir y agarrar el pergamino o dejar que la lechuza se fuera sin más. Optó por la segunda opción. Pero la lechuza no se movía y Ginny estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa porque había comenzado a picotearla y a aletear, reclamando atención y volcando todo su desayuno.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esa lechuza? -se interesó Pomona Sprout al ver el escándalo que estaba armando el animal.

-Está… confundida. Se ha equivocado de destinatario -comentó Ginny, ajustándose las gafas que se deslizaban por su afilada nariz (ahora se alegraba de que los gemelos se hubieran preocupado de crear una copia, estaba segura de que nadie le habría creído si hubiera dicho que llevaba lentillas Muggles). –Yo me la quedaré. A fin de cuentas, Ginny Weasley es una alumna de mi casa…

Cuando por fin el desayuno había acabado, y tras contestar al menos ocho preguntas más acerca de su tatuaje, además de otras tantas sobre la reunión con los fantasmas colegiales en el Ministerio, Ginny subió al despacho y abrió la carta que había estado guardando para, supuestamente, entregarla a su alumna.

_Hola, Ginny:_

_Tú y yo sabemos quién me ha obligado a hacer esto. Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho…_

_(Michael, limítate a decir lo que te hemos mandado… estás advertido)_

_(Ya voy, ya voy)_

_Bien… ya ves que me están vigilando. _

_(¡Michael!)_

_Está bien… ¿recuerdas cuando me fui a Hogsmeade con Lisa Turpin? Pues no fuimos a comprar unas plumas de colección para mi padre, sino que estuvimos tomando algo en Madam Pudipié._

_(Michael… Es la última vez que te lo advertimos)_

_(Diablos, ¿Queréis dejarme en paz?) _

_Como decía, estuvimos tomando algo y luego nos enrollamos en el cuarto de baño. Nadie nos vio…_

_(Ejem)_

…_.bueno, sólo los gemelos nos vieron y les hice jurar que no te dirían nada._

_(Cof, cof)_

_¡Está bien, está bien! Les AMENACÉ con contarle a Snape que habían robado ingredientes de su armario privado si te decían algo. _

_(¡No nos amenazaste!)_

_(Maldita sea, ¿Es que aún queréis que me baje más los pantalones?)_

_(¡Confiesa, maldita rata de biblioteca!)_

_Lo cierto es que les lancé un hechizo desmemorizante, pero algo falló y…_

_(¡De eso nada! ¡Es que eres MUY malo haciendo magia!)_

_Está bien, el caso es que lo hice mal…y recuperaron la memoria, como puedes ver._

_Gin, de veras que lo siento… yo no quería que pasara esto…_

_Vale ya. Gin: ahora ya sabes por qué no nos gustaba demasiado Michael. Espero que nos perdones. Queríamos decírtelo, pero hemos aprovechado el juego, que así es mucho más divertido)_

Matar. Matar. Matar. MATAR...

* * *

**NdA:** Hola otra vez! A ver, respuestas varias: siento haber hecho tan corta la prueba de la Verdad, pero si tengo que ser sincera no se me ocurrían tantos trapos sucios que sacar. Tenéis que tener en cuenta que hay como unos 15 participantes en este juego. Eso da un trabajo tremendo porque cada uno tiene una prueba, unas reacciones, un de todo! Si me paraba a preguntarles algo a cada uno de ellos, se iba a hacer eterno y, desde mi punto de vista, muy aburrido. Así que opté por machacar a Cho –le estoy pillando gusto a eso de torturar a la pobre Cho, aunque en realidad nunca me ha caído mal- y a meterme un poco con Draco y Justin. Lo por para los que están decepcionados de que esa prueba no siguiera. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor los gemelos la retoman antes de que acabe el juego…

El famoso tatuaje de McGonagall¡ Jajajaja. Me río yo sola cuando lo pienso… Tened paciencia. Todo llegará. Respetad la privacidad de la directora de la casa Gryffindor, por Merlín!

Eloisa: puedes colgar mi historia sin problemas, no te preocupes. Me parece bien siempre que me aviséis.

Y nada más! Que estoy encantada con los reviews y muy contenta de haber retomado la historia! Gracias a los que ya la leíais antes por continuarla, y gracias también a los que os habéis incorporado ahora (como decía rachel black 87, vosotros seguro que no tenéis tantas ganas de matarme por no haber actualizado en dos años… jeje). Un saludo a todos! Booh-


	17. La rebelión de los elfos domésticos

**Capítulo 17**

**-La rebelión de los elfos domésticos-**

-¿Lo sabíais? ¿Y no me dijisteis nada? He estado saliendo todo este tiempo con este cerdo inmundo ¿y no me dijisteis nada?

Fred y George estaban mirando al suelo del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, intentando contener la risa como podían. Ginny los había arrastrado hasta allí cuando salieron del comedor en dirección a la sala común y los había llevado hasta allí.

-¿Os hace gracia? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Perdona, Gin, es que… mírate…

Los dos gemelos estallaron en carcajadas. En su mente quedaba poco creíble que la profesora McGonagall los estuviera reprendiendo por no haberle contado que el novio de su hermana pequeña se la estaba pegando. McGonagall –Ginny- estaba tan congestionada que las gafas se le habían torcido en la ganchuda nariz y los pelos los tenía completamente electrocutados.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! -estalló la muchacha, agitando la varita. El contador de las casas, que no entendía de poción multijugos, reflejó la nueva cifra.

-Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Queréis que sea McGonagall? ¡PUES VOY A SER MCGONAGALL!-replicó la pelirroja con furia, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-¡Ginny, te has vuelto majara! ¡No puedes quitar puntos a tu propia casa! ¡Eres una Gryffindor! -se quejó Fred.

-¡Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-¡GINNY!

-Traidora de casa…

-Y en ocasiones futuras, señor Weasley, espero que se dirija a mí con más respeto. Si se siente incapaz de cumplir las normas de cortesía de Hogwarts, me veré obligada a tener una charla con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Pffff, como si eso fuera a importar…-se recochineó Fred, recordando la situación en la que se hallaba Harry.

-¿Me está desafiando, SEÑOR WEASLEY? –la pelirroja había adoptado el mismo tono marcial que la profesora McGonagall.

-Señor, no, señor.

-¡Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-No le tienes ningún respeto a tus colores…

-Y ahora ahuequen el ala… Tienen clases a las que asistir.

* * *

_Cucú, _

_¿Quién es?_

_Soy yo. _

_¿Qué vienes a buscar?_

_A ti. _

_Ya es tarde. _

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti._

_¿Qué haces, Severus? Llevas todo el día callado. ¿Algo nuevo en el castillo o es que has vuelto a tener tus retortijones de colon?_

_Darth_

* * *

-Hermione, ¿has oído eso?

-No, ¿el qué?

-Seguro que no has dicho nada?

-No, ¿qué pasa Harry?

-Nada… me pareció que alguien... cantaba…-dijo Harry, frotándose inconscientemente la cicatriz.

-¿Alguien cantando? Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hermione Granger se había escapado tan rápido como pudo del Gran Comedor para reunirse con Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore. Los dos amigos estaban hablando muy acaloradamente, Harry todavía muy nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro del despacho.

-¿Y qué ha dicho Ron?

-Aún no sabe nada. Está bastante enfadado porque los gemelos no se lo han contado y porque Ginny también ha desaparecido.

-¿Ginny también? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos, nadie la ha visto, aunque es seguro que no va a estar en ninguno de los lugares que dicen por ahí….

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada -Hermione se encogió de hombros y luego alzó las cejas –la misma basura de siempre. Hay quien dice que se ha vuelto loca y se ha encerrado en la Cámara de los secretos, a velar al basilisco.

-¿Parvati y Lavender?

-Y otros cuantos. Esa es la historia más _light_. También está la versión que dice que Cho Chang la ha ahogado en el lago, la de que Cho apareció con un cuchillo de cocina y le rebanó los pechos, la de que se ha escondido porque Cho anda por ahí con una de las criaturas espeluznantes de Hagrid que promete tragársela de un mordisco, la de que Cho ha prendido fuego a la cama de Luna Lovegood y Luna ha escondido a Ginny, la de que Cho...

-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo...

-¡Ah! Y otra en la que se rumorea que se ha colgado de un árbol del Bosque Prohibido porque Michael Corner le ponía los cuernos.

-¿Michael Corner le ponía los cuernos? -Pero Hermione volvió a encogerse de hombros, como dándole a entender a Harry que no tenía ni idea de si aquello era cierto o no. -¿Y lo han dejado? -insistió el muchacho.

-¡Qué importa eso ahora! ¡Harry, céntrate, tenemos otros problemas más graves! -le dijo su amiga, señalándole y haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que recapacitara sobre su apariencia.

Hermione miró de nuevo a su amigo, esta vez con un tono de tristeza, cabeceando ligeramente.

-Dios, todavía no me creo lo que te han hecho…-ella trataba de ocultar su preocupación para no poner más nervioso a Harry, pero se daba cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

-Yo tampoco. Pero ya está hecho, ¿verdad? No hay vuelta atrás, pero te prometo que cuando acabe este juego voy a...-Harry interrumpió su despotrique para dar un sorbo compulsivo a una petaca marrón.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hermione señalando y mirando con recelo la petaca.

-Poción multijugos. Me la dieron los gemelos.

-¡No la bebas!

-¿Tú crees? ¡No lo había pensado! -dijo sarcásticamente Harry, perdiendo los nervios y alzando las manos en señal de protesta.

-Oye, Harry…-Hermione se paró un instante, como si intentara buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar de lo que tenia en mente -….¿has pensado qué vas a hacer con el partido?

-¡Quidditch! Oh, Dios, se me había olvidado. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Dios! ¡Odio este cuerpo! ¡Odio a los gemelos! ¡ODIO ESTE JUEGO!

-¡Cálmate, Harry! Se… seguro que encontramos una manera y…

-¿Una manera? ¿CÓMO? ¿Salgo al campo con pinta de Dumbledore y me monto en mi escoba? O a lo mejor puedo decirle a Madam Hooch que se suspende el partido porque el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor se ha esfumado para pasar unas vacaciones en un cuerpo que no es el suyo¡ No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que es estar encerrado aquí -dijo, todavía recordando lo que había pasado en el baño. –Tú no has tenido que entrar en ese baño y……¡ducharte!

-¿¿Te has duchado?? -preguntó Hermione, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Claro que me he duchado! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Goyle?

-¡Pero podías haber convocado un hechizo!

-Ah, claro, eso lo resuelve todo _AHORA_ -dijo Harry, palmeándose la frente y poniendo cara de furia en dirección a su amiga.

El silencio se apoderó momentáneamente de los dos amigos hasta que Hermione hizo una pregunta que en aquel instante le pareció crucial:

-¿Y cómo es?

-¿Cómo es _qué_?

-Ya sabes…..su..._varita_ de mago poderoso -dijo Hermione señalando disimuladamente la entrepierna de su amigo.

-¡HERMIONE!

_¡Crack!_

Un sonido seco retumbó en medio del despacho. Los dos muchachos dieron un respingo.

-¡Dobby! -exclamó Harry.

Un elfo doméstico vestido con un calcetín de rombos y otro de rayas, además de unos pantalones cortos a cuadros y una camiseta verde semáforo, había hecho presencia en el despacho del director.

-Señor, Dobby, señor… ¡señorita Hermione Granger! -el elfo se emocionó al ver a Hermione sentada en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. –Dobby está muy agradecido por el gorro que le dejó el otro día. Dobby ha intentado ponérselo, señorita Hermione, pero hace mucho calor todavía para que Dobby se ponga los regalos de la señorita.

-No te preocupes, Dobby, lo entiendo -respondió Hermione con gesto amable.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Dobby? -dijo Harry en un tono excesivamente amistoso, olvidando que todavía estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

-Señor, Dobby no quería molestar al director, pero Dobby pensó en venir a verle cuando los otros elfos domésticos empezaron a quejarse, señor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tres de ellos, señor, tres. Al principio Dobby pensó que venían a por comida, pero luego empezaron a tirar todo, señor, y a Dobby se le ocurrió venir a hablar con el señor Albus Dumbledore, señor, por si usted sabía por qué se han quedado, señor.

-¿Quiénes se han quedado? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Dobby? -preguntó esta vez Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

-Dobby se lo puede enseñar a la señorita Granger y al señor Albus Dumbledore si ellos quieren que Dobby se lo enseñe.

* * *

_Meeeh, por aquí nada que contar, Señor. Obi-Wan ha vuelto antes de lo esperado. Y los alumnos parecen más calmados. ¿Usted sabía que la Rottweiler tiene un tatuaje?_

_R2-D2 _

* * *

_¡Hombre, claro!_

_¡Nos lo hicimos juntos!_

_Darth_

* * *

_¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con la ROTTWEILER?_

* * *

_¡Lucius! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no cotillees mi correspondencia privada!_

_¡CRUCIO!_

_Darth_

* * *

_¡AAAH!_

_¡Perdón! ¡Clemencia!_

_¡Pero no es justo, mi señor! ¿Por qué Severus puede y yo no?_

* * *

_¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿O es que nunca me vais a invitar a estos saraos de lechuzas ilegales?_

* * *

_¡Bella, querida!_

_¿Qué tal te apañas con la escoba que te prestó mi tesorito rubito?_

_Narcisa_

* * *

_Ay, Cissa, va como la seda... Nunca he tenido la guarida del mal así de reluciente..._

* * *

_Mujeres..._

_Severus_

* * *

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a seguir a Dobby por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El elfo doméstico iba al frente, demasiado concentrado en el camino para prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando los dos amigos.

-Harry, tengo clase, me voy a meter en un lío si me retraso.

-Hermione, tranquila, ¿has olvidado con quién estás? Para _algo_ tiene que servir ser Dumbledore¡

-¿Y qué voy a decir?

-Que el director te llamó a su despacho. No podrán decirte nada si…

-Por aquí, señor…-les apremió Dobby, indicándoles un pasillo oscuro que Harry sabía que conducía a las cocinas de Hogwarts. El primero en pasar fue Harry, seguido de cerca por Hermione y Dobby. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se quedó mirando fijamente la escena que tenía frente a él.

-¡Tú, Padma, friega esos platos! ¡Y tú, Parvati, ataca esas bandejas con el Fairi! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero ver mi cara reflejada en esos platos cuando acabemos! ¿Alguien ha visto mi saeta de fuego? ¡ESO NO SE PONE AHÍ! ¡Os he dicho mil veces que los platos limpios los pongáis en esta AQUÍ y los sucios AQUÍ! ¡Y tú, a ver si aprendemos a usar el Pronto como es debido! ¡Ni Mister Proper tiene la cabeza tan hueca como estos elfos domésticos!

-Dobby no sabía qué hacer, señor…-se encogió de hombros el elfo doméstico.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena.

Roger Davies, Padma y Parvati Patil estaban ataviados con tres raídas fundas de almohada, sus ropas tendidas sobre el suelo.

Parecían poseídos, tremendamente concentrados en limpiar con todas sus fuerzas los platos sucios del desayuno, codo a codo con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, Roger dando órdenes como si fuera el capitán del equipo doméstico de limpieza.

-¡MANCHA! ¡MANCHA! ¡FUERA MANCHAS! ¡FROTAAAAAAD, FROTAAAAAAD, MUCHACHOS! ¡MÁS FUERTE!

Los _verdaderos_ elfos domésticos se habían alineado a un lado, la mayoría con expresiones de terror reflejadas en sus rostros. Algunos de ellos incluso estaban llorando, y todos permanecían muy alejados de las prendas de ropa que los estudiantes habían tirado en el suelo.

-¡Señorita Hermione! -exclamó de pronto Parvati, advirtiendo la llegada de su amiga.

-Parvati… ¿que…?

-La señorita Hermione no debe enfadarse con Parvati. Parvati tiene pupitas en los dedos de tanto frotar. Parvati necesita castigarse por no haber frotado lo suficiente.

-Señor -dijo Dobby, tirando de la manga de la túnica a Harry-, ¿no puede hacer algo, señor?

Pero Harry estaba boquiabierto mirando la escena. Estaba seguro de que los gemelos Weasley se las habían ingeniado para que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer nada para que Roger, Padma y Parvati dejaran de ser elfos domésticos por un día.

-Yo…

-Harrr… ¡D-Dumbledore! -se corrigió Hermione a sí misma. -¡Tiene que hacer algo! -suplicó. ¡Harry rodó los ojos ante las súplicas de su amiga. _Como si yo fuera realmente Dumbledore!_, pensó.

-Está bien -reaccionó Harry. –Hermione, tú… tú ve a por Parvati. Dobby, tú encárgate de Padma. Yo me ocuparé de Roger. Y que sea lo que Merlín quiera…

Cuando estaban a punto de atacar, Dobby, confundido, volvió a tirar de la túnica del director.

-Señor, disculpe, señor.

-¿Sí?

-Dobby no sabe cuál es la señorita Parvati y cuál es la señorita Padma, señor.

Harry rodó los ojos en dirección al cielo.

* * *

_Sólo porque tú carezcas de la más mínima noción de lo que es la limpieza, ¡no significa que el resto queramos vivir como ladillas adjuntas a un pelo púbico!_

_Bella_

* * *

_¡Muy bien dicho, Bella! ¡Dale caña!_

_Cissa_

* * *

_Señoras, señoras, cálmense. Estoy seguro de que Lucius no quiso ofenderlas con ese comentario. Todos sabemos lo necesitado que está de una mano femenina amiga..._

_Lucius_

* * *

_Lucius: _

_¡Si le sigues defendiendo, esta noche duermes en el sillón!_

_Cissa_

* * *

_Severus:_

_Di algo, coño, ¿no ves en qué lío me has metido?_

* * *

_¡¡Basta ya con la verbena de la paloma!! ¡¡No estamos aquí para hablar de limpieza ni para hacer lechuza- party!! Estamos aquí para barrer del mundo de los sangre sucia, los traidores de sangre y los pequeños hijos de la gran... como Harry Potter_

_Darth_

* * *

_Bien dicho, señor, oh, mi señor. ¡Vamos todos a barrerlos!_

_Lucius_

* * *

_¡Barrer! ¿Y cómo queréis barrer si no hablamos de limpieza?_

_Bella y Cissa_

* * *

-Está bien, lo haremos así: Dobby, tú ve a por una gemela y Hermione que vaya a por la otra. Yo me ocuparé de Roger. ¿Preparados? ¡A LA DE TRES ATACAMOS!

Tras la cuenta atrás, Harry, Hermione y Dobby corrieron para atrapar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero éstos, asustados con tocar una de sus prendas, comenzaron a correr en círculos alrededor de la cocina, Roger golpeando con una espumadera a Harry, Parvati lanzándole manzanas a Hermione y Padma con cara de loca, amenazando con una minipimer a Dobby.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de elfos domésticos alineados contra los fogones coreaba y hacía apuestas para ver quién ganaba.

Hermione estaba teniendo serios problemas para acorralar a Parvati Patil

-¡No! ¡Nooooooooooooooo! ¡Hermione mala, Parvati no dejará que la señora la toque! ¡Parvati tiene que seguir frotando!

-¡PARVATI, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡**NO** ERES UN ELFO DOMÉSTICO! -comenzó a gritar desesperada Hermione.

Dobby, a su vez, también estaba teniendo serios problemas para conseguir que Padma Patil atendiera a razones. El elfo doméstico había tratado de atraparla, pero Padma había metido la cabeza en la lavadora, y había accionado directamente el programa de centrifugado

-Do…do…bby… No va…va…a… con…conseguirlo…Do…Dobby…vergüen..za para… los…elf…elfos…domésticos -se escuchaba la voz de Padma desde el interior de la lavadora.

Harry, todavía incómodo por la lentitud de piernas de Dumbledore, se las había ingeniado para acorralar a Roger contra una de las encimeras:

-¡Roger, ven aquí, deja de trabajar! -le ordenó.

Pero Roger no parecía dispuesto a atender a razones

–¡NO! -chilló con todas sus fuerzas el capitán de quidditch. Acto seguido miró con los ojos en órbita una de las encimeras y empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra ella.

-Roger malo, (**PUM**), Roger ha desobedecido las órdenes del señor Dumbledore, (**PUM**), Roger tiene que castigarse (**PUM**), Roger ha llevado la contraria al amo (**PUM**) Roger se va a planchar una oreja con la plancha industrial (**PUM**) Amo Dumbledore no atiende a razones de Roger (**PUM**)

-¡HARRY! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HAZ ALGO! ¡SE VA A PARTIR LA CRISMA! -le suplicó Hermione

-¿Harry Potter? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter, mi señor? -preguntó Dobby confundido, mirando hacia todos lados y olvidando por un instante su tarea de salvar la cabeza dePadma Patil de un centrifugado peligroso.

-¿Y QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? ¿CLAQUÉ? ¡ROGER! ¡Te ORDENO que dejes de golpearte la cabeza! -rugió Harry con ira.

Roger Davies dejó de darse golpes contra la encimera, pero justo antes de recuperar el aliento, cayó desmayado sobre el suelo de la cocina, la frente cubierta de chichones.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡AQUÍ! -la llamó Dobby en una súplica.

Hermione se giró, olvidándose por un momento de Parvati, y vio a Padma, que acababa de salir de la nevera, con la cabeza completamente metida en el horno de gas y a punto de encender una cerilla. Parvati, además, acababa de introducir su cabeza en una nevera y estaba empujando todo lo que podía para meter el resto de su cuerpo a la vez que trataba de cerrar la puerta. Cuando sólo quedó uno de sus pies fuera del refrigerador, se oyó un rugido que retumbó en toda la cocina.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA YA! ¡PARAD! -chilló Harry con todas sus fuerzas. –Quiero que TODOS volváis a vuestro trabajo ahora mismo –les ordenó con autoridad.

Los elfos domésticos dejaron de hacer apuestas, uno de ellos apagó el cigarrillo que se había encendido, otros cuatro terminaron la timba de póquer que habían empezado, y los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts se pararon en seco y regresaron, todavía mareados, a sus tareas domésticas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -se quejó Hermione.

-No hay nada que hacer, Hermione… -argumentó Harry, meneando la cabeza. –No van a parar aunque se lo ordenemos. Dejémoslos por ahora. Luego podemos pensar en algo y… Dobby, lo siento… Me temo que no podemos hacer nada.

El elfo doméstico comprendió, aunque se quedó un poco decepcionado de que ni siquiera Dumbledore pudiera parar aquello. Los dos amigos se fueron de las cocinas, cabizbajos.

* * *

La verdadera profesora McGonagall estaba exhausta de las interminables reuniones en el Ministerio. Los fantasmas, liderados por el Barón Sanguinario, llevaban horas quejándose de sus condiciones laborales y de su sueldo, y aún así todavía no había llegado a ningún acuerdo con la cúpula del Minsterio. Cansada de las negociaciones, McGonagall salió de la sala para ir a por un poco de agua, cuando, de pronto, una lechuza que parecía provenir de Hogwarts se acercó a ella para entregarle un mensaje. _Como sea Pomona con alguna de sus bobadas, le diré a Dumbledore que le abra un expediente_, pensó al abrir el pergamino.

_Min, _

_¿Por qué te has ido tan pronto? ¿Ha pasado algo? Oye, todavía no me has contado por qué ibas envuelta en una sábana esta mañana. ¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu mejor amiga, pillina? Me voy pitando a clase, que llego tarde, pero mándame una lechuza si tienes tiempo. Esta mañana me toca con los Slytherin de primero y no espero que presten un bubotubérculo de atención a lo que les cuente, así que no estaré muy ocupada. _

_Te quiere,_

_Pom_


	18. Cosita Sexy

**Capítulo 18**

**-¡Cosita Sexy!-**

Aunque leía y releía con atención, la profesora McGonagall no entendía una sola palabra de aquel pergamino. De todos era sabido que Pomona Sprout no era la persona más brillante de todo Hogwarts y aunque a veces parecía que necesitaba un ingreso urgente en San Mungo, lo cierto es que no estaba loca en absoluto. Por eso Minerva Sprout se estaba exprimiendo los sesos tratando de adivinar si el contenido de aquel pergamino se debía a una ingesta masiva de LSD, o a algo extraño que estaba sucediendo en el castillo.

-Albus -le dijo quedamente al director, tratando de no interrumpir las negociaciones-, pasa algo extraño.- Minerva le tendió la carta de Pomona Sprout, que fue leída atentamente por el director. Un brillo divertido cruzó los ojos de éste:

-No podemos decir que sea la primera vez que vas envuelta en una sábana, ¿verdad? -dijo en tono juguetón, refiriéndose a una vieja anécdota que compartían los dos. McGonagall rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación.

-No –respondió secamente-, pero explícame cómo puedo ir en sábanas por el castillo si estoy aquí contigo…

-¿No será que se ha retrasado el correo?

-¿¿CUARENTA AÑOS?? Porque, que yo recuerde, ¡ésa es la última vez que salí a dar un paseíto envuelta en una sábana!

-Ya veo… Ummm… Sospechoso…

* * *

Los gemelos Weasley estaban bajando tranquilamente la escalera central cuando se encontraron con un grupo de gente inesperada. Allí, en uno de los rellanos, unos cuantos concursantes con cara de pocos amigos les habían tendido una emboscada.

-¡Buenos días, participantes! -saludó amigablemente Fred Weasley, tratando de pasar de largo cuando el brazo de Michael Corner se lo impidió y empujó de él hacia atrás. Terry Boot tenía ahora agarrado a George.

-¿Dónde están Roger y Padma? -rugió Marietta Edgecombe amenazando con su varita a los gemelos.

-¡Y dónde está Parvati! -demandó Lavender Brown al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con Ginny? -Ron Weasley seguía negándose a creer que su hermana estaba bien.

-¡Y con Harry! -añadió Neville, agazapándose, por si acaso, tras la mini espalda de Luna Lovegood.

-¡Hermione también ha desaparecido! -intervino Luna.

-Hannah también… -dijo Justin Finch- Fletchley con preocupación.

-Chicos, chicos, ¡cuánta hostilidad! Relajaos –les pidió Fred.

-Están todos perfectamente bien. Esta noche volverán a sus salas comunes sanos y salvos- terció George.

-No me lo trago. ¿Cómo puedes explicar esto?

Cho Chang, que acababa de salir de la enfermería les tendió un pergamino roto a los gemelos. Fred, al verla, exclamó:

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-¡Tú eres lo que le ha pasado a su pelo! -atacó Marietta Edgecombe, con la varita temblando peligrosamente en su mano.

-¡Eh, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con las lechuzas asesinas! -se defendió George.

-¡Échale la culpa a Madam Pomfrey! Ella es quien la ha dejado… ¡ASÍ! -Fred señaló con disgusto a la cabeza de Cho Chang.

-¡Es todo culpa del juego! Si todo esto no hubiera pasado ahora no tendría la cabeza ¡ASÍ!- Cho Chang se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? -inquirió Fred, levantando el pergamino.

-Léelo y lo sabrás -respondió Michael Corner, haciendo pucheros, visiblemente al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando el pergamino se abrió, una voz de ultratumba llenó el pasillo.

_Éste es el testamento de Padma Patil, una chica de belleza extraordinaria, muchos contactos sociales e innumerables posibilidades de noviazgo, que sólo pretendía pasar un buen rato y murió en el intento._

_RIP, descanse en paz. _

-¿Ha muerto? -preguntó muy asustado Ron.

-¡Cállate, Ron! -gritaron los gemelos a la vez, desplegando el pergamino para leer con atención, con un remolino de cabezas agolpadas a su alrededor que también querían leerlo.

_A quien le pueda interesar: _

_A mi hermana Parvati, espejo de mi alma: le dejo mi colección de revistas de Corazón de Bruja, que tan buenos momentos nos ha dado en los descansos de clase._

-Qué gran corazón tenía¡- gimió Lavender, conteniendo por poco una riada de lágrimas. –Pero si Parvati tampoco aparece¿puedo quedarme yo con la colección?- añadió.

_A Rita Skeeter, mi periodista favorita: le dejo mi libro negro de los cotilleos, donde estoy segura de que encontrará material más que suficiente para seguir publicando historias durante años._

-¡Yo quería ese libro! -se quejó Cho Chang, enfadada por no figurar en el testamento.

_A Lavender Brown, compañera de cotilleos: le dejo la bola que le robamos a Trelawney el primer día de clase de Adivinación. Quería devolvérsela, pero creo que a ti te va a ser de más utilidad cuando por fin decidas probar en la competición de bolos mágicos de la que tanto me has hablado._

-¿Querías ser jugadora de bolos? -se extrañó Ron.

_A Ronald Weasley, el peor compañero de baile que jamás haya tenido: le devuelvo la fotografía que le saqué por error en los baños de Hogwarts, que confirma, entre otras cosas, que la cosita de Ronald es de tamaño estándar. Lavender, quería dejártela a ti, para que recordaras a tu Won- Won, pero creo que Ron tiene derecho a quedársela._

-¿Quién es Won- Won? -preguntó Neville, provocando que Lavender se sonrojara.

-¿No era así como pronunciaba su nombre Fleur? -propuso Cho. Pero Ron no estaba escuchando. A él sólo le preocupaba una cosa:

-¿ME SACÁSTEIS UNA FOTO MIENTRAS ESTABA MEANDO?

* * *

-Harry, será mejor que me vaya ahora…-propuso Hermione.

-No. ¿Piensas dejarme solo? -se quejó el muchacho agarrando firmemente la túnica de su amiga mientras se frotaba con todas sus fuerzas la cara. La barba aún le picaba.

-Creo que va a ser lo mejor. Así puedo vigilar lo que hacen los demás… ¡Harry! ¡Deja de rascarte como si tuvieras pulgas!

-¡Es muy molesta!

Hermione rodó sus ojos con desesperación.

-Está bien -continuó la muchacha-, tú quédate aquí, yo intentaré averiguar lo que ha pasado con Ginny.

-Espera, hay algo más…

-¿Más?

-Sí, esta mañana los profesores estaban hablando de la reunión del Ministerio. Y Dumbledore no fue el único que estuvo allí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… que la profesora McGonagall también estaba allí…

-¿Y?

-Y que McGonagall está de vuelta ya, pero Dumbledore, obviamente –dijo señalándose a sí mismo- no.

-¿No estarás pensando que…?

-Bueno… si me lo han hecho a mí, ¿por qué no se lo iban a hacer a Ginny?

-Está bien, le echaremos un ojo a McGonagall, a ver si hace algo raro. Tú, mientras… haz… ¡haz lo que se supone que tiene que hacer un director! -le sugirió la muchacha, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo.

-Sí, haré lo que tenga que…-empezó a decir Harry, envalentonándose en un principio, pero quedándose en blanco a los pocos segundos. –Hermione…

-¿Sí? -preguntó la muchacha por encima del hombro, que ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer un director?

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó al comienzo de la escalera principal, escuchó unos gritos que provenían de unos tramos más arriba.

-¿ME SACÁSTEIS UNA FOTO MIENTRAS ESTABA MEANDO?

Asustada, Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con la mitad de los jugadores; todos acorralando y chillando a los gemelos Weasley. La cara de Ron estaba tan roja que parecía que se le iba a hinchar la cabeza e iba a salir flotando.

-¡Ron, no te enfades! ¡Fue un error! -se excusó Lavender. -Estábamos intentando seguir a Krum, estaba oscuro y sólo vimos a alguien de espaldas. Pensábamos que era…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está esa fotografía?

-Tranquilo, Won- won, seguro que aparece -se burló Fred, palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Y qué mierda importa una fotografía? -intervino Marietta Edgecombe. –¡Padma Patil ha muerto!

-¿Padma ha muerto? -preguntó aterrorizada Hermione.

-¿Qué escándalo es este?

La profesora McGonagall se había acercado ahora al grupo.

-¿Qué hacen que no están en sus clases? Quiero que salgan corriendo de aquí. ¡Cinco puntos menos para cada uno!

Los gemelos Weasley se pusieron en marcha cabizbajos, enfadados por la traición a la que les estaba sometiendo su hermana. Ahora ya no les parecía tan buena idea la prueba que le habían puesto a su hermana. Hermione miró a Ginny con recelo, pero hizo lo que la profesora les había ordenado.

* * *

-Bien, ante todo no podemos dejar que los Gryffindor se enteren de lo que me han hecho. Cuando acaben las clases, iré a la enfermería y le pediré ayuda a Madam Pomfrey…

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado ya en su pupitre de clase, hablando acaloradamente con Crabbe y Goyle, cuando algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor entraron tarde en el aula de Pociones.

-No toleraré más retrasos en lo que queda de curso. Cinco puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes -rugió Snape desde el fondo de la clase.

-Como sigamos así, no van a tener puntos que sacarnos…-cabeceó Ron, que ya había tomado asiento cerca de Hermione y de Neville.

-¿Echan de menos a alguien? -inquirió Snape, sus ojos merodeando alrededor del aula. Pero la pregunta no obtuvo respuesta –Bien, como veo que algunos han decidido no venir hoy, pasaré lista para asegurarme.

-Bulstrode, Milicent.

-Presente -asintió la muchacha, alzando su varita.

-Crabbe, Vincent.

-Presente.

-Goyle, Gregory.

-Presente.

El siguiente nombre no, el siguiente nombre no…pensó Malfoy, haciendo un intento desesperado por graparse las manos a sus oídos para no escuchar el nombre que venía a continuación

-GRANGER, HERMIONE.

Draco hizo todo lo posible por contenerse. Puso sus dos manos en la boca, como si así fuera a impedir que se abriera. Pero cuando Snape estaba a punto de pasar de nombre y continuar con el resto de la lista de alumnos, una gota de sudor frío bajó por la frente de Draco, que no pudo contenerse más y soltó con la boca llena:

"Hermione Granger está MUUUUUUUUUUY buena"

Silencio sepulcral.

La clase se quedó completamente muda. Snape miró con diversión a Draco, que ahora estaba intentando esconderse tras su caldero de Pociones, como si el asunto no fuera con él.

Hermione se puso muy colorada.

-¿Decía algo señor Malfoy? -rugió Snape, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

-No, señor -contestó el muchacho, todavía parapetado tras su caldero.

-Eso me temía. En futuras ocasiones, cuando quiera hacer alguna declaración de amor a una de las alumnas, le ruego que lo haga fuera de clase.

-¡YO NO ME ESTABA DECLARANDO! -estalló Draco, presa del odio que sentía hacia Hermione.

-¡Dijiste que no te gustaba la _Sangre Sucia_! -lloriqueó Pansy haciendo pucheros.

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" -se escuchó de nuevo el mantra, debido a que Pansy había dicho 'sangre sucia' delante de Draco.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡No consentiré ese comportamiento en mi aula! Salga ahora mismo y vaya directamente al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

-Lo que faltaba…éramos pocos y parió la abuela -susurró Hermione para sus adentros, cabeceando con desesperación.

* * *

La clase de Historia de la Magia parecía la única incapaz de doblegarse a la locura de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. Durante los dos días que había durado el juego, los concursantes habían aprovechado el aburrimiento de las lecciones del profesor Bins –el único que no había acudido a la huelga de los fantasmas colegiales, por cierto- para cotillear sobre los giros que había tomado el juego.

Cho Chang y su amiga Marietta se encontraban aquella mañana al fondo de la clase, despreocupadas de la lección, discutiendo acaloradamente los últimos cotilleos que habían escuchado durante el desayuno.

-Dicen que se ha suicidado porque Harry la ha rechazado por ti.

-Pero eso es una estupidez, Marietta. Ya viste lo que pasó ayer con las lechuzas. Él ni siquiera movió un dedo para salvarme.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba allí?

-Lo vi desde las alturas. Cuando Hedwig hizo su último amago de gol, antes de que cayera en picado y Madam Hooch conjurara la colchoneta.

-Ah... -comentó Marietta sin mucho entusiasmo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de comentarle algo tremendamente importante a su amiga del alma.

Entusiasmada por las noticias que tenía que desvelarle, Marietta miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchaba y bajó aún más su tono de voz:

–Oh, pero tú no te preocupes por nada… ¿sabes lo que hemos hecho hoy para vengarnos de Malfoy?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene Malfoy que ver en todo esto? -preguntó Cho.

-¡Las lechuzas! ¡Fue él quien conjuró a esas lechuzas asesinas!

-Ah, ¿sí? Pensaba que había sido la pequeña comadreja…

-Nah… Estamos casi seguros de que fue Malfoy. Pues como te iba diciendo, hoy nos hemos vengado: le hemos lanzado un hechizo de repetición…

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Jo, tía, o sea, qué guay, ¿no?! ¿Y qué es lo que dice? -preguntó más animada Cho, aunque todavía un poco triste tras intentar mesarse el pelo y darse cuenta de que lo único que tenía era un par de mechones dispersos que se parecían a los injertos de una muñeca Barbie.

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena"

Cho Chang no pudo evitar desternillarse de risa al escuchar esto. Pero al instante volvió a pasar la mano por su cabeza y le preguntó a su amiga:

-¿Qué tal está mi pelo, por cierto?

-Está… ejem… ¿verde? -respondió Marietta encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Queeeeee?

El resto de los alumnos de sexto año se giró para ver qué estaba pasando en las filas del fondo, pero antes de que consiguieran saber de quién provenía el grito, la entrada de alguien inesperado en la clase les distrajo.

-Profesor Bins, le llaman del Ministerio.

-….y por eso es por lo que los enanos de las llanuras atacaron el pequeño poblado de los gnomos de las colinas. En el siglo IV antes de Merlín, un diminuto grupo de soldados, cargados con sus cañones de espigas de trigo…

-… Ejem…-carraspeó el pequeño Flitwick, que había entrado en el aula lo más sigilosamente posible para avisar de una llamada del Ministerio dirigida al distraído profesor de Historia de la Magia. Bins, sin embargo, no se había inmutado y seguía con la lección. –Profesor Bins, tiene una llamada… del Ministerio -insistió el director de la casa Ravenclaw.

Marietta Edgecombe, que no se había enterado hasta ese momento de la aparición del director de su casa, alzó la vista y se quedó mirando al diminuto profesor. Una sensación ya conocida se apoderó de su bajo vientre cuando clavó sus ojos en él, y, sin mediar palabra, Marietta juntó su dedo índice con su pulgar, formó un círculo con ellos, se los introdujo en la boca, silbó con todas sus fuerzas y acto seguido dijo a voz en grito:

¡¡Cosiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaa S-E-X-Y!!

* * *

Harry no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran las tareas diarias de un director de Hogwarts. "Ya sabes", le había dicho Hermione, "salva al mundo y todo eso". Pero Harry ya tenía suficiente con aguantar en su cabeza aquellas estúpidas canciones que no sabía de dónde provenían. Porque, a ver¿quién demonios era tan hortera para estar cantando canciones de Pimpinela?

Decidiendo que sería mejor posponer esta pregunta para responderla en otro momento, Harry se había pasado gran parte de la mañana paseando arriba y abajo del despacho de Dumbledore. No quería salir de allí por miedo a que alguien le reconociera. Para complicar aún más las cosas, le daba la impresión de que una o dos veces Phineas Nigellus le había mirado por el rabillo del ojo desde el marco de su retrato, como si sospechara que allí había gato encerrado. Cuando Harry casi había hecho un surco en el suelo de tanto pasear, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Harry, aprovechando los segundos que tardó en abrirse la puerta para dar otro sorbo al contenido de la petaca marrón. Diablos, todavía le picaba la maldita barba.

La puerta por fin se abrió y tras ella apareció la tupida melena rubia de Draco Malfoy. Genial, pensó Harry, justo lo que faltaba para tener un día perfecto.

-Director Dumbledore, ¿puedo hablar con usted? -dijo Draco intentando ser lo más respetuoso y pelota posible.

-Claro, Draco, tome asiento, por favor -contestó Harry, adoptando un tono cordial para que Malfoy no sospechara del comportamiento tan extraño que estaba teniendo el director ese día.

Draco tomó asiento en una de las butacas que en seguida se materializaron de la nada enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Malfoy?

-Me ha mandado Snape.

-El **profesor** Snape -le corrigió Harry, animado al poder corregir a su archienemigo. Después de todo, aquello de ser el director no estaba tan mal.

-Sí, eso, el **profesor** Snape -convino Malfoy a regañadientes.

-¿Y por qué le ha mandado hablar conmigo?

Harry estaba disfrutando ahora realmente de la situación. Un brillo divertido cruzó sus ojos cuando los posó sobre la cara descompuesta del rubio de Slytherin.

-Por haber dicho algo sobre Granger.

La cara de Harry/ Dumbledore de pronto se ensombreció.

-¿Ha vuelto a insultar a la señorita _Granger_? -preguntó con severidad. Aunque, por supuesto, para aumentar el divertimento y el surrealismo de la situación, todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue "Hermione Granger está muy buena".

* * *

-Genial, ahora Malfoy también.

Ron, que aún estaba de mal humor por los misterios que se traían entre manos sus hermanos y Hermione, se había enfadado aún más tras haber descubierto que Draco Malfoy, curiosamente, le tiraba los trastos a Hermione. Por eso cuando finalizó la clase de Pociones, el pelirrojo había salido de ella hecho un basilisco, murmurando maldiciones contra los gemelos, el inventor de las ranas de chocolate, el de los caramelos con sabor a moco, el hijo de su madre que inventó los tacones… en fin… soltando ranas por la boca, en resumen, especialmente contra Justin Finch- Fletchley y Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ron, espera! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Hermione estaba intentando frenar a su amigo tirando hacia atrás de su túnica. Pero Ron no se daba por vencido y forcejeaba para deshacerse de su agarrón.

-Hermione, déjame, no estoy de humor…

-¿Pero qué te he hecho yo ahora? -lloriqueó la morena, prácticamente haciendo pucheros. Ron, que había notado el tono de súplica en su voz, se giró para mirar a su amiga, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido: sus ojos parecían no poder despegarse de sus labios.

Los otros estudiantes, que también habían salido del aula de Pociones, se quedaron mirando a los dos amigos con sonrisas maliciosas en la cara.

-Mira, el bello y la bestia. ¿Acaso no es tierno? -se burló Pansy Parkinson.

Pero Ron no escuchaba a nadie. Y tampoco lo hacía Hermione. Era como si el nudo que sentían en su bajo vientre hubiera creado un escudo protector que les aislaba de cualquier interrupción o burla que viniera del exterior.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! -dijo de repente Hermione, que agarró fuertemente el cuello de la túnica de Ron y lo atrajo hacia ella para posar sus labios en los suyos.

* * *

Después de dispersar a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, Ginny se fue directamente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall por miedo a tener que enfrentarse a más situaciones surrealistas aquella mañana. Sí señor. Era preferible permanecer allí quieta, al menos hasta que llegara la segunda hora de clase. ¿Y qué iba a hacer entonces? Suicidarse, probablemente. O quizá firmar su acta de ingreso a Azkabán. La segunda hora era la hora en la que tenía que impartir su primera clase del día. Al menos eso decía en el horario que los gemelos le habían dado. Para hacer aún más difíciles las cosas, se trataba de la clase de Transfiguración de quinto año, por lo que Harry, Hermione y Ron estarían allí, por no mencionar a todos los Slytherins, como Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dar esa clase? Ella no tenía ni idea de Transfiguración de quinto. Bastante le costaba ya la de cuarto para tener que preocuparse de materias aún más avanzadas. _Podría decir que estoy enferma. Sí, hablar con Dumbledore y decir que he cogido la gripe durante la reunión en el Ministerio y… y esperar a que Madam Pomfrey saque esos dichosos supositorios mágicos del armario y me ponga las pilas en dos minutos. No, eso no va a funcionar. ¿Qué retrasado mental se inventó la medicina mágica?_

En ese momento, mirando fijamente el horario de clases, a Ginny le pareció que la carta de Michael no había sido tan mala. Quería matarle, sí. Lentamente. Al igual que harían con los gemelos cuando todo hubiera pasado. Pero ahora tenía otro problema mucho, muchísimo peor, al que enfrentarse.

* * *

_Estimado Albus:_

_Sé que todavía estarás muy ocupado con todo el tema de los fantasmas. Hoy mismo he tenido que interrumpir la clase del profesor Bins porque tenía le llamaban del Ministerio para aclarar un problema con la subida de su sueldo. Por eso te pido perdón por molestarte con mis pequeñas miserias. Tú sabes que soy un hombre paciente, parsimonioso, pero últimamente este castillo parece haber sido poseído por el espíritu Thriller de Michael Jackson: profesores que se aprovechan de sus alumnos; alumnos que van magullando mis pudorosas carnes por los pasillos; Umbridge, que no para de proclamar que va a hacer de Hogwarts la 'República Independiente de su casa' (vaya usted a saber qué significa eso)… y demás contratiempos que no vale la pena mencionar en esta carta. Sin embargo, me gustaría que recapacitaras la posibilidad de admitir mi dimisión. _

_Desde que este curso ha empezado, mis nervios no han dejado de sufrir sobresaltos, y ya no lo aguanto más. Lo último ha sido Marietta Edgecombe, que tras mi incursión en la clase de Historia de la Magia me ha llamado 'enano sexy cabezón', 'medio metro de filete en su punto' 'parrillada de enano para degustar al instante' 'pulguita de rabo pequeñito pero matón'... y no sé qué otra sarta de barbaridades más. Ahora mismo está en la puerta de mi despacho, esperando a que salga, y coreando un nuevo cántico, dedicado enterito a mí: "mi filius filete, a ver dónde me la mete"_

_... Creo que sobran las explicaciones..._

_¿Alguna sugerencia?_

_Filius_

* * *

**NdA:** Sí, con retraso, lo sé, lo sé... pero que sepais que para mi esto es casi un milagro¡¡ No tenía pensado publicar nada porque no tenía NADA. Pero bueno... hoy ha sido un día más o menos asequible en el trabajo, he estado más calmadita, estoy trasnochando un poco, me he acordado de los viejos tiempos, he soltado la lagrimita nostalgica y... ¡aquí estoy¡ No es que esté super orgullosa de este capitulo, y seguramente haré más de un cambio con el paso de los días, pero algo es algo¡ así que no seais excesivamente duros conmigo, que por lo menos intento seguirlo y son casi las dos de la mañana (no puedo estar muy lucida a estas horas un martes, creedme)!! XD.

Bueno, chicos, espero veros de nuevo muy pronto. A ver si en Navidad o antes.. yo que se.. Mientras tanto¿puedo haceros una recomendación? (pregunto, pero la voy a hacer igual, no os penseis, eh, XD). Leeros La guerra de las bromas. Estoy traduciendola y creo que es una historia genial. Vereis que algunas cosas son parecidas a Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia (esta hecho adrede, no os creais que aqui se plagia a nadie, eh) y estoy segura de que os rieis tanto o mas con esa historia que con la mia. Hala¡ Dicho queda¡ ahora, si me quereis alegrar el dia con unos reviews... os estare eteeeeernamente agradecida. Sigo aceptando dudas y sugerencias! Que no se os olvide! Un beso grande!


	19. Love for Good

**Capítulo 19**

**–Love for Good-**

**9:45 horas**

_Uff, uff, inspira, respira…..inspira, respira_

**9:46 horas**

_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? El Ministerio, los dementores, Azkaban, la ley contra el uso indebido de la magia en menores, los gemelos condenados al beso de la muerte… Meee….patrañas, no puede ser para tanto._

**9:47 horas**

_Aunque la verdad es que Sirius estaba un poco desmejorado cuando salió de allí… aunque también puede que haya sido por pasar tanto tiempo viviendo como un perro… de forma literal, claro…_

**9:48 horas**

_Vamos, que no pueden ser tan malos: unos bichitos encantadores estos dementores. Feos, eso sí, muy feos. Pero no pueden ser tan malos…_

**9:49 horas**

_¿Estaré a tiempo de convertirme en un animago?_

**9:50 horas**

_Venga, coño, estira ese pecho de Gryffindor que tienes. Ruje como una leona que eres. Saca tu espíritu del Valle de Godric…_

**9:51 horas.**

_Si al menos mis padres vivieran en el valle de Godric…_

**9:52 horas.**

_Vale, es la hora, levántate o llegarás tarde… muévete… vamos, pedazo de mendruga asustada. Di a tu cerebro que mueva esa pierna, luego la otra, levanta tu gordo trasero de esta silla y ¡muévete! _

Pero por más que lo intentaba, Ginny Weasley permanecía sentada en aquella orejera gastada del despacho de McGonagall. La clase iba a dar comienzo en ocho minutos y todavía no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que iba a decir. Esperaba con toda su alma, eso sí, encontrar un apoyo en Hermione, ya que siempre podría manipularla para que ella dirigiera la clase y, de paso, alimentar su orgullo. Ése era su as en la manga para impartir la clase de la profesora McGonagall… su **único** as en la manga.

* * *

El profesor Severus Snape, que ya había acabado su clase de Pociones, estaba muy contento aquella mañana. Todavía le quedaban incógnitas por descifrar –como por qué Voldemort y McGonagall tenían aquel tatuaje, a qué se debía el extraño comportamiento del profesor Dumbledore y qué había motivado su caída en la ducha, qué tramaba el presuntuoso de Harry Potter y todos sus amiguitos al haber mantenido aquella reunión y, sobre todo, y lo más importante, si Lucius Malfoy dormiría en el sofá esa noche-, pero, a pesar de todo, Snape estaba pletórico. Tras dos días de desagradables frotamientos en la ducha y de innumerables enjuagues bucales para sacar lo que él ya había definido como "el aliento- Longbottom", Snape había recuperado su capa de grasa habitual y eso le hacía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Tras recoger el caldero y enseres que había utilizado en la clase anterior, Severus se pasó la mano por su cabellera para mesársela y comprobó, extasiado, cómo sus dedos volvían a quedarse pegados a su cocorota. _Ah, amada grasilla, qué sería yo sin ti…_ pensó. Rápidamente, al borde del orgasmo, aprovechó que Lavender Brown pasaba a su lado para dirigirse a la muchacha y soltarle una frase aleatoria–"dispérsese, Brown, es usted muy molesta"- para comprobar, complacido, que su aliento volvía a tener ese ligero toque de formol que tantos meses sin lavarse los dientes le había costado. Finalmente, dispuesto a abandonar por fin la clase, Snape alzó la vista para dirigirse a la puerta y se encontró con Neville Longbottom plantado frente a él, mirándole muy fijamente. Snape no sabía si se trataba de un error o si aquel estúpido muchacho estaba decidido a mantener otro encuentro con él, de modo que retrocedió disimuladamente para alejarse.

-Profesor -empezó a decir Neville con voz temblorosa-, no me ha quedado muy clara la aplicación de bezoar y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Usted dirá…-contestó cortante Snape, más calmado pero todavía temeroso de que el infeliz de Longbottom decidiera dar rienda suelta a su pasión (una vez más).

Entonces Neville echó un vistazo furtivo a un caldero rebosante de algún pegajoso líquido púrpura que se interponía entre él y Snape. El muchacho se acercó disimuladamente, provocando que Snape se alejara dos centímetros más.

-Cuando dijo que podía curar prácticamente todo, se refería a que…-pero en ese momento su discurso se interrumpió. Neville no fue capaz de seguir porque acababa de volcar todo el caldero de poción púrpura sobre la túnica de Snape.

-¡Estúpido inútil! ¡Salga de mi clase ahora mismo si no quiere que le aplique una poción revienta hígados mientras duerme!

Neville hizo lo que se le pedía y salió de la clase cabizbajo. Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo en comprobar que el profesor Snape no le seguía con la mirada y mientras él murmuraba cosas como "¡otra vez a la dichosa ducha!" Neville se agazapó detrás de una escultura que había en el pasillo.

* * *

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Tenía que hacerlo, ¿vale? ¡Es parte del juego!

-¡También era parte de MI juego y yo no lo he hecho!

-¡Tarde o temprano ibas a tener que hacerlo, Ron!

-¡Eso no es cierto! No iba a hacerlo si tengo que, si tengo que…

Ron se detuvo un momento, mirando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Si tienes que qué?

-¡Que besarte, maldita sea! ¡Ya era suficiente con lo de los armarios!

-Por última vez, Ron: ¡no es culpa mía! ¡Yo no pedí esto! Y, por si no te has enterado, no eres el único que tiene problemas. ¡Mis padres quieren sacarme de Hogwarts, por el amor de Dios!

Mientras los dos amigos discutían de camino a la siguiente clase de la mañana, la de la Transfiguraciones, un grupo de Slytherins de segundo año se les quedó mirando y empezaron a burlarse de ellos por el beso que habían tenido.

-Perfecto -dijo Hermione al verlos. –Ahora ya lo sabe todo el colegio.

Ron estaba a punto de decirles que se fueran a freír espárragos, cuando, de repente, le interrumpió un escándalo que al parecer procedía del pasillo contiguo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -se quejó el pelirrojo, que miró a Hermione y encontró en ella la misma mirada asustada que probablemente él tenía: otra vez el juego.

Los dos amigos salieron corriendo a buscar el origen de aquel escándalo y al doblar la esquina se encontraron con un grupo de unos cincuenta estudiantes –chicos- que estaban vitoreando lo que parecía…

-¿Quién está ahí?

-No lo sé, no puedo verlo.

-Abran paso, abran paso. ¡Vamos! ¡Apartaos, leches! -se quejó Ron, dando mamporros a quienes estaban a su alrededor para abrirse paso hasta las primeras filas.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos, hay para todos! ¡Id sacando los sickles!

-Padma, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Hermione a la gemela de su compañera de cuarto, extrañada de que no estuviera en las cocinas, arrancándose los dedos con un cuchillo de cortar jamón.

-La señorita Lovegood necesitaba a un elfo doméstico para recopilar el dinero. La señorita Lovegood vino a las cocinas a buscarme.

-¿Para qué quiere el dinero? -preguntó Ron, extrañado, todavía sin comprender el alboroto.

Pero sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando Hermione emitió un grito ahogado y le agarró por la túnica para que Ron mirara en la dirección que le estaba indicando.

Suspendido en el aire había un letrero luminoso que se parecía sospechosamente a los de los bares de carretera y decía:

**LOVE-GOOD CON LUNA**

BESOS PARA TODOS

MENÚ DEL AMOR:

"Piquito" de Padrón….. 1 sickle

Ven, ven, que te "atornillo"……..2 sickles

C'est la france, oral, oral, pero que MUY oral…..5 sickles (consultar disponibilidad)

Jroña que jroña, yogur "griego"……………9 sickles (disponibles sólo cuando la autoridad no esté mirando)

-Pero qué… demonios…-exclamó Ron, con la boca todavía abierta. El pelirrojo estaba mirando el cartel atónito cuando apareció Luna Lovegood en medio de la multitud y se puso tras un puesto improvisado de besos que tenía una cortina que lo hacía más "íntimo".

-¡El siguiente! ¡No tengo toda la mañana! -gritó la rubia.

Luna llevaba puestas unas orejitas de conejo Playboy que iban a juego con un redondo rabito blanco que se había pegado en el culo. La muchacha se estaba contoneando delante de toda la jauría de machos que se había congregado delante de su puesto de besos "personalizados". Sus movimientos eran tan porno que cualquiera hubiera jurado que a Luna Lovegood la había sacado de la porno "fuiste a por trabajo y te comieron lo de abajo".

Hermione miraba la escena atónita –ahora luna estaba lanzando besitos al aire, dedicados, sin duda, a su siguiente cliente, que babeaba al ritmo de las caderas de la estudiante de Ravenclaw. Incapaz de aguantar durante más tiempo la vergüenza, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, por fin comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces salió disparada hacia donde estaba la chica, volcó de paso las monedas que estaba sujetando Padma Patil y, tras arrearle un puñetazo en todo el ojo al "cliente" de Luna, agarró a la muchacha y empezó a zarandearla.

-¿Pero qué cuernos estás haciendo?

-Reparto amor…-respondió la muchacha sin dar mayor importancia a su negocio porno de besos.

-Vamos, Ron, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí.

* * *

-Minerva… ¿decías antes que algo raro estaba pasando en el castillo?

-Sí, Albus, ¿ha ocurrido algo más? ¿Qué decía esa lechuza que te ha llegado?

-Nada. Cosas de Filius. ¿Tú tienes idea de lo que es un "Filius filete"?

-¿Perdón? ¿A qué viene ahora hablar de comida? ¡Estamos en medio de una negociación, Albus, por las barbas de Merlín!

-Ya, tienes razón… tendré que investigar un poco más cuando lleguemos esta noche…

_Estimado Filius: _

_Soy consciente de que la situación debe ser la mar de incómoda para ti. A nadie le gusta que le llamen 'pulguita de rabo pequeñito pero matón', sobre todo sabiendo lo que tú y yo sabemos después tantos encuentros en las duchas del gimnasio, eh, pillín…. De todos modos, creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra charla para otro momento. En estos instantes tengo algo importante entre enanos… ejem.. manos. ¿Convienes en que hablemos esta noche del problema?_

_Tuyo afectísimo y afectado, _

_Albus_

* * *

-¡Señorita Edgecombe! ¡Tengo una clase en cinco minutos! ¿Podría hacer el favor de desmontar la trinchera que ha montado en mi puerta? -dijo desesperado el profesor de Encantamientos tras enroscar de nuevo el pergamino que contenía la carta del director.

El pequeño Flitwick estaba teniendo serios problemas para salir de su despacho. Marietta Edgecombe no parecía dispuesta a irse de allí hasta que el profesor escuchara alguno más de sus creativos piropos.

-¡Es que me tiene loca! -se desgañitaba Marietta desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¡Loca, me tienes! ¡Te voy a devorar todo el cucharón! ¡Te voy a hacer un hombre! ¡Voy a… voy a HACER QUE CREZCAS UNOS CENTIMETROS! ¡Guapo! ¡Cañón! ¡Enano buenorro! ¡Mi filetón!

Cho Chang, que minutos atrás se había dado por vencida, estaba de pie, al lado de su amiga, mirando hacia todas partes para ver si alguien podía asistirle. Lo más deprimente era que aquello no era nada comparado con lo que le había tocado hacer a ella…¿cómo se las iba a arreglar para completar la prueba del beso que le habían mandado los gemelos? ¡La enviarían a Azkaban!

Como no había nadie en el pasillo y parecía que aquello iba para largo, la buscadora de Ravenclaw cabeceó un par de veces más, se pasó una mano por lo que en el pasado había sido una buena mata de pelo, se ajustó la mochila al hombro y se fue, camino de su siguiente clase.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salió bastante abochornado del despacho de Dumbledore. El director no sólo se había desternillado con su problema del hechizo de repetición, sino que además había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para sacar a colación el nombre de Hermione Granger y con ello hacer que Draco no dejara de repetir aquella dichosa frase.

-¿Cuál es su problema con la señorita** Granger**?

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena"

-¿Cree que algún día logrará solventar sus diferencias con la… señorita** Granger**?

"Hermione Granger está muy buena"

-Draco, no se debe llamar **Sangre Sucia** a nadie, especialmente a la señorita **Granger**

Draco había entonces repetido hasta dos veces eso de:

"Hermione Granger está muy buena"

-La… señorita **Granger** es una persona que tiene tanto derecho como usted a estar en esta escuela…

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena"

-¿Acaso no aspira a ser Premio Anual algún día? Podría seguir el ejemplo de la… señorita **Granger**

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena"

-Buenas tardes, Draco, espero que haya aprendido la lección y deje en paz a los alumnos nacidos de muggles.

-Sí, señor

-Y entre ellos incluyo a la señorita **Granger**, por supuesto.

Al final, Draco se había despedido no con un "adiós" o un "sí, señor, lo he entendido", sino con un "Hermione Granger está muy buena", ya que Dumbledore había cerrado la puerta sin dar oportunidad a Draco para despedirse de otra manera.

Si no llega a ser el director, Draco le habría aplicado la maldición mortal en aquel mismo momento. Para colmo de males, no sólo le había humillado echándole el sermón y diciendo el nombre de la Sangre Sucia para que él repitiera la frase. No. Además, le había obligado a disculparse con ella, bien fuera por carta o de la manera que considerara más oportuna. Ese era todo su castigo. _El viejo chiflado_, pensó Draco.

Y luego estaba la maldita prueba del maldito juego. ¡Ja! Pero él nunca –y nunca era NUNCA, haría lo que le habían dicho los gemelos. Antes prefería estar muerto que… ¡ni de broma!

Finalmente, el rubio de Slytherin decidió posponer su venganza para otro momento y se encaminó a la enfermería, dispuesto a exigirle a Madam Pomfrey que le devolviera el don de la palabra cuando alguien mencionara el nombre de la dichosa Sangre Sucia.

En el interior del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry parecía más animado. Al principio pensó que la visita de Draco podría convertirse en un problema para él. Al final no sólo no había sido así, sino que había descubierto la manera de hacérselo pasar mal al rubio gracias a los gemelos Weasley. Estos gemelos… pensó Harry mientras se reclinaba en el sillón de Dumbledore con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. En ese momento, Hedwig picoteó en la ventana, algo que hizo que Phineas Nigellus se mosqueara aún más, sin duda preguntándose qué hacía la lechuza de Harry Potter intentando dejar un mensaje en el despacho del director. Pero Harry no prestó demasiada atención a las señales de peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el pergamino y leyó la carta que estaba escrita en él:

_Querido Harry:_

_No te preocupes por el problema de Myrtle. Al final hemos hecho lo correcto y hemos resuelto el problema. Todo arreglado. Muchas gracias por intentarlo. _

_Con cariño, _

_Sirius _

* * *

Malhumorado de nuevo, Severus Snape se fue hacia sus aposentos privados para darse la enésima ducha de aquella semana. Estaba claro que había un complot montado para que se tuviera que duchar con asiduidad. Y todo era culpa de Harry Potter, estaba seguro de ello. Todo era culpa de aquel repelente hijo de Potter, con complejo de héroe y aires de prepotencia. Cuando pasó delante de un grupo de estudiantes, sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Snape, que se detuvo para amplificar su audición con un simple hechizo y escuchar la conversación que mantenían los gemelos Weasley:

-Ha sido genial cuando se han despertado juntos -iba diciendo George a su media mitad.

-¿Has visto la cara de Harry cuando le hemos dicho que están liados?

-¡Dumbledore y McGonagall! ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¡La parejita del año!

-Que has hecho……… ¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¡Se estaba comiendo todos los helados!

-¿Por qué no has esperado a que yo volviera?

-Lo habría hecho si tú no estuvieras por ahí, como lobo en celo, tirándote a los miembros de la Orden cuando no hay luna llena.

Remus Lupin enrojeció al escuchar estas palabras de su viejo amigo.

-Pero, Sirius, prometimos esperar a que Dumbledore nos diera instrucciones….

-¿Y qué podía a hacer Dumbledore? ¡Lo mismo que he hecho yo!

-¿Y si nos hemos metido en un lío?

-Cálmate, viejo amigo -le dijo Sirius a Lupin dándole una palmadita en la espalda. El licántropo estaba ahora estaba más pálido que nunca. Cualquiera diría que había tenido una horrible noche bajo la luz de la Luna –Seguro que Dumbledore está de acuerdo con lo que hemos hecho. Además, así conseguimos que no pierda a uno de sus preciados miembros fantasmales…

* * *

_Mi Señor:_

_¡Están liados! ¡La Rottweiller y Obi- Wan están liados!_

_R2-D2 _

* * *

_¡AJÁ! ¡Ya lo sabía yo! ¡Planearemos un ataque cuando estén de ñiqui ñiqui por los pasillos! ¡Esto es la guerra de las magias!_

_Darth _

* * *

_¡Y la amenaza fantasma!_

_C3-PO _

* * *

_¡Y el ataque de los clones!_

_Bella _

* * *

_¡La venganza de los Sith!_

_Cissa _

* * *

_¡El imperio contraatacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Mulciber _

* * *

_¡Es el retorno del Jedi!_

_Goyle _

* * *

_¡Esa no, idiota! ¡QUE EN ESA GANAN LOS BUENOS! ¡Y YO NO SOY **SU** PADRE! ¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡ANTES DONARÍA MI ESPERMA A LA CIENCIA!_

_Darth _

* * *

_Profesor Dumbledore: _

_No se preocupe más por Myrtle la llorona… Hemos encontrado la solución definitiva: Kreacher a cogido un cuchillo de cocina y la ha matado. ¡Por fin vuelve a ser un fantasma! Estará de vuelta en los retretes del castillo de un momento a otro…en cuanto deje de llorar_

_Sirius _

* * *

Pues bien. Era la hora. Era más de la hora. Ginny Weasley tomó una larga bocanada de aire y por fin puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Llegaba tarde a la clase de Transfiguraciones de la profesora McGonagall...

* * *

**NdA:** Chicoooooooooooos!! Gracias por los reviews!! x)))) Como veis, yo sigo a lo mio, que ahora que tengo tiempo hay qeu aprovechar¡ Espero que os siga gustando y esas cosas. Ya falta menos! Siempre me da pena escribir mas porque eso significa que nos acercamos al final y despues de tantos años, como que cuesta desprenderse de la historia... pero bueno, sera para bien. Un besoteee


	20. De hudones y won wones

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 20

**-De hudones y won- wones-**

**Aposentos privados del profesor Snape… Hogwarts. 10:00 a.m**

Por suerte o por desgracia, el profesor Snape no tenía clase a segunda hora de la mañana. Tras haberse lechuceado de nuevo con el señor Tenebroso y haberle puesto al tanto de las "jugosas" noticias, Snape cerró el último pergamino escrito por Goyle, cabeceó intranquilo pensando lo estúpido que era el mortífago y echó una mirada de refilón a la ducha.

-Es la hora, Severus -dijo resignado, mirando con asco y desprecio la cortina de la ducha que se interponía entre él y el agua-purificadora-de-Longbottoms.

-Sí, es la hora…-dijo en susurros otra voz misteriosa, escondida tras un perchero lleno de túnicas que había cerca del cuarto de baño de Snape.

* * *

**Despacho del profesor Flitwick. Hogwarts. 10:05 a.m**

-¡Por última vez, señorita Edgecombe! ¡No me importa si tiene hambre! ¡Tengo una clase que dar y los alumnos ya deben estar esperándome! ¡Salga de mi puerta o haré que Dumbledore… que Dumbledore… Oh, Merlín……

-¡Filetón! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Llame a San Mungo! -rugió el enano desde el interior de la alcoba. –¡Llame a Poppy! ¡Llame a la Patrulla Interna de Enanos! ¡Llame al equipo A! ¡Llame a McGiver! ¡A QUIÉN SEA! ¡PERO LLAME A ALGUIEN! Creo… que estoy…

-Profesor Flitwick, ¿qué está pasando? -preguntó Marietta, acercando todo lo posible su oreja a la puerta del despacho, intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito. Flitwick había conjurado un hechizo _fermaporta_ para que permaneciera cerrada. -¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO! -empezó a desgañitarse la alumna de Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Clase de Transfiguración. Hogwarts. 10:06 a.m**

-Hermione, déjalo ya, tampoco es tan grave…

-¿Como que no es tan grave? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Ronald? Luna está ahí fuera, prostituyéndose, y tú dices que no es tan grave…

-No se está prostituyendo… Sólo está… "Repartiendo amor" -comentó el pelirrojo repitiendo las palabras de la propia Luna e intentando suprimir la risa que le despertaba la escena que acababa de presenciar. –Además, se trata de Luna…

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -inquirió la morena.

-Ya sabes… es Luna… Todo el mundo está acostumbrado a que haga cosas extrañas. La gente lo olvidará antes del almuerzo…

-Tiene razón Ron, Luna siempre hace cosas raras -intervino Lavender, que no había perdido detalle desde la fila de atrás. Al escucharla, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco: como siempre, Lavender no cejaba en su costumbre de meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

-Lo único que digo -volvió a la carga Hermione, girándose para encarar a la muchacha, -es que ha sido muy cruel por parte de los gemelos hacerle eso. Sea Luna o sea quien sea, porque…

Pero Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma al escuchar una conversación que le llamó la atención.

-Oye, ¿y qué pasa con McGonagall? Son casi las diez y diez -se escuchó la voz de Seamus Finiggan desde la mesa contigua a la de Lavender.

-Sí, es verdad, debe de ser la primera vez que llega tarde… Si no aparece, podemos ir al campo de quidditch -exclamó Dean Thomas.

Hermione comprobó el reloj que había en la pared para constatar que, efectivamente, McGonagall llegaba tarde por primera vez desde que ellos estaban en Hogwarts.

_Ginny…_ pensó inteligentemente la morena.

* * *

**La Madriguera. 10:08 a.m**

-Yo sólo digo que si va a seguir con ese comportamiento, quizá tengamos que estudiar la posibilidad de mandarle a un colegio que inculque a sus alumnos un comportamiento más…

-¿Más Drumstag? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Llamamos a quien-tú-ya-sabes para que le inculque un poco de disciplina? No sé, Molly, no me parece que sea para tanto…-cabeceó el señor Weasley.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Tu H-I-J-O anda practicando sexo sin protección por los armarios de Hogwarts…

-Quizá no, Molly. Creo que en aquella reunión quedó claro que a lo mejor tenemos que darle el beneficio de la duda y…

-¡Arthur!

-Dime…

-¡Yo no sé _tú_, pero _yo_ me NIEGO a ser abuela a mi edad! Por no hablar de todas esas enfermedades: S_ífilius_, G_onorrueda_, _Calamidad_, P_ajinitis _–véase: cuando uno no puede dejar de hacerse pajas, claro-… O peor, ¿Qué pasa si se contagia del _Sirius_?

-Se dice sífilis, gonorrea, calamidia, vaginitis y es S-I-D-A, Molly, no _Sirius_. Además, es una enfermedad muggle que…

-¡Lo que sea!

-Está bien, volviendo al tema, ¿quién dice que vayas a ser abuela? Si está… ejem… practicando, a lo mejor es más inteligente de lo que lo fuimos nosotros, a lo mejor está usando el encantamiento _condonius_ y…

-¿Y eso en qué cambiaría las cosas? ¿En qué cambiaría el hecho de que ande de armario en armario tirándose a esa bruja de mala vara? Además, ¿viste la cara que pusieron sus padres? Estoy segura de que ellos estarían de acuerdo con _nosotros_…

-Querrás decir c_ontigo_…-corrigió Arthur, escondiendo ligeramente la cara en su ejemplar de _El Profeta_, por miedo a que su mujer decidiera lanzarle la sartén en donde había preparado las tortitas para el desayuno.

-¿Con que _conmigo_, eh? Está bien… si no quieres colaborar, ¡lo haré yo misma!

-¿Harás qué? Molly, ¿qué vas a hacer? -preguntó el señor Weasley, bajando ligeramente _El Profeta _y enseñando la cara de terror que había puesto.

-Escribir a los Granger, ¡por supuesto!

Pero antes de que Arthur Weasley pudiera incorporarse para intentar convencer a su mujer de que no hiciera semejante estupidez, una lechuza se estrelló contra una de las ventanas de la cocina de La Madriguera, provocando que al señor Weasley se le cayera todo el café por la pantorrilla.

-¿Y ahora qué? Preguntó exaltada Molly Weasley, abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar al animal.

* * *

**Pasillo del puesto de besos. Hogwarts. 10:10 a.m**

Hannah Abbot estaba agitadísima aquella mañana. Empezaba a odiar aquel juego. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar… aún se estaba preguntando cómo se iba a quitar aquel dichoso tatuaje y ahora esto. Como si no tuviera bastante trabajo…

Decidida a no completar su prueba y pensando seriamente si lo mejor sería exiliarse a Albania durante una temporadita, Hannah vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, saltándose clases y escondiéndose de la persona a la que le había tocado besar. Sin embargo, cuando giró una esquina, se encontró de lleno con el puesto de besos de Luna Lovegood, en el que todavía quedaban estudiantes rezagados, dispuestos a cobrar lo que habían pagado para obtener los servicios de la muchacha de Ravenclaw. Observando la escena, a Hannah se le descolgó la mandíbula. En aquel preciso momento Luna estaba a punto de concluir una de las especialidades de su menú, que la estudiante de Hufflepuff prefería no recordar. Por eso cerró los ojos, decidida a no ver una escena que, con seguridad, recordaría el resto de su vida. Estaba tan concentrada en cegarse momentáneamente que no vio por dónde caminaba y chocó de pronto contra alguien. Al abrir los ojos, Hannah comprobó de quién se trataba:

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Desaparece! ¡Esfúmate¡ -gritó nerviosamente.

* * *

**Clase de Transfiguración. Hogwarts. 10:15 a.m**

-Sssshhhh, ahí está, ya viene…

Por fin la profesora McGonagall había hecho su aparición en el aula de la clase de Transfiguraciones. Caminaba, sin embargo, con paso poco equilibrado, casi zigzagueando y decidida a no mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos.

Llevaba un gran tomo sacado de la librería bajo su brazo y, a medida que caminaba, el tomo se le iba escurriendo, por lo que era bastante absurdo ver cómo McGonagall no dejaba de agacharse para que el libro no acabara en el suelo. Tras un largo minuto en el que los alumnos no perdieron detalle de aquella patética entrada, la profesora McGonagall por fin alcanzó el escritorio del profesor y finalmente dejó que el libro cayera de golpe sobre él.

¡PLOF!

Con la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos, McGonagall se dio la vuelta para encarar al alumnado, que ahora la miraban perplejos.

-¡Hip! -se escuchó que decía la que en el pasado había sido una de las profesoras más temidas de Hogwarts. Tras este sonoro hipido, se quedó otro largo minuto observando, con la mirada perdida entre sus alumnos y, por fin, alzó los brazos todo lo que pudo y soltó alegremente:

-¡Güenos días, classssssssse! Bienvenidos a otra apassssionante lección de Tran… trans, transfigudaciones ¡hip! Agran ed livro pod la pádgina treinzta y oxo. Capítudo 7: "Do que creiaz que eda una copa y pronto ze tranzfigudó en un… hurón"

Leyó el título del capítulo McGonagall, que en un principio se quedó callada, aunque en seguida rompió el silencio con una carcajada que hizo que los estudiantes se echaran atrás en sus asientos, muertos de miedo. Alguno de ellos incluso sacó su varita, por si acaso aquello se ponía aún más feo.

-¡UN HUDÓN! -empezó a descojonarse McGonagall. –¡Hoy vamoz a tranzformad una copa en un MALFOY! ¡HIP! ¡Hudón, hudón, hudooooooon! -siguió partiéndose de risa la profesora, esta vez inspeccionando la clase, como si buscara a alguien.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaalfoy, ¿dónde eztázzz? ¿Dónde ze ha metido el niño ¡HIP! hudón? -insistió al no ver a Draco Malfoy sentado entre los estudiantes, seguramente porque estaba en la enfermería, tratando de resolver su "problemilla" de odio contra Hermione Granger.

–Zeñodita, Granger, usted que edtá muy buena,-la increpó la profesora McGonagall en clara referencia al hechizo de repetición con el que había sido golpeado Draco. Mcgonagall se estaba dirigiendo a ella señalándole directamente con su dedo índice -¿ha vizto al niño melón? ¡Uy! ¡Hip! Hudón, quedía decir hudón…

Hermione no era muy experta en alcoholemia, pero no le hacía falta serlo para distinguir cuándo una persona estaba borracha como una cuba.

* * *

**Despacho del director. Hogwarts. 10:15 a.m**

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOOOOOOOOC

-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! ¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! ¿ESTÁ USTED AHÍ? ¡ALBUS, POR MERLÍN! ¡SAL CORRIENDO! ¡ES FLITWICK! ¡SAL!

-Dumbledore, _impostor_ Dumbledore -corrigió el retrato de Fineas Nigellus, situado a la espalda de Harry.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar la que indudablemente era la voz de Pomona Sprout, que estaba aporreando desesperadamente la puerta del despacho del director. Harry se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y salió despedido hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Profesora Sprout! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-¡Es Filius, Albus! ¡Ha tenido un ataque! ¡Poppy se lo ha llevado a la enfermería!

-¿Un ataque? Pero es grav…

-¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! -le apremió Sprout, que sin dejar que terminara la frase ya estaba tirando de la túnica de Dumbledore.

-¿No se puede ocupar de ello la profesora McGonagall? -preguntó con desacierto Harry. El muchacho tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba claro que aquella era una frase que Dumbledore jamás habría dicho.

-Dumbledore, _impostor_ Dumbledore -volvió a repetir el retrato de Fineas.

Por suerte, la profesora Sprout estaba tan agitada que no escuchó las palabras del antiguo director del colegio. En su lugar, estaba mirando a Dumbledore con desconcierto, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir uno de los magos menos egoístas que ella conocía.

-Quiero decir que… eeeehhh -titubeó Harry- sería conveniente avisarla a ella también, ¿no?

-¡Buena idea! -aceptó Sprout, calmándose por momentos. –Creo que está dando clase a los de quinto.

Harry y la profesora Sprout salieron escopetados del despacho del director para dirigirse a la enfermería. Los dos atravesaron los pasillos a tal velocidad que a Harry empezaban a dolerle las piernas cansadas del profesor Dumbledore. Cuando doblaron una esquina, sin embargo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención, haciendo que se frenaran en seco.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Desatornille su apestosa lengua de la boca de mi estudiante! -gimió con dolor Pomona Sprout, apuntando con su varita a dos figuras tan pegadas que era difícil distinguirlas.

-Oh, Hannah, TANTO TIEMPO. ¡TANTO!

Pero Hannah estaba dispuesta a no separar su boca de la de Susan Bones, y la chica había estampado contra la pared a su compañera de casa para asegurarse de que no se escapaba. Ésta, sin embargo, parecía más contenta que en toda su vida y, aunque había notado la presencia de la directora de su casa, no estaba dispuesta a que nadie le arruinara ese momento. La muchacha empezó entonces a meter la mano por debajo de la túnica de Hannah, intentando palpar más allá de la tela. Justo entonces Sprout le asestó un codazo en la tetillla a Dumbledore, que provocó que Harry se encogiera de dolor.

-¡ALBUS, HAZ ALGO! ¡LA ESTÁ VIOLANDO EN MEDIO DE LOS PASILLOS!

Harry estaba aturdido. Por un lado, veía cómo Hannah era incapaz de despegar sus labios de Susan Bones. Eso ocurría a su izquierda. A su derecha, Luna Lovegood se contoneaba con unas orejitas de conejo y tenía el culo en pompa, con la intención de hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con su rabito blanco a un estudiante de Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Harry no sabía qué hacer ni cómo parar lo que sin duda eran dos de las pruebas de los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff! -gritó entonces, desesperado.

-¡Eso no! ¿Por qué le quitas puntos a MI casa? -se quejó Sprout, indignada. –¡Esto es una indecencia! ¡Sepárense ya mismo si no quieren que… ¡LUNA! ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO? ¡DEJE DE MENEAR EL RABITO!

* * *

**La Madriguera. 10:20 a.m**

-¿Vas a abrirla o quieres que lo haga yo?

-No sé qué hacer, la verdad… Ya tengo miedo. Pone que es de Hogwarts…

-Vamos, Molly, seguro que no es para tanto. Será que Ron está arrepentido y quiere que no te enfades con él… déjamela a mí.

Molly Weasley le tendió entonces la carta que acababa de llegar a su marido. El señor Weasley no tenía tan claro la certeza de lo que acababa de decir para tranquilizar a su mujer, pero ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Si la carta era de Hogwarts, había que abrirla.

-Léela en voz alta, Arthur…

Se puso sus anteojos, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer, tal y como su mujer le había pedido.

_-Estimados señor y señora Weasley… _No es de Ronald -aclaró aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de otra confesión de su varón menor –_Creo que agradecerán que de una vez por todas pongamos en claro los rumores que corren sobre su hijo Ronald por el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… _¿Lo ves, Molly? Ya te dije yo que eran sólo rumores. Un alma caritativa ha escrito esto para dejarte tranquila y…

-Cierra la boca y sigue leyendo. No me fío -atajó con grosería la señora Weasley, que estaba tentada a juntar su cabeza a la de su marido para leer ella misma y así impedir los comentarios tranquilizadores del señor Weasley.

-… _pongamos en claro los rumores que corren sobre su hijo Ronald por el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No me andaré por las ramas: su hijo Ronald calza grande…_

-¿Qué es eso de que calza grande? Yo creo que tiene un número de pie de lo más normal…

-No creo que se refiera a eso, Molly, querida. Sigo: _su hijo Ronald calza grande, por lo que considero injusto que la opinión pública haya infravalorado su miembro para entrar en la trigésimo segunda edición de la legendaria competición "Hogwarts es la polla"._

-¿De qué MIEMBRO estamos hablando aquí?

El señor Weasley miró a su esposa por encima de sus gafas y dijo:

-¡_Rowilda¡_, querida¡Ron ha heredado a _Rowilda¡_… -dijo, señalándose la entrepierna para hacer que ella entendiera.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu potente y apetecible entrepierna con… con…? ¡AH, NO!

-Me temo que sí…-dijo el señor Weasley, que ahora había hinchado el pecho del orgullo que sentía. Molly Weasley saltó corriendo de su silla y agarró el pergamino que sostenía su marido en la mano para leerlo ella misma.

-¿_Hogwarts es la polla? _¿Qué tipo de degenerado entraría en una competición que tiene ese nombre?

-Bueno, yo en mis tiempos…

-¡ARTHUR! ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI! ¡Y ya lo sé! Fui yo quien te dio la máxima puntuación, ¿recuerdas?

Molly Weasley se enfureció una vez más (estaba empezando a odiar el correo)

Arthur Weasley bajó la cabeza para poder sonreír a sus anchas sin tener que aguantar los reproches de su mujer.

Molly volvió hacia atrás y empezó a leer la carta al completo, asustada por lo degenerado que se había vuelto su hijo.

_Estimados señor y señora Weasley: _

_Creo que agradecerán que de una vez por todas pongamos en claro los rumores que corren sobre su hijo Ronald por el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… No me andaré por las ramas: su hijo Ronald "calza grande", por lo que considero injusto que la opinión pública haya infravalorado su "miembro" para entrar en vigésimo segunda edición de la legendaria competición "Hogwarts es la polla ". _

_Durante todos estos días, he tenido miedo de que consideraran a su hijo un minusválido testicular, cuando la realidad va mucho más allá que todo eso. Su hijo tiene un buen par de… amígdalas… _

_¡¡y un "won- won" tan grande que sólo con eso se podrían dar las campanadas de fin de año!!_

_Sin duda su virtuosismo natural le haría quedar por encima de otros muchos muchachos de Hogwarts y le veo como un candidato firme para conseguir el "Pen é de Oro" que se le da al ganador de esta insigne competición. Espero que recapaciten sobre lo que les he dicho y convenzan a Ronald para que se presente al concurso._

_Como prueba gráfica, les adjunto una fotografía que yo misma tomé el año pasado. Admírenla y juzguen por sí mismos. Yo ya lo he hecho. _

_Atentamente, _

_Lavender Brown, _

_Won- Won… tolón, tolón_

Molly Weasley palpó por detrás del pergamino lo que inconfundiblemente era una fotografía pegada mágicamente a su dorso. Rápidamente la despegó y la puso frente a sus ojos; al verla, la señora Weasley se desmayó de la impresión.

* * *

**Clase de Transfiguración. 10:30 a.m**

-…y entonces se toma el cádiz y se posa la vadita sobre él pada decir suavemente: hudón, hudón… arrastrando un poco la "o". Repitan todoz juntoz ahoda…

-HUDÓOOOOOOON, HUDÓOOOOOOOON -repitió la clase, todavía perpleja.

-¡He dicho HU**D**ÓN, no HU**D**ÓN! ¿Ez que eztán tontos? Otra vez…

- HUDÓOOOOOOON, HUDÓOOOOOOOON -volvió a decir la clase, repitiendo exactamente las palabras alcoholizadas que habia pronunciado McGonagall.

-¿Qué se ha fumado? -le preguntó en un susurro Ron a Hermione.

-Alguna hierba Weasley…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, no quería decir nada -respondió la muchacha, sin perder de vista cada una de las acciones de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando ya no le quedaba duda a Hermione de que allí había gato encerrado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el director del colegio dio un traspié al entrar en el aula.

-Ejem…Perdonen la interrupción. Será cosa de un minuto -Dumbledore se acercó a la profesora McGonagall para hablarle en privado, mientras los estudiantes se zambullían en la rumorología para comentar, básicamente, el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo McGonagall aquella mañana.

-Minerva, ha ocurrido algo con Flitwick, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a la enfermería.

La profesora McGonagall echó un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta y allí vio a Sprout, saludándole efusivamente con un brazo. Ginny intentó decir algo, pero lo único que le salió fue asentir.

-Queridos alumnos -comenzó a decir Harry para informar a los estudiantes de quinto año –siento tener que comunicarles que la clase de Transfiguración deberá suspenderse hasta mañana. Un asunto urgente requiere de la profesora McGonagall en este preciso momento. Les aconsejo que aprovechen este inesperado tiempo libre para dar un agradable paseo, o avanzar con sus materias. Buenos días.

* * *

**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Grimmauld Place. 10.34 a.m**

_Estimado Sirius: _

_No estoy seguro que haber matado a Myrtle vaya a devolverla a su estado original. Mucho me temo que las consecuencias pueden ser peores de lo que puedas haber imaginado. De todos modos, tendré que asegurarme de ello. Os pido a Lupin y a ti que, por favor, no hagáis nada pase lo que pase. Como te he dicho antes, esta noche me ocuparé personalmente de ello._

_Un fuerte abrazo, _

_Albus _

-¿Qué dice Dumbledore?

-Que no hagamos nada "pase lo que pase", subrayado, además.

-¿Y qué puede pasar? -se interesó Lupin.

-Ni idea -contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. –Seguramente, nada.

-Sirius, ya te dije que…

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió la discusión entre los dos amigos. Ambos se miraron fijamente, preocupados, y salieron corriendo hacia las cocinas, de donde provenía el estruendo.

-A la señora no le va a gustar esto… los traidores de sangre han vuelto a profanar la casa de la señora… ¡¡Kreacher pedirá al profesor Dumbledore la jubilación en Hogwarts!!…-iba recitando Kreacher, que salía sin rumbo fijo de la cocina en aquel preciso momento.

En el interior, estaba Myrtle la llorona, que aunque ahora tenía un aspecto más fantasmal que nunca, parecía haberse convertido en un fantasma endemoniado, con los ojos rojos, riéndose como una posesa y dedicándose a pegar contra la pared toda la comida que había en el frigorífico.

Miles de lonchas de jamón estaban ya pegadas a los azulejos de la cocina, así como una rodaja de melón y otra de sandía. Eso, por no hablar de los helados de Sirius, que ahora eran una bonita obra de arte al más puro estilo Pollock, escurriéndose por la pared.

-Claro, viejo amigo, tenías razón: no iba a pasar nada…-bufó Lupin al ver la escena, poco antes de cerrar la puerta para hacer que Myrtle se quedaba ahí encerrada, desordenando a su gusto.

* * *

**Aposentos de Severus Snape. Hogwarts. 10.35 a.m**

Cuando el profesor Snape salió por fin de la ducha (apenas 1 minuto después de haber entrado, ya que el resto del tiempo lo había empleado en decidirse si entrar en ella o no), se sorprendió al ver que le faltaba algo muy preciado y completamente insustituible. Y eso le enfadó sobremanera. Ah… la vida podía ser maravillosa para Severus Snape y sus cabreos:

-¡POMONA! Hija de… ¡Voy a hacer que comas hierba mal hervida para el resto de tu vida!

_Pomona: _

_¿Dónde están? ¡No tiene gracia!_

_Severus _

* * *

_Severus: _

_No sé qué basilisco te ha picado, pero no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando_

_Pom _

* * *

_¡No te hagas la loca! ¡Sé que has sido tú!_

_Severus _

* * *

_Mira, Severus, no tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces. Para tu información, estoy con Poppy, Minerva y Albus en la enfermería. A Filius le ha dado un ataque. Si tienes un poco de decencia, moverás tu grasiento trasero hasta aquí y nos echarás una mano._

_Pom _

* * *

-¿Es grave, Poppy? ¿Se pondrá bien? -le preguntó Sprout a la enfermera, ahora que ya habían conseguido que cesara la porno- session de los pasillos. Les había costado, pero por fin Luna había desmontado su puesto de besos (a pesar de los abucheos de sus clientes) y Hannah y Susan Bones parecían felices de haberse ido a buscar un lugar más íntimo para seguir con lo suyo…

-Oh, no te preocupes, Pom. Sólo es una crisis de ansiedad. Esos ataques son muy comunes cuando uno está sometido a grandes dosis de estrés.

Madam Pomfrey miró con intención a Marietta Edgecombe, que había contribuido al traslado de Flitwick y, por lo tanto, todavía se encontraba en la enfermería, gritando cosas como "filete" "rodajita" "pomelo de triana" y demás términos gastronómicos que habían dejado alucinados a Harry y a Ginny. Pero lo bueno era que Flitwick parecía estar fuera de peligro: al pequeño profesor le habían aplicado una inyección de hipogrifo para que se calmara y se quedara dormido en la camilla donde lo habían depositado.

-Gracias a Merlín ¡Hip!

-¿Qué pasa contigo y ese hipo? No has dejado de hipar todo el camino, Min -se preocupó Pomona Sprout.

-Si quieres, podemos echarle un vistazo, Minerva -propuso Poppy.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿O es que nadie me va a hacer caso, para variar? -se quejó Draco Malfoy, que estaba esperando en otra camilla a que Madam Pomfrey solucionara su problema.

-Oh, sí, Poppy, échale un vistazo al muchacho…-intervino Harry.

-…al chico hudón -repetió Ginny, todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -se interesó Pomfrey ahora que Dumbledore había llamado su atención.

-Se llama ¡hip! _Grangevitis_ ¡hip! -bromeó McGonagall.

-Básicamente repite la misma frase cuando alguien pronuncia el nombre de… la señorita** Granger. **

-"Hermione Granger está muy buena" ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Es que nadie va a acabar con esta farsa? Tengo prisa, tengo un partido de quidditch que ganar esta tarde- volvió a quejarse Draco, su cara cada vez más sombría, aunque mirando con intención a McGonagall, quien seguramente estaría nerviosa por el partido de aquella tarde.

-Sí, un caso agudo de _Grangevitis_ -convino la profesora Sprout.

-Bueno, señoras, será mejor que alguien avise al grupo que se ha quedado sin clase de Encantamientos esta mañana. Parece que hoy vamos a tener que suspender más de una clase.

-¡Hip! Sí, ¡hip!, eso padece…

-Está bien, Albus, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más, quiero asegurarme de que Filius está bien -contestó Sprout.

-Si así lo deseas… Me parece buena idea. ¿Minerva?

-Yo voy contigo. ¡Hip! -se animó Ginny, que estaba buscando cualquier excusa para salir de allí. Harry se acordó de lo que le habían dicho los gemelos y puso cara de susto, por miedo a que la profesora le atacara en un momento dado.

Cuando Harry y Ginny salieron de la enfermería, el silencio reinó entre ellos dos por un instante. Ninguno parecía saber qué decir al otro, y el capítulo de aquella mañana todavía flotaba en el aire. Por fin, Harry se armó de valor y rompió el silencio, como temeroso de que McGonagall acabara hablando primero del tema:

-Escucha… Minerva… lo de esta mañana…

-¡Hip!

-… sí, como te iba diciendo… Espero que podamos seguir siendo… _amigos_

-¡Hip!

-…porque la verdad es que hoy estoy muy ocupado y yo no…

-¡Hip!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pefetamente…

-Pues como iba diciendo… ¿qué opinas?

-Estoy de acueddo, Albus. Me padece lo más inteligente que podías habed dicho… ¡hip!

-Minerva, ¿has bebido?

De pronto, Ginny recordó por qué se había bajado dos botellas de tequila en los aposentos privados de la profesora McGonagall y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, usando la manga del director como pañuelo:

-Ez cudpa de esos dos ¡hip¡ diablos… todo cudpa de ellos ¡hip!

-¿Qué diablos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Diablos! ¡Doz! ¡SON DOZ DIABLOS¡ -dijo Ginny, sacando una mano y contando sus dedos con dificultad. Cuando había contado por lo menos ocho, apareció de repente Hermione, que estaba visiblemente agitada.

-He salido de clase tan pronto he… ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé… Minerva creo que está… Ejem… La profesora McGonagall…Yo…

-Ginny, ¿estás bien? -dijo valientemente Hermione, dirigiéndose sin rodeos a la figura de la profesora McGonagall y dándole palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla.-¿Qué has bebido?

-¡Hedmione! -Suspiró aliviada la muchacha, como si hubiera visto un ángel, y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

-¿Ginny?? -preguntó Harry con la inconfundible voz de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿¿Haddy?? -respondió ella con la alcoholizada voz de McGonagall, pero con un parecido increíble a Gwrap, el hermano _pequeño_ de Hagrid.

* * *

**NdA:** Hola otra vez! Sólo deciros lo de siempre: que estoy emocionada con el tratamiento que le dais a esta historia. Han pasado dos años y mucho de vosotros aún seguís ahí... no sé qué decir! Lo cierto es que no me lo esperaba porque, claro, había que retomar muchas cosas... pero me he quedado flipada con el nuevo recibimiento... Es increíble, de verdad, y me abruma tanto que no sé qué decir. Pero supongo que el movimiento se demuestra andando, así que aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Este no tiene tantas referencias cómicas como otros, más que nada porque tengo que organizar un poco el cacao que estoy montando y a veces se requiere poner el freno... Espero que aún así os guste, porque poco a poco voy acercándome al temido final, dejando más y más pruebas en cada capítulo, hasta agotar las de los personajes que quedan. AH! Alguien preguntó si soy española: sí que lo soy. Y también alguien pidió que dejara una explicación de todas las pruebas que ya han pasado. La he puesto al final del capítulo porque era muy larga e interrumpía la lectura a quienes no tengan necesidad de consultarla. Pero si la queréis, abajo está, ok? De nuevo gracias y esas cosas que se dicen... tengo la lagrimita asomándose, XD. Un beso enorme y nos vemos en el próximo!

* * *

**Guía para recordar las pruebas que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en BVC**

**DÍA 1:**

Hermione (consecuencia): Hermione tuvo que tocar los culos de todos los chicos que se le cruzaban

Ron (consecuencia): el pelirrojo ha tenido que escribir una carta comprometida a sus padres, contándoles una mentira acerca de sus experiencias sexuales con Hermione.

Neville (beso): besó a Snape… ufff… que mal rollo¡ jajajajaja

Hannah (consecuencia): el reto que le propusieron fue aplicarse a sí misma un hechizo desmemorizante. Por eso la pobre Huffleppuf quiso hacerse de Gryffindor, tiene un tatuaje, etc, etc.

Justin Finch Fletchley (consecuencia): se declaró a Sprout y tuvo una cita a ciegas con ella.

Draco (consecuencia): la consecuencia de Draco consistía en que tenía que decir lo que piensa en todo momento. Es como una versión de Mentiroso Compulsivo, para quien haya visto esa película.

Cho Chang (consecuencia): se puso unos pompones, montó en su escoba, coreó a Harry… y se metió un hostiazo debido a los celos de Ginny Weasley.

Ginny (beso): besó a Harry

Harry (beso): besó a Ginny

Lavender y Parvati (beso): se evitaron una a la otra, pero al final se besaron.

Goyle y Crabbe (beso): besaron a Pansy al mismo tiempo… un desastre, claro

Pansy (beso): tenía que besar a un sangre sucia y besó a Filch

Terry (beso): besó a Mirtle y la devolvió a la vida… de ahí los problemas de Sirius y Lupin

Michael Corner (beso): besar a Ginny delante de Harry para provocar que éste la besara también

Marietta Edgecombe (beso): besaba a todo animal que veía

Roger Davies (beso): besó a Parvati

Padma Patil (beso): se quedó sin beso por olvido de los gemelos, pero estos lo resolvieron rápidamente ante sus quejas, haciendo que besara a uno de ellos.

Luna (consecuencia): se creó un auto- club de fans que metió en problemas a Draco con el Señor Tenebroso.

**DÍA 2:**

fue el de la verdad, pero como los profes estaban mosqueadillos, patrullando el colegio, el juego tuvo que ser interrumpido. Cosas que se supieron: que Justin está enamorado de Hermione y que fue Marietta y no Cho la que escribió a Rita Skeeter para que publicara un artículo sobre Ginny, Harry y Cho en Corazón de Bruja. También a Draco se le escapó que le atrae un poco Hermione.

**DÍA 3:**

Harry (consecuencia): poción multijugos. Se hace pasar por Dumbledore mientras D. está en una reunión del Ministerio por una huelga de fantasmas.

Ginny (consecuencia): poción multijugos. Lo mismo que Harry, sólo que ella es McGonagall.

Hermione (beso): besó a Ron

Ron (beso): besó a Hermione

Neville (consecuencia)¿?

Lavender (consecuencia): le ha mandado a los padres de Ron la foto que le sacó en pelotas en cuarto año.

Parvati (consecuencia): es un elfo doméstico

Padma Patil (consecuencia): es un elfo doméstico

Roger Davies (consecuencia): otro elfo doméstico

Luna Lovegood (beso): puesto de besos, para darlos a mansalva

Terry (consecuencia)¿?

Michael Corner (consecuencia): le escribió una carta a Ginny contándole que le había engañado

Marietta Edgecombe (consecuencia): tiene que pasarse el día soltando piropos a Flitwick y le ha provocado una crisis de ansiedad al enano.

Cho Chang (beso)¿?

Draco Malfoy (beso)¿?

Pansy (consecuencia)¿?

Crabbe (consecuencia)¿?

Goyle (consecuencia)¿?

Justin Finch Fletchley (beso)¿?

Hannah (beso): besó a Susan Bones y parece muy contenta con ello jajajaja

OTRAS COSAS:

Hay también otras tramas paralelas derivadas del juego. Por ejemplo: las lechuzas asesinas que mandó Hermione al creer que Cho era la culpable de lo publicado en Corazón de Bruja; la venganza de las lechuzas asesinas planeada por Terry, Michael y Marietta, que pensaron que había sido Draco y le han lanzado un hechizo de repetición; la vuelta a la vida de Mirtle la Llorona y los líos que les está dando a Sirius y a Lupin; los enfados de Voldemort al ver que no saca nada en claro; las mentiras de los gemelos al decirle a Harry que McGonagall y Dumbledore están liados; la huelga de fantasmas en el Ministerio; el enfado de los padres de Ron y los de Hermione al pensar que no paran de tener sexo; la reunión de padres… bufff… son tantas cosas que ya no sé ni por dónde empezar!! Espero que no os esteis armando mucho lío!! XDDD BESOSSSS


	21. Hip, Porque Yo Te Quiero

**Capítulo 21**

**-¡Hip! Porque yo te quiero-**

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nunca había sido un sitio "normal". Al menos, no desde el punto de vista Muggle. A menudo, cualquier Muggle del tipo Tía Petunia se hubiera escandalizado fácilmente de un día rutinario en aquel colegio de magos. Sin embargo, desde que los gemelos Weasley habían empezado Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia, Hogwarts estaba completamente fuera de control.

Al tercer día de juego, las clases habían quedado interrumpidas; un profesor estaba siendo tratado por estrés en la enfermería de la atareada Madam Pomfrey; el director del colegio y la directora de la casa Gryffindor parecían haber perdido por completo la cabeza; tres alumnos se habían ataviado con una funda de almohada para convertirse en elfos domésticos a tiempo completo y algún jugador que otro parecía poseído por el espíritu de "bésame o muere", tan común en los condominios del mundo mágico. Por tanto, no era de extrañar que, en medio de la confusión y disponiendo de tanto tiempo libre para dar rienda suelta a las lenguas más vivaces, el colegio estuviera a punto de sucumbir al síndrome de las marujas. Por aquí y allá, se oían todo tipo de cotilleos. Algunos imposibles, otros realmente graciosos porque nadie disponía de información fidedigna (nadie, excepto los gemelos Weasley, por supuesto). Así que todo lo que cabía era especular y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, haciendo que los rumores se convirtieran en una gran bola de nieve:

-Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se lo han montado otra vez enfrente de todos -le estaba diciendo una alumna de primero de Slytherin a uno de sus compañeros.

Un muchacho de pelo negro de Ravenclaw, la escuchó, mezcló la historia con otro cotilleo que había escuchado y le dio una interpretación propia:

-…y, claro, Justin, el de Hufflepuff, el que está loco por Hermione, se lo ha tomado tan mal que se lo ha contado a la directora de su casa…

-¿Pero la profesora Sprout no estaba enamorada de Justin?

-No, yo escuché que estaba colgada por un Verde Brócoli que al final resultó ser un espía del Escuadrón de los Vegetales Vigilantes.

-Y Draco Malfoy se ha declarado también a Hermione.

-¿Malfoy? ¿El rubio de Slytherin?

-El mismo. Dicen que Pansy Parkinson se ha enterado y le ha dado una patada en sus…

-Ouch, eso duele. Yo he escuchado que McGonagall se paseó esta mañana en ropa interior por el castillo.

-¿La profesora de Transfiguración? ¡Eso no se lo traga nadie!

-En serio, alguien la vio salir del despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore y McGonagall están liados?

-Eso dicen…

-¡Y Cho Chang se ha quedado calva!

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ginny Weasley. Por lo visto tuvo un ataque de celos y la agarró del pelo hasta arrancárselo, mientras estaba subida en una escoba.

-Yo leí algo de eso en _Corazón de Bruja_…

-¡Y Cho Chang se ha quedado calva!

-Lucy, eso ya nos lo has contado…

-Ah,…

* * *

Severus Snape se vistió tan rápido como pudo, todavía enfadado por no haber descubierto quién, por Merlín, le había usurpado su más preciada posesión. Había tardado TANTO tiempo en modificarla a su gusto… Pero ahora había algo más importante a lo que tenía que prestar atención urgente: Filius, en la enfermería.

¿Qué le habría pasado al miserable enano? No era que le cayera mal… simplemente, era -y seguiría siendo toda su vida- un enano y, por lo tanto, a juicio de Snape, una persona inferior. Aunque eso no impedía que el profesor de Pociones le tuviera cierto cariño. Por esa misma razón salió despedido hacia la enfermería, incómodo como estaba tras haberse dado la ducha y, por alguna razón, renqueando más de lo necesario, como si le hubieran puesto un suspensorio para proteger sus genitales.

Cuando por fin estuvo a escasos metros de la enfermería, divisó a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hermione Granger, que, al parecer, estaban hablando acaloradamente a escasos metros de la entrada. La profesora McGonagall acababa de darle un abrazo a Hermione Granger, un gesto que, por descontado, era tremendamente extraño. Decidido a averiguar qué ocurría, Snape se acercó a ellos:

-Profesor Dumbledore, he venido tan pronto me he enterado. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Por un momento, Harry tuvo que tragar saliva para enfrentarse al profesor que más odiaba de todo Hogwarts. No se fiaba de él. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que los encerraran a todos en Azkabán. Por suerte, se recuperó pronto y rápidamente se puso en la piel del director y dijo:

-Ah, Severus, estás aquí -exclamó, alzando ligeramente los brazos. -No hay motivo de preocupación. Madam Pomfrey dice que sólo ha sido un ataque de estrés. Creo que nuestro querido Filius ha estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente.

Aunque la contestación había sido de lo más plausible, lo cierto era que Snape no quitaba ojo a Ginny y a Hermione. Hermione estaba sosteniendo disimuladamente a Ginny para que no perdiera el equilibro. Por suerte, lo hacía por la espalda, de manera que era imposible que Snape supiera dónde estaba su mano. Quedaba, eso sí, la posibilidad de que el poderoso mago utilizara la Legeremancia. Si aquello ocurría, daba igual a qué santo mágico rezaran: sin duda, acabarían en Azkabán.

Tampoco ayudaba que Ginny fuera incapaz de controlar su hipo y que cada dos segundos soltara un ¡hip! que retumbaba por todo el pasillo. Afortunadamente, a Snape pareció convencerle la contestación de Harry y únicamente les dedicó a todos una gélida mirada, antes de retomar su camino.

-Bien –dijo-, entraré para ver cómo se encuentra. Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore. Minerva… señorita Granger… buenos días a ustedes también.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape -se despidió Hermione cortésmente.

-¡Hip!

Hermione le pinchó la espalda a Ginny para que no contestara a aquel saludo. No estaba segura de que la pelirroja no fuera a arrastrar las palabras como había hecho toda la mañana. Ginny captó la directa porque se limitó a saludar con la mano, como lo haría un niño de cinco años. Snape frunció el ceño, giró sobre sus talones provocando que su túnica acompañara el seco movimiento y entró en la enfermería.

Una vez que lo hubieron perdido de vista, Hermione llamó la atención de sus dos amigos:

-¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! ¡Tenemos que esconderla antes de que aparezca otro profesor!

-Sí, eso ha estado muy cerca…-convino Harry, el corazón le latía muy deprisa y todavía podía sentir un resto de sudor frío en la vieja espalda de Dumbledore.

-¡Hip! Cedca, ha edtado muy cedca.

-Ginny -Hermione agarró a su amiga por los hombros. –Hagas lo que hagas, sólo te pido una cosa: mantén la boca cerrada¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Hip! Boca. Ceddada. De acueddo…

* * *

Los gemelos Weasley aprovecharon que la mayoría de las clases habían quedado suspendidas –bueno, todas menos la del profesor Binns, que ni siquiera se había enterado de los contratiempos que estaban teniendo sus colegas de trabajo- para dar los últimos retoques a su plan maestro.

-¿Estás seguro de que estará lista para esta noche? -le estaba preguntando Fred a George, con un ligero aire aprensivo en su cara.

-No te preocupes. Lo hemos estado preparando durante meses, ¿no? Sólo falta añadirle el último ingrediente y todo estará listo…

-¿Pero y si no lo está? ¿Y si algo falla? Esta gente está fuera de sí -insistió Fred, presa del pánico.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan gallina? -protestó George.

-¿Gallina? ¿Con qué Weasley crees que estás hablando? ¿Con Ron? -se burló Fred.

-Exacto. Nosotros somos Fred y George y por eso todo va a salir acorde al plan. Y punto.

* * *

Ronald Weasley estaba de muy mal humor. Aquella mañana nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo con lo previsto. Aunque en un primer momento la idea no le había parecido del todo buena, después de un rato pensándolo su estómago había sido conquistado por una bandada de mariposas. Había estado planeando la prueba durante toda la noche. Ni siquiera había podido dormir al haber estado pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de besar a Hermione. Y no estaba en su plan que ella se lanzara primero, o que lo hiciera de una manera tan rápida, tan impersonal, tan atropellada. Aún encima, había sido enfrente de aquella panda de traidores de Slytherin y, para colmo, después de que Draco Malfoy se le insinuara descaradamente durante la clase de Pociones.

¿Qué más podía salir mal? Ya sólo faltaba que Víctor Krum apareciera por sorpresa, aunque, por el bien de los gemelos –a quienes mataría si lo inmiscuían en el juego, fuera por la razón que fuera-, esperaba no oír hablar de él en lo que restaba de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. Había sido más que suficiente tratar de imaginar qué había querido decir Hermione durante la prueba de la verdad.

Por si todo esto no fuera poco, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban Hermione, su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo. Solo y sin rumbo fijo, Ron decidió salir al campo de Quidditch para ver si alguien había aprovechado la mañana libre para realizar unos vuelos. Estaba ya casi en el exterior del castillo cuando unas cinco lechuzas le rodearon, tratando de llamar su atención. Al parecer, todas iban dirigidas a él.

Armándose de paciencia, rogando a la vez que esas lechuzas no tuvieran nada que ver con el juego y que a ninguna se le antojara dar rienda suelta a su colon mientras sobrevolaban su cabeza, Ron abrió el primer pergamino y leyó:

_¡Quién iba a decir que el pequeño Ronnie había CRECIDO tanto!_

_Llámame: Flu-004333777_

_En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas: tu hermano Percy no atinaría con su "cucharón" ni aunque yo tuviera un "caldero" del diámetro de un hipogrifo. _

_Penélope_

_La Visa Magic no siempre da la felicidad _

* * *

_¿De qué cucharón está hablando?_, pensó Ron abrió una segunda carta:

_Wooooooow,_

_Won- Won, Won- Won, Woooooon……_

_Me ha encantado la foto. ¡Ya podría aprender Bill de su hermanito pequeño!_

_Mándame una lechuza y yo te enseñagué la postugha de la lechuguita. _

_Fleur_

_Sin el mancuerno no se usa, no hay beneficio neto. _

* * *

Había una tercera:

_Hola, Won- Won, soy Pom- Pom. _

_He visto tu anuncio. _

_Llámame, sexy, que, yo te meneo el pomporrompón…_

_Flu- 90210_

_P.D: me encantan esos erizados pelillos rojos… Los lamería cual regaliz… y luego te pellizcaría los pezones, mi cachorrito de Gryffindor. ¿Qué me dices? _

* * *

Y una cuarta:

_Bombero de Hogsmeade busca Won- Won para agitar su tolón tolón. Tengo una manguera tan grande que podría envolver Hogwarts y hacerle un lazo. _

_Llámame, pelirrojo. No te arrepentirás. _

_Marca Flu- 886408. _

* * *

Hasta una quinta:

_¿Yo te hago won y tú me haces tolón? Madre de squib desesperada por un donante mágico. ¿Qué tal si introduces lo-que-tú-ya- sabes en donde tú-y-yo-sabemos?. _

_Tengo-múltiples-agujeros. _

_Flu- 666,_

_Ya- sabes. Llá-ma-me y yo te ma-mo (uy, llamo) _

* * *

Ron, muy sorprendido y tremendamente ruborizado tras haber leído aquellas cartas, levantó la vista del último pergamino en busca de alguien que pudiera responder a las preguntas que en aquel momento cruzaban su mente. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para encontrar la respuesta. Un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw de cuarto año no le quitaban ojo, al tiempo que consultaban algo que parecía centrar toda su atención. Las muchachas, al descubrir que el pelirrojo las estaba observando con ojos asesinos, soltaron el periódico que tenían entre las manos y huyeron escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudieron. Ron se acercó al lugar donde había caído el periódico en el suelo, se agachó y se incorporó con él ya en la mano, abierto por la página en la que lo habian soltado.

Entonces, leyó se encontró con la sección de anuncios por palabras:

**_Won- won y su colosal polvorón_**

**_Me llaman Won- won el superdotado_**

_Chico superdotado (40 pulgadas, varita de cedro, sangre pura de pelo de unicornio. ¡Palabrita de Olivander¡.) ofrece su poderosa varita para desatascar cañerías, apagar fuegos, arreglar retaguardias, comprobar grifería y demás pillerías. _

_¿Quién quiere un cerebro con semejante badajo? _

_Escribe lechuza o manda un mensaje a Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Flu 3333 (coste del mensaje: 3 sickles desde Flu fija, 5 sickles desde Flu móvil)_

_¿A qué esperas?_

Ilustrando el anuncio había una fotografía que sospechosamente se parecía mucho a la que había descrito Lavender Brown durante la discusión que habían tenido horas antes a pie de escalera.

-¡LAVENDER! -empezó a gritar Ron, completamente fuera de sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la guarida del mal las noticias sobre el romance entre Dumbledore y McGonagall habían dado un giro inesperado al plan inicial. Voldemort había tenido que mantener una reunión de urgencia con la plana mayor de los Mortífagos, que se habían Aparecido tras haber sido convocados con carácter de urgencia a través de la marca tenebrosa. Estaban todos allí, salvo Snape, excusado por su papel de espía infiltrado en Hogwarts.

-Por orden del Señor Tenebroso y de su reinado ensombrecido inminente, se abre la sesión de la "Mala Acción del Día" -declamó Colagusano, agarrando un pergamino que había sido escrito de puño y letra por el mismísimo Voldemort-. Se nos ha convocado a todos aquí, en la guarida del Señor, para abordar el tema de Obi- Wan/ Rottweiller. Teniendo en cuenta esta sustanciosa revelación, necesitamos un plan de ataque para destronar a Obi- Wan y sacarle del castillo. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Lucius Malfoy, que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa Narcissa –la cual todavía no le hablaba por aquel incidente que habían tenido con las lechuzas y la limpieza-, se atrevió a hacer una sugerencia:

-Señor, quizá si nos contara la historia del tatuaje, podríamos hacernos una mejor idea de las debilidades de la Rottweiller. Si lo con… considera conveniente -tartamudeó del pánico.

Voldemort se reclinó un poco sobre su asiento, provocando que todos sus mortifagos se revolvieran en sus sillas por miedo a que esa pregunta hubiera desatado su ira. Pero Voldemort sólo se estaba concediendo unos minutos para pronunciarse sobre la cuestión que acababa de lanzar Lucius Malfoy. No estaba seguro de que aquella fuera una buena idea, pero la petición tampoco le pareció muy descabellada. Así que se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa de reuniones alrededor de la cual estaban sentados los Mortífagos y empezó a hablar:

-Sucedió una oscura noche de febrero, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Tanto, que he perdido la cuenta. Yo era muy joven, y pensaba, equivocadamente, que la mejor manera de influir sobre el mundo mágico sería ejerciendo la docencia en Hogwarts. Por eso me acerqué al castillo para pedirle un trabajo al viejo Obi- Wan, aunque sobra decir que no me lo concedió. Así que decidí que, ya que me había dejado caer por allí, no estaría de más tomar unos traguitos de consolación en Hogsmeade, ya me entendéis… Madam Rosmerta nos puso una ronda de güisquis de fuego a alguno de nosotros y, mientras los pedía, me di cuenta de que la Rottweiller también estaba allí, sola, sentada al fondo de la barra…

-… claro, se acercó a mí y eso me extrañó. No podía entender qué hacía Tom por allí, no tenía ni idea de que había estado contigo en el castillo.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, recordando vagamente que aquel día Minerva se había ido temprano del castillo, aunque nadie sabía de su paradero.

-En resumen, que una cosa llevó a la otra. Él me empezó a invitar a varias rondas, quizá pensando que así podría sonsacarme información privilegiada de Hogwarts y de ti, en particular. Algunos de los Mortífagos estaban allí, pero se cansaron muy pronto de su Señor Tenebroso, probablemente porque iban aún más beodos que nosotros, y nos dejaron que habláramos en paz.

-Y después de ocho güisquis de fuego empezó a tirarme los trastos. Claro, yo por aquel entonces no estaba nada mal…-aclaró Voldemort a sus Mortífagos, que asintieron ceremoniosamente con la cabeza.

-De repente, sin que yo me diera cuenta, Tom empezó a insinuarse. Creo que en aquel momento ya llevaba demasiado alcohol en la sangre y no controlaba sus acciones. Además, ya sabes que yo no estaba nada mal en mis tiempos mozos…

Dumbledore hizo un gesto apreciativo con la cabeza, como recordando el incidente de la sábana del que habían estado hablando horas antes.

-No sé muy bien cómo ocurrió, pero entonces la Rottweiller me dijo algo referente a mi tez, como que tenía una piel muy bonita.

-En ello estábamos y, de repente, me dice que tengo una piel muy bonita, pero que le faltaba algo para que lo fuera aún más.

-Y yo le respondí que eso era porque estaba tatuada con una marca de poder. Me preguntó cuál era, y yo le enseñé la Marca Tenebrosa. Creo que no le gustó…

-Me enseñó la Marca Tenebrosa -le explicó McGonagall a Dumbledore –y, claro, le dije que me parecía espantosa. Además, por aquella época yo no sabía ni lo que era. No entendía esa tontería de la calavera en el antebrazo...

-¿Cómo no pudo gustarle, mi señor? -se interesó Bella, la único que se atrevió a interrumpir el discurso, dado que el resto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y estaban escuchando aquella historia con devoción por su amo.

-No lo sé -dijo Voldemort, encogiéndose de hombros. –Supongo que no le agradan las calaveras. Pero por aquel entonces yo era un estúpido, y reaccioné bastante bien.

-Se puso como un basilisco, más agresivo de lo que jamás hubiera esperado –siguió explicando McGonagall, -pero cuando me empezó a entrar miedo de que hiciera algo descabellado, Tom propuso algo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore no dejaron traslucir ninguna emoción durante el relato de la historia. Pero en aquel momento brillaron lo suficiente para que la profesora supiera que estaba deseando que le contara qué le había propuesto Voldemort.

-Verás, Albus, estábamos allí y…

En ese momento, Minerva McGonagall comprendió que era aquel momento o nunca. Estaban en medio de una pausa de la reunión con los fantasmas en el Ministerio, llevaba años queriendo contárselo a Albus Dumbledore y nunca había reunido suficiente valor para hacerlo. Pero, aquel día, aprovechando que estaban solos, le había parecido el indicado para sincerarse de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, cuando McGonagall ya estaba dispuesta a acabar la historia y contarle cómo se había hecho el tatuaje con Voldemort, el bedel abrió la puerta y les indicó que su pequeño descanso había llegado a su fin.

-Profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Los están esperando.

-Y ésa es la historia -concluyó, a su vez Voldemort, en la Guarida del Mal. –Ahora, si no tenéis más preguntas, ¿seguimos de una vez con la Mala Acción del día?

La mirada de Vodemort dejaba más que claro que no aceptaría ninguna interrupción más al plan maestro que estaban a punto de trazar. Los Mortífagos lo interpretaron así y permanecieron callados, hasta retomaron la cuestión de cómo conseguir que Dumbledore abandonara el castillo y dejara de proteger al Niño que Vivió.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Remus acababan de descubrir por qué nunca es recomendable matar a un fantasma que acababa de volver a la vida. Myrtle la Llorona se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla para los dos merodeadores. No sólo no dejaba de romper cosas, y había conseguido que la mitad de la casa se hubiera quedado hecha añicos –añicos que iba recogiendo Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, murmurando maldiciones sobre su nuevo amo-, sino que Myrtle se había convertido en una suerte de Peeves el poltergeist y se empeñaba en gastar bromas pesadas a quien se pusiera delante.

-¡Te dije que esperáramos una respuesta de Dumbledore! -se quejó Lupin mientras intentaba esquivar un jarrón que le había lanzado Myrtle desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a pasar esto? Por si no lo sabías, no tengo un manual de instrucciones de fantasmas resucitados y asesinados por segunda vez –intentó defenderse Sirius, mientras se agachaba para esquivar un retrato de su tía, que había salido volando en su dirección.

-¡No hacía falta el manual! ¡Habría bastado con esperar a Dumbledore! -insistió Remus, golpeando una cajita dorada con una raqueta de tenis que había encontrado. La cajita salió despedida y golpeó a Kreacher en pleno trasero.

-¡AUCH! ¡Mezclados! ¡Escoria del mundo mágico! -se quejó el elfo doméstico.

-Mira, Lunático, ahora ya no hay solución, ¿de acuerdo?. Tendremos que esperar a que Dumbledore regrese del Ministerio y resuelva este… ¡EH! ¡DEJA AHORA MISMO ESE PIANO DONDE ESTABA!

-¡Sirius! ¡Cuidado! -gritó Lupin cuando el piano empezó a caer en caída libre, directo hacia la cabeza de Sirius. El mago dio un rápido giro de varita y en cuestión de medio segundo consiguió que el piano quedara suspendido en el aire; luego lo bajó suavemente para depositarlo en el suelo.

-¿Ves? Para esto tenemos la magia- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –No hay por qué preocuparse…-afirmó confiado, justo antes de que ¡BUM! la banqueta del piano cayera fuertemente sobre su cabeza y le noqueara al instante.

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban teniendo serios problemas para conseguir que Ginny caminara hasta el despacho del director. La pelirroja no parecía querer colaborar y estaba empeñada en lanzarse sobre Harry para tirar de su túnica y decirle que "no le importaba que fuera Dumbledore, que aún así le seguía queriendo".

Estaba claro que necesitarían algo más que tiempo para conseguir que la pequeña de los Weasley superara su alcoholemia. Hermione había pensado en una poción, pero no conocía ninguna cuyos efectos frenaran la borrachera de alguien. Además, estaba segura de que tendría que anular físicamente a Ginny para hacer que se la tomara.

Los tres amigos habían puesto rumbo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore por pasillos poco transitados, pero ahora se enfrentaban al problema de tener que cruzar el vestíbulo principal para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, tanto si lo querían como si no. Así que Harry y Hermione respiraron profundamente, y siguieron andando mientras mentalmente rezaban para no encontrarse con nadie. La suerte esta vez no les acompañó.

Contra todo pronóstico, muchos estudiantes parecían haberse reunido allí para evitar el frío que ya empezaba a dejarse notar en el exterior. Era extraño ver a tanta gente congregada en el vestíbulo, pero a lo mejor también estaba relacionado con el espectáculo que estaban dando Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones. Las dos muchachas, ni cortas ni perezosas, habían continuado allí su propio ritual de "apareamiento", aprovechando que los profesores parecían estar muy ocupados en otros asuntos.

En un primer momento, Harry y Hermione se quedaron parados. Pero luego Hermione le dijo a Harry que lo mejor sería actuar con normalidad, quizá imponer una o dos detenciones, despejar a los cotillas y seguir su camino. Con lo que no contaban, claro, era con la reacción de Ginny que, de repente, empezó a decir a voz en grito:

-¿Por qué _tú_ no puedes ser como _ellas_? -en el "tú" había hundido su dedo índice en el pecho de Harry/ Dumbledore y en el "ellas" había señalado con el mismo dedo a Hannah y a Susan. -¿Por qué _tú_ no me puedes tratar así a _mí_?

La vida abandonó momentáneamente el rostro de Hermione. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Visto desde fuera, parecía que la profesora McGonagall le estaba pidiendo cuentas a Albus Dumbledore. Y no una explicación cualquiera, sino la explicación al por qué no era romántico con ella. El cerebro de Hermione se puso rápidamente en funcionamiento, pero, por primera vez en su vida, su mente se quedó en blanco, algo que no parecía estarle ocurriendo a Ginny Weasley:

-No me quieres nada -lloriqueó entonces Minerva McGonagall, sonándose los mocos en una de las mangas de su túnica. –Yo pensaba que al dejarlo con Michael lucharías por mí, te preocuparías por mí, querrías demostrarme que tú también sientes lo mismo, que también has estado enamorado de mí todos estos años. ¡Pero nooooo! En lugar de eso vas y besas ¡HIP! a esa eztúpida de… de… de esa...-se interrumpió Ginny a sí misma, por lo visto incapaz de recordar el nombre de Cho. -E incluso pasaste la noche con ella en la enfermería, ¿o te crees que no lo sé? ¡HIP!

Harry tampoco sabía qué hacer. Ahora Ginny había hundido la cabeza en su pecho y estaba sollozando.

-Gin, por favor, estás borracha…-intentó calmarla Harry, hablando entre dientes para que los cientos de estudiantes que ahora tenían la boca abierta y los miraban, no pudieran escucharle.

Pero eso fue aún peor, porque Ginny no se lo tomó como un intento de Harry por calmarla, sino como una afrenta. Y entonces despegó la cabeza de su pecho, le miró fijamente y gritó:

-¡DO ESTOY BORRAXA!

-¡McGonagall está borracha! -exclamó Colin Creevey desde el grupo de estudiantes, provocando que Hermione meneara la cabeza y se resignara a darlo todo por perdido.

-¡LLEVO AÑOS DETRÁS DE TI Y TÚ SIEMPRE ACTÚAS COMO SI NO EXISTIERA! ¿ACASO NO TENGO PECHOS BONITOS COMO TU QUERIDÍSIMA PECHOSDESILICONAFUNDIDA? -berreó, palpando los pechos de McGonagall. -¿ACASO ESTE CULO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA TI? -dijo, señalando las posaderas de McGonagall. -¿ACASO YO NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA EL MAGO TODOPODEROSO DESTINADO A DERROTAR A SÍ-PESADO-YA-SABEMOS-QUIÉN-ERES?¿ES ESO? Porque yo te quiero…¡HIP!

Harry no sabía qué decir. Y lo cierto es que a esas alturas prácticamente le daba igual. Resultaba extraño ver a McGonagall furiosa, diciéndole todas esas cosas, declarándose y desnudando su alma para él.

Pero Harry supo ver más allá de la apariencia y sabía que, debajo de aquella vieja piel arrugada, estaba Ginny; tras esos ojos felinos cansados de llevar lentes, estaba Ginny; tras ese pelo cano recogido en un moño, estaba Ginny… Detrás de todo aquel oxidado cascarón estaba Ginny, SU Ginny. Y eso era suficiente para que a Harry se le desgarrara el corazón. Por eso se desentendió completamente de los gestos que le estaba haciendo Hermione para que salieran rápido de allí y, en su lugar, Harry atrajo a Ginny hacia el cuerpo de Dumbledore, acarició sus mejillas con sus dos manos y le dio un tierno y dulce beso para calmarla.

Y en medio del vestíbulo de entrada, lo único que se escuchó fue un sonoro _OOOOH_ de los estudiantes. La noticia estaba confirmada: Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban juntos.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡¡Feliz Navidad, gente¡¡ Esto está que se acaba... tengo pendiente subir más capítulos muy muy pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada. Todo sigue en la "cocina", a la espera de un final... ¿feliz? Calculo que quedarán unos tres capítulos, cuatro a lo sumo, y después.. sniff, sniff... tendré que despedirme hasta otra. Pero ha valido la pena, por lo menos por mi parte. Espero que por la vuestra también. Un abrazo. Booh-


	22. El último vuelo de Neville

**Capítulo 22**

**-El último vuelo de Neville-**

-Operadora de Hogwarts, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

-En seguida. ¿Quién le _tele**flu**nea_?

-Bartolus Creevey.

* * *

-Operadora de Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Batilda, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Páseme inmediatamente con Albus Dumbledore.

-El director Dumbledore está ocupado. ¿Prefiere dejar una lechuza o un vociferador?

-Vociferador.

-Un momento, por favor.

Una voz mecánica se escuchó entonces al otro lado de la chimenea:

-Después de la señal, vocifere todo lo que pueda. Píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

* * *

-Operadora de Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Ente, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Póngame ahora mismo con el degenerado de Dumbledore o incendio esta chimenea.

-Señora, la chimenea ya está encendida… Nuestros elfos domésticos se ocupan de ello. ¿Desea algo más?

-Oh………Páseme con Dumbledore, ¡demonios!

-El director está ocupado en estos momentos. ¿Desea dejar lechuza o vociferador?

-¡Deseo dejar un Adava Kedavra!

-Lo siento, señora, en Hogwarts no disponemos de catálogo de Maldiciones Prohibidas. ¿Lechuza o vociferador?

-Lechuza, entonces.

-Dígame su dirección.

-Valle de Godric, calle principal, 1.

-¿Qué número ha dicho?

-Uno.

-En seguida se la mandamos. Muchas gracias por su llamada.

* * *

Está usted al Flu con el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En este momento todas nuestras operadoras están ocupadas. Por favor, no se retire.

Por si es usted un squib y no tiene capacidad para entender el mensaje, le repetimos que usted sigue al Flu con el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En este momento todas nuestras operadoras están tomándose un café, fumando un cigarrito y cotilleando sobre los profesores. Si lo desea, teleflunee en un par de minutos, aunque aconsejamos que no se retire...

Sigue estando usted al Flu con el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En este momento todas nuestras operadoras están pintándose las uñas. Por favor, si se retira, no se olvide de volver a llamar.

El Flu está con usted en el Hogwarts del castillo de Magia y Hechicería. En momentos como éste nuestras trabajadoras operadoras están ocupadas. Retírese, por favor...

Para escuchar el mensaje en mandril, toque el ladrillo izquierdo con la cabeza. En español, el derecho. En mandarín, dos a la izquierda, tres a la derecha, cuatro a la izquierda y ¡sí, ése es el ladrillo que tiene que cabecear¡. En hebreo, sople el fuego. En élfico, escupa, por favor. Si quiere otras opciones lingüísticas, por favor, contribuya con nuestra causa y eche otro leño al fuego. No se retire. Estamos trabajando para hacer su vida más fácil.

* * *

Hermione Granger paseaba de arriba abajo por el despacho de Dumbledore intentando calmar sus nervios. Aquel beso había sido demasiado. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora, y ahora los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban llamando desesperadamente al castillo para obtener una explicación de boca del director.

-¿Realmente tenías que haber hecho eso? ¿Delante de todo Hogwarts?. Harry, ya teníamos suficientes problemas- le había dicho su amiga tan pronto habían entrado en el despacho del director.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Hermione. Simplemente no lo pensé… La vi así, tan desvalida, tan frágil…

-Harry, a veces eres demasiado blando -le había reprendido Hermione. –Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría explicar esto a la comunidad mágica, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo nosotros?

Y es que Hermione ya podía verse enfundada en un traje a rayas, suplicando para que no le condenaran al beso de dementor. Harry, en cambio, no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Se había pasado la última media hora atendiendo las reclamaciones de padres furiosos a través de la red Flu. Veinte vociferadores después y cinco cabezas flotando en la chimenea del despacho del director, Harry se dio por vencido, contactó con las operadoras de Hogwarts para que no le pasaran más mensajes, y decidió que lo mejor era sumarse a la desesperación de Hermione.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tendremos suerte si no viene un verdugo del ministerio a cortarnos la cabeza.

-Lo primero es guardar la calma. Luego ya pensaremos qué hacer. Por ahora hemos tenido suerte y todavía no ha llamado el Ministro…

-Estoy con Hermione. Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría.

Los dos amigos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Ginny. Según ellos, la pelirroja no se encontraba en disposición de dar consejos o de opinar, cuanto menos de decir que lo mejor era "mantener la cabeza fría". Ya era suficiente con la pataleta que había tenido mientras le duraban los efectos del alcohol. Se le había pasado la borrachera, pero eso no excusaba su comportamiento.

-Está bien, no he dicho nada…-reculó Ginny ante su reacción.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar a Dumbledore -sugirió Harry.

-¿A qué Dumbledore? -preguntó Ginny, confundida.

-Al _verdadero_ Dumbledore -aclaró Harry.

-Dumbledore, impostor Dumbledore -se escuchó a Phineas Nigellus desde el marco de su retrato.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, haz que se calle! -se exasperó Harry. Había perdido la paciencia y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar aquella cantinela de Nigellus cada cuatro minutos.

Ginny cruzó la habitación y colocó un mantelito que tapaba la superficie de una de las mesas sobre el retrato de Phineas Nigellus.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña impertinente? Vuelve aquí de inmediato y sácame esa cosa o hablaré directamente con Dumbledore…-se quejó el antiguo director.

-Gracias, Ginny -comentó Harry, con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo esbozar en aquellos labios ajenos.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? -se interesó Ginny, que tras la sonrisa de Harry parecía menos acobardada de intervenir en la conversación.

-Por avisar a Dumbledore- repitió Harry.

-No -atajó secamente Hermione. –Estoy segura de que hay otras maneras de resolverlo. Además, los efectos de la poción _unigrupo_ no te permitirán sincerarte.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo había olvidado! -se desesperó Harry.

-Yo propongo que sigamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tarde o temprano, Dumbledore regresará y lo arreglará. Lo entenderá cuando descubra que _sólo ha sido un juego_. Además, esta tarde hay partido de Quidditch.

De nuevo, Harry y Hermione miraron a la pelirroja con furia. ¿Sólo un juego? ¿Cómo podía decir que aquello era _sólo_ un juego después de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Y cómo podía pensar en Quidditch en una situación semejante?

* * *

-¡Lavender!

-Ron, ¿qué te trae por… ¡eh! ¡Me haces daño!

Sin querer, Ron se había dejado llevar por su ira y estaba sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Lavender Brown. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

-¿Por qué has mandado mi foto a _El Profeta_? -preguntó indignado el pelirrojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no he mandado nada a _El Profeta_!

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué es esto? -insistió Ron, poniéndole un recorte de periódico frente a sus narices. En él se podía ver a un Ron en movimiento, metiendo la mano en sus pantalones y sacar a "Rowilda Junior" para hacer sus usos menores en el cuarto de baño de los chicos. Lavender no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona cuando leyó el contenido del anuncio y la foto que le acompañaba.

-Ron -empezó a decir la chica, intentando calmarle, -no sé quién te ha hecho esto, pero te prometo que yo no tengo nada que ver.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero vio algo en sus ojos y comprendió que no estaba mintiendo. Entonces, si no había sido ella, ¿quién?

_Engendros deformes de hermanos: _

_Quiero que me digáis quién ha puesto ese anuncio o soy capaz de publicar en El Profeta esas fotos que os saqué el año pasado chapoteando como mariposones en la piscina de Bill. _

_Ron_

-Uff… parece enfadado.

-Ron siempre está enfadado -respondió Fred a su media naranja.

-¿Deberíamos contárselo? -preguntó George, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisilla pícara. Fred le miró sorprendido. –Nah, olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

-Sí, eso ha sido tan absurdo que haré como si no hubieras dicho nada.

-Además… ¿tenemos algo en contra de Terry Boot? A lo mejor nos interesa que lo crucie…- bromeó George.

-No, que yo sepa. ¿Había sido él quien nos robó la _Play Wizard_ que estaba en las taquillas del campo?

-No, ése fue Michael Corner.

-El pequeño bastardo…

-Al menos ya ha tenido su merecido…-concluyó Fred. –Yo creo que lo mejor es no decirle a Ron que era la prueba de Terry. El pobre Boot no merece morir.

-Pero si no lo descubre, nos cruciará a nosotros -terció George.

-Oh, vamos, ¡estamos hablando de Ronnienkis!

George se detuvo un momento para recapacitar sobre lo que había dicho su hermano. No hizo falta decir nada porque Fred comprendió que lo había entendido.

-Y… ¡esto ya está! A tu salud, hermano -comentó Fred, tendiéndole a George un tubo de ensayo.

-A la tuya, hermano.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¿Por Rowilda Junior?

-No, eso no me convence.

-Y tampoco es motivo de brindis…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Por las gemelas Rowilda!

-No, eso sería demasiado pretencioso…

-Hmmm…¿Por la mejor escapada del mundo?

-Sí, por eso y por Beso, Verdad…

-Consecuencia. El líquido que estaba en los dos tubos de ensayo bajó suavemente por las gargantas de los gemelos Weasley. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar sus efectos.

* * *

En la enfermería, Filius Flitwick había recibido las visitas de prácticamente todo el cuerpo docente. Madam Pomfrey, les había pedido que no hicieran demasiado ruido porque se encontraba aún en una situación delicada. Pero aquello no podía aplicarse a Sybill Trelawney, que seguía sollozando desconsoladamente en la manga de Severus Snape, mientras éste le dedicaba miradas asesinas que no amedrentaban a la profesora de Adivinación.

-¡_Era_ tan buena persona! ¡Tan buena! Un regalo de la naturaleza… Ayer vi que tenía el Grim. Quise decíroslo, pero me dejasteis muerta de frío en la Torre de Astronomía. No pude, simplemente no pude…

-¡Sybill, por Merlín! ¡Sigue siendo una buena persona! ¡No se ha muerto! -se exasperó Pomona Sprout, que intentaba guardar la calma y pensar con claridad qué hacer.

-Las posibilidades de que muera un enano a su edad son de ocho entre 200 millones.

-Gracias por la aclaración, Séptima. Realmente es de mucha ayuda- ironizó Snape rodando los ojos al escuchar el comentario de la profesora de Aritmancia. –Pomona, ¿puedo tener unas palabras contigo?

-Sí, claro, Severus, ¿qué sucede?

Snape tiró de su manga para llevársela aparte e iniciar una conversación en privado. Desde donde estaban ahora, sin embargo, todavía podían escuchar las quejas de Dolores Umbridge, asegurando que el Ministerio debería estar al tanto de aquel escándalo.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, preocupada, Pomona.

-Verás… ¿tú has notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Albus o de Minerva?

-Hmmm… bueno… no podría decir que esos dos se comportan con una lógica aplastante, ¿no?

-Ya, pero no estoy hablando de eso. No has notado que últimamente están…-Snape se detuvo para buscar la palabra adecuada-… ¿más cercanos?

-¿Cercanos? ¿No estarás intentando insinuar que…

Snape puso cara de "¡pues claro, hombre!"

-¡Por Merlín! Pero, pero… ¡Min me lo habría contado! ¿Lo sabe Rosmerta?

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo -indicó Snape, esta vez con ansiedad en sus ojos.

-No, no creo que lo sepa. Si no ya tendríamos el castillo lleno de elfos domésticos con antorchas incendiarias.

* * *

_Ronnienkins:_

_Eres demasiado pequeño para entender las cosas de los mayores. No te metas en lo que se te queda… "grande". Disfruta de tu momentánea fama y deja el rencor atrás. _

_Te quieren, _

_George y Fred_

Ron leyó este pergamino sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. Había preguntado a todos los participantes del juego, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar a ningún culpable. Y aunque seguía enfadado, la verdad era que le daba igual. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era comer y encontrar a su hermana y sus amigos. Desganado y sin ganas de aguantar las tonterías de Lavender, que se había sentado a su lado, comprobó cómo entraban al comedor algunos de los profesores.

* * *

Snape, Sprout y Vector habían abandonado por fin la enfermería para llevarse algo al buche. El profesor Flitwick todavía tenía que pasar allí unas horas más, pero Madam Pomfrey no dudaba de su recuperación. Al pasar de largo la mesa de Ravenclaw, la profesora Sprout le lanzó una mirada asesina a Marietta Edgecombe, que ya estaba sentada en su asiento habitual, junto a Cho Chang.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

-Esa muchacha amargada... ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que acosar al pobre Flitwick? -explicó Sprout.

-Quizá no haya podido resistirse a sus "pequeños" encantos -ironizó Snape.

-O quizá las hormonas estén excesivamente descontroladas en este castillo -sugirió Sprout visualizando ya la mesa de los profesores. Entonces, la profesora de Herbología se fijó en que Snape estaba cojeando ligeramente. -¿Por qué cojeas, Severus? -preguntó.

* * *

-¿Has visto la mirada que te ha echado Sprout? -le preguntó Michael Corner a Marietta Edgecombe, su compañera de casa, que estaba sentada enfrente de él y de Terry.

-Sí, pero no entiendo por qué se pone así. Yo no he hecho nada malo -se excusó la estudiante.

-¿Armar una resistencia en la puerta del director de tu casa para llamarle "mi filetón" no es hacer nada malo? -dijo sarcásticamente Cho, provocando que Marietta se ruborizara.

-Vaya, Cho, tienes mucho mejor el pelo. Parece que empieza a crecer -la halagó Terry Boot.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -apreció Cho, que ahora ya podía mesarse su melena, corta, pero melena. En pocas horas ya le había crecido.

-¿Sabemos algo del paradero de Padma y Roger? -se interesó Michael.

-Todavía nada…-explicó Marietta con preocupación dibujada en su cara. –Espero que esos estúpidos de los Weasley no les hayan puesto a hacer trabajos forzados, o se las tendrán que ver con nosotros.

En ese momento, Luna Lovegood, que parecía mucho más calmada desde aquella mañana –sin duda ya había superado la prueba y por eso había vuelto a su ser-, se acercó a donde estaba el resto de los jugadores de su casa y tomó asiento cerca de ellos.

-Mira quién está aquí, Lunática Lovegood -se burló Michael.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -preguntó Terry, al ver que algo brillaba en el interior de su mochila.

-Oh, nada, sólo unas cuantas bolas de adivinación. Justin Finch- Fletchley las estaba vendiendo a ocho sickles. A mi padre siempre le ha hecho ilusión conseguir una auténtica- respondió Luna, sin darle mayor importancia.

Terry, Michael, Marietta y Cho miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que Luna no era la única que tenía una bola de adivinación. Mucha gente estaba jugando con ellas en sus mesas o guardándolas en sus mochilas.

* * *

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto es el acabose!

-Sybill, ¿qué ocurre? -se interesó Harry, que ya estaba sentado con el resto de los profesores.

-¡Las bolas! -dijo muy excitada, casi sin poder pronunciar correctamente, -¡Alguien ha robado todas mis bolas! ¡Es una tragedia, un ultraje, una pillería! ¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora mis profecías? ¡El mundo se quedará sin mi ojo interior!

Los profesores se miraron entre ellos, tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

-Oh, vamos, Sybill, tu ojo interior está más tuerto que el de la estilista de Supermodelo- bromeó la profesora Vector.

-Sí, Sybill, tú no acertarías nada ni con una bola del tamaño de la cabeza de Justin Finch- Fletchley -se burló Snape, provocando que los demás no pudieran aguantar más la risa y estallaran en carcajadas. Sprout le lanzó una mirada asesina por burlarse de su Verde Brócoli, pero se recompuso rápido:

-Eso, Sybill, siéntate, come y disfruta. Esta tarde mandaremos a los elfos domésticos a comprar una nueva remesa de tus canicas de cristal -concluyó, quitándole importancia.

-¿Es eso lo que pensáis? ¡Pues no consentiré que nadie se burle de mí! -estalló Trelawney, buscando en los ojos de Dumbledore algo de apoyo. -¡Si mis dotes adivinatorias no son apreciadas en este castillo, buscaré un nuevo trabajo! -exclamó sin dar pie a que nadie dijera nada más y poniendo rumbo a la salida del comedor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle y discutiendo acaloradamente con Pansy Parkinson.

-… ¡dijiste que me querías! -le estaba reprochando Pansy.

-Dije tantas cosas, que ya ni me importa. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte.

-¿Cómo has podido preferir a la Sangre Sucia?

-Pansy, te repito que Granger no me interesa.

-Draco, ¿pretendes que crea que no babeas por ella? ¿Después de lo de esta mañana? ¿Después de la prueba de la verdad? -Pansy cometió el error de agarrar la túnica de Draco mientras decía esto. El rubio le dio un golpe seco en la mano para que no le tocara y dijo con frialdad:

-Pansy, sinceramente, me importa una mierda lo que creas. Esta tarde tengo partido, y lo último que quiero es tener que aguantar tus niñerías.

Pansy Parkinson se quedó helada. Y tras hacer unos pucheros que despertaron la risa de Crabbe y Goyle, salió corriendo del comedor.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que le habrá dicho Draco a Pansy? -le preguntó Lavender a Ron, que había observado con interés su salida y ahora se estaba sirviendo una raquítica cucharada de puré de patatas.

-Cualquier tontería suya, eso seguro- contestó el pelirrojo con desgana. El tema le interesaba más bien poco.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Este puré de patatas no hay quien se lo trague! ¿Qué les pasa últimamente a los elfos domésticos? El desayuno tampoco es que fuera delicioso -se quejó Lavender, que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía en las cocinas, y por lo tanto no estaba al corriente de que tres conocidos suyos estaban desarrollando el duro trabajo de ser elfo doméstico por un día.

En ese momento, entró por las ventanas otra tanda de correo diario. Ron rezó para no recibir más cartas subiditas de tono, pero no tuvo demasiada suerte porque otra bandada de lechuzas empezó a rodearlo.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Haz que se vayan! ¡Se van a enganchar en mi pelo! -se quejó Lavender, temerosa de que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Cho y ella también se quedara calva.

Ignorando las reivindicaciones de su compañera de casa, Ron abrió aquellas cartas.

_Enano de mierda:_

_¿Qué diablos le has dicho a Fleur? Se ha vuelto loca y me ha dicho que me quiere dejar por ti. No esperaba esto de ti. Como te pille, te mato._

_Bill _

* * *

_Ronald:_

_Entiendo que esta época de tu vida es hartamente complicada. Yo mismo atravesé por una etapa de hormonas exaltadas que hacían tremendamente difícil dormir, comer o incluso relacionarme. En aquella época sólo me apetecía tocar la "zambomba", no se si me entiendes... Sin embargo, nunca intercedí en las relaciones de mis hermanos, como espero que tú no hagas ahora con mi querida Penélope, a pesar de que ella no pare de hablar de tu Won- Won. No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere cuando dice que tú sí que tienes un buen cucharón, pero espero que sepas mantener la distancia y no deshonres los valores que tanto nos ha costado cimentar durante décadas y décadas de estirpe familiar. _

_Con cariño, _

_Percy _

* * *

_Querido hijo: _

_Tu madre está muy disgustada. ¿No podrías haber mantenido en secreto a Rowildiña Junior? Esas cosas no se van aireando por ahí, así, porque sí. _

_La he convencido para que no te escriba, pero no sé cuánto tiempo aguantará sin decirte nada. _

_Te quiere, _

_Papá _

* * *

-Hola, chicos -dijo alguien de repente.

Ron levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione. No estaba en sus planes saludar sólo con la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado deprimido para ser más efusivo. Ahora sus hermanos pensaban que había tratado de quitarles a sus novias…

-Eh, ¿dónde te habías metido? -la saludó Lavender.

-Oh, me he entretenido un rato por ahí. Tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Ron? ¿Ocurre algo?

Ron quería explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se encontraba con fuerzas para hacerlo. Aquel juego iba a suponer un antes y un después en su vida.

-No, nada…-contestó, huraño.

Hermione le miró de reojo, pero comprendió que no eran el momento ni el lugar para preguntar, así que echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se dio cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos jugadores que estaban allí. Ni siquiera los gemelos habían hecho acto de presencia, y tampoco estaba Neville… algo que sí le sorprendió.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Neville?

En ese preciso momento, un grito inhumano seguido de una peste todavía más inhumana se apoderaron del Gran Comedor:

-EEEEEH, CHIIIIIICOSSSSSSSSS -se escuchó que decía alguien, al más puro estilo "Gordi", de los Goonies.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Lavender, así como el resto de los estudiantes, alzaron la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía semejante alarido.

-¡Chicos,es Neville! -exclamó Hermione, señalando en dirección al techo. Neville estaba suspendido en el aire, descendiendo ligeramente, con las manos sujetas a lo que parecía un gigante paracaídas blanco.

-¿Qué hace Longbottom ahí? -preguntó Sprout. –Severus, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? -le reprendió, conjurando unos prismáticos para ver más de cerca el vuelo de Neville.

-Por supuesto que yo no tengo nada que… déjame eso -le dijo, quitándole los prismáticos. Snape palideció cuando observó más de cerca a Neville, y al atuendo que estaba usando como parapente para descender hasta el suelo.

-¡LONGBOTTOM! ¡SUELTE AHORA MISMO MIS CALZONCILLOS! -rugió Snape, poniéndose en pie y apuntando con su varita a Neville.

El comedor estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -exclamó un estudiante de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

-¡Aquí huele a gorrino! -se quejó una alumna de Gryffindor.

-¡Hagan algo o moriremos de asfixia! -rogó a los profesores otro alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Es un pájaro

-Es un avión.

-No… ¡ES UN O.V.N.E! -dramatizó Sprout.

-¿O.V.N.E.?

-¡Objeto Volador No ESTERILIZADO! ¡CORRED!

-¡GASES TÓXICOS! ¡GASES TÓXICOS, SÁLVESE QUIÉN PUEDA! -gritó un prefecto de Slytherin, que estaba intentando evacuar a sus alumnos del Gran Comedor para evitar una muerte segura de asfixia.

-¡RÁPIDO, HAGRID! ¡TRAE LAS M.O.E! -ordenó Sprout.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el semi gigante en medio del tumulto.

-¡MASCARAS DE OXÍGENO DE EMERGENCIA! -le explicó Sprout, que ya había conjurado una máscara de protección para ella misma, y así dirigir la operación para evacuar a los alumnos que no supieran conjurarla. –SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE SE PRODUZCA UN HOLOCAUSTO -berreó a los alumnos, que empezaron a correr en dirección a la puerta.

Ginny y Harry se estaban mareando tanto que tuvieron que esconderse debajo de la mesa, ante el asombro del resto de los profesores.

De repente, Snape, que había perdido la paciencia y estaba más que enfadado de que Neville le hubiera robado su más preciada pertenencia, gritó sin pensárselo dos veces:

_¡DIFFINDO!_

El hechizo provocó que la tela de los calzoncillos de Snape que Neville estaba utilizando como paracaídas se rasgara en dos mitades. Como consecuencia, Neville cayó a una velocidad de vértigo y aterrizó aparatosamente sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, incrustando la cabeza directamente en un bol del puré de patatas.

-OOOOOOOOOH… -exclamaron los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en el comedor.

Hermione, Ron y Lavender salieron corriendo en su ayuda, y entonces escucharon tres _¡crack¡_ a sus espaldas. Los tres amigos se giraron y vieron a Roger Davies, y Padma y Parvati Patil, vestidos con tres raídas fundas de almohada.

-Señor, ¿alguien ha llamado al servicio de limpieza, señor? -preguntó Roger Davies.

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor y vio entonces las condiciones en las que había quedado el comedor: todas las mesas excepto la de Gryffindor habían sido volcadas, los estudiantes se habían ido, pero habían dejado comida, ropa, libros y mochilas esparcidos por el suelo. Incluso había alguna bola de cristal de Sybill Trelawney rodando por el piso y tumbando a unos alumnos de primero que se habían quedado rezagados. Y todo aquel caos era culpa de los gemelos. TODO.

* * *

**NdA: **Gracias a todos por las felicitaciones de Navidad! Están siendo bastante buenas, pero con más trabajo que nunca para terminar el fic… ¡a ver si lo consigo!

Eva: intentaré que el final sea apoteósico, pero va a depender de muchas cosas. ¡Cada vez hay más enredos! ¡Hasta yo me estoy mareando!

Rocio: qué alegría que hayas vuelto¡ Ya… es que mucha gente se quedó hace dos años en el fic y como es difícil avisar que se sigue actualizando, pues eso… algunos han vuelto y otros no. Os debo un final, eso seguro, aunque sólo sea por la paciencia y por haber esperado.

Zafiro Potter: ¿sabes? yo también estoy intrigada por saber qué pasará cuando se reencuentren Harry y Ginny con Dumbledore y McGonagall. Eso puede ser surrealista.

Estamos muy cerca del final. ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Si alguien quiere pedir algo especial, está a tiempo, pero mejor que hable ahora o calle para siempre. ;)


	23. Permiso para sonarle los mocos

**Capítulo 23**

**-Permiso para sonarle los mocos-**

Cincuenta y cinco huesos rotos, una conmoción cerebral, un empacho de puré de patatas –con el que estuvo a punto de ahogarse- y un vago sentido de la orientación que apenas le dejaba percibir que se encontraba en la enfermería, rodeado de algunos de sus mejores amigos… Ése era el balance de salud de Neville Longbottom, tras el intento suicida de usar como parapente los calzoncillos del profesor de Pociones.

Y, por supuesto, su abuela se había enterado. Y esta vez no sólo le había mandado un vociferador que no había sido capaz de abrir y le había estallado en la cara; también se había negado a ayudarle o visitarle. Así que Neville tuvo que conformarse con la presencia de Hermione, Ron, Lavender y Luna, y, curiosamente, con las visitas de Dumbledore y McGonagall, que extrañamente parecían muy interesados por su salud, ya que sólo abandonaron la enfermería cuando se acercó el momento de ir al partido de Quidditch.

Hermione sintió la tentación de seguirles, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo sin levantar las sospechas de sus amigos, así que se quedó al pie de la cama de Neville, confiando en reunirse más tarde con Ginny y Harry.

-Cuando acabe este juego, mataremos a mis hermanos, ¿vale? -le propuso Ginny a Harry, cuando ya estaban fuera de la enfermería.

* * *

_Querido Albus:_

_Lamento tener que informarte de que estamos en San Mungo. Sirius ha sufrido un pequeño percance y le han diagnosticado chichón cerebral. Ha tenido suerte y han dicho que se recuperará pronto. Me preguntaba si podrías mandar a alguien a Grimmauld Place. No me gusta que la casa se quede sola. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Remus _

* * *

_Estimado Remus: _

_En seguida envío a alguien. Ya le dije a Sirius que lo de Myrtle no había sido buena idea. Aprovechando que estoy en el Ministerio, veré si puede ocuparse de ella algún miembro del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. Si todo va como espero, Myrtle dejará de ser un problema para vosotros. Da saludos a Sirius. Espero que se recupere pronto._

_Albus _

* * *

_¿A Sevi le han robado los leotarditos?_

_Oh, pobrecito Sevi…_

_Lucius _

* * *

_Ja, ja, ja_

_Menos guasa o haré que tu mujer te envíe al sillón esta noche. _

_Para que te enteres, me había costado una barbaridad "adaptarlos" a mí. Ahora tardaré otros seis meses en impregnarlos de Sev. ¡Y no es lo mismo sin ellos!_

_Sev _

* * *

_Señor: _

_El plan ha quedado abortado. Me han robado mis pololitos y sin ellos no puedo pensar. Habrá que ingeniar otra cosa. _

_R2-D2 _

* * *

_¿Cómo que el plan ha quedado abortado, estúpido? ¡Obi Wan tiene que salir de ese castillo cuanto antes! ¡Me importan un cuerno tus "pololitos"! ¡Arréglalo!_

_Darth _

* * *

_Señor: _

_El castillo está demasiado revuelto para atacar. Hay chicos haciendo parapente en medio del Gran Comedor y se rumorea que Dumbledore ha estado besando a la Rotweiller en público. Por estos y otros motivos, sería más prudente esperar a la semana que viene. Como ultra espía secreto infiltrado, no me responsabilizo de esta misión. Aparte de que vivo sin vivir en mí por el inefable robo de mis calzoncillos. Propongo abortar la Mala Acción del Día. _

_R2- D2 _

* * *

_Por tu bien, espero que tengas razón. Si no, te obligaré a limpiar las letrinas de la guarida del mal durante el resto de la eternidad. _

_Darth _

* * *

_Correré el riesgo, mi Señor. Siempre me quedará el consuelo de hacerle un Imperius a Colagusano. Limpia mucho mejor cuando no es consciente de lo que hace…_

_R2-D2 _

* * *

_Que así sea, hijo._

_Darth _

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba muy agitado. En escasos minutos empezaría el partido de Quidditch en el que se enfrentarían Slytherin y Gryffindor. Era un partido importante. Era el primero de la temporada y contra Gryffindor, nada menos. Tenía que demostrar que era mejor que Potter, ganar y, de paso, arruinar sus posibilidades de alzarse con la copa ese año.

Aunque todavía quedaba tiempo, Draco ya estaba vestido con la equipación de Slytherin y estaba tumbado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, dando los últimos retoques antes del partido.

-¿Crees que ganaremos contra Potter, Draco?

-Pues claro que ganaremos, Goyle. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Deberías avergonzarte de ser un Slytherin…-respondió el rubio con prepotencia.

-Quiero ganar, pero como es Potter…

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso? -dijo Draco, molesto.

-Bueno, Draco… Potter sólo ha perdido un partido y siempre que has jugado con él…

-¡Suerte! Pura suerte. El cuatro ojos de cara cortada ni siquiera rozará la snitch hoy, eso os lo aseguro. Vosotros quedaos en las gradas, y mantened los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Esta tarde Potter va a morder el polvo!

Al escuchar esto, Crabbe y Goyle se miraron uno al otro con preocupación.

-¡Te he dicho ya dos veces que no se frota de esa manera! -exclamó con rotundidad Draco. –Tienes que hacerlo de arriba abajo, no de derecha a izquierda- dijo, dando instrucciones de cómo limpiar sus botas al elfo doméstico que estaba arrodillado frente a él.

-Sí, señor Malfoy. Lo haré, señor Malfoy. Roger es tonto y olvida las instrucciones del señor Malfoy -comentó Roger Davies, que seguía ataviado con su funda de almohada, y ahora estaba tratando de castigar su torpeza golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Draco había solicitado la ayuda de un elfo doméstico para limpiar sus botas de quidditch y, para su sorpresa, el elfo que se había presentado había sido Roger Davies. El rubio tenía que admitir que ya empezaba a gustarle un poco más aquel juego…

* * *

Minerva y Dumbledore, que seguían en el Ministerio, se habían reunido aparte para calcular el presupuesto del colegio y contrastarlo con las reivindicaciones de los fantasmas.

-¿Quién era ahora? -preguntó Minerva al ver que llegaba otra lechuza. La profesora de Transfiguraciones estaba haciendo números como una loca. Incluso había dibujado una tabla de multiplicar con su varita, que flotaba en medio del aire para que ella pudiera chequearla si se le olvidaba alguna cifra.

-Era Remus -explicó Dumbledore. -Al parecer, Sirius ha sufrido un accidente.

-¡Por Merlín santo! -exclamó McGonagall, al tiempo que se le ladeaban las gafas. -¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Oh, está perfectamente. Ha sido sólo un pequeño percance con Myrtle la llorona. Me he ocupado de mandar a un agente del Ministerio a que resuelva el problema. Ya sabes cómo se ponen los fantasmas devueltos a la muerte.

McGonagall puso cara de saberlo.

-Por cierto, Minerva, ¿por qué no dejas las cuentas un rato? -propuso Dumbledore, con una sonrisa pícara. –He pensado que nos vendría bien un descanso, y finalmente no pudiste terminar la historia de tu tatuaje…

-Oh, cierto. ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? -preguntó, mucho más animada, borrando la tabla de multiplicar que había conjurado en medio del aire.

-Estabas con Tom, él te enseñó su tatuaje…

-Cierto, cierto. Pues él me enseñó su tatuaje… y yo le dije que era espantoso. Eso ya te lo había contado, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió cansinamente con la cabeza. Era divertido ver lo importante que parecía para McGonagall remarcar que había tenido la valentía suficiente para decirle algo así a Quién- no- debe- ser- nombrado.

-Él no reaccionó demasiado bien y empezó a buscarme las cosquillas. Me preguntó: "¿Entonces qué es bonito para ti?".

"Pues no lo sé… un unicornio, un delfín alado, un hipogrifo, una lechuza blanca… Cosas de esas, más normales".

Voldemort puso cara de asco, pegó un generoso trago a su bebida y sonrió malignamente, como si hubiera tenido una idea.

"¿Qué te parece si intentamos encontrar algo que nos guste a los dos y lo hacemos?".

Minerva McGonagall soltó una risita coqueta, casi nerviosa. Ahora que estaba cerca, se daba cuenta de que Tom no estaba nada, nada mal. Tenía esos ojos cargados de… bueno, de algo. De ambición, envidia, crueldad, fanatismo.. pero ¿qué importancia tenía eso cuando llevabas más de cinco güisquis de fuego en vena? Eran bonitos; casi se atrevería a decir que adorables.

"Bien, suena divertido. ¿Y qué has pensado?", preguntó ella, pestañeando muy rápido, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y comprobando que por el escote de su túnica no se veía más de lo necesario.

Voldemort se inclinó un poco para acercarse a ella –y de paso, visualizar lo que no debía-. Entonces le susurró algo al oído. Lo que le dijo provocó que McGonagall se riera todavía con más fuerza y de una manera aún más coqueta, si cabe.

"Oh, Tom, eres incorregible…"

"¿Eso es un sí?", preguntó él.

"Hmmm… es un quizá. Puede que sea un si. ¿_Quieres_ que sea un sí?", preguntó ella, flirteando con voz insinuante.

"A mí nadie me dice que no", matizó Voldemort.

"Ji, ji, ay, Tom, entonces me lo estás poniendo difícil para negarme". McGonagall le dio un pellizquito en el brazo y reclinó aún más su torso, ahora dispuesta a enseñarlo todo.

Voldemort dio otro sorbo a su güisqui de fuego y se giró para dirigirse a uno de sus mortífagos. "Avery, mueve tu seboso culo y ven aquí. Tu amo te llama".

"¿Amo? Oh, Tom, que tontito te pones cuando te haces el dominante. Me gustan los hombres con carácter, pero no sé yo si…". Se notaba que McGonagall estaba ahora bastante afectada por el alcohol, y Voldemort estaba dispuesto a sacarle todo el partido posible. Si no era para sonsacarle información sobre Dumbledore, a lo mejor lo usaba para tener una noche menos solitaria. Ahora que lo pensaba, McGonagall no estaba tan mal…"Avery, saca tu varita y haz los honores".

Avery los miró adormilado. No entendía nada. "¿Mi varita? ¿_Aquí_, jefe?"

"Sí, tu varita y menéala, Avery", respondió Voldemort con furia. "Tu varita de Olivander's, no tu _otra_ varita".

"Ah", dijo el mortífago, embriagado de alcohol. "¿Y qué hago con ella, jefe?", preguntó.

Voldemort se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

"Oh, eso es fácil". Avery se remangó como pudo, alzó su varita unos centímetros, apuntó con ella en dirección a McGonagall, luego a Voldemort y dijo "_¡Inscriptio!_". "Listo, jefe". Acto seguido volvió a su asiento.

Por supuesto, McGonagall omitió ciertas partes de la historia, pero lo fundamental sí se lo había contado a Dumbledore.

-…. Y cuando me desperté, me encontré con el tatuaje -finalizó, resignada, McGonagall. –No recuerdo qué pasó, no recuerdo qué me hizo… ni siquiera recuerdo si…

-Minerva, ¿no me estarás diciendo que tú y Tom…?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo recordarlo! He probado con la Legeremancia, con mi pensadero, incluso con Veritaserum… le pedí a Pomona que me hiciera un interrogatorio… pero mi mente no recuerda nada a partir de ese momento… Es como si me hubieran modificado el recuerdo o me hubieran aplicado un _Obliviate_.

Dumbledore miró a McGonagall con gravedad, pero entonces comprendió que ya estaba siendo suficientemente difícil contárselo, por lo que cambió el gesto y comentó, más divertido que preocupado:

-¿Y qué es? ¿En qué parte de tu cuerpo está?

-Pues es…-McGonagall se acercó al director de Hogwarts para decírselo al oído, por miedo a oír sus propias palabras en voz alta.

-¿Un corazón? ¿Eso es todo?

McGonagall gruñó un poco cuando Dumbledore lo repitió en voz alta, pero pensó que ya le daba igual.

-Sí, un corazón.

-¿Un corazón de qué?

-No lo sé, Albus… De vaca, de colacuerno húngaro, de snorkack de cuerno arrugado… ¡podría ser un corazón de cualquier cosa!

-Disculpa, Minerva, me he expresado mal. En realidad quería preguntar dónde lo tienes.

-En el… en el… -tartamudeó la profesora, ruborizándose. –Bueno, digamos que está entre la piel que va desde el ombligo hasta…

-Aaaah, ya entiendo…-dijo Dumbledore, todavía impactado por el absurdo descubrimiento. -¿Pero qué tiene de especial el corazón? No le encuentro ningún sentido, y menos aún viniendo de Tom.

-Albus, tienes que entender que estábamos borrachos, ¿de acuerdo? -empezó a explicar McGonagall. –No creo que ni él mismo supiera lo que estaba haciendo. A Tom se lo puso en el…en el…

-¿_Ahí_? -se sorprendió Dumbledore, que ahora parecía a punto de morir de la risa.

-Sí. Pero lo más problemático no es el corazón, sino que es un tatuaje mágico, por lo que a veces late y, claro, cuando late, aparte de ponerme muuy nerviosa… siempre recuerdo lo que pone al lado…

-¿También tiene una inscripción? ¿Y qué dice? ¿Voldemort asolará tu tupido _valle_? -propuso Dumbledore con sorna.

McGonagall se ruborizó como no lo había hecho en su vida:

-No… Dice "I love Sirius Black"…

* * *

_-Unidad Especial Uno llamando a Centro de Control. Responda, Centro de Control. Cambio._

_-Aquí Centro de Control. Dígame su posición. Cambio._

_-Grimmauld Place, número 12. Cambio. _

_-Está bien, Unidad Especial Uno. Cuénteme lo que ve. Cambio._

_-Elfo doméstico de nombre Kreacher, colgado de una lámpara y hablando con un retrato. En el retrato hay una señora histérica que no deja de gritar. La situación es insoportable. Gran contaminación acústica. Unidad Especial Uno se ha puesto los tapones reglamentarios para los oídos. No hay rastro del sospechoso. Cambio. _

_-Unidad Especial Uno, ¿ha comprobado el resto de la casa?. Cambio_

_-¿Eh? ¿Podría repetir, Centro de Control? Cambio_

_-Unidad Especial Uno, ¿ha comprobado el resto de la casa? Cambio_

_-Unidad Especial Uno no entiende instrucciones de Centro de Control. Cambio._

_-Unidad Especial Uno, quítese ahora mismo los tapones reglamentarios para los oídos. Cambio._

_-Recibido y ejecutado, Centro de Control. Cambio._

_-Repito por última vez, ¿Ha comprobado el resto de la casa? Cambio._

_-Un piano de cola impide mi acceso a las escaleras. Solicito permiso para auto-aplicarme un levitacorpus. Cambio._

_-Permiso concedido. _

_-¡ESCORIA! ¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡INTRUSOS! ¡LLAMEN AHORA MISMO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA! ¡INTRUSOS DE SANGRE SUCIA, ESCORIA INMUNDA EN LA NOBLE MANSIÓN DE LOS MALFOY!_

_-¿Qué sucede, Unidad Especial Uno? ¿Necesita refuerzos? Conteste, Unidad Especial Uno. _

_-Todo en orden, Centro de Control. Es sólo un cuadro. Cambio. _

_-¿Es feo? Cambio._

_-Sí, Centro de Control. Cambio._

_-¿Cómo de feo? Cambio._

_-Horrible, Centro de Control. Cambio. _

_-Recibido y anotado, Unidad Especial Uno. __Dígame su posición. Cambio_

_-Grimmauld Place, número 12, planta 2. Cambio._

_-¿Qué ve, Unidad Especial Uno?_

_-La sospechosa está aquí, Centro de Control. Está pegando una sustancia viscosa a la pared. Se dispone a hacer una figura escultórica con la citada sustancia. Solicito plan de ataque. Cambio._

_-Compruebe si la sustancia viscosa sale de su nariz. Cambio._

_-Comprobado, Centro de Control. Confirmado: sale de su nariz. Unidad Especial Uno, a la espera de instrucciones. Cambio._

_-Ofrézcale un pañuelo y espere su reacción. Si se suena, permanezca a la espera. Si escupe, permanezca a la espera. Si se mete el dedo en la nariz, vigile. Si insiste en pegotear la pared de mocos, ataque, Unidad Especial Uno. Cambio._

_-La sospechosa no ha aceptado el pañuelo, Centro de Control. Cambio._

_-¿Los mocos son verdes o amarillos, Unidad Especial Uno? Cambio._

_-Verdes, amarillos y rojos. Cambio._

_-Según el manual de Catástrofes Mágicas, está usted en un serio peligro entonces, Unidad Especial Uno. Tiene licencia para atacar. Cambio._

_-Recibido. Previsto ataque en 9 segundos y tres cuartos. Cambio._

_-Nueve segundos y tres cuartos superados, Unidad Especial Uno. ¿Posición? Cambio._

_-Sospechosa reducida. Solicito permiso al Centro de Control para trasladar a la sospechosa al castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cambio._

_-Permiso concedido. Misión cumplida. Cambio y corto. _

* * *

Hermione por fin había conseguido zafarse de Ron. Le había costado muchísimo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, quizá por miedo a que alguien más reclamara alguno de sus besos. Pero, por fin, había logrado escabullirse hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, en donde ya le estaban esperando Ginny y Harry.

-¿Te ha visto alguien? -preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No, creo que no. No había nadie en los pasillos. Están todos en sus casas, animando a sus jugadores. Y ya hay gente en el estadio- explicó Hermione, cerrando la puerta.

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo no puedo salir así al campo -dijo Harry, señalando nerviosamente el cuerpo de Dumbledore. –Y Ginny tampoco puede sustituirme, es evidente.

-Sí, hoy no me apetece mucho jugar al Quidditch -bromeó la pelirroja.

-A ver, tampoco es tan grave. ¡Es sólo Quidditch! -terció Hermione, ganándose una mirada asesina de los otros dos. –¡Vamos, chicos! Tenemos problemas mucho más graves ahora mismo… el partido puede esperar.

-Pero si Harry desaparece y no juega… la gente no lo va a entender -explicó Ginny, señalándole.

-Quizá podríamos buscarle un sustituto…

De pronto, Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ah, no… sé lo que estáis pensando. No voy a salir yo. Me abuchearían en cuanto pisara el campo. Todo el mundo sabe lo mala que soy volando. Eso no cambiaría las cosas. Pensadlo un segundo: las empeoraría…-explicó Hermione, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-En eso tiene razón…-convino Harry, buscando en los ojos de la pelirroja su aprobación. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, casi es preferible que no juegue nadie a que juegues tú.

-Gracias, Ginny, eso ha sido enternecedor -refunfuñó Hermione.

-Es un placer- contestó la pelirroja. –¿Y Ron? ¿Está muy nervioso? -quiso saber.

-Está como un basilisco enjaulado -confirmó Hermione. –No dejaba de buscar a Harry y de decir que matará a los gemelos si no aparece en el partido…

-Ya… a mí no me faltan ganas de ahogarles -admitió Harry.

-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es ir al campo; vosotros ocupáis vuestros puestos en el palco de profesores, yo me voy a la grada, y estaremos todos con los ojos muy abiertos, por si pasa algo -propuso Hermione.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que los gemelos se hayan cargado este partido a conciencia. Es como regalarle la copa a Slytherin directamente -cabeceó Ginny.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres -dijo Harry, todavía muy deprimido y mirando al suelo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho del director.

Los tres amigos se miraron con preocupación.

-Rápido, Hermione, ¡escóndete¡ -la apremió Harry, empujando a su amiga para que se ocultara tras una de las cortinas del despacho. Harry carraspeó, se mesó la barba, recompuso su túnica y dijo:

–Adelante, pase…

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Cho Chang, todavía muy desmejorada, pero con un poco más de melena en su cabeza. Al verla, Ginny le clavó una mirada envenenada y miró fijamente a Harry. Éste entendió la directa, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-Ah, señorita Chang. Pase, por favor, tome asiento, la profesora McGonagall ya se iba¿verdad?.

Pero Ginny no se movía. Parecía atornillada al suelo y no dejaba de mirar a Harry con ojos amenazantes. Harry empezó a hacerle señas disimuladas con la cabeza para que los dejara solos. Finalmente, Ginny empezó a caminar a regañadientes.

-Sí, ya me iba, profesor Dumbledore. Si no desea más mi compañía, me iré, profesor Dumbledore -dijo, provocando que Cho la mirara con extrañeza –No digo que no entienda que usted está taaan ocupado, profesor Dumbledore… es sólo que ya sabe dónde estoy si me necesita, profesor Dumbledore.

Harry se rió ligeramente y dijo:

-Eeeh… lo tendré en cuenta, profesora McGonagall. Nos vemos en el partido.

-Sí… nos vemos… en el par-ti-do- dijo Ginny, marcando las sílabas, y haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de salir. Pero Ginny se ocupó de dejar la puerta entreabierta para espiar por aquel escaso espacio. Ya pensaría después cómo irse sin que Cho notara su presencia.

-Tiene que disculparla. Últimamente está un poco… exaltada… por cuanto está ocurriendo, ejem, en el castillo- se disculpó Dumbledore, mirando a los ojos a Cho.

-¿Y quién no lo está? -preguntó retóricamente Cho, con una sonrisa forzada. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué honor tenerla por aquí?

-Profesor Dumbledore… Quiero que entienda que hay una cosa que tengo que hacer. Yo no lo planeé, se lo juro. Y no hay nada que me apeteciera hacer menos ahora mismo. Pero es que yo no puedo resistirlo, ¿comprende? Es una fuerza superior. Es una necesidad. Es algo que TENGO que hacer… pero no quiero. Y quería disculparme antes de hacerlo, porque de veras que no me gustaría que me abrieran un expediente, acabar en San Mungo, o en clases especiales para lo que me resta de Hogwarts… porque yo…

-Un momento, un momento, ¿de qué está hablando, señorita Chang?

-Te va a besar, idiota –susurró Hermione desde la cortina, más para sí misma que para Harry, que desde donde estaba no podía escucharle.

-¡La prueba del beso! ¡Cho tiene que besarle! -susurró asimismo Ginny, que estaba observando toda la escena desde la minúscula ranura de la puerta.

-No pregunte. Ya le he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más quiere que le diga? ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Lo entiende? Por favor, tiene que entenderlo, profesor Dumbledore -se desesperó Cho, sintiendo la presión de la poción en su bajo vientre. La buscadora de Ravenclaw hizo ademán de inclinarse, y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de los labios de Dumbledore, rozándolos lo suficiente para que la poción considerara que la prueba del beso había concluido, Cho se encogió debido al peso de un bulto que había trepado sobre su espalda.

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE ÉL, ZORRA MANIPULADORA!

Ginny estaba poseída. Se había abalanzado sobre la espalda de Cho y había rodeado su cuerpo con sus piernas para que ésta no pudiera desprenderse de ella. Cho empezó a gritar y a correr por toda la habitación en círculos, desesperada por quitarse de encima a la profesora McGonagall, mientras ésta arrancaba los pocos mechones de pelo que le habían crecido y arañaba su cabeza con sus uñas.

-¡QUÍTEMELA! ¡QUÍTEMELA DE ENCIMA! ¡ESTÁ POSEÍDA! ¡ES EL ESPÍRITU DE GRINDELWALD!

Harry no sabía si echarse a reír, a llorar o correr hacia la cortina para esconderse con Hermione. Pero Hermione salió entonces de su escondrijo. Apuntó como pudo con su varita y gritó _¡Stupeffy! _Un rayo salió disparado en dirección a Ginny, pero golpeó de lleno en Cho, que no paraba de moverse y aletear con sus manos, lo cual hacía complicado atinar.

Cho cayó inmediatamente de bruces al suelo, llevándose a Ginny con ella, que al haber estado sobre su espalda la aplastó aún más.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-¡Estaba intentando apuntar a Ginny!

-¿_A mí_? ¿Querías noquearme _a mí_? -se ofendió la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie y liberando a Cho del peso.

-¡No! ¡Bueno, sí¡.Bueno… no lo sé, ¿vale? Estabas completamente fuera de ti, Ginny…

-¡Pero eres mi amiga!

-¡Basta, chicas! Lo último que necesitamos es empezar a pelear entre nosotros -llamó al orden Harry. –Hermione, ayúdame a arrastrar a Cho. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-Pero antes habrá que hacerle un hechizo desmemorizador, o nos meteremos en líos… en más líos…- propuso la morena.

-¡Yo lo hago! -se ofreció Ginny.

-¡NO! -gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-¿Por qué no? -se enfurruñó la pelirroja.

-Porque tú serías capaz de dejarle amnésica para toda la vida... Con Cho serías peor que el beso de un dementor…-sentenció Hermione.

Ginny torció el gesto, pero no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que su amiga tenía razón, mucha razón…

* * *

**NdA: **que se nos escapa el año, chicos!! Por Merlín, cómo pasa el tiempo... Feliz año nuevo y todas esas cosas. Hoy estoy un poco tristona porque es el típico día que te hace pensar... por eso no dejo una nota de autor muy animada que se diga. Pero se me pasará en unas... ¿dos horas? XDD

Por mi parte, aquí tenéis una nueva entrega. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos... los iré publicando estos días, aunque tengo que retocar muchas cosas.

En el capítulo anterior parece que no quedó muy claro que la prueba de Terry Boot era mandar a El Profeta la foto en la que aparecía Ron desnudo... La de Lavender fue escribir a los padres de Ron y la Terry, publicar un anuncio por palabras. Por si acaso os lo estabais preguntando... o esa parte no quedó como debería.

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Etc? Ya sabéis que son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por tanto review! Algunos me decís unas cosas tan bonitas que conseguís que me quede sin palabras y hasta me ruborice. Gracias, de verdad. Besos, abrazos y cariñitos.


	24. Potter campeón, Malfoy del montón

**Capítulo 24**

**-Potter Campeón, Malfoy del Montón-**

-¿Listos? ¡Vamos a patearle el culo a esos presuntuosos de Slytherin! -rugió Fred en el vestuario de Gryffindor.

Sus palabras no sirvieron de mucho. El resto de los jugadores estaban completamente desanimados. Acababan de recibir la noticia de que Harry Potter no podría jugar ese día. Los gemelos se habían ocupado de comunicarles que Harry tenía una reunión en el Ministerio y le iba a ser imposible venir. Sin buscador reserva y sin nadie que pudiera sustituirle, los estudiantes de Gryffindor no sabían ni por qué los gemelos insistían en que salieran al campo. Estaban, simplemente, perdidos. Desanimados y cabizbajos, tomaron sus escobas y se dirigieron a la salida de los vestuarios.

Los gemelos se rezagaron un poco para ver la procesión lastimera del equipo. George se acercó sigilosamente a Fred y le dijo:

-¿Tú has notado ya algo?

-Todavía no, pero me ha parecido que Angelina me sonreía más de lo habitual. A lo mejor eso es buena señal -respondió George, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya…-cabeceó Fred, pensando que eso no significaba nada. Angelina era así de agradable con todo el mundo. –Espero que funcione.

-Funcionará. Además, tenemos un as en la manga, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cuál?

-Pansy Parkinson…

* * *

En el palco de los profesores, Ginny se había ocupado de reservar el asiento más cercano al de Dumbledore. La profesora Sprout se había quejado, ya que ése era normalmente el suyo, pero finalmente Ginny consiguió lo que se había propuesto. Aquella parecía la única manera de hablar tranquilamente con Harry, que acababa de tomar asiento.

-¿La habéis dejado en un lugar seguro? -se interesó la pelirroja.

-Enfrente de su sala común. Tarde o temprano, alguien se la encontrará- contestó Harry hablando muy bajito.

-¿Crees que recordará algo?

-Lo dudo. Hermione se ha asegurado de hacer dos _obliviate_ en lugar de uno… Sería un milagro que recordara algo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Se ha ido a la grada de Gryffindor. Va a intentar encontrar un asiento cerca del campo, por si sucede cualquier catástrofe y hay que asistir a alguien.

-Permiso… perdona… dejad pasar… es importante… permiso.

-¡Hermione! ¡Aquí, Hermione! -la llamó Ron, que le había reservado un sitio a su lado.

-¿Me he perdido algo? -preguntó la morena, tomando asiento y mirando con inquietud de un lado a otro.

-Todavía no. Ni siquiera han saltado al campo. ¿Has encontrado a Harry?

_Sí, por desgracia he encontrado a Harry…_pensó

-No… ni rastro de él. He intentado hablar con los gemelos, pero no los he encontrado. Mmm… ¿crees que aparecerá?

-Ya… yo también he estado buscándolos, pero no ha habido suerte.- Informó el pelirrojo -¿Harry? No se perdería un partido contra Slytherin aunque se lo prohibiera el Ministerio…

_Pero sí se lo perdería si se lo prohibiera el Ministerio de los gemelos Weasley…_

De repente, Hermione visualizó algo que no le encajaba con el ambiente:

-¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí?

_¡Y por fin ha saltado el equipo de Gryffindor al campo! -_se escuchó la voz de Lee Jordan amplificada, despertando una ovación en las gradas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los Slytherin empezaron a abuchear

–_Más alto._ _Quiero oír esos aplausos. Los gemelos Weasley ya han empezado a calentar y están sobrevolando el campo. La afición se está volviendo loca. Todos saben que esta tarde Slytherin no tiene nada que hacer contra Gryffindor. _

-¿Tú no deberías reprender a Lee por excederse en los comentarios? -le susurró Harry a Ginny cuando escuchó esto.

-Nah… Creo que por un día la profesora McGonagall dejará se divierta a su antojo -afirmó Ginny, provocando que a Harry se le dibujara una sonrisa en los labios.

_Y ahí están también Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Harry...¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? Por favor, Harry, no te hagas de rogar y sal al campo. Tu afición te está esperando…_

-Y ahora empieza el espectáculo…-comentó Harry, más para si mismo que para Ginny.

Y es que Harry, claro, no salía. Un murmullo se apoderó del estadio de Quidditch cuando George y Fred Weasley apresuraron su escoba hasta donde estaba Lee Jordan. Fred le estaba susurrando algo al oído.

_-¿No va a venir?_ -se escuchó la amplificada y preocupada voz de Lee Jordan. De nuevo, el estadio sucumbió a los murmullos, especialmente en la grada de Gryffindor, en donde los estudiantes parecían preocupados y no dejaban de estirar la cabeza para ver si Harry aparecía por algún lado.

En una de las filas más cercanas al campo estaban Ron y Hermione, mirando con aprensión al resto de sus compañeros. Especialmente a dos, porque Crabbe y Goyle estaban agazapados en la fila que tenían delante. Llevaban dos enormes bufandas con los colores de Gryffindor enroscadas al cuello, y portaban una pancarta gigante en la que se podía leer: "Dale fuerte, león, ahoga a la serpiente".

-¡Eh, boñiga de serpiente! -les llamó un estudiante de séptimo de Gryffindor. –Salid de nuestra grada o yo me ocuparé de que os crucien.

Aquello fue suficiente para que la hinchada grana y dorada se sublevara y se pusiera en pie, dispuesta a expulsar a Crabbe y Goyle de su territorio.

-¡Fuera!

-¡Reptad hacia vuestra cloaca, Slytherins!

-¡Aquí no queremos reptiles!

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ¡fuera!

Un chico de tercero se acercó corriendo hasta ellos y en tono de burla les dijo:

-¡Booh! ¡Susto! ¡Soy hijo de Muggles!

Crabbe y Goyle dieron un bote en su asiento, asustados de estar cerca de un sangre sucia. La grada de Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas al ver la reacción de los dos Slytherin. De repente, en un movimiento conjunto, todos los Gryffindors sacaron sus varitas, las blandieron en dirección a Crabbe y Goyle y empezaron a lanzar un variado menú de hechizos. Algunos golpearon en los traseros de los Slytherins, que empezaron a saltar cuando en sus posaderas estallaron toda suerte de petardos; otros acabaron en sus cabezas y provocaron que su pelo se tiñera de verde y plateado; había incluso hechizos que modificaron la vestimenta de Crabbe y Goyle y crearon una sensación ilusoria de que estaban vestidos con ropa interior de mujer. Los Gryffindors se lo estaban pasando en grande y hacían oídos sordos de las reprimendas que les llegaban del palco de los profesores; el cuerpo docente al completo, excepto Dumbledore y McGonagall, estaba intentando que los Gryffindor se calmaran y dejaran vivir a los dos apocados Slytherins.

Entonces Crabbe se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el culo, apuntó su garganta con su varita para amplificar su voz y comenzó a gritar con euforia:

-¡Potter campeón, Malfoy del montón! ¡Potter campeón, Malfoy del montón!

-¡DALE DURO A ESE RUBIO, POTTER! ¡MALFOY VA A MORDER EL POLVO! -gritó entonces Goyle, agitando su puño.

El estadio enmudeció. Los alumnos de Gryffindor parecieron calmarse al escuchar los vítores de los dos Slytherins y en cuestión de segundos se sumaron al cántico de Crabbe.

-¡POTTER CAMPEÓN, MALFOY DEL MONTÓN!

El resto de las casas también coreó el nombre de Harry; salvo los Slytherin, que inicialmente estaban demasiado asombrados para reaccionar, aunque inmediatamente empezaron a abuchear a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Traidores!

-¡Crabbe, vuelve aquí, que te vamos a petar el ojete!

-¡Vergüenza de Slytherins!

-¡Chusma!

-¡Mariquitas! ¡Durmiendo con el enemigo!

Harry y Ginny tampoco daban crédito, pero empezaban a no poder controlar la risa. Por un momento pensaron que nada podía animar aquel desastroso partido, pero tenían que reconocer que aquélla había sido una jugada maestra de los gemelos.

-¡CRABBE, GOYLE, VUELVAN INMEDIATAMENTE A SUS ASIENTOS! -rugió Severus Snape desde su asiento.

-Vamos, Sev, yo lo encuentro enternecedor. Por fin han aprendido a relacionarse con sus compañeros- opinó Pomona Sprout.

-Oh, cierra la boca, Pomona…

Y en medio de todo aquel circo, los únicos que estaban en el campo eran los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin ni siquiera habían pisado la hierba. Preocupada, Madam Hooch había ido a los vestuarios para ver a qué se debía la demora, pero regresó rápidamente y se dirigió montada en su escoba hacia el palco de los profesores, en donde voló directamente hasta Dumbledore, con cara de preocupación.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Ha habido un ataque! ¡Están todos lesionados!

-¿Quienes? -preguntó Harry, sobresaltado.

-¡Los Slytherins! ¡Rápido, venga!

Harry no pudo evitar reprimir una enorme sonrisa en su cara, pero se incorporó rápidamente y salió disparado hacia los vestuarios, junto a la preocupada Madam Hooch. El resto del estadio contempló atentamente la salida de ambos, todos en estado de shock, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin un poco más calmados porque no comprendían qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Harry y Hooch llegaron al vestuario de las serpientes se encontraron con un paisaje desolador. Los jugadores estaban tendidos en el suelo, muertos de dolor, agarrando sus extremidades, que parecían haber sido atacadas con un bate de quidditch.

-¡No tienen ni un hueso en su sitio! -exclamó Hooch en medio del lamento de los Slytherin, que no dejaban de quejarse y de lloriquear.

-¡Mi padre los meterá a todos en Azkabán, estúpidos inútiles! -amenazó Draco.

–Malfoy dice que ha sido Pansy Parkinson. ¡Les atacó a todos cuando iban a salir al campo! ¿Pero qué sentido tiene eso?

-Rápido, llame inmediatamente a Poppy. Esto tiene muy mala pinta -ordenó Harry.

-¿Suspendido? ¿Cómo que suspendido?

-Lo que has oído, Lee. El partido tiene que ser suspendido. Ha habido un ataque en los vestuarios de Slytherin. No podrán jugar hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-¡Pero no pueden suspender este partido! -se quejó el locutor. -¡Es el encuentro del año!

-Y lo seguirá siendo, pero en otro momento -le informó Hooch.

Lee se giró entonces con resignación y empezó a hablar para la masa, que todavía seguía gritando el mantra inventado por Crabbe y Goyle.

¡POTTER CAMPEÓN, MALFOY DEL MONTÓN!

_Queridos colegas, nos acaban de informar de que el partido ha quedado suspendido. El equipo de Slytherin está tan cagado de miedo que no podrá jugar esta tarde. _

_-_¡LEE! -se quejó Snape.

-_… digo, el equipo de Slytherin se encuentra indispuesto_ _y_ _ninguno de sus jugadores está en condiciones de disputar el encuentro. Aunque el reglamento de Quidditch dice que Gryffindor debería haber ganado el partido por incomparecencia del otro equipo, los profesores han decidido posponerlo hasta nuevo aviso, así que estad pendientes del calendario de Quidditch. Que paséis un buen día. _

Cuando el gentío empezó a dispersarse, Ron y Hermione pusieron rumbo a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba Neville. Además, el pelirrojo quería contarle lo que había ocurrido. Ron estaba muy exaltado, y había recuperado la sonrisa por primera vez desde que había empezado el juego.

-¡Eso ha sido grandioso! ¡Si los gemelos están detrás de todo esto, tengo que reconocer que han estado brillantes!

-Sí, por un momento pensé que iban a dejar que Gryffindor perdiera -reconoció Hermione.

-¿Los gemelos? ¡Ellos nunca harían eso! -exclamó Ron, todavía muy emocionado con lo que había pasado.

-Hace una hora no lo tenías tan claro…-puntualizó Hermione, provocando que Ron se ruborizada y pusiera una mueca de fastidio. -¿Crees que ésa era la prueba de Pansy?

-¿Cuál? ¿Lesionar a todo el equipo? ¡Seguro! Ojalá estuviera Harry aquí… le habría encantado verlo. ¡Los Slytherins van a matar a Pansy! -exclamó Ron lleno de júbilo, como si la muerte de Pansy fuera la mejor noticia del año.

* * *

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore: _

_Tras el agravio que he sufrido durante la comida, me temo que lo único que me queda pendiente es saldar cuentas con el colegio. Al pie de esta carta, encontrará los honorarios que me debe. Está todo empaquetado y etiquetado. Le haré llegar la carta de dimisión en cuanto las lechuzas terminen con la mudanza. Parto mañana por la mañana. _

_Un saludo, _

_Sybill_

_Honorarios a percibir: _

_Préstamos de 20 bolas de cristal durante 30 años: 8.000 galeones_

_Robo y reposición de 20 bolas de cristal de valor incalculable: 10.000 galeones_

_Paga extra de Navidad: 2.000 galeones_

_Paga extra del Día Mundial del Elfo Doméstico: 100 galeones_

_Paga extra del Día Internacional de las Brujas de Eastweek: 100 galeones_

_Paga extra del Día Mundial de Casper el Fantasma: 100 galeones_

_Excursión a Albania: 1.000 galeones_

_Dos profecías acertadas en 15 años: 8.000 galeones_

_Tasas Mágicas: 100 galeones_

_I.M.A (Impuesto Mágico Añadido) del diez por ciento incluido. _

* * *

Después de muchas discusiones, el encuentro con los fantasmas colegiales por fin había concluido. Dumbledore y Minerva podían respirar tranquilos porque habían llegado a un acuerdo con los huelguistas. Estaban guardando todas sus pertenencias cuando la lechuza que portaba la carta de Sybill entró en la sala de juntas del Ministerio. Al abrirla y leerla, Dumbledore hizo una mueca, confundido como estaba por las nuevas reivindicaciones de la profesora de Adivinación. Minerva, que había notado la sorpresa en la cara del director del colegio, se interesó por las nuevas noticias, y Dumbledore le permitió leer la carta.

-¿Habrá tenido una visión de que la ibas a despedir? -bromeó McGonagall.

-Es posible, tratándose de Sybill. Una visión completamente errónea, debo decir… Pero lo cierto es que me preocupa más su tono. Sin duda se siente ultrajada, y no creo haberle dado motivos para que presente su carta de dimisión. Menos aún con estas cifras…

-¿8.000 galeones por dos patéticas profecías en 15 AÑOS? ¿Y qué es todo esto del robo de bolas? Ayer estaban perfectamente y en su sitio -apuntó McGonagall.

-Me temo, mi querida Minerva, que eso sólo podremos averiguarlo cuando lleguemos al castillo… ¿Vamos?

* * *


	25. El final Primera parte

**NdA:** He tenido que dividir el final en dos capítulos porque me han quedado más de 30 páginas. Pero no sufráis... casi todo son diálogos... Espero que lo disfrutéis. Mega nota de autor al final del último capítulo... ¡Os voy a echar de menos!

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**-El final. Primera parte-**

-¡Le estoy diciendo que ha sido Pansy! ¿Por qué iba a inventarme algo así?

-No lo sé, dígamelo usted, señor Malfoy.

-Oh, vamos, Severus. Confía un poco. Puede que el muchacho esté diciendo la verdad… para variar, claro…-intervino la profesora Sprout.

En ausencia de Dumbledore y McGonagall –no había ni rastro de ellos- los dos profesores se habian dejado caer por la enfermería para comprobar el estado de salud de los Slytherin, Neville Longbottom y el profesor Flitwick, el cual parecía estar completamente recuperado de su encuentro con la estudiante de Ravenclaw.

Snape se acercó un poco a Sprout para susurrarle algo al oído:

-Pomona… Pansy Parkinson preferiría tragarse su propia lengua antes de atacar a un Malfoy…-le dijo.

Acto seguido, el profesor de Pociones alzó una ceja y se quedó mirando a Malfoy. La versión de Draco no tenía ningún sentido. No podía imaginar a un Slytherin atentando contra alguien de su casa. Mucho menos a Pansy, que siempre había bebido los vientos por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y por qué están todos lesionados menos el señor Goyle? -preguntó el pequeño Flitwick con recelo. Goyle había sido el único jugador del equipo de Quidditch que no estaba lesionado.

-Creo, Filius, que existen razones obvias para que el señor Goyle tenga sus huesos intactos- comentó Snape, en referencia al bochornoso espectáculo que habían ofrecido los dos amigos de Malfoy durante el partido.

Con el equipo al completo de Slytherin en la enfermería, allí no cabía ni un alfiler. Madam Pomfrey entraba y salía de su despacho cada dos minutos, llevando y trayendo pequeños botes con remedios mágicos en su interior.

-Dumbledore nunca me habló de esta carga de trabajo cuando me contrató -se quejaba entre dientes Madam Pomfrey.

-¿Tenía la señorita Parkinson algún motivo para estar enojada? -continuó preguntando la profesora Sprout.

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad Malfoy, que todavía estaba dolorido. Pansy le había roto varios huesos de los brazos.

-Bueno, ella se fue llorando hoy del comedor…

-¡Cierra la boca, Crabbe! -ordenó Draco, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, que estaba en la enfermería para interesarse por la salud de sus compañeros, e intentar limpiar su imagen tras el bochorno en las gradas de Gryffindor.

Snape volvió a alzar una ceja con recelo y miró con desconfianza al rubio en busca de una explicación razonable.

-Puede que… estuviera un poco enfadada por una discusión que tuvimos esta mañana- confesó Draco, apretando un poco los dientes. –Aunque no creo que ése haya sido el motivo, la verdad…

-Pero Draco le dijo que prefería a Granger…

-¡Yo NUNCA he dicho eso! ¡Cierra el pico Goyle! -se quejó Draco.

-Sí lo dijiste, Draco. Esta mañana no parabas de lloriquear "Hermione Granger está muy buena", "Hermione Granger está muy buena"…- intervino Adrian Pucey, que se estaba retorciendo de dolor en su camilla.

-¡Pero aquello fue una trampa! -se excusó Draco.

-En cualquier caso -le cortó Sprout sin dar importancia a las disculpas del rubio -la señorita Parkinson parece estar muy enfadada…

-¿Alguien sabe de su paradero? -preguntó el profesor Flitwick a los Slytherin que se encontraban en la enfermería. Cuando todos se encogieron de hombros, los profesores comprendieron que iba a ser hartamente complicado dar con Pansy o averiguar por qué había atentado contra su propio equipo. Snape, Sprout y Flitwick salieron entonces de la enfermería, confundidos y sin rumbo fijo. Todos se preguntaban dónde demonios estaban la profesora McGonagall y el director del colegio.

* * *

**Sala Común de Ravenclaw**

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Michael Corner, que acababa de entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw, seguido de Terry Boot.

-Está estable, pero ha perdido mucho pelo… Otra vez… Ya no sé si Madam Pomfrey va a poder regenerarlo. Ha sufrido mucho- comentó Marietta con tristeza, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. -Hace un momento estaba despierta, pero todavía no ha logrado recordar qué ha ocurrido- dijo, mesando los únicos dos mechones sujetos a la cabeza de Cho Chang, que se encontraba tumbada, semi inconsciente, en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-¿Crees que los gemelos le han borrado la memoria? -se interesó Terry Boot.

-Ésa es la pregunta del galeón... Puede que hayan sido ellos… u otros… ya no lo sé- cabeceó Marietta. -Por cierto, ¿cómo ha quedado el partido?

-Se ha suspendido… tendrán que jugarlo en otro momento.

-¿Suspendido? ¿Por qué? -exclamó la muchacha, algo desorientada.

-Dicen que ha sido Pansy Parkinson, que se ha vuelto loca y los ha lesionado a todos- resumió Michael Corner.

-¡Malditos Weasley!

-Y, por cierto, ya sabemos dónde están Roger y Padma. En las cocinas. Nos lo ha dicho un chico de primero de Gryffindor, que los vio en el comedor al mediodía. Al parecer están convencidos de que son elfos domésticos…

-¿¿Elfos domésticos?? -se sorprendió Marietta.

* * *

**La Madriguera**

Arthur Weasley llevaba horas intentando consolar a su esposa. Trataba de convencerla de que no era tan malo tener a un hijo un poco… diferente...

-Vamos, cariño, piensa que si decide meterse a stripper ganará una fortuna con Rowilda Junior…

-No digas tonterías, Arthur. Todos estos años invertidos en educación… tirados a la basura por culpa de esa bruja…

-Molly, querida, Hermione es una chiquilla que…

-¡Hermione es una bruja!

-Sí, una buena bruja, tienes razón, tienes razón.

-¡No me refería a sus buenas cualidades, Arthur! -protestó Molly. -¿Sabes qué? -amenazó, incorporándose. -¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras contemplo cómo se descarría uno de mis hijos¡. Tú quédate aquí si quieres. Yo me voy.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Arthur. Dos segundos después se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-¡A Hogwarts, claro! -dijo, agarrando su abrigo de una percha.

* * *

**La enfermería**

Ron y Hermione se habían encontrado con Luna de camino a la enfermería. Y para desesperación de la morena, ésta les había estado contando lo bien que le había ido el negocio de besos. Por lo visto, había reunido más dinero que con toda la paga que le daba su padre a lo largo del año. Parecía muy contenta por ello, además de completamente indiferente a lo que había hecho.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraron conque ya estaba allí el equipo de Slytherin. Pero Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido, temerosos de que sus compañeros se recuperaran antes de lo previsto y decidieran atacarles por haber estado animando a Gryffindor durante el partido.

-Pasen, pero no hagan ruido -les pidió Madam Pomfrey. –Les doy cinco minutos. Luego deberán irse.

Ron, Hermione y Luna se acercaron sigilosamente a la cama de Neville. Por suerte, los componentes del equipo de Slytherin se habían quedado dormidos y Hermione suspiró aliviada. No tenía ganas de tener otro enfrentamiento verbal con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Neville? -preguntó Luna, que por primera vez daba muestras de estar preocupada.

-Mejor… Madam Pomfrey me ha dado un calmante de hipogrifo. Dice que así no podré sentir cómo crecen mis huesos. Estoy esperando a que surta efecto…

-¿Has sabido algo más de tu abuela? ¿Sigue enfadada? -se interesó Hermione.

-No, ni siquiera me ha mandado otro vociferador…

Hermione sabía lo importante que era para Neville su abuela, el único miembro con vida de su familia, y al ver así a su amigo juró que se vengaría de los gemelos por haberle hecho eso. Aquello no tenía ninguna gracia.

Los cuatro charlaron durante un rato, pero después de cinco minutos se acercó a ellos Madam Pomfrey para recordarles que el tiempo de visita ya había concluido. Ron, Hermione y Luna se despidieron entonces de Neville, prometiéndole que volverían más tarde.

Hermione se quedó un poco rezagada y les pidió a sus amigos que se adelantaran porque tenía que ir al servicio.

-¿Le importa si uso el de la enfermería? -le había preguntado a Madam Pomfrey.

-No -concedió ésta con sequedad, torciendo el gesto. –Pero no tarde mucho. Aquí hay gente que necesita reposo.

Hermione entró corriendo al único baño que había en la enfermería, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó las manos en el lavabo y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa:

-¡Granger!

-¿Malfoy? Vaya, por un momento tenía la esperanza de que te hubieran partido las dos piernas…

-Muy graciosa, Granger, muy graciosa... Tendré algunos huesos rotos, pero todavía puedo ir al baño, gracias -replicó el rubio con desgana.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos estudiantes se quedaron callados, observándose uno a otro con desagrado. Hermione hizo ademán de salir, pero Malfoy no se movió; le estaba cerrando el paso.

-Si ya has acabado con tus tonterías, me gustaría salir. _Ahora_.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Malfoy, apártate!

-No.

-Malfoy, no pienso repetirlo más veces: sal-de-mi-camino -ordenó Hermione, agarrando fuertemente su varita, que estaba en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica.

-A mí no me das órdenes, Granger.

Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Draco estaba en medio de la puerta y no podía salir de allí si no se hacía a un lado. Pensó en romperle los huesos que le quedaban, o partirle directamente las dos piernas, pero sabía que ya tenían suficientes problemas para buscarse uno más. Respiró hondo y haciendo un alarde de autocontrol, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de una Sangre Sucia como tú?

_Respira, inspira, respira, inspira. _

-Bueno, estás delante de la puerta de un baño, impidiéndome que salga…

-¿Y?

-Malfoy, se me está agotando la paciencia.

-Si quieres salir, sal. Yo no pienso apartarme -dijo el rubio, adoptando un comportamiento infantil.

-¿Cómo quieres que salga si estás en medio?

-Los Sangre Limpia van primero, Granger. Creía que habías aprendido la lección. No pienso moverme para que salgas tú antes…

-Malfoy… no tengo ganas de juegos, y te advierto que sé más maleficios que Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall juntos.

Fue algo en las letras del nombre de la profesora McGonagall. Una manera de pronunciarlas y de mover los labios que hizo que Draco bajara su mirada, fija hasta entonces en los ojos de la morena, para echar un vistazo fugaz a sus labios. Tan sólo duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente para una persona tan observadora como Hermione.

-¿Acabas de mirarme los labios? -preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-No -mintió Draco, sin demasiada convicción en su voz.

-Mientes... Me acabas de mirar a los labios. Apártate, Malfoy. Hablo en serio -repitió Hermione, esta vez sacando su varita.

-Si quieres pasar -dijo Draco con mucha lentitud y marcando las palabras –tendrás que pagar el peaje…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué peaje?

-Darme un beso…

_Mierda, Draco. Juraste que esa poción de mierda no iba a poder contigo. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ _¡Se trata de Granger, los S-u-c-i-o-s labios de Granger, por todos los magos!_, pensó el rubio.

-¿¿Se te ha secado ya el poco cerebro que tenías?? -se quejó ella.

Y sucedió. Draco había sido incapaz de luchar contra la poción de los gemelos Weasley. Agarró a Hermione por la cintura y con un movimiento seco la atrajo rápidamente hacia su cuerpo para que la chica no tuviera elección, y le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Antes de ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione dejó entrar la lengua de Draco, que se introdujo cálidamente entre sus dientes, caliente, suave, firme. Hermione se dejó llevar durante unos segundos, luego abrió mucho los ojos y rompió el beso con brusquedad. Cuando los dos se separaron, Draco escupió con desprecio sobre el suelo del cuarto de baño, y Hermione ¡ZAS! le propinó un tremendo puñetazo al rubio, le empujó contra la puerta y salió de allí sin mediar palabra.

-¡Ja, ahora actúa como si no te hubiera gustado! ¡A mí tampoco me ha gustado, Granger! ¿Te enteras? -le gritó Draco a Hermione poco después de que ella saliera por la puerta.

* * *

_Ay, Sev, no sé qué me pasa. Estos tres últimos días me han dejado agotada. _

_Mi pequeña cosita, ¿cómo te encuentras tú?_

_Pom _

* * *

_Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, Pomona. Con un poco de reposo y comidas sanas, creo que estaré completamente recuperado en menos de una semana. _

_Filius _

* * *

_¿Te apetece un "filetito" de cena, enano? Puedo pedir a los elfos domésticos que te preparen un chuletón especial, para ti solito…_

_Severus _

* * *

_Muy gracioso, Sev. Y si quieres yo puedo llamar a Madame Malkin, a ver si tienen unos calzoncillos de tu talla. Pero que sean de la era jurásica, para que nadie haya osado lavarlos en todos estos decenios. A lo mejor así dejas de caminar como si se te hubiera escapado un huevecillo de la tortilla. _

_Filius _

* * *

_Eso no ha tenido gracia, pigmeo…_

_Severus _

* * *

_Sev: no tienes sentido del humor. _

_Pom _

* * *

_Tú ten la boquita bien cerrada o le cuento a Dumbledore que respondiste al anuncio de tu querido Won- Won._

_Oh, sí, Won, Won, Won, más… dame más, Won… cómo me pones… won, won… won…ufff_

_Severus _

* * *

_Qué gracioso estás hoy, Severus… ¿Y tú cómo te has enterado de eso?_

_Pom _

* * *

_Las lechuzas vuelan, querida…_

_Severus _

* * *

_¿Pues sabes qué? Me da igual que se lo cuentes a Albus. ¡Ya soy mayorcita! ¡Puedo tocar el Won- Won, el saxofón o la TUBA si me sale del mismísimo bubotubérculo!_

_Y vosotros dos dejad de discutir. Tenemos que mantener la calma. Estoy buscando a Minerva, pero no aparece por ningún lado. ¿Pensáis que se habrá fugado con Albus? No sé qué pretenden que hagamos con lo del partido de quidditch. ¿Deberíamos castigar a Parkinson?_

_Pom _

* * *

_La verdad… ni lo sé ni me importa. Este colegio se ha convertido en un psiquiátrico… todo el mundo está descontrolado. Tal y como yo lo veo, sólo nos queda un consuelo…_

_Filius _

* * *

_¿CUÁL?_

_Pom _

* * *

_¿CUÁL?_

_Severus _

* * *

_¿Cuál va a ser?_

_¡Sybill ha dimitido!_

_Filius _

* * *

**Despacho del director Dumbledore**

**-**¡Cambio de planes! ¡Hay que matar a Draco Malfoy! ¡Me da igual si acabamos en Azkabán! ¡Me da igual si los dementores me envían a San Mungo! ¡Me da igual si Dumbledore no lo aprueba! ¡Malfoy NO merece vivir! Esta noche. Iremos a la enfermería, cambiaremos su crece- huesos por algún veneno potente y mañana no habrá más Malfoy. Finito. Caput. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Hermione había entrado en el despacho de Dumbledore hecha una furia. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado.

-Oh, dios… ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? -se desesperó Harry, que se había hecho ilusiones, pensando que nada más podría pasar en lo que quedaba de día.

-Nada, pero hay que matarle. Cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo que _nada_? -preguntó Ginny, que también estaba allí, escondida con Harry, esperando a que pasaran las horas que restaban de juego. -¡Algo tiene que haber hecho para que quieras matarle!

-No ha hecho nada…

-Hermiooone…

-De verdad, no tiene importancia…

-Hermiooooone…

-Es una bobada que…

-¡HERMIOOONE!

-Está bien… ¡ME HA BESADO! ¿Contentos?

-¿QUÉ? -preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

En ese momento la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore se iluminó con una cegadora luz verde. Los tres amigos se giraron para ver qué ocurría y en cuestión de segundos vieron las cabezas de los gemelos Weasley flotando en su interior.

Ginny no esperó a que hablaran. Salió corriendo hacia la chimenea, con los brazos abiertos y las manos convertidas en garras. Estaba dispuesta a estrangularles, pero no se dio cuenta de que las cabezas no estaban allí físicamente, por lo que cuando fue a apretar el cuello de Fred, se pegó de frente contra los ladrillos de la chimenea.

-¡Ouch!

-Ya te dije que no era buena idea que nos presentáramos en el despacho…-bromeó George, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de su hermano y sonriendo por el golpe que se había dado Ginny.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Hermione, que fue rápidamente a socorrer a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué queréis ahora? -Harry se dirigió a los gemelos de malas maneras porque ya estaba cansado del juego.

-Bueno, si vamos a ser así de bien recibidos… nos vamos, ¿verdad, George?

-Verdad, Fred. Es evidente que ninguno está interesado en saber que Dumbledore y McGonagall están de camino al castillo…

-¿QUÉ? -gritaron los tres amigos.

-¿Entonces os interesa? -bromeó George.

-Déjalo, George, mejor nos vamos. Aquí no somos bienvenidos…

-¡Esperad! -imploró Harry.

-¿Las palabras mágicas? -pidió Fred.

-¿Por favor? -sugirió el muchacho, rogando para que fueran las mismas que usaban los Muggles.

-Así me gusta… Escuchad atentamente, ¿de acuerdo? Dumbledore y McGonagall se dirigen en estos momentos hacia el castillo…- empezó a explicar George.

-…su reunión ya ha terminado… por lo que calculamos que no estarán aquí hasta dentro de media hora, pero sería conveniente que os marcharais ya. Escondeos en algún lado y esperad a que se pasen los efectos de la poción -siguió dando órdenes Fred.

-¿Escondernos? ¿Dónde? -preguntó Ginny con enfado. Ya se había recuperado de su golpe, aunque tenía un chichón.

-En un baño -propuso Fred.

-En la panza de un thestral -bromeó George.

-En las mazmorras…

-Bajo las faldas de alguna estudiante…

-Sí, dicen que a las de segundo les da gustito…

-En la torre de Gryffindor…

-O en la sala común. Sabéis la contraseña, la Señora Gorda estará encantada de tener unas visitas tan ilustres…

-¿Cómo queréis que nos escondamos en la torre de Gryffindor con estas pintas? -se exasperó Harry, señalando el cuerpo de Dumbledore por si los gemelos habían olvidado en qué situación se encontraban.

-Busca una excusa. No puede ser tan difícil. La profesora McGonagall está allí a todas horas -le quitó importancia George.

-¡La profesora McGonagall, pero no Dumbledore! -insistió Harry.

-Minucias, Harry, minucias. Nadie se extrañará si ponéis una buena excusa -dijo Fred, con cara divertida. –Nosotros debemos irnos ahora. Todavía nos queda mucho que hacer antes de que llegue la noche. ¡Nos vemos después!

-¡Un momento! -les detuvo Hermione. -¿Estáis seguros de que tardarán media hora? ¿Y si llegan antes?

-Nah, está todo calculado. Es casi imposible que lleguen antes- contestó Fred. -¡Nos vemos esta noche! -dijeron al unísono antes de que sus cabezas desaparecieran rápidamente de la chimenea.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban contentos. Todo estaba saliendo sorprendentemente bien. Fred había estado a punto de resbalarse con una monda de plátano y, consecuentemente, de caer escaleras abajo. Pero un estudiante de primero la había pisado primero. George había evitado por milímetros un cubo de agua que Peeves le había lanzado a otro estudiante. Y todo porque se había agachado justo a tiempo para recoger un sickle del suelo. El vociferador que les había mandado su madre por haber faltado a varias clases ni siquiera lo habían abierto y, milagrosamente, no había estallado porque estaba mal hechizado.

La vida les sonreía. Felix Felicis estaba funcionando, tal y como habían estado planeando durante meses, mucho antes del juego. Nadie sería capaz de atentar contra su integridad física aquel día. Nadie iba a poder imponerles un castigo o una detención porque la vida, simplemente, podía ser maravillosa… y la poción Felix Felicis tenía buena culpa de ello.

La Unidad Especial Uno depositó a Myrtle la llorona en su cuarto de baño de siempre. El mago encargado de la misión se quedó muy satisfecho al ver que el fantasma no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Había tenido serios problemas para descolgar a Kreacher de la lámpara de araña que había en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place, pero finalmente lo había conseguido y la misión podía darse por concluida.

-Misión cumplida- dijo en voz alta, mirando con satisfacción a Myrtle, que estaba inspeccionando una letrina, todavía muy confundida.

El mago se dirigió hacia la salida de Hogwarts, recordando mentalmente que tenía que dar instrucciones al Centro de Control para que éste comunicara a Dumbledore que ya estaba todo arreglado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró en el vestíbulo de entrada con la profesora McGonagall y el director del colegio.

-Ah, director Dumbledore. Me alegro de verle. Creo que se alegrará de saber que la misión _Moco- Fantasma_ ha concluido satisfactoriamente.

Harry miró con confusión al mago y luego a Ginny y a Hermione, por si tenían idea de qué estaba hablando. Ellas le devolvieron la misma mirada perdida.

-Eh… sí, muchas gracias…eh………

-Rupert, señor -informó el mago. –Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas.

-Sí, Rupert, claro. Muchísimas gracias por el… _Moco-Fantasma_… sí… nos ha salvado de una gran… lacra.

-Oh, no exagere, no exagere. Es nuestro trabajo. Usted provoca una catástrofe, nosotros la arreglamos -dijo con orgullo el mago, sacando pecho y enseñando una chapa en la que se leía el lema del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. –¿Y qué tal van las cosas por aquí? ¿Mucho lío?

Harry, Hermione y Ginny pensaron que el mago se iba a ir tras haber cruzado con él unas diplomáticas palabras, pero se empezaron a poner nerviosos cuando comprobaron que pretendía entablar conversación. ¡No quedaba tiempo antes de que llegaran los verdaderos Dumbledore y McGonagall!

-Mmm… como siempre, la verdad -respondió Harry, que estaba meneando el pie con nerviosismo.

-Oh, no sea modesto, profesor Dumbledore -dijo el mago, dándole una palmadita en la espalda que casi le tumba. –Estos chiquillos no son fáciles de manejar. Recuerdo que cuando yo era un crío…

_Por el amor de Merlín, _pensó Hermione con desesperación. _Batallitas de su adolescencia… ¿ahora? ¿Tiene que ser justo AHORA?_

* * *

**Caminito de Belén… quiero decir… de Hogwarts…**

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall se habían aparecido en Hogsmeade para ir desde allí hasta el castillo de Hogwarts. En el camino iban discutiendo algunos de los acontecimientos de aquel día, que había sido realmente completito. Estaban cansados de tanta discusión con los fantasmas, pero tenían el consuelo de que ya estaba todo resuelto y McGonagall ciertamente esperaba encontrarse el castillo tal y como lo había dejado.

-Volviendo a lo de tu tatuaje, Minerva -estaba diciendo Dumbledore –no tiene demasiado sentido, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

-Bueno, si mis cálculos son acertados… Sirius apenas había nacido por aquel entonces. ¿Cómo podía saber Tom de su futura existencia?

-Me lo he preguntado varias veces, pero no tengo ni idea… Todavía no he encontrado una respuesta. A lo mejor escuchó una profecía que hablaba de Sirius y de los Merodeadores; no lo sé…- indicó Minerva. –Albus, ¿crees que el castillo estará en orden?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Ay, no sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento… Albus, ¿esa de allí no es Molly Weasley? -preguntó McGonagall, que había visto la figura de una mujer tratando de entrar en el castillo.

-Ciertamente, Minerva, mucho me temo que es Molly -asintió Dumbledore, que entornó los ojos al ver a la progenitora de los Weasley. Si ella estaba bien, estaba claro que algo no iba bien en el colegio.

-Molly, sólo prométeme que vas a controlarte.

-¿Cuándo no me he controlado, Arthur?

-Bueno… nunca…-mintió su marido. –Pero ten en cuenta que nuestra visita es inesperada… a lo mejor Dumbledore está ocupado con otras cosas.

-Tonterías, Arthur… ¿qué ocupación puede ser más importante que hacerse cargo de sus alumnos descarriados? -dijo Molly, empujando con furia la puerta de entrada del castillo. Cuando ésta se abrió lo primero que vieron los señores Weasley fueron las espaldas de Dumbledore, McGonagall y… Hermione Granger.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -exclamó Molly, acercándose rápidamente e interrumpiendo la conversación que el director estaba manteniendo con Rupert, la Unidad Especial Uno de la Unidad de Catástrofes Mágicas.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione se giraron con pavor al escuchar la voz de la madre de Ron.

Dumbledore y McGonagall no tardaron más de medio minuto en llegar a la puerta del castillo. La empujaron cansinamente, pensando que si Molly Weasley estaba allí era porque algo catastrófico tenía que haber ocurrido con alguno de sus hijos. Al abrir completamente la puerta, Dumbledore y McGonagall se encontraron con…

¿Dumbledore y McGonagall?

-Albus… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo la sensación de que Molly está hablando con ¿nosotros? -dijo la verdadera McGonagall, mirando con incredulidad la escena que sucedía a sólo dos metros de distancia. –Pero si estamos aquí, ¿cómo es que también estamos allí?…

-No, no te equivocas, Minerva. Molly está, efectivamente, hablando con nosotros -subrayó Dumbledore con parsimonia.

-Le estoy diciendo que esta bruja está pervirtiendo a mi hijo… Y ahora le ha dado por poner un anuncio en el periódico. Estoy muy, muy descontenta con los métodos educativos de Hogwarts, Albus…- se estaba desgañitando Molly Weasley, cuya varita apuntaba peligrosamente a Hermione Granger.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Ni siquiera sé de qué anuncio está hablando… Nunca he puesto un anuncio en el periódico -se quejaba Hermione.

-Tú no, ¡mi hijo! Y no tengas la indecencia de negar que has catado el Won-Won de Ronald...

-Molly, querida, es Rowildiña Junior, no Won- Won…-le corrigió su marido.

-¡No me importa cómo hayáis decidido bautizar a su cosa! Nuestro hijo se está exhibiendo y poniendo anuncios en el periódico y tú sólo te preocupas del nombre de esa pedazo trompa que Merlín le ha dado… Además, es el nombre más absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida. ¡Ni que se tratara de un jugador muggle de fútbol!

-Bueno… Rowildiña también tiene pelotas…-explicó en un susurro Arthur Weasley.

Harry tenía en sus manos el recorte de periódico en el que aparecía el anuncio y la fotografía de Ron.

-Pero, señora Weasley, Ron no ha podido hacer nada. Su hijo es todavía virgen…-explicó con vergüenza Harry, que había vuelto a olvidar que todavía era Dumbledore.

-Albus… ¿cómo puedes saber _tú_ eso? Por Merlín, dime que tú no estás detrás de esta farsa…- preguntó Molly, girándose hacia él.

-Molly… se trata de Dumbledore…-explicó Arthur, como si fuera lógico que Dumbledore lo supiera todo.

-Eso, por una vez, no es exactamente cierto. Mucho me temo de que no se trata de Dumbledore, Molly- interrumpió una voz.

Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Rupert, el agente de la Unidad Especial Uno, se giraron al unísono para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que quien hablaba era…

-¿Dumbledore? -preguntó Molly Weasley, tremendamente confundida.

-El mismo…

–Está bien -reaccionó la señora Weasley, mirando de un Dumbledore a otro Dumbledore –si se trata de una broma pesada, no tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quién de ustedes es el _verdadero_ Dumbledore? ¿Y por qué están duplicados?

Harry bajó la cabeza y no habló.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí, Molly -afirmó el director del colegio, mirando fijamente a Harry y estrechando los ojos. –Señor Potter, señorita Weasley, señorita Granger… ¿Podrían explicarnos qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó con inteligencia.

-Bueno… ejem… si no les importa, yo casi que me voy ya… se está haciendo… ejem… tarde -se despidió Rupert, el Agente de la Unidad Especial Uno.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Hogwarts…**

Pansy Parkinson trataba por todos los medios de evitar encontrarse con un Slytherin por los pasillos. Había pensado pedir asilo político en la Guarida del Mal y convertirse en una mortífaga a tiempo completo, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que al Señor Tenebroso tampoco le iba a hacer gracia que hubiera lesionado a todo el equipo de su amado Slytherin.

Llevaba ya horas escondida en un pasadizo secreto del castillo. Estaba preocupada, aburrida y muerta de miedo. Pero no podía salir de allí, al menos hasta que capturaran a los malditos gemelos Weasley y les pusieran un traje a rayas de por vida. Estaba pensando que allí no podrían encontrarla cuando la puerta del pasadizo secreto se abrió y escuchó dos voces que hablaban en susurros.

-¿Estás seguro de que aquí estaremos bien?

-No lo sé. Habrá que probar…

-¡Pero está muy oscuro!

-¿Goyle tiene miedito a la oscuridad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues deja ya de quejarte. Pareces Draco…

-Oye… ¿Crabbe?

-¿Hum?

-Creo que he tocado algo.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé… está… mullido… Espera…hay dos.

-¿Dos qué?

-No lo sé… pero se sienten bien…

-Goyle.. ¿no estarás tocando algo peligroso?

Durante un segundo, nadie respondió.

-¿Goyle? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡GOYLE! -exclamó Pansy. -¡Quita tus sucias manos de mis pechos o morirás antes de que aprendas a deletrear tu nombre correctamente!

-¡AAAHH! -gritaron Crabbe y Goyle, muertos de miedo.

-¿Quién hay ahí? -preguntó Goyle, que había sacado su varita y la asía temblorosamente.

-Soy Pansy, idiotas. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-¿Pansy? ¿Eres tú de verdad? -dudó Crabbe.

-Claro que soy yo, estúpido. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Ssssshhhh… nos estamos escondiendo…

-¿De qué? -preguntó la rubia.

-De lo mismo que tú -le informó Goyle.

-¿También habéis lesionado al equipo de Quidditch?

-¿De verdad has sido tú? -preguntó Goyle con incredulidad. -¿No irás a atacarme a mí también, no?

-Claro que no, imbécil. Tenía que lesionarles para que se cancelara el partido...

-Pues lo has conseguido…-le informó Crabbe con pesadumbre y culpabilidad.

-Entonces¿de qué os estáis escondiendo?- insistió la muchacha.

-Es que nosotros tuvimos que animar a Gryffindor -le explicó Crabbe con tristeza.

-Ah…-replicó Pansy, que ya lo entendía todo. -¿Y ahora qué? ¡Aquí no hay sitio para los tres! ¡Y huele fatal! Goyle…… ¿has vuelto a comer chorizo?

-No, morcilla…

-Yo sí he comido chorizo -dijo alegremente Crabbe.

Pansy alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y juntó sus manos en una plegaria.

-Merlín… si me ayudas a soportar esta tortura, te prometo dejar de cruciar a los alumnos de primer año… ¡LO JURO!

* * *

_Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con los castigos?_

_Filius _

* * *

_¿A quién hay que castigar?¡Yo me apunto! Esto me gusta…_

_Severus _

* * *

_Bueno… yo he hecho una "lista rápida" basándome en los últimos acontecimientos. A la izquierda, los nombres de los acusados. A la derecha, sus delitos:_

_Ron Weasley- **gigoló**_

_Neville Longbottom- **ladrón**_

_SusanBones y Hannah Abbot- **bolleras**_

_Luna Lovegood- **¡prostituta!**_

_Marietta Edgecombe- **acosadora**_

_Pansy Parkinson- **macarra**_

_Roger Davies, Padma y ParvatiPatil- **Hmmm…¿retrasados mentales?.**_

_¿Me he dejado a alguno? ¿Sabéis quién ha robado las bolas de Sybill?_

_Pom _

* * *

_Olvídate de las bolas, mujer. Al que las haya robado hay que darle un premio, no un castigo. _

_Severus _

* * *

_Estoy de acuerdo con Sev. Hay que enterarse de quién las ha robado para darle un premio especial por prestar un gran servicio al cuerpo docente. ¿Seguro que no hay nadie más?_

_Filius _

* * *

_Sí, ¿Qué pasa con Potter? ¿Seguro que no ha hecho nada?_

_Severus _

* * *

_¡Tú y tu obsesión con Potter!_

_Pomona _

* * *

_Severus:_

_Persónate en mi despacho de inmediato. Trae dos Veritaserum. Ha surgido un inconveniente._

_Albus _

* * *

_¡Filius! ¡Pomona! ¡Corred! ¡Todos al despacho de Dumbledore! ¡Estoy seguro de que se trata de Potter! ¡Le han pillado!_

_Severus _

* * *

_Estimada Marietta Edgecombe:_

_Dado su reciente comportamiento, espero que comprenda que no es admisible en una señorita de su edad dirigirse al director de su casa con adjetivos como "mi filetón" o mi "costillita de lechón en su salsa", entre otros muchos nombres que prefiero no recordar en esta carta. _

_Me dirijo a usted por lechuza porque mi salud es todavía extremadamente delicada y no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir otro episodio como el de esta mañana. Espero que comprenda mis recelos, dados los acontecimientos recientes. _

_Como castigo por su comportamiento, el equipo directivo y yo hemos decidido someterle a detención por lo que resta de año. Su tarea consistirá en limpiar los invernaderos cada semana con un cepillo de dientes. Le recuerdo que no podrá usar la magia._

_Esperando que medite sobre lo que ha hecho y corrija su espontaneidad en ocasiones futuras, se despide_

_FiliusFlitwick_

_Director de la casa Ravenclaw_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_


	26. El final Segunda parte

**NdA: **No sé qué problemas ha habido con el capi 21. Algunos me habéis dejado review porque no lo podíais leer. Lo he reemplazado otra vez, pero no sé si ya se lee (?). Si os sigue dando error, decidlo, que lo subo de nuevo... aunque tendré que subir los otros cuatro restantes también, pero no hay problema (Lo digo aquí porque las personas que habéis dejado review no habéis ingresado en página y no os puedo contestar de otra manera). ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**-El (¿temido?) final. Segunda Parte-**

**En algún pasillo de Hogwarts.**

Contentos con el resultado que les estaba dando la poción, los gemelos Weasley decidieron que ya no había peligro si se dejaban ver. Estaban a salvo. Felix Felicis se ocuparía de velar por su seguridad. Fred y George comenzaron a caminar despreocupadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor y vieron allí a una masa de gente que estaba torturando al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¡TÚ otra vez! -estaba diciendo la Señora Gorda a Hannah Abbot, que se encontraba en medio de la multitud. -¡Apártate de mí, niña endemoniada!

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN! -exclamó Marietta Edgecombe, que se había erigido como la líder del grupo de estudiantes que participaban en el juego.

Salvo Harry, Ginny, Hermione, los cuatro Slytherin y Neville, todos los jugadores estaban agolpados a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor, incluidos los elfos domésticos por un día, que parecían haber recobrado el juicio y estaban dispuestos a asesinar a los gemelos Weasley.

Roger Davies se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos, con la varita en alto, murmurando algún tipo de encantamiento maléfico con el que pensaba golpear a los dos hermanos. Sin embargo, cuando pronunció el hechizo, éste le rebotó y le golpeó en toda la cara. Inmediatamente, al capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw se le borraron las cejas.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Roger? -lloriqueó Padma, que salió al auxilio de su amado.

-¡Vais a pagar por esto, Weasleys! -amenazó Cho Chang, que parecía una muñeca diabólica, con tan sólo dos mechones negros en su pelada cabeza.

-Por vuestra culpa, voy a tener que limpiar los invernaderos en lo que resta de año -les dijo Marietta Edgecombe, que acababa de recibir una lechuza del director de su casa, informándole de que su comportamiento debía ser corregido con una dura detención.

-Ginny no quiere saber nada de mí…-lloriqueó Michael Corner.

-A mí me ha llegado una lechuza de Flitwick aconsejándome que deje de menear el rabito- explicó Luna –y tengo que cumplir detención yendo a clases de protocolo y comportamiento con Umbridge.

-Y Ginny no quiere saber nada de mí…

-¡Yo tengo que asistir a clases especiales! -se quejó Ron.

-Y Ginny no quiere saber nada de mí…

-¡Roger y nosotras tenemos que visitar un psicólogo de San Mungo! -indicaron las gemelas Patil.

-¡Susan y yo tenemos que asistir a cursos especiales con la Orden Mariana de Cura de Desvíos Sexuales! -informó Hannah Abbot.

-¡Y Ginny no quiere saber nada de mí! -volvió a lamentarse Michael Corner.

-¡CÁLLATE, MICHAEL! -gritaron todos los jugadores a la vez, cansados de que no dejara de repetir lo mismo.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡CALLAOS TODOS DE UNA VEZ! -gritó Fred Weasley, que ya estaba harto de tanta reivindicación.

-Ahora ya es tarde… El juego se ha acabado…-informó George, revisando su reloj de pulsera.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde del tercer día, por lo que el juego podía darse por concluido.

-…os advertimos de que podía haber complicaciones -se excusó Fred.

-¡Nunca dijisteis que me quedaría sin pelo! -se quejó Cho.

-¡Ni que yo acabaría siendo lesbiana! -confesó Hannah.

-¡Yo nunca imaginé que Ginny me dejaría! -insistió Michael Corner.

-¡Y tampoco estaban previstas todas estas detenciones! -reclamó Roger Davies.

-Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil…-les explicó Fred con una sonrisa. –Además, nosotros sólo os poníamos las pruebas. Lo que hayáis hecho, dónde las hayáis hecho o cómo… no tiene nada que ver con el juego.

-¡Eso es fácil de decir cuando no eres calvo! -dijo Cho, que estaba tremendamente enfadada de haber perdido su bonita melena… otra vez.

-Cho, lo de tu pelo ha sido secundario… no era parte del juego. Échale la culpa a Marietta. Fue ella quien escribió a _Corazón de Bruja_…- le explicó George.

-¡No me importa quién lo haya hecho! ¡Ya estáis haciendo que crezca! ¡ME NIEGO a ser calva toda mi vida!

* * *

**Despacho de Dumbledore.**

-Será mejor que tengan una explicación y que sea BUENA, muy buena -dijo McGonagall, una vez que los tres alumnos se hubieron sentado.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Dumbledore, alzando una ceja y clavando sus ojos en él. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias los ojos del director del colegio brillaban con divertimento. –Aunque he de confesar que hoy está usted más atractivo que nunca -bromeó Dumbledore- no se me olvida que nos debe una explicación…

-Profesor Dumbledore… yo… yo no… verá, nosotros… Nosotros no hemos hecho esto por gusto- dijo Harry, señalándose el cuerpo, que todavía era el de Dumbledore. Resultaba bastante surrealista que dos Dumbledores y dos McGonagalls estuvieran hablando cara a cara, como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

¡BUM!

La puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió de golpe. Snape, Sprout y Flitwick entraron sin aliento en el despacho, casi sin prestar atención a lo que tenían enfrente.

-Profesor Dumbledo……

-¡POR MERLÍN SANTO!

-¡Albus y Minerva tienen un clon! -exclamó Sprout.

-¡Y todos están liados con todos! ¡Esto es el _Apocalipsus_! -dijo Flitwick sin venir a cuento.

-Se dice Apocalipsis, Filius, A-p-o-c-a-l-i-p-s-i-s…-le corrigió Sprout.

Minerva notó cómo se le descolgaba la mandíbula al escuchar esto.

-¿De qué estás hablando, enano? ¿Quién dices que está liado con quién?

-Tú, con Albus… Y ella -dijo, señalando a Ginny- con… ¿Albus también? Las pastillas para la tensión, ¿dónde he puesto las pastillas para la tensión? -empezó a decir maníacamente el pequeño Flitwick, que empezaba a notar cómo su paz inicial se esfumaba por momentos.

-¿Quién os ha dicho que Albus y yo estamos liados? -protestó McGonagall.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que tú seas la auténtica Minerva, eh? -objetó Sprout. –Ya decía yo que últimamente estabas muy rarita, con todo aquello de "profesora Sprout" por aquí y "profesora Sprout" por allá. ¡Confiesa! -ordenó, apuntando directamente a McGonagall con su varita -¿Quién eres y quién te envía?

-Pomona, ¡por favor! ¡Deja de hacer teatro! -se desesperó McGonagall. Dumbledore estaba observando la conversación con fascinación. Harry, Ginny y Hermione permanecían callados, mirándoles como si fuera un partido de ping-pong y rezando para que sucediera un milagro.

-¿Quién os ha dicho que Albus y yo estemos liados? -insistió.

-¿Acaso lo negáis? -preguntó con recelo y malicia Severus Snape.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó McGonagall buscando en Dumbledore un signo de aprobación y apoyo.

-¿Y entonces qué fue todo aquello del beso y de los padres llamando para quejarse? -se interesó Sprout.

-¿Y el desfile de modelos en sábana? -la acusó Flitwick.

-¿Y las lechuzas de amor? -la acusó Snape.

-¡SEVERUS! ¿HAS VUELTO A LEER MI CORRESPONDENCIA PRIVADA?-dijo McGonagall fuera de sí, provocando que Snape enrojeciera.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así -se excusó Snape. –No era tan interesante… Sólo un montón de cursilerías típicas de un Gryffindor…

McGonagall se giró tan rápido que parecía poseída. Dumbledore también dirigió su mirada hacia los estudiantes.

-¿Ginny? ¿Harry? -dijo Dumbledore, interpelándoles directamente a ellos.

-¡AJA! ¡**POTTER**! ¿VEIS COMO ESTABA EN EL AJO? -se emocionó Snape, frotándose las dos manos al confirmar sus sospechas.

Harry le lanzó la mirada más asesina que pudo dibujar en los ojos de Dumbledore. Snape retrocedió un poco, sin duda asustado al ver aquel odio en los ojos del director del colegio. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que debajo de aquella apariencia sólo estaba Harry Potter y volvió a envalentonarse.

-Profesor Dumbledore…-empezó a decir, dirigiéndose al verdadero director -si le parece, yo me hago cargo de Potter…-sugirió Snape con entusiasmo.

-No hará falta, Severus, primero necesitamos asegurarnos de que se trata de Harry.

-Pero, profesor Dumbledore…

-Severus… te ruego que permanezcas al margen. ¿Has traído el Veritaserum?

Snape torció el gesto con decepción y sacó dos pequeños tubos del bolsillo de su túnica. Dumbledore fue hacia él, los tomó y se los tendió a Harry y a Ginny. Los dos sabían que no estaban en condiciones de discutir, por lo que bebieron sus contenidos sin rechistar.

Dumbledore empezó el interrogatorio por Harry.

-¿Nombre completo?

-Harry James Potter.

-¡AJÁ! -exclamó Snape, emocionado de cerciorarse que se trataba de Harry.

-¿Qué has tomado, Harry?

-Cerveza de mantequilla, dos güisquis de fuego, tres consomés de pollo, una poción unigrupal, dos Veritaserum y poción multijugos.

-Santo cielo, eso son, por lo menos, ocho úlceras de estómago…-dijo Flitwick con preocupación.

-¿Quién te ha dado la poción unigrupal?

-Los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Y los Veritaserum?

-Los gemelos Weasley y el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Y la poción multijugos?

-Los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Por qué te dieron poción multijugos los gemelos Weasley?

-Porque mi prueba consistía en ser usted durante un día.

-¿Para qué tenías que hacer una prueba?

-Porque la poción unigrupal no me dejó otra opción.

-¿Qué tenías que hacer si no completabas esa prueba?

-Confesar mis mayores secretos al Ministerio…

-Albus, esto es una pérdida de tiempo: el muchacho no está contando nada…-intervino Minerva McGonagall. –Vas a tener que hacerle preguntas más concretas.

-Tienes razón, Minerva. Veamos… ¿cuándo tomaste la poción unigrupal, Harry?

-Hace tres días.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Fred y George Weasley me la dieron.

-¿Para qué te la dieron, demonios? -se sulfuró McGonagall, que hacía rato que había perdido la paciencia.

-Para jugar a Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia.

-¿A QUÉ? -preguntaron a la vez McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape.

-A Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia -repitió Harry con serenidad y la mirada perdida.

-¿Y qué es _beso, verdad, ocurrencia_? -inquirió Snape.

-Es un juego que se inventaron los gemelos Weasley -respondió Harry sin inmutarse.

-Weasley…-interpeló a Ginny la profesora McGonagall. -¿Tú también tenías que jugar?

-Sí.

Hermione, que estaba de pie alejada de la escena, estaba intentando pensar en una buena excusa. Pero era imposible. Aquello iba de mal en peor. En cuestión de minutos los profesores se enterarían de lo que había ocurrido y… ¡todos acabarían en Azkaban!

-¿Y en qué consiste el _morreo, ocurrencia, consecuencia_? -preguntó McGonagall, mezclando todas las palabras del juego.

-No lo sé- respondió Ginny, obviamente porque el juego no se llamaba así y el Veritaserum no había actuado ante esa pregunta.

-Ejem… Minerva…-carraspeó el profesor Flitwick –creo que era "beso, verdad, opulencia".

-Oh, sí. Repetiré la pregunta, ¿en qué consiste eso del beso, verdad, una urgencia?

-No lo sé -insistió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Es que ninguno ha tenido infancia? -se exasperó Sprout. –Déjame, Minerva- dijo, empujándole a un lado y arrodillándose frente a Ginny. –Ginevra, cuéntales en qué consiste Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia. Total… si lo digo yo no me van a creer…

-Es un juego -empezó a confesar Ginny –que consiste en tres pruebas: la del beso, la de la verdad y la de la consecuencia…

Pomona Sprout empezó a dar palmas muy emocionada.

-¡Ay! ¡Me encantan estos juegos de adolescentes! -exclamó, ganándose una mirada asesina de Snape y un gesto despreciativo de McGonagall.

-Mmm… ciertamente… suena interesante -afirmó Flitwick, que parecía tremendamente curioso por saber más. Los otros profesores también eran todo oídos.

-…quien participe tendrá que concluir las tres pruebas sin que se entere el resto. Hay un jurado…-continuó diciendo Ginny.

-¿Un jurado? ¿Cómo en el Ministerio? -se interesó McGonagall.

-No, como en Hogwarts…-respondió Ginny.

-¿Y quiénes componen el jurado de Hogwarts? -preguntó McGonagall.

-Los gemelos Weasley…

-¡Claro! ¿Quién sino? -ironizó McGonagall, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -De acuerdo, siga contando…

-Mis hermanos eran el jurado y ponían las pruebas, que teníamos que concluir en tres días. El primer día se podía elegir entre beso y consecuencia; el segundo era la prueba de la verdad, y el tercero teníamos que completar la prueba que no hubiéramos elegido el primero.

-¿Y qué elegiste tú, querida? -preguntó muy excitada Sprout.

-Pomona, no te desvíes del tema -le reprendió McGonagall. –Ésa no es la cuestión. Siga hablando de las pruebas, Weasley.

-En el beso había que besar a quien dijeran mis hermanos. En la verdad nos dieron Veritaserum y nos hicieron preguntas comprometidas, pero el profesor Snape y el profesor Flitwick la interrumpieron y no pudimos hacerla más…

-¡Os dije que allí había gato encerrado! -exclamó Snape triunfalmente.

-¿Vosotros estuvisteis presentes y _no_ hicisteis _nada_? -preguntó, atónita, McGonagall.

-No pudimos hacer nada, Minerva -se explicó Flitwick. –Era sólo un grupo de estudiantes reunidos. No teníamos pruebas…

-Prosiga -ordenó McGonagall con sequedad, sin inmutarse ante las excusas de su compañero de trabajo.

-…y en la consecuencia te ponían una prueba que tenías que realizar, lo quisieras o no.

-¿Y la suya era convertirse en la profesora McGonagall? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí. Y tuve que dar clase.

-¿¿Se atrevió usted a dar una de mis clases?? -se escandalizó McGonagall, que a estas alturas de confesión estaba lívida.

-Sí.

Hermione Granger sintió entonces el impulso de intervenir.

-No se preocupe, profesora McGonagall, realmente no podríamos decir que fuera una clase… _clase_…

-¡Granger!

-Señorita Granger, Severus, por favor. No perdamos los papeles- corrigió Dumbledore.

Pero Snape hizo oídos sordos a la regañina del director. -¿Usted también está implicada? - dijo.

Hermione se ruborizó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Ahora comprendía que había tenido la oportunidad de permanecer al margen, pero había cometido el error de querer participar. –Profesores…-empezó a decir -…deben comprender que sólo se trataba de un juego…

-…pero un juego altamente peligroso. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie, señorita Granger- matizó Dumbledore, sacándole aún más los colores a Hermione.

-Realmente no creo que los gemelos Weasley fueran conscientes de hasta dónde podía llegar- intentó defenderles Hermione.

Snape dio un bufido y McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Está intentando decirme que los gemelos Weasley, los mayores bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts, no sabían los riesgos que podían llegar a tener sus pruebas? -se mofó McGonagall.

-Bueno… no creo que intentaran hacer daño a nadie…-respondió Hermione, ruborizándose aún más.

-¿Es usted consciente, señorita Granger, de que en los últimos tres días hemos sufrido acoso, prostitución…

-…robo…-dijo Snape.

-…agresión, pérdida de memoria y suplantación de la personalidad? Eso, por no hablar de sabe Merlín qué más pillerías habrán hecho…

En ese momento Fawkes entró volando en el despacho del director. Llevaba una carta en el pico con un sello del Ministerio de Magia. Dumbledore la abrió y leyó rápidamente mientras los profesores seguían discutiendo con los alumnos y dijo:

-Está bien, Minerva… creo que ya es suficiente. Ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría tener una conversación con Fred y George Weasley. Háganles venir a mi despacho. Harry, Hermione, Ginny… pueden irse. Esperen en el vestíbulo a que se pasen los efectos de la poción multijugos y luego váyanse a su sala común. Minerva, por favor, acompáñales y avisa a los gemelos. Ah… y Pomona, ¿te importaría escribir a Sybill Trelawney y trasladarle mis deseos de que se reincorpore inmediatamente al cuerpo docente del colegio?. Gracias…

-Mierda…-maldijeron en susurros Snape, Flitwick y Sprout al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Sala Común de Gryffindor.**

-¿Creéis que los meterán en Azkaban? -Ron Weasley estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos. Ahora que estaban todos reunidos, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala común. Ninguno de sus amigos contestó. En sus caras, había claros signos de preocupación.

-¿De verdad tuvisteis que ser McGonagall y Dumbledore durante todo el día? -preguntó por enésima vez Parvati Patil, que todavía no se lo podía creer.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione habían entrado en la sala común tan pronto Harry y Ginny recobraron sus cuerpos. En ella se habían encontrado al resto de los participantes del juego, que les habían contado cómo la profesora McGonagall había entrado furiosa y se había llevado con ella a los gemelos Weasley. Por su parte, ahora que el efecto de la poción Unigrupal se había pasado, los tres amigos les habían narrado sus pruebas de aquel día.

-Ajá -contestó Ginny, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡WOW! Eso sí que es increíble -exclamó Lavender Brown, que no podía imaginar qué se sentía al ocupar el cuerpo de otro, mucho menos de una profesora de Hogwarts. -¿Y qué se siente?

-¿Agobio? -respondió Ginny con sarcasmo.

-¿Por eso estaba hoy borracha la profesora McGonagall? ¡Eras tú todo el rato! -exclamó Parvati, completamente emocionada.

-Y el beso… no te olvides del beso…-recordó Lavender.

-¡Todavía no puedo creer que me lo haya perdido! -dijo Parvati con tristeza. Era el mayor cotilleo del año y ella se lo había perdido…

-¿Y qué tal es ser elfo doméstico? -preguntó Hermione con la intención de fastidiar a Parvati y conseguir que se callara la boca. La muchacha hizo una mueca de desprecio y miró en dirección contraria.

* * *

**Sala Común de Hufflepuff.**

-Realmente espero que les den su merecido.

-No sé de qué te quejas, Hannah. Tú no has sido precisamente la peor parada…A ti y a Susan parece iros muy bien- puntualizó Justin Finch- Fletchley.

-¿Crees que es agradable haber descubierto que me gustan las chicas? Antes vivía mucho más feliz…-se quejó Hannah Abbot. –Si no fuera por los estúpidos de los gemelos, podría haber vivido engañada toda la vida y dejarme de complicaciones. Ahora no me queda más remedio que estar con Susan…

-¡Hola, chicos! -saludó Susan Bones, que acababa de entrar en la sala común. -¿De qué habláis?

-De nada, cariño, de nada -le restó importancia Hannah.

* * *

**Sala común de Ravenclaw. **

-¡Propongo un brindis! -dijo Roger, descorchando una botella de cava que había robado de las cocinas durante su etapa de elfo doméstico.

-¿Por qué brindamos, Roger? -preguntó Terry Boot con su copa en alto.

-¡Por la caída de los gemelos Weasley!

-¡Por su ingreso en Azkaban! -matizó Marietta Edgecombe.

-¡Por un futuro en el que por fin tenga pelo! -brindó Cho Chang.

-¡Por un futuro con pelos! -exclamó el resto de sus compañeros.

-Sí, eso… por un futuro triste y aburrido…-refunfuñó Luna Lovegood desde el rincón donde estaba leyendo el nuevo número de _El Quisquilloso_.

* * *

**Sala común de Slytherin.**

Draco Malfoy había sido dado de alta por Madam Pomfrey. Al parecer, sus heridas eran las más leves de todas. Pansy había tenido clemencia con su rubio y Draco había podido volver a su sala común antes de lo esperando. Cuando abrió la puerta, Draco comprobó que una horda de Slytherins capitaneados por un alumno de séptimo curso estaba reunida en la sala común.

-¿Qué me decís?. ¿Vamos a por ellos?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¡Les romperemos las piernas!

-¡Los colgaremos de la torre más alta del castillo!

-¡Hay que matarles!

-¡Barramos a los indignos de nuestra casa!

Draco no entendía una sola palabra. Se había quedado un poco rezagado para comprobar la escena y aprovechó para llamar la atención de un estudiante de primer año que se encontraba mirando a los exaltados desde detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Draco.

-Quieren matar a Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle…

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberles hecho perder el partido -dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**Despacho de Dumbledore. **

-Profesor Dumbledore, ya están aquí.

-Excelente, Minerva. Hazles pasar -dijo Dumbledore con cordialidad. –Severus… Pomona… Filius… habéis sido de gran ayuda, pero si me disculpáis, me gustaría hablar a solas con los gemelos.

Los tres profesores pusieron cara de no comprender nada. Snape estaba a punto de protestar justo en el momento en el que Dumbledore dijo un rotundo "Buenas noches", dejando claro que no había nada que discutir.

Los gemelos Weasley entraron en el despacho discutiendo entre ellos. Era, probablemente, la primera vez que Albus Dumbledore les veía discutir.

-Te dije que no iba a funcionar.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no iba a funcionar? ¿Por qué estás echándome las culpas a mí? Fue idea de los dos.

-No, la poción fue idea tuya.

-Y el juego fue idea tuya.

-Tú dijiste que participara Hermione…

-Y tú dejaste que participaran los Slytherin…

-¡Te dije que no hiciéramos esa prueba!

-¡Y yo ya te advertí que las de Neville eran demasiado escandalosas!

Dumbledore los miraba con detenimiento. Realmente pensaba que era una pena tener que interrumpir una discusión fraternal entre los gemelos Weasley, pero finalmente decidió poner un poco orden:

-¿Interrumpo?

Los gemelos Weasley le miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Entonces la realidad les golpeó como un mazo… Y los dos abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Perdone, profesor Dumbledore -se disculpó George.

-Sí, lo sentimos, profesor Dumbledore. Todo. Sentimos TODO -aclaró Fred.

-Tomen asiento, por favor -pidió el director.

Los gemelos se sentaron en las dos butacas que había frente al escritorio del director. Dumbledore hizo una prolongada pausa teatral, se ajustó las lentes y escudriñó a los gemelos.

-Deduzco -comenzó a decir- que ambos saben por qué están aquí- dijo, esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, profesor Dumbledore…-afirmaron los dos al unísono.

-Entonces no será necesario que recapitulemos todos los detalles.

-No, profesor Dumbledore…

-Excelente. Habría sido tremendamente embarazoso, ¿no creen?

-Sí, profesor Dumbledore…

-Estupendo, estupendo… -aclaró el director, que hizo otra pausa para mirar aún más fijamente a los gemelos -¿Y bien? –continuó- ¿Qué tal se lo han pasado?

De todas las preguntas del mundo, de todas las preguntas posibles, aquella era la última que hubiesen esperado los gemelos Weasley. Fred y George se miraron uno al otro, sin saber qué responder. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó en el último momento y permaneció callado. En vista de que ninguno encontró la respuesta correcta a la pregunta, Dumbledore siguió hablando.

-Dado que han armado semejante escándalo, por lo menos esperaba que hubiera sido de su agrado -comentó, sonriendo con amabilidad. –Verán… tengo en mis manos una carta del Ministerio de Magia…-Fred y George tragaron saliva con suma dificultad- y me consta que para asombro de todos, en ella me informan de que ustedes dos han ganado un premio.

-¿Disculpe? -preguntó Fred con incredulidad.

-¿Un premio? –repitió George, con aún más sorpresa.

-Sí, lo han oído bien: un premio. Por lo visto, el Departamento para la Cooperación Mágica Internacional ha tenido noticia de sus actividades y ha decidido concederles el premio Anual a la Cooperación Mágica. Personalmente, no me cabe duda de que el jurado no debe haber entendido demasiado bien en qué consistía su juego -dijo Dumbledore, lanzando una mirada significativa al retrato de Phineas Nigellus, que había recuperado su visión al haber sido despojado del mantel que lo tapaba.

Phineas Nigellus bufó y miró hacia otro lado, desentendiéndose del asunto y disimulando para no tener que explicarle a Dumbledore que había estado cooperando con los gemelos en todo momento, y que incluso les había advertido de la inminente llegada de Dumbledore y McGonagall al castillo, tras su reunión con los fantasmas.

El antiguo director del colegio, aunque era un cascarrabias por naturaleza, había considerado aquel juego hilarante cuando se había enterado de su existencia. Por ello se había ocupado de extender la noticia en el Ministerio, mediante frecuentes visitas a otro de sus retratos, éste convenientemente colgado en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-Nadie puede poner en duda que el juego ha sido sumamente ingenioso…-continuó diciendo Dumbledore-, y aunque me consta que han usado métodos poco ortodoxosos para conseguir este premio -añadió, en clara referencia a la poción Felix Felicis –, además de que estoy más que seguro de que muchos lo considerarán injusto, no me veo con potestad suficiente para llevar la contraria al Ministerio… Por ello, no tengo nada más que decirles salvo, quizá, felicidades.

-¿Felicidades? -repitió Fred, que todavía tenía la boca abierta tras haber escuchado con atención la noticia.

-Sí, Fred, "Felicidades". A fin de cuentas, han conseguido ustedes que las cuatro casas de Hogwarts participaran en un juego y, aún así, no se mataran entre ellas. Es más, tengo entendido que los Slytherin quieren matar a algunos Slytherin, pero no me consta que hayan atacado a los miembros de otras casas. Eso ya es decir mucho…

Fred y George no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Una de dos: o aquella poción realmente funcionaba o, definitivamente, eran unos genios incomprendidos.

-Sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen -dijo Dumbledore, tendiéndoles un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es, profesor? -se atrevió a preguntar George.

-La notificación de su premio. Si no estoy equivocado, asciende a una buena suma de galeones. Espero de todo corazón que los disfruten y hagan una buena inversión de ellos…En fin, creo que eso es todo. Que pasen un buen día.

-¿Y ya está? ¿"Que pasen un buen día"? -dijo Fred con un tono de queja en su voz. A fin de cuentas, los gemelos ya habían asumido que iban a tener un castigo y les resultaba incluso fastidioso que nadie reconociera sus "méritos" con un buen castigo

-¿Tantos nervios para _esto_? -dijo George, más en tono de broma que en serio.

-No tiente a la suerte, George. No la tiente... –Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo-. Buenas noches…

* * *

**Frederick y George Weasley, Premio a la Cooperación Mágica Internacional**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

_Frederick y George Weasley, los hijos gemelos de Arthur y Molly Weasley han sido condecorados con el Premio Anual a la Cooperación Mágica Internacional por su invención del juego "Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia". El jurado ha explicado el galardón de la siguiente manera: "El trabajo de estos dos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (séptimo año, Gryffindor) ha conseguido que varios miembros de las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin se divirtieran y colaboraran en un juego sin precedentes inventado completamente por los galardonados. El juego, de inspiración muggle, logró reunir no sólo a amigos y compañeros, sino a conocidos archienemigos -como el Gryffindor Harry Potter y el Slytherin Draco Malfoy-, que no tuvieron problemas para participar en él durante tres días consecutivos. Por este esfuerzo, por su tenacidad y por su mente preclara, el jurado del Premio Anual de Cooperación Mágica se complace de entregar el galardón de esta edición a los gemelos Frederick y George Weasley". _

_"Mi hermano y yo estamos muy felices de que se haya dado reconocimiento a nuestro duro trabajo", ha declarado Fred Weasley, uno de los premiados. "Tardamos en planear el juego más de dos meses, pero ha valido la pena y los resultados han sido excelentes", explicó su hermano, George Weasley. Al parecer ambos están convencidos de que "con un poco de fe y trabajo duro, la paz en el mundo mágico es posible. Cualquiera puede hacerse amigo de otro si hay un juego de por medio"._

_"Arthur y yo estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros hijos", ha comentado Molly Weasley, la madre de estos hermanos. "Por un momento pensamos que todas las bromas y malentendidos que provocó el juego eran verdad, pero al descubrir que se trataba de una causa tan noble, llegamos a la conclusión de que el mal rato ha merecido la pena"._

_"Hacen falta más muchachos como estos Weasley", ha explicado henchido de orgullo el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. "Si todos nuestros adolescentes fueran como estos dos pizpiretos pelirrojos, no tendríamos ni la mitad de problemas. Les deseo todo lo mejor y que sigan colaborando con nosotros para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar más apacible"._

_La cuantía del galardón asciende a 2.000 galeones, que serán entregados a los gemelos Weasley en el acto que se celebrará a las 21.00 horas de esta noche en el Salón Rasputín del Ministerio de Magia. _

* * *

-¡No me puedo creer que se hayan salido con la suya! -dijo Ron, doblando el periódico que estaba leyendo durante el desayuno.

-Yo tampoco… ¿cómo lo han hecho? -comentó Hermione.

-Ni idea… pero me alegro de que se hayan llevado un premio- intervino Harry, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Te alegras? ¿Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido? -preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.

-Bueno, míralo así: mejor eso que haber acabado todos en Azkaban.

-Harry tiene razón, Ginny -razonó Hermione. –Además, han suspendido todas las detenciones -dijo, provocando que Harry echara un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. Harry se cruzó un instante con la mirada de Dumbledore y éste le guiñó un ojo.

-Algfo es algfo -concluyó Ron, con la boca llena.

-Al final, hasta Neville se ha recuperado- explicó Hermione, mirando a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, el cual estaba sentado dos asientos más allá, hablando animadamente de su caída con Lavender y Parvati. El muchacho había recuperado su autoestima y su alegría tras haber recibido una carta de su abuela, en la que ésta le decía que estaba muy orgulloso de él por haber participado en el juego.

-Y Xo pafefe hafer recuferado su felo -explicó Ron, echando un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde Cho y Marietta por fin habían recuperado una su melena y la otra su rutina.

Al lado de las chicas, Michael Corner hablaba animadamente con Terry Boot, y Padma Patil parecía estar contándole algo a Roger Davies. Luna estaba escondida detrás de un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_, pero los cuatro amigos estaban seguros de que se encontraba bien, incluso pletórica…En la portada de _El Quisquilloso_ aparecía ese día una entrevista suya en la que contaba sus experiencias durante el juego.

A decir verdad, todo aquel número de _El Quisquilloso_ estaba lleno de los testimonios de los jugadores de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia.

Roger Davies contaba en él su tremenda heroicidad como elfo doméstico y cómo había recuperado las cejas exprimiendo las orejas de una mandrágora.

Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones protagonizaban la mayor salida del armario de la historia de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy, para limpiar su imagen, contó con desagrado y teatralidad sus experiencias besando a una Sangre Sucia (_El beso más sucio de la historia_, se titulaba el artículo).

Padma Patil relataba cómo había aporreado el retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor para pedir heroicamente que los gemelos le concedieran un beso.

Ronald Weasley escribió una columna: _Verdades y Mentiras sobre Won- Won, el fabuloso polvorón_.

Hermione Granger se ocupó de escribir una página para pedir disculpas a las personas de género masculino a las que había tocado el culo.

Ginny y Harry proclamaron su historia de amor y aclararon el malentendido del beso entre Dumbledore y McGonagall, por lo que los padres dejaron de colapsar la centralita de Hogwarts.

Justin Finch- Fletchley puso por las nubes a la profesora Sprout y declaró que su actuación como _Verde Brócoli_ había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida (no hace falta mencionar que Pomona Sprout se quedó muy contenta con estas declaraciones).

Neville tenía dos artículos: _El último vuelo de Neville Longbottom_, en el que detallaba su descenso en calzoncillos y otro titulado _In and Out,_ destinado a desmentir la homosexualidad y presunta pederastia del profesor de Pociones.

Por último, Terry Boot había dado las gracias al Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas por resolver el beso que había desembocado en la resurrección de Myrtle la Llorona y paralelamente había mandado unas flores a San Mungo porque se rumoreaba que alguien había salido malherido de un enfrentamiento con Myrtle.

Todas las ventas de ese número de _El Quisquilloso_ se destinaron a un fondo que tenía como meta comprar un crecepelo a Cho Chang.

Sobra decir que fue el número más vendido de la carrera de Xenophilius Lovegood…

-Sí… esto es lo que yo llamo un final feliz -concluyó Ginny, observando los arrumacos que Hannah le hacía a Susan Bones en la mesa de Hufflepuff y la expresión de alivio que tenía Justin Finch- Fletchley-. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

-Hasta Draco parece contento -afirmó Harry, mirando de refilón al Slytherin, que comía tranquilamente su desayuno, rodeado de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

Contra todo pronóstico, a Draco no parecía importarle tener un ojo tan hinchado por el puñetazo de Hermione que había necesitado tapárselo con un pepinillo. Lo importante era que había sido felicitado por sus padres y hasta por el mismísimo Voldemort. Al parecer, todos habían interpretado su participación en el juego como una gran estrategia para infiltrarse en el bando enemigo. Los muy… listos.

Pero justo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que le faltaba alguien, faltaban varios jugadores de Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia:

-Oye, ¿alguien sabe dónde están Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle?

* * *

**En algún remoto pasadizo de Hogwarts…**

-Eh, chicos, ¿creéis que ya es seguro salir?

-No, yo me quedo aquí. Yo no me arriesgo a que me maten.

-Pero tengo la espalda hecha una mierda. ¡Y tengo ganas de hacer pipí! ¡Llevamos horas aquí!

-Deja de quejarte, Goyle. Me estás poniendo nervioso. Y pipí no es lo peor que te podría pasar. Podrías estar como yo -dijo Crabbe, que llevaba horas conteniendo sus ganas de ir al baño para hacer _usos mayores_ del retrete. –No debería haber comido tanto chorizo...

-Tú tampoco te quedas corto, llevas toda la noche quejándote. Que si no deberíamos haber participado en el juego, que si ojalá hayan encerrado a los gemelos, que si echas de menos a Draco…-le espetó Pansy.

-¡Tú también has dicho que echas de menos a Draco! -se quejó Crabbe, que se movió para acomodar mejor su culo en aquel agujero.

-¡Ay! -se quejó la rubia de Slytherin.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Crabbe… ¿Te importaría sacar tu pie de mi ojo? Y Goyle, deja de rascarte¡parece que tienes pulgas! Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué no me has escuchado? ¿¿POR QUÉ??

**FIN.**

* * *

**NdA: **

Hasta el momento han sido más de 38.000 hits, 567 reviews, 26 capítulos (y tres cuartos) y tres años de mi vida recordándome casi todos los días "tienes que acabarlo, tienes que acabarlo"… así que tenéis que permitirme que me ponga un poco sentimental y redacte una última nota de autora un poco más extensa.

Realmente nunca pensé que este fic fuera a gustar a mucha gente. Se me ocurrió una tarde de invierno en la que estaba sitiada por la nieve y no podía pisar la calle (imaginad el aburrimiento). Me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no? Si no gusta, pues no gusta. Pensé en todos aquellos días en los que yo jugaba a beso, verdad, consecuencia (en mi ciudad lo llamábamos así) en el patio de mi colegio. Viejos tiempos… y sin magia… así que empecé a pensar ¿y si hubiera tenido magia?. ¡Qué cantidad de cosas podríamos haber hecho!. Más o menos de ahí salió esta historia.

Os juro que tuve tentaciones de escribirla en cinco capítulos, con los cuatro personajes principales de siempre encerrados en una sala y punto. Pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que iba a ser muchísimo más divertido si ponía a todo el colegio a "jugar", aunque eso supusiera el doble de trabajo. Ahora no me arrepiento de haber tomado el camino difícil porque creo que este fic hubiera sido muy diferente si me hubiera dejado llevar por la idea inicial.

Y lo más curioso es que nunca he sabido qué quería escribir. Empecé con un montón de borradores, con servilletas y servilletas de cafeterías (a lo Rowling, pero sin serlo, qué mal…jajaja). Todas contenían ideas para las pruebas y esas cosas, pero al final siempre las perdía y acababa sentándome con la hoja de Word en blanco, a redactar la locura que se me viniera a la mente. Lo único que realmente anotaba para que no se me olvidara eran aquellas partes del argumento que había dejado a medias en un capitulo y debía retomar en otro posterior… Ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho así porque si de verdad le debo algo a este fic son las carcajadas (literales) que he tenido cuando escribía algunas cosas. Me imaginaba lo absurdo de la escena y me moría de la risa al tiempo que tecleaba. Creo que ni 8000 reviews pueden igualarse a esa sensación… divertirse mientras escribes; no escribir porque te lo piden, sino porque quieres y porque disfrutas.

La verdad es que tampoco esperaba los comentarios tan bonitos que me habéis hecho. Me quedo sin palabras cuando los recuerdo, porque algunos habéis dicho las cosas más bonitas que se le pueden decir a alguien con cierta ilusión por escribir. Entre ellas, que os habéis quedado despiertos hasta las tantas de la mañana para leerlo de un tirón (yo no sé si aguantaría), que habéis dejado de estudiar para leerlo (esta no tiene tanto mérito, pillos…yo también lo haría, pero me hace gracia y lo agradezco), que os habéis escapado a hurtadillas al ordenador porque vuestros padres os habían castigado sin Internet, que el fic era vuestra ración necesaria de humor en una vida muy complicada, que lo habéis recomendado a vuestros amigos, que habéis reído a carcajadas (hasta el punto de que os han preguntado de qué os reíais), que habéis comentado los capítulos entre amigos (incluso en el trabajo), que es lo mejor que habéis leído, que habéis crecido con este fic (esta me emocionó especialmente porque yo también siento que he crecido, en cierta manera, con este fic), que escribo bien, que soy una payasa (sólo cuando quiero, pero puedo serlo)… y no sé qué otras cosas bonitas capaces de tocarme el corazón.

Ya sé que un escritor no debería escribir para los aplausos, sino por voluntad propia. En el fondo yo creo que lo he hecho. Pero si vosotros no hubierais estado insistiendo (algunos durante dos años!! Gracias! Es increíble…), me temo que nunca hubiera podido sentarme otra vez, leerlo de nuevo y atar cabos para acabarlo. Así que el final de este fic es más vuestro que mío, os lo debo a vosotros y aquí os lo dejo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo empecé. Yo he cambiado, ha cambiado mi manera de escribir, de expresarme, las cosas que me gustan, la gente que se lo lee… de verdad que muchas cosas… pero ésta es mi primera historia de más de 100 folios de Word y, por lo tanto, para mí es casi un milagro. Si he conseguido que al menos pasarais un buen rato, me doy por muy muy satisfecha. Este fic se hizo para eso, para reír. Si he conseguido arrancaros una sonrisa, he cumplido mi objetivo.

Así que, por ahora, me despido. No sé si voy a poder embarcarme en otra aventura tan grande como ésta, ni si algún día volveré a escribir y será un fic de humor o un dramón de agárrate y no te menees. Pero sí espero poder volver por aquí. Por el momento, volveré para traducir una historia (La Guerra de las Bromas, que os la recomiendo... a mí me apasiona ese fic) y, por si acaso, me despido…¿hasta una próxima entrega? Ojalá sea así.

Si no te ha quedado algo claro del final… todos tenéis vía libre para preguntar por email o hacer reclamaciones. Espero que fuera lo que esperabais. He tardado días en escribirlo y ha quedado muy largo, pero de eso se trataba ¿no? De aclararlo todo…

¿Te ha gustado? ¿Has llegado hasta aquí? Pues no te escondas, dale al "GO" y hazme feliz… ;P

Un besito a todos y gracias, gracias.

GRACIAS.

Se os quiere…

Booh-


End file.
